Rekindling The Flame
by mindless creations
Summary: Sequel to Reversed Psychologies. Seven years ago, after leaving Gibbs with a 'Dear John' letter, Jenny Shepherd finds herself once again fully involved in his life, helping him to raise two children. But is there any chance of rekindling a love that has sat smoldering for many years? And how will they deal with some very unexpected opposition? Definitely Jibbs-no squinting needed!
1. Gathering the Matches

**Warning, Notes and Disclaimers**

**1. This is a sequel to my first story 'Reversed Psychologies'. It would probably help to read that first otherwise this one may seem a little confusing. **

**2. This continues a de-aging fic. If you don't like, don't read!**

**3. Set towards the end of Season 4 although the La Grenouille/Jeanne Benoit and Hollis Mann storylines do not exist as per the actual show. I will however, write a section that deals with La Greouille's death but it will be very AU. Please remember that this is 2006 and we, as the audience to the show, have not yet met Senior or Eli David. Somalia hasn't happened and, relationships between the team members are still developing.**

**4. I do not own any of the characters - I just like to play with and torture them.**

**5. While definitely not the focus, this story does contain the discussion of and occasional spanking of minors. Again, don't like, don't read.**

**6. All mistakes are my own - apologies ahead of time**

Gathering the Matches

As Gibbs walked in the kitchen from the garden, he sighed with relief as the cooler air hit him. Putting his cap on the table, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. The last week had seen some unseasonally warm weather and, for the second Thursday in a row, he found himself mowing the lawns yet again. Sitting at the table, Gibbs drank greedily from the bottle relishing the coolness as it quenched his thirst. As he pulled the bottle from his mouth and placed it on the table, the side door opened and two children came in.

"But Tony, the birds have to eat too," said a small girl as she stomped into the house and immediately went to the fridge. Despite being quite tiny for her age, Ziva David was actually five and half years old. Her long curly hair was tied up in a pony tail and her fringe clung to her forehead in sweaty strands. Pushing the offending hair off her face, she grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table continuing to glare at the boy with whom she had just entered the kitchen.

He was older than her. With dark hair and large green eyes, Tony DiNozzo would be eleven in only a month's time. As he too grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table, he lifted his foot onto the chair in order to tie up the annoying shoe lace that kept coming loose. Tony was also on the small side for his age, but he lived in hope for a growth spurt so that others would see that he was nearing eleven instead of often mistaking him for still being nine. Just the other day when they had been shopping at the market, yet another woman had stopped them to talk to their tall, handsome father. On noticing the two children she had exclaimed how adorable they were and then went on to say, 'how old are they, 3 and 9?'. He still smiled when he remembered how Ziva had looked up at the woman with her hands on her hips and loudly declared, 'excuse me Ma'am but I'm five and a half and my brother is nearly eleven. And my Daddy is really old and he's not looking for any new friends right now, so thank you but we must be going.' And with that she had grabbed her father's hand and promptly marched the three of them to the freezer section.

"I know Ziva," continued Tony in a tone of exasperation as he unscrewed the lid of his water bottle. "But, if you put the feeder too close to the tree house, then we end up with bird poop all over the house. Why can't you hang the bird feeder in a different tree?"

"Because, I like it near the house. It makes it look all homely," argued Ziva.

"Well you can clean up the bird poop then! I'm done with that," said Tony crossing his arms. "Tell her Dad please. She keeps hanging the bird feeder outside the house window and there's bird poop everywhere."

Looking at his daughter's stubborn face, he realised he would have more luck convincing her the sky was green. Ziva may be little but she had the determination of a professional athlete aiming for the Olympics.

"Daddy, tell Tony that the birds need to eat too and the bird feeder looks pretty hanging from the window," Ziva said crossing her arms in show of defiance and glaring at her older brother.

"Dad, tell her to hang the feeder from another tree," retorted Tony, not breaking the eye contact he had with Ziva.

"How about both of you start talking to each other and leave me out of it," replied Gibbs.

"I've tried Dad, but she won't listen," complained Tony.

Ziva responded by poking her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey!" admonished Gibbs. "Use your words. We've spoken about this before. Poking your tongue out at someone is rude and disrespectful and I don't want to see it young lady." Gibbs looked sternly at the little girl sitting opposite him. "Understand?"

"Yes," responded Ziva reluctantly.

"Now, Tony has a very good point Ziva. If you hang the feeder too close to the tree house it will get covered in bird poop and that will eat away at the beautiful paint work you did.

Tony snorted.

Ignoring him Gibbs continued. "Are you prepared to scrub the house down every couple of days to stop the paint being ruined Ziva?" asked Gibbs looking at her.

Releasing a loud sigh, Ziva rolled her eyes and replied, "I guess not."

"Well then, why don't you hang the feeder somewhere else away from any of the wood? There are plenty of other trees in the garden," suggested Gibbs.

"Fine," grumbled Ziva, grabbing her water and standing up. "But don't blame me if you start finding dead birds in the garden because they don't know where their food is!" She turned abruptly and stomped out of the kitchen and back into the garden.

"Thanks Dad," said Tony when Ziva had gone. "She can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yes, and you're always so compliant!" replied Gibbs sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his son.

Tony grinned and took a mouthful of his drink. Putting the bottle down, he strolled over to the wall calendar. Staring at it he suddenly said, "Hey, today is the first of June. I'd better turn the calendar to the right month."

Gibbs just nodded as he watched Tony unhooked the calendar from the wall and turn the month of June over the month of May. Hanging it back up again, he wandered over to the fridge. Opening the door, he peered in saying, "What's for dinner?"

"Don't know," replied Gibbs. "Jenny's bringing something over."

"Yes!" replied Tony making a fist and punching the air in front of him. Even with his back turned he could feel the stare from his Dad. Turning around he saw the raised eyebrow look he was now being given.

"Um, well, I don't mean to offend or anything, but Jenny's cooking is way better than yours Dad."

Smiling Gibbs had to agree with him. Ever since Ziva and Tony had come to live with him, cooking a variety of healthy and tasty meals had been one of his greatest challenges. Having Jenny supply them with meals a couple of times of week certainly helped to break the monotony of steak and vegetables. Not to mention the added bonus of her company while the four of them sat down together and enjoyed her delicious offerings.

"Tony, either pick something out or shut the door," called Gibbs as Tony still stood staring into the fridge cavity.

Sighing Tony shut the door and returned to the table empty handed.

"Why don't you have an apple?" suggested Gibbs seeing his son was more bored than hungry.

"Nah, don't feel like an apple," replied Tony.

"Well go and see where Ziva has decided to hang the bird feeder then," said Gibbs taking a mouthful of water.

Sighing, Tony got up and headed out the side door.

"Ah, Dad," Gibbs heard him call about two seconds later. "You might want to come and see this."

Dreading to think where Ziva may have decided to put the bird feeder, he reluctantly rose from the chair and headed for the door. He didn't have to go far. Standing on the patio he looked up to see Ziva scooting along the wooden beams of the pergola, one hand holding the bird feeder, the other supporting her body as she edged towards the middle.

"Ziva," sighed Gibbs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hanging the bird feeder," she responded in a tone that clearly said 'what does it look like I'm doing?' but dared not to.

Choosing to deal with her choices regarding the bird feeder and putting on hold the fact that she wasn't meant to be up there in the first place, Gibbs asked in a frustrated tone, "Ziva, why did I suggest you move it from the tree house?"

"Because you said it would get bird poop all over it," she answered.

"Exactly! So why would putting it under here not be a good idea?" he asked.

"But I want it near the house so I can see the birds," she argued.

Grabbing a chair, Gibbs stepped onto it and, reaching up, managed to extract the bird feeder out of Ziva's tiny hand. "Get down please," he commanded, stepping off the chair and placing the feeder on the cedar table.

"Daddy!" she called, frowning down at him. "Give me back the bird feeder! I want to hang it up." Seeing the glare she was currently receiving, she quickly added, "please."

"I asked you to get down, now do it please," came Gibbs' reply.

Groaning in complaint, she moved her body to a thinner beam, and shifting herself, she gripped the beam and let her body fall so she was hanging above the table.

As Gibbs saw what she was about to do, he yelled, "No Ziva! You'll break your leg if you jump from there."

"Well, catch me then," was her reply.

Standing once again on the chair, Gibbs reached up and wrapped his arms around her thighs. She immediately let go and, stepping down from the chair, he deposited her on the decking of the patio.

"Ziva, we have spoken so many times about your climbing," he began sternly. "What have I told you?"

She looked down and began to pick at her fingernails.

"Ziva?" he repeated crossly.

"But I wanted to hang the…"

Ziva, what have I told you about climbing?" Gibbs said again, his tone demanding an immediate response.

She sighed. "I can only climb the trees and climbing frame in our backyard or climbing frames in a playground," she parroted knowing precisely what the rules were.

"Exactly," said Gibbs. "Go and sit at the kitchen table, you have a five minute time out coming."

"But…" she began.

"No buts Ziva," growled Gibbs. "You know the rules regarding climbing. Now we will discuss the position of the bird feeder after your time out. Go please,"

"But…" she insisted.

"Ziva, the only butt you need to worry about right now is yours because my hand is about to connect with it if you don't sit at that kitchen table now!" said Gibbs sternly.

"Hmph!" she pouted as she stomped her foot and turned abruptly, re-entering the kitchen. Gibbs followed, and watched as she plonked herself on one of the chairs. Going to the timer he set it for five minutes and then walked back out onto the patio where Tony was still standing.

"Do you want me to hang it somewhere Dad?" Tony asked.

"Thanks for the offer Tony, but it's probably best if Ziva does it. I told her we would discuss the bird feeder after the time out so it isn't fair if it's already hung somewhere when she's done." Gibbs responded, smiling at his son.

Tony nodded.

"What time is Jenny coming around?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at his watch. It was 4.30pm. "In about an hour," he replied. "She didn't have any meetings this afternoon so she shouldn't be late."

"I hope she brings spaghetti," Tony said. "I love her spaghetti. It's almost as good as my mom's."

"Yeah?" said Gibbs. "You should tell Jenny that. She'd like to hear that you think her cooking is yummy."

"You like her don't you Dad?" Tony asked grinning.

"What do you mean?" asked Gibbs suspiciously.

"Jenny, you like her!"

"Yes of course I like her. She's been very helpful to us. She offers to cook us great meals, she looks after you and Ziva sometimes, and she's a good friend," answered Gibbs, not really sure where his son was going with this.

"Yeah, but it's more than that," continued Tony. "I know about these things Dad," he said wisely. "Senior had lots of lady friends that he would bring home and he even married one of them. They split up though and lots of his girlfriends didn't stay for long." He paused then added, "because of me."

"Tony, it had nothing to do with you," Gibbs assured him. "Even if they said that, or Senior said that, it was just an excuse because they didn't have the guts to give the real reason."

Tony shrugged and continued, "Well whatever, but what I'm saying is, I know about girlfriends and stuff and I think you would like Jenny for a girlfriend, wouldn't you?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and wondered how he should respond. Then, hit with an idea he said, "Ok, Tony. Talking as man to man here so it stays between us ok?" Gibbs took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Sure Dad," said Tony finding a second chair and moving closer to his Dad. "Man to man," he repeated.

"Well, a long time ago, Jenny and I were very close. She…." Looking for the right word Gibbs decided to use the one Tony had referred to. "She was my girlfriend."

"Really?" said Tony. "When?" he asked.

"About seven years ago, well nearly nine years ago if you go back to when we started getting close. We worked together but I was her boss then. We used to investigate crimes." Gibbs was going to use Tim as an example but realised that Tony had no memory of his time at NCIS nor of Tim's or Gibbs' work. It felt strange explaining to his former Senior field agent what kind of work they used to do.

"Then, my boss decided that Jenny and I should go to Europe to work undercover to catch some bad people who were hurting others."

"What does undercover mean Dad?" asked Tony.

"It's when you pretend to be someone else, a bit like wearing a disguise, so that people won't know who you are or where you work. You can pretend to be helping the bad guys even though you are really trying to catch them," explained Gibbs. Tony nodded.

"So Jenny and I were sent France first of all and it was there when we realised we were more than just friends and we became…girlfriend and boyfriend, I suppose." Gibbs cringed at how juvenile it sounded but it was in a language that Tony understood.

"Did ya kiss?" Tony asked grinning.

"Yes, Tony. We kissed," replied Gibbs rolling his eyes.

"Did ya have sex?"

"What!" exclaimed Gibbs, eyes bulging. He hadn't expected that question. "What do you know about sex?"

"I know it's something that comes after kissing and it's how you get a baby. Hey did you and Jenny have a baby?" asked Tony suddenly making the connection.

"No Tony, we didn't have a baby," answered Gibbs.

"Oh ok. So you didn't have sex then, because if you did you would have a baby," Tony concluded.

Gibbs said nothing but thanked all higher powers that Tony seemed happy that his question was now answered.

"So what happened?" asked Tony.

"How do you mean?" said Gibbs.

"Well, you and Jenny aren't together now, so something must have happened." Tony looked at his Dad waiting for an answer.

Gibbs thought about that. How could he explain to a ten year old that the only other women he truly loved besides Shannon had written him a 'Dear John' letter and broken his heart?

"Jenny was asked to do some work somewhere else and I couldn't go with her, so she felt it was best if we stopped seeing each other," Gibbs said.

Tony nodded again, happy to accept that as an explanation.

Gibbs thought to himself, such a simple way to describe the second worse time of his life. If he was honest with himself, and it wasn't a time he liked to dwell upon, he had been devastated when he'd found the letter from Jenny. After Shannon he really didn't think he'd ever meet someone he'd truly love again. He tried to find that in Diane, but he realised pretty quickly that Diane was never going to fulfil that need for love, nor was he ever going to be able to truly reciprocate. But with Jenny things had been different. Whether it was because they had started out as co-workers, partners in the field, he couldn't say. But he had quickly fallen for her feisty 'can do' attitude. The way she never took any crap from either him or Burley. He would never describe her as 'one of the boys' but she certainly could hold her own. A lot like Ziva he thought reminded once again of how similar they were.

Once his divorce from Diane had come through, he'd tried not to see it as a green light with Jenny. But then came Marseille, cooped up in a tiny attic room, middle of summer with nothing to do but take photographs of people who boarded a Lebanese trawler. He had tried to ignore the closeness, the lack of clothing due to the heat, the pent up energy of not being able to move. And he'd succeeded, for one night.

The second night? Well, it had just become all too much for both of them. He certainly hadn't regretted their actions and, if her sated grin was anything to go by, he was fairly sure Jenny had enjoyed herself. The simple fact that they made love nearly as often as they breathed while in that tiny room certainly implied that she held no regrets. He had wondered at the time though if it was just an impulsive reaction to the surroundings but, once the stakeout was finished and they'd moved onto Paris, he discovered Jenny just as willing to continue their new-found relationship as he was. Being undercover as lovers certainly helped to fuel their desires.

And, as they found themselves going deeper undercover throughout France, the Czech Republic and Russia, Gibbs discovered that he'd found something he thought he'd never experience again. Love. Yes, he knew it began as lust, passion and probably a bit of boredom on both their counts, but for him it had blossomed into more. He had thought Jenny felt the same way. So, nearly twelve months later, to find that letter in her coat pocket which she'd left on the plane had been more than a slap in the face. It had felt like a knife through his heart. Two more wives later and that knife still twisted when he saw her. He felt frustrated that after seven years, he still felt the same way. Oh sure, he'd been angry, hurt, betrayed, but despite everything, he still loved Jennifer Shepard. As much as he tried not to admit it, she had become the 'thorn in his side', his Achilles heel. One look from her beautiful green eyes, one flash of the cheeky grin she reserved just for him, and he was lost again.

"Dad!"

He was startled from his reverie, first by Tony's shout and then by the incessant beeping of the stove timer. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he stood up.

"Wow Dad, where did you go?" asked Tony. "I called you three times before you responded."

"Sorry Tony," said Gibbs clearing his throat. "I got lost in some old memories." He ruffled Tony's hair and then headed into the kitchen.

As he walked towards the timer, he looked at Ziva. Sitting with her elbows on the table and her chin resting in the palms of her hands, she scowled as she made eye contact with him. Ignoring her, he flicked off the timer and sat at the table next to her.

"So, why are you in time out?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you put me here," she replied cheekily.

"Would you like another five minutes?" he asked glaring at her.

"No," she said, slumping forward. "Because I climbed where I shouldn't have."

"Right," Gibbs said. "And what have I told you to do if you can't reach something?"

"Come and get you," she said quietly. "But if I'd done that you would have said no anyway."

"I know," responded Gibbs. "And why would I have said no?"

She didn't answer, so he continued. "Because you knew that hanging the bird feeder under the pergola would be just as bad as the tree house. We don't want bird poop under there either. So why did you do it?"

She shrugged.

"Think about it. I'd like an answer please." Gibbs said sternly.

"I don't know," she said a little more loudly. "I wanted it near a house and if it couldn't be near the tree house then I thought maybe our house. I want to see the birds eating the food."

"You can see the birds if it's hanging from any one of the other trees in the garden," Gibbs reasoned. "Now would you still like to hang it somewhere or would you like Tony to choose where it goes?"

"I want to hang it," she replied moodily.

"Well then, you go and pick a spot you know is sensible." Gibbs suggested. "If you decide to put it near the house or the tree house again, then Tony will get the chance to pick a spot. Ok?"

"Fine!" she said grumpily, getting up and stomping out the kitchen into the backyard. Gibbs watched her go and sighed. Over the last two weeks she had began to become increasingly more moody and difficult. He'd asked her several times what was bothering her but had only received as a response either a shrug of the shoulders or a simple 'nothing' as a reply. One thing he did know though, was that if she didn't start to drop the attitude, little Miss David was going to find herself in some serious trouble soon. He was prepared to take a certain amount of attitude due to her former upbringing, but when it started to turn into disrespect and downright rudeness, it was time to put a stop to it.

He was just about to head back into the garden when he heard the front door open and the tell-tale sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor. Looking up he saw Jenny enter the kitchen carrying a large pot. Getting up, he relieved her of her heavy burden and placed it on the stove top.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. He looked at his watch, 4.48. "You're early."

"Yeah," Jenny replied, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "There wasn't anything urgent that needed doing this afternoon so I thought I might give myself an early mark."

She sat at the table with her mug of coffee and took a sip. Sighing, she replaced the cup on the table and rotated her neck to try and relieve some of the tension that had built up over the day. Coming up behind her, Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage, working into some of the knots he could feel had already formed.

"Oh, that feels so good Jethro," she said tiredly. "Ahh, just a little higher up the neck…yeah that's it," she said as he worked into the tight muscles along either side of her throat.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"Tough week," she replied. "It's been one of those weeks that feels like it's one step forwards and two steps backwards. I'm just so tired at the moment. I reckon I could sleep for a week. Ouch!" she exclaimed as he hit a particular sore spot just under her left ear.

Feeling along the other side of her neck Gibbs said, "That's not muscle, that's your glands. Maybe you're coming down with something?" he said, moving his hand to her forehead to check for any sign of a fever. She didn't feel warm.

"I'm fine Jethro," she said, pushing his hand away. "It's nothing that a couple of nights of decent sleep won't fix."

"So why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her, sitting down at the table.

"Too much to think about," she replied flippantly. He sensed she didn't want to talk about it so he let it go.

"Abby says hi and she gave me this to give to you," Jenny said, reaching into her bag and taking out a photo frame. It was in the same style as the one Abby had giving him when they'd celebrated Tony and Ziva's one month anniversary of living with him. Inside the frame was a photo Abby had set on self timer and taken that same night. Sitting in the middle of the couch was Gibbs with Jenny next to him. Tony was perched on Gibbs lap while Ziva was sat on Jenny's. Behind the couch was Abby bent forward with her arms around Gibbs neck and her chin resting on his head. Next to her was Tim, his right arm in a plaster cast and finally, next to Tim was Ducky. Everyone was smiling and looking relaxed. Abby had taken several photos that night, but this one, when she'd shown them to him, had been his favourite. He knew she was going to put it in a frame for him and he was pleased she'd found one that matched the other she had given him. Whereas the first one had 'Family is Forever' engraved on it, this one had 'Our Family' engraved at the top.

"That's great," he said smiling at the photograph. "I'll give her a call later and thank her."

"Yeah, we don't scrub up too bad," replied Jenny also looking at the photo.

"What ya looking at?" asked Tony as he entered the kitchen and stood behind Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs held the frame up so he could see.

"Cool!" he said looking at it. "It matches the other one."

"Can I see?" asked Ziva, also entering the kitchen and squeezing herself between Jenny and Gibbs.

"Sure," replied Gibbs, showing her the picture.

"That's one of the photos Abby took when we had that big cake," she said looking at the picture.

"That's the one," agreed Gibbs. "Abby gave it to us. The frame matches the other one she bought. So we can stand them together and everyone can see all our family."

"Can I put it with the other one?" Ziva asked.

"Sure thing pumpkin," replied Gibbs, giving it to her.

She took hold of it and skipped into the living room. When she returned she smiled and said, "They look good together."

"What's for tea Jenny," asked Tony.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise," she replied. "But I still need to cook the pasta. I figured I could do that here and it will be fresh."

"Yum!" exclaimed Tony. "Thanks Jenny. I love your spaghetti, it's almost as good as the one my Mom used to make me." He reached over and gave Jenny a hug. Surprised at this sudden display of affection she wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

"Thank you Tony. That's a huge compliment and I'm very pleased you like my spaghetti." She patted his back as he pulled out of the hug.

"Well to tell the truth, anything you make it pretty good. Makes a change from burnt steaks and dry vegetables," he added whispering. "Ouch!" he yelped as Gibbs' hand connected with his backside.

"I might just put you on cooking detail for the next week and see what you can manage seeing as my cooking obviously doesn't live up to expectation," Gibbs replied pretending to sound hurt.

"Daddy's cooking is good," said Ziva, climbing onto Gibbs lap and putting her arms around his neck. "At least he tries to do something and he doesn't blow up eggs in the microwave."

Frowning, Jenny gave Tony a puzzled look.

Tony shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that raw eggs blow up in the microwave. I thought it would be quicker than the stove."

Jenny laughed. "Don't worry Tony, I'll show you how to do it properly."

"And me?" asked Ziva.

"And you," replied Jenny. "I might even show Daddy if he's good," she added, giving Gibbs one of her cheeky grins. He just returned her grin with a smirk, deciding the retort that was itching to be said was probably not G rated.

"Can I cook the pasta for Daddy tonight?" asked Ziva, noticing the look that passed between Jenny and Gibbs.

"No sweetie, it's not something you can do on your own," Gibbs replied.

"But you can help me honey," said Jenny.

"No I want to do it all by myself," argued Ziva, not looking at Jenny but staring at Gibbs.

"Cooking pasta involves a very heavy pot and lots of boiling water, Ziva," said Jenny trying to get the girl's attention. "So you can't do it on your own, but I'm more than happy to have you help."

"I can so do it on my own," replied Ziva crossly turning to look at Jenny. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Hey!" admonished Gibbs, tapping her on the bottom to get her attention. "Jenny never said you were. She simply explained why you can't cook the pasta on your own. There's no need for that kind of rudeness."

"But she's making me sound like a baby," added Ziva sulkily.

"The only person who's making you sound like a baby is you Missy," said Gibbs, turning her so she was looking him in the eye. "Right now you sound like a naughty toddler who can't get their own way. And if you keep this up, you'll find yourself in another timeout."

She pulled away from him and climbed down to the floor. "Who wants to make stupid pasta anyway?" she grumbled as she stomped out of the room. "Any baby could make that. It's nothing special." She continued grumbling as she marched up the stairs but what she said couldn't be heard in the kitchen.

"Why is she acting like this Dad?" asked Tony when they heard Ziva's bedroom door shut. "She's getting worse."

"I don't know Tony," sighed Gibbs. "But I'm getting pretty sick of it as well."

"Can I watch some TV?" asked Tony getting up from the table.

"Sure Bud," replied Gibbs. Dinner won't be for another hour yet."

As Tony left the kitchen, Gibbs looked at Jenny. "I have no idea what's got into her lately. She too young for it to be hormonal and every time I ask her what's wrong, I either get a shrug or 'nothing'.

"I don't know," replied Jenny. "I've noticed it recently too. Something's clearly bothering her. I guess she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Well she might want to make it soon," said Gibbs grimly. "Because if she keeps this up for much longer she's going to find herself in serious trouble. I won't put up with that kind of rudeness and disrespect. She's five, not fifteen!" he added, clearly frustrated with his daughter's behaviour.

"Don't let it get to you," placated Jenny. She stood up and stretched, yawning. "Well I think I might join Tony and veg in front of the tellie for a bit. Do you mind?" she asked placing her hand on Gibbs arm.

"Of course not," he replied. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine Jethro," she responded with a touch of frustration in her voice. "I'm just tired. I'll start the pasta around a quarter to six." She smiled at him and then headed into the living room. Gibbs watched as she removed her shoes and curled up in one of the arm chairs. Although she was facing the screen, Gibbs could see that she wasn't watching the program. Shaking his head he turned and gathered her mug from the table and placed it in the sink. Something wasn't right, he thought. But, he knew from experience, he wouldn't find out what was bothering her until she was ready to talk. He hoped it would be soon. Between Jenny and Ziva, Gibbs was finding the females in this house somewhat frustrating at the moment. Looking at the basement door, he decided to head down and spend some time sanding his boat. The rhythmic movement was just what he needed right now to distract him from both the worry and frustration he was feeling.


	2. Adding the Kindling

**AN - WOW! You guys are fantastic. I couldn't believe it when I opened my emails this morning (Australia time) and saw over 60 fanfiction messages for follows, favourites and reviews. Thank you so, so much. It is such a buzz to see them.**

**As with the last story I will try to update every couple of days. I'm an avid reader of other fanfic stories so I know the frustration of having to wait weeks before updates! I try to have a couple of chapters written ahead of time so that, should real life interfere, I can continue posting.**

**Please see Chapter one for warnings etc**

Chapter 2 - Adding the Kindling

Twenty minutes later and the sanding had done its trick. The rhythmic back and forth motion had settled some of Gibbs' frustration and, although still worried about both his girls, he knew they'd have to start talking soon. 'His girls'? He didn't really have the right to call them that. Well not Jenny anyway. Ziva was definitely his girl, but Jenny? He had taken to wondering recently how she saw their current situation. Since Ziva and Tony had regressed, Jenny had certainly played a more active role in his life. Visiting more often, being his sounding board when he needed advice, offering a woman's point of view when it came to dealing with Ziva and generally just being a pillar of strength. He really didn't know how he would have made it through the last couple of months without her help. But what did she think of it all? He wasn't totally clueless. He had noticed the little looks she used to give him making an appearance again, the subtle touches such as a gentle hand on his arm, a brush against his cheek. But were these just signs of friendship? He certainly didn't want to rush forward and misread something.

He was suddenly pulled from his musings by a loud crash from upstairs. Rushing up the stairs two at a time, he stepped into the kitchen to see Ziva standing near the stove surrounded by water and a large pot lying on its side on the floor.

Hurrying to her, Gibbs said, "Was that water hot? Did you burn yourself?"

"No Daddy," she said quietly, shaking her head.

Fear quickly turned to relief, which then evolved into anger as he looked at her standing there, water dripping down her front and a guilty look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Jenny rushing into the room. "I must have fallen asleep. I didn't know she was in here."

"Hey what was that bang?" said Tony as he too rushed into the kitchen. "I was upstairs when I heard this loud noise. Woah, Ziva! Did you take a bath and forget to get undressed?" he added looking first at the dripping Ziva and then at all the water on the floor.

Ignoring both of them, Gibbs crouched down to Ziva's level, took hold of her arm and said sternly, "What were you doing?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said quickly.

"Ziva, what were you doing?" he asked again.

"I was trying to make the pasta for our dinner, but the pot was too heavy and I dropped it," she said quietly staring at the floor.

"Even after both Jenny and I told you no?" he asked lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.

She didn't say anything but nodded slowly.

"There's a reason why we tell you these things Ziva," growled Gibbs. "What if that pot had been full of boiling water? You could have been severely burnt."

Knowing she had done something seriously wrong, Ziva began to cry. "I just wanted to make us dinner," she sobbed.

"Jenny said you could help when the time came," Gibbs reasoned, trying not to be affected by the large doe eyes that always pulled at his heart. "Why didn't you wait?"

"Jenny was asleep," she said sniffing. "So I thought I might surprise you all and have it ready. I didn't realise it would be so heavy." She stepped into his arms and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Daddy, I was just trying to help," she added crying into his neck.

He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He knew it must have given her as much of a scare as it had the rest of them. "Ziva, this is why you need to listen to us when we tell you something. We don't put rules in place just to annoy you or take away your fun. We do it to keep you safe. Now I know you were only trying to help, but you were told not to try and make the pasta on your own."

He pulled her forward so they were looking eye to eye.

"Now I want you to go up to your room, change into something that's dry, and I'll come and see you when I've cleaned up this mess. Ok?" Gibbs said.

"No Daddy, I'm sorry," she said pulling away from him and bouncing on her feet.

"I know you're sorry, but you still need to go up to your room," he repeated. Standing up he turned her and pushed her gently forward. "Go on. I'll be up in a minute."

She began crying again as she ran out the room and up the stairs. He knew she was worried about getting a spanking. She had not only put herself in danger but also disobeyed both him and Jenny. He bent down and picked up the pot, returning it to the stove.

As he turned around to get the mop, Jenny said, "Tony, can you go into the living room for a minute please? I need to talk to your Dad." Tony nodded and left the kitchen to watch TV again.

Looking at Gibbs, Jenny said, "She was only trying to help Jethro. I don't think she was deliberately disobeying us."

"Yeah I know, but what if that pot had been filled with boiling water? What if she'd thought to fill it on the stove with a jug and only attempted to move it once the pasta had cooked?"

"But she didn't," argued Jenny. "I think dropping the pot gave her as much a scare as it did us. She realises what could have happened as well. I don't think she'll try that again."

"Maybe not, but what about the next time?" replied Gibbs. "Jen, she has to realise that when we tell her not to do something, it's for a reason."

"Ok," said Jenny. "But don't let your recent frustrations at her behaviour cloud your judgement."

Gibbs looked at her, eyebrows raised.

Jenny rolled her eyes and said, "Look I just don't think you should spank her for this. Something is bothering her and spanking her now will only add to the frustration of whatever is bugging her. I truly believe she was trying to help out and surprise us. Just talk to her, please," she added looking pleadingly into his face.

"Agh," he groaned. "You're as bad as she is with the puppy dog eyes. You know I'm a sucker for them."

"Yeah I know," she grinned up at him. Without her heels, the top of Jenny's head barely grazed his chin. He'd forgotten how tiny she was. He was so used to seeing her with the added three inches these days.

"Look, I won't promise anything, but I will go and talk to her. It will depend on her attitude as to how things go. Satisfied?" he added, looking into her eyes.

"I guess I'll have to be," she replied. "Ok then, I'll clean this up and make a start on the pasta. You go and chat to Miss Muffet up there." She turned and headed to the broom closet and Gibbs made his way upstairs.

As he entered Ziva's bedroom, he found her face down on the bed, crying. She looked up as he walked towards her and scrambled up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said again, scooting herself against the wall, knees drawn up and her bottom firmly planted on the bed.

He sat down on the bed and looked at her. Crooking his finger he said, "Come here Ziva,"

"No Daddy, I'm sorry," she said again, firmly wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Ziva," he said more firmly. "We need to talk and I'm not going to do that with you scrunched up against the wall. Now come over here please."

She reluctantly crawled to the edge of the bed and slid off, standing in front of Gibbs and looking very sorry for herself. He decided to put her out of her misery.

"I'm not going to spank you," he said.

She looked up suddenly, surprised by his words. "You're not?" she asked making sure she'd heard right.

"No," he said. "I should and I think deep down you know you deserve a spanking. But no, this time I'm not going to."

"Why?" she asked. Although obviously relieved, she was a little confused at this change in events.

"Well, to be honest it's because Jenny asked me not to," he answered. "She felt that you were only trying to help and that dropping the pot was enough to teach you why we had asked you not to make the pasta on your own."

Ziva nodded her head. "I do understand now why you told me not to," she confirmed.

"Yes," he said. "I realise that too, but that's not why I was going to spank you. The spanking was for not listening to what we had told you. As I said downstairs Ziva, we make rules to protect you, not to make your life more difficult. If Jenny or I tell you not to do something it's for a reason and you need to listen to that reason and not disobey us. It was the disobedience that I was going to spank you for, not making the pasta."

She nodded again.

"Now, we need to have a talk about your behaviour lately," he said picking her up and sitting her on his lap so she was facing him. "Something's been bothering you lately and I'd really like it if you would talk to me about it."

She looked down. "I don't know Daddy. I just feel all yucky sometimes and I don't really know why," she said. She wouldn't look him in the eye and again, Gibbs felt that she was holding something back.

"You know I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong?" he said lifting her chin.

"I know but I just can't explain it," she said.

He looked at her in silence for a while and when she pulled away and looked down again, he could see she wasn't going to offer anything more by way of explanation.

"Ok," he said. "But when you're ready to talk or you feel that you can explain what's wrong, I'll be waiting. I can only help when I know what the problem is."

She nodded her understanding.

"However, there is something very important I need to explain to you and I'd like you to look at me so I know you're listening." He waited while she looked up and made eye contact.

"I haven't been very impressed with your attitude lately," he began, looking sternly at her. "The way you've been speaking to people when you're feeling cross or upset has been quite disrespectful and even rude at times. Now if you're upset about something and you're not prepared to let us help, then it's not fair that we should have to put up with your rudeness and disrespect. So I've decided to make a small change in the rules. If you are deliberately rude to someone, especially someone in our family, and there's no good reason for it, then I will smack your bottom. I'm getting very tired of repeatedly asking you to watch your attitude and to not be rude to others and that includes poking your tongue out at another adult."

She widened her eyes about to argue, when he cut her off, "Last Sunday when Tim asked you to stop annoying him and Abby, I saw you poke your tongue out at him when he turned his back," said Gibbs. She went red and looked down again. "Hmmm," he added. "You didn't know that I saw that, but I did. And that's the kind of thing that will land you with a sore bottom young lady. Are we clear on that?" he asked lifting her chin again.

"Yes, Daddy," she said quietly.

"Good," he said. "Now, as I said I'm not going to spank you. However, you can stay in your room until dinner is ready which will be in about ten minutes. And I'd like you to think about your behaviour lately and how you might be able to make better choices when it comes to speaking to others."

Gibbs stood up and placed her on the floor. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "I'll call you when dinner's ready." He then turned and, closing her door behind him, left to head back downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, he found Jenny stirring the pasta in the pot as the water bubbled furiously. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked when he caught her look.

"Well I can't hear her crying so I'm assuming you took my advice," she said tapping the spoon on the edge of the pot and placing it on the plate by the stove. Leaving the pasta to continue boiling on its own, they both sat at the table.

"Yes, I took your advice," he relented. "I'm still not convinced it was the best move to make considering her behaviour lately, but I'll give you that one. However, I did make it very clear that any further rudeness or disrespect for no good reason will result in a sore backside. I'm not having a child that blatantly disrespects other people Jen. It's just not something I'll put up with. I never took it from Kelly and I'm not about to start taking it from Ziva!" His look challenged her to disagree.

"Fair enough," she replied. "I agree with you. She has been pushing the limits lately. But I just didn't feel right about today. I don't know, call it women's intuition if you want. I just felt that there's more behind what happened today then just wanting to prove she could do it."

"Women's intuition!" he scoffed. "That's just an excuse you women use to manipulate us men."

"Huh!" she said indignantly. "How is it any different than you using your 'gut' as a reason to explain your actions or lack thereof? It's exactly the same Leroy Jethro Gibbs, so don't give me that lame excuse!" She stood up to check the pasta again and he smirked at her. She was so cute when she riled up like that. He knew he shouldn't do it, but sometimes it was worth the back lash just to see her eyes spark the way they did when she was angry.

"Stop grinning at me and set the table," she ordered, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied getting up and quickly going to the cupboard to retrieve the plates.

He yelped as he suddenly felt the wooden spoon crack against his butt. Turning to her he pointed his finger saying, "Don't start something you can't finish Jen. You know I'll retaliate."

Holding up her hands in mock innocence, she replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about Jethro."

Now it was his turn to shake his head in exasperation. Grabbing the plates from the cupboard, he placed them on the table muttering, "Oh yes you do!"

As the four of them sat around the table, Jenny smiled as she watched Tony eating the spaghetti. He had taken a large mouthful and found one strand of spaghetti a little longer than the rest and was now trying to suck it up in one breath. As she laughed, Tony looked up at her. She wished she'd had a camera. Bulging eyes and sucked in cheeks, he looked so comical with a long strand of spaghetti hanging out of his mouth.

"Tony," said Gibbs. "Use your knife and cut it."

Sucking in the final bit and laughing as the ends whipped against his cheeks covering them in bolognaise sauce, he replied, "Nah, it's more fun this way." Picking up his napkin, he wiped his face then proceeded to fill his fork again. "I love your spaghetti Jenny," he praised again. "Thanks for making it."

"You're welcome," she said laughing. "It's nice to have my cooking appreciated. Plus, there's enough left in the pot for you to have some tomorrow night as well."

"Yes," he said as he shovelled the next load in.

"Tony!" reprimanded Gibbs again. "Try to pretend you have some table manners please."

"Sorry," the boy replied, picking up his knife and half spitting out the load, he tried to cut off the ends.

Watching him, Gibbs rolled his eyes saying, "Next time cut it before it enters your mouth. Or better yet, wind it around your fork like you're supposed to."

"OK," mumbled Tony around the massive ball of food that was now in his mouth.

Ziva giggled as she watched him. Looking to her own plate, she used her fingers to put a single strand of spaghetti in her mouth and tried to suck it up like Tony had. She'd almost managed it when, in a desperate attempt to suck in the final couple of inches, she applied a little too much force and ended up sending it shooting down the back of her throat. As she began to turn purple and struggled to breath, Gibbs rushed to pick her up and tipped her upside down, slapping her on the back with the heel of his hand. After the third whack between the shoulder blades, she eventually inhaled a massive breath and began coughing violently. Standing her upright, Gibbs supported her body as she coughed up the piece of offending spaghetti and sent it flying across the floor.

As Jenny rose to grab some paper towel and clean it up, Gibbs handed Ziva a glass of water. "Drink it slowly," he said gruffly as she took it from him.

She did as asked and was soon breathing normally again although a little dazed by the experience. Tony, who had sat frozen during the whole ordeal, found his voice and said, "Are you alright Zi?"

Ziva nodded, not quite able to talk just yet.

"And that dear children," said Gibbs looking from one to the other, "Is why we tell you to twist the spaghetti around your fork."

"Wow!" said Tony, still in shock by what he'd just witnessed. "I never knew that could happen."

"Well now you do," added Gibbs. Looking at Ziva he said, "Are you ok now?"

She nodded again, this time adding a small "Yes" to her response.

He rubbed her back where he had whacked her. "Is your back ok?" he asked. "I had to hit you hard to dislodge the spaghetti."

He gently felt down her spine and then pressed against her ribs. After each movement he checked to see that she was ok.

"It's ok Daddy," she said eventually. "It just stings a little bit."

"Ok," replied Gibbs. "Let me know if you find it hard to breath or you feel pain along your back or neck, ok?"

She nodded.

"I don't want any more dinner," she said, looking at her half finished plate.

Gibbs smiled at her. He couldn't blame her for being wary after that. "That's ok. Would you like something else, maybe a piece of toast or an apple or something?"

She shook her head and, as he sat down at the table again, she snuggled into him. Picking her up, he cradled her against his chest. "Just a cuddle hey?" he asked as he rocked gently. He felt her nod.

Looking over at Tony he saw the boy hadn't touched anymore of his dinner. "It's ok Tony, you can keep eating," Gibbs said smiling at the boy who just stared at his plate.

"I don't know," said Tony warily. "I didn't realise this was killer spaghetti."

"It's not if you eat it properly," retorted Gibbs. "And again, I find myself saying the same thing. We don't tell you do things just to annoy you. Sometimes there's actually a good reason why say not to do something. Sucking up the spaghetti that way does run the risk of having it get stuck in your throat. That's why I've shown you both how to wind it around your fork. Maybe now you'll give it a go. And Tony?" he added as the boy twisted another large mouthful around his fork. "Shovelling large amounts in your mouth is also asking for trouble. Try halving the amount. The spaghetti isn't going anywhere."

Looking a little embarrassed, Tony tipped the large portion off his fork and started again with about half the amount.

"That's better," praised Gibbs as he watched Tony easily put the smaller amount in his mouth.

Having finished her dinner, Jenny looked at Gibbs struggling to eat while holding Ziva on his lap. "Honey, do you want to come and sit with me so Daddy can finish his dinner?" she asked catching Ziva's eye.

The little girl shook her head and nuzzled in closer.

"Ah, Daddy's girl tonight I see," said Jenny smiling at her. She looked at Gibbs who just shrugged and continued to try and twist the remaining spaghetti around his fork. Raising it to his mouth, he watched horrified as the slippery pasta unravelled and landed on Ziva's head.

Tony burst out laughing.

"Oops," said Gibbs as he gently picked it out of his daughter's hair.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Ziva. "Did you just spit spaghetti in my hair?"

"No!" he laughed. "I didn't spit it out, it fell from the fork. And if you want to sit there while I'm eating you run the risk of having food fall in your hair. That's the trade off I'm afraid."

Looking up at him, Ziva rolled her eyes and scrambled off his lap. "I think I might have an apple," she said, picking one out of the fruit bowl. Sitting back at the table she cautiously bit into the fruit and chewed very slowly. After two or three bites however, she quickly regained her confidence and was soon chewing normally while chatting with Tony.

Once everyone had finished eating, Gibbs started to collect the plates. Turning to Jenny he said, "Tony and I can do the dishes. Why don't you run a bath for Ziva?"

"No!" said Ziva loudly. "I want you to run my bath Daddy."

Just as he was about to argue, Jenny stepped in. "I'll do the dishes with Tony, you run the bath. It will be much easier in the long run."

Sighing, Gibbs relented and, taking Ziva's hand, the two of them headed upstairs.

"Wash or dry?" asked Jenny as she and Tony were left in the kitchen.

"Dry," he said. "I hate putting my hands in spaghetti water. It feels like worms."

Jenny laughed and began to fill the sink. Putting in the detergent, she swished the water to increase the suds. Once it was filled, she turned off the tap and began putting in the glasses first.

"So," she said, as she washed a glass, rinsed it under the hot water and then stacked it in the dish rack. "What have you been up to today?"

Tony shrugged as he grabbed the glass and started to dry. "Nothing much. Played in the tree house for a bit. Ziva's being a real pain though so it's not that much fun anymore."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Jenny. While she didn't want Tony to betray a confidence she did wonder if maybe he had some idea what was going on with his little sister.

"Nope," he replied, placing the glass on the table and picking up the next one. "But I think Dad's getting pretty sick of it."

"Oh yeah!" replied Jenny. "I think your Dad is pretty much at the end of his limit."

It was quiet for a few seconds as both of them concentrated on their assigned tasks. Then, without warning, Tony suddenly asked, "Do you like my Dad?"

"Hey?" said Jenny, stopping what she was doing and looking at the boy drying another glass.

"Do you like my Dad?" he repeated, looking at her.

"Yes, of course I do. He's good friend. Why do you ask?" She lifted out the last glass, rinsed it and placed it in the dish rack. Turning to the plates, she piled them in the hot water to soak.

"No not like that," said Tony. "I mean do you _like_ my Dad, you know, like a boyfriend?"

Jenny stopped what she was doing but continued staring into the sink of dirty dishes. How on earth did she answer this question?

"Um… why do you ask Tony?" she said deflecting the question with another.

"Well, I just wondered," replied Tony. "You and Dad seem to be spending a lot of time together lately and when that happened with Senior they usually became one of his girlfriends. I just wondered how you felt about Dad. I mean he's a pretty cool guy for an old dude."

Jenny laughed. "Don't let your father hear you call him that," she said.

Realising Tony was still waiting for a reply she sighed. "It's complicated Tony. Your Dad and I have known each other for a very long time and we have always been very good friends."

Tony just nodded. He didn't say anything about the talk he'd had earlier. His Dad had trusted him calling it 'man to man' and Tony would never betray the trust his Dad had given him.

"But that's good isn't it? Being friends?" asked Tony.

"Yes of course, but sometimes that's all you end up being. Just good friends," Jenny said.

"So you don't want to be Dad's girlfriend?" Tony asked looking disappointed.

Jenny shook the water off her hands and dried them on the towel Tony was holding. Taking his arm she led him to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, standing Tony in front of her.

"Tony, this is really hard to explain and I don't want to sound like I'm not answering your question, because it's a very good question and you certainly deserve to have it answered," Jenny began, going around in circles while thinking of the best way she could satisfy his question. "But, as I said, it's complicated and difficult to explain. Your Dad is very special to me. A few years ago we spent a lot of time together working and we became very close. Then, things changed and I had to work somewhere else and your Dad came back here and we didn't see each other for a very long time. During that time, we each did our own thing and got on with our lives."

"Did you used to love Dad?" asked Tony looking earnestly into Jenny's eyes.

"Yes, very much," answered Jenny honestly. "And I still love your Dad today. He's the best friend I've ever had and I trust him with my life."

"Then why can't you be his girlfriend?" asked Tony, confused as to why they didn't just get together.

"Because it doesn't work that way, honey," replied Jenny smiling at him. When he sighed and rolled his eyes, she wrapped her left arm around his hips and drew him close to her. "I know, adults can be frustrating at times can't they?" she said, kissing him on the forehead.

Tony nodded.

"Can I ask you another question?" He looked at her again.

"Um… I guess," she answered nervously wondering what she was about to be interrogated with next.

"Do you love me and Ziva?" he asked shyly.

"Oh honey, of course I do!" she said, quickly drawing him even closer so that he was perched on one knee. "Now that's an easy question to answer. I don't even have to think about that one. I love you both very much. I think of you as my own children. Unlike your Dad, I've never had any children of my own, so you two are the closest thing I've ever had and you mean everything to me."

Tony didn't answer but continued to look down into his lap.

"So," he began tentatively. "If you and Dad did get together, what would happen to Ziva and me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny unsure of his question.

"Well, I know that if you and Dad are together, then you're not going to want me and Ziva around. I know that because Senior's girlfriends never wanted me around and I was just one, me and Zi make two kids. So, I was wondering what would happen to us. Would we still get to see you and Dad?"

"Oh God Tony," exclaimed Jenny. She turned his chin so he was looking her. "Now you stay looking at me while I answer that question, because I want you to be very clear on my answer. No matter what happens with me and your Dad, this will always be your home and this will be where you live for as long as you want to. There is no way on earth either of us would send you or Ziva away. Your Dad would sooner pack me off to the Antarctic than send you or Ziva away, even if it did mean he'd have to cook every meal himself."

She smiled as she saw Tony laugh.

"Your Dad is not Senior. He will always put you and Ziva first in his life, first before me or anyone else for that matter. He knows that you both need him and he will always be there for you. Please, don't ever think that you would be sent away. Hell would freeze over before that happens, trust me!

Tony smiled again and nodded.

"Tony," concluded Jenny, "If anything was to ever happen between me and your Dad, then we would become four, not two. Your Dad is sort of a packaged deal, three for the price of one and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She lifted Tony's legs over hers so that he was sitting properly on her lap. Wrapping her arms around him, she gathered him into a tight hug. Tony didn't pull away, but snuggled into the feminine warmth. It had been a long time since he'd been cuddled like this and he'd missed it so much. He so desperately wanted Jenny and his Dad to get together. He missed his Mom terribly and, while he knew Jenny wasn't his Mom, she was the closest thing he would get to having one again. Over the last month or so, he had really grown to love Jenny. She was funny and kind, and he loved the way she would tease his Dad and make him smile.

As he sat enveloped in her warmth, he heard his Dad enter the room.

"Typical," said Gibbs in mock anger. "I go and help my daughter to have her bath and when I return I find my son in the arms of a woman, dishes dirty in the sink and not a care for anyone else."

Tony pulled away from Jenny's hug and smiled at his Dad. "Oh well, I guess you'll have to finish the dishes now," he said.

"Oh you think so do you?" replied Gibbs reaching down and plucking Tony from Jenny's lap. He held him in his arms, Tony's legs wrapped around his waist. "Well lucky for you it's time for your shower or I'd make you finish them on your own," said Gibbs, smiling into his son's face.

"And I'd tell you to stand down and stop being a bully," added Jenny standing up to her full height of five foot, five inches. "We were just having cuddle time, weren't we Tony," she said, looking up at him.

"Ah huh," he agreed. "And you missed out." He smirked at his Dad.

"Yep!" added Jenny. "You snooze, you lose!"

"Two against one," exclaimed Gibbs. "And I wasn't snoozing, I was helping my daughter thank you very much. That's hardly fair. "

"Who said life was fair?" replied Jenny cheekily.

Glaring at Jenny in mock sternness, he put Tony down saying, "Time for your shower Bud."

As Tony left the room, he advanced on Jenny. "Jethro," she said giggling as she backed away from him. "We were only playing."

"Oh, so now it's only playing?" he said, continuing to back her into the sink. When she found she had nowhere else to go, he reached around her and scooped up a handful of suds and pushed it into her face, covering her nose and cheeks in bubbles.

"Yuck," she spluttered as soap suds went up her nose and into her mouth. With her eyes screwed tightly shut to avoid soap getting in them, she groped around for the tea towel she knew was somewhere on the bench. Gibbs found it first and picking it up, he gently wiped her face. When she was able to open her eyes again, she grinned up at him.

"You don't play fair!" she said.

Smirking he repeated her earlier phrase, "Who said like was fair Jen?"

Glaring at him, she poked her tongue out.

"Oh so that's where Ziva get's it from," he said sternly. "Have you been teaching my daughter bad habits?"

"Who me?" she asked in mock innocence. "Never!"

"Wash the dishes woman," he retorted gruffly and as she turned to face the sink, he flicked her on the butt with the tea towel. She yelped and covered her bottom with her hands.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly rubbing away at the sting.

"That's for getting me with the wooden spoon," he said grinning. "I told you I'd retaliate."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she gave him her famous death glare, then turned back to the sink and continued washing the dishes.

Gibbs smirked. Life was fun with Jenny around to tease.


	3. Igniting the Spark

**AN - Ok a couple of things to note for this and future chapters**

**1. I'm going to tackle the ****La Grenouille story line but it will be very AU. I feel it's an important aspect of Jenny's life and I'd like to have it dealt with.**

**2. Needless to say, I will not be 'killing' Jen off, so this illness will be short lived for the purpose of my plot. Still deciding whether I tackle the whole Russian/Svetlana arch but, if I do, it won't be in this story.**

**3. While Jenny still lives in her Georgian Town house, her housekeeper Noemi does not exist.**

**4. The next couple of chapters are very Ziva centric. I don't apologise for that - it is intentional and central to the plot.**

Chapter 3 - Igniting a spark

As Gibbs pottered around the house the next morning, he couldn't help but worry about Jenny. Last night, after finishing the dishes, he had gone upstairs to put Ziva to bed, only to return to find Jenny fast asleep on the sofa. Deciding to let her sleep, he turned the sound down on the TV and sat down next to her to watch the news. Ten minutes later when Tony bounded down the stairs, he had put his finger to his lips to warn the boy to be quiet.

"Is Jenny sleeping again?" whispered Tony as he came closer to the sofa. "She fell asleep earlier as well."

"Yeah, she's pretty tired I think," said Gibbs softly not wanting to go into great detail. "You can stay down here if you can think of something quiet to do, otherwise you might be better going back to your room."

"That's ok. Can I just watch the news with you?" asked Tony perching on his Dad's lap.

"Sure Bud," said Gibbs, hoisting him up so he was comfortable.

As they settled down to watch the TV, Jenny started to stir. Looking at her, Gibbs noticed she was frowning, and wondered if she were in pain or dreaming. As she started to moan and shift around, he concluded it must be a dream. Reaching over, he gently rubbed her calf which was the closest thing to him and whispered, "Jen, it's ok, you're having a dream."

Startled, she suddenly sat up shouting, "No Dad, NO!"

Sliding Tony off his lap, Gibbs reached over and pulled Jenny closer to him.

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe. It was just a dream," he cooed softly as he gently placed his hand around her head and leaned her into him. This was not unfamiliar territory. There were many times in his past when the silence of the night had been torn apart by this familiar cry. No matter how often he had held and comforted her, Jenny never told him the meaning behind this recurring nightmare. It worried him to see, seven years later, the terror still plagued her.

"Is Jenny ok?" Tony asked tentatively. He felt uncomfortable seeing her like this. She was normally so strong and in control. Watching her now, cradled against his Dad's chest, even the ten year old recognised the intimacy and felt he was intruding on something very personal.

"Yeah, she's fine," answered Gibbs. "She just had a nightmare. Why don't you go upstairs for a bit?"

"Ok," said Tony, relieved to have an excuse. As much as he wanted to help Jenny, he had no idea of what to do. Leaving the situation in his Dad's capable hands, he slowly climbed the stairs, keeping an eye on the pair huddled on the couch.

Automatically running his fingers through her hair, Gibbs continued to murmur words of comfort until Jenny seemed to become aware of her surroundings and looked up at him. As was often the case with this dream, she had the tell-tale sign of tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Jen," he began softly. "Are you still having these dreams?"

"It's ok," she said pulling away from him and sitting up. Rubbing her hands over her face, she said briskly, "I'm just over tired and, you're right, I'm probably coming down with something. Don't worry."

Knowing she was just fobbing him off, he said gruffly, "Of course I worry. You used to have this dream on a regular basis. Is that still the case?"

She didn't answer him choosing instead to stand up and, slipping into her heels, said, "Look, I'm pretty tired. I think I should just go home to bed, I'll ring you tomorrow." She cupped his right cheek with her hand and, bending forward, kissed him gently on the left.

"I'm ok," she said again, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry."

Knowing it was futile to probe any further, he stood up and walked with her to the door. As she opened it to leave, he took her arm and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

"Look after yourself Jen," he said gently. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She smiled at him and then turned and left. Watching her walk down the path, he waited until she was safely in her car. Then, shutting the door, he headed upstairs to talk to Tony and assure him everything was ok.

But Gibbs had been worried. Jenny was as tough as they came. He had seen her take down hardened criminals, shoot someone point blank, manage to take cover and wait silently with a bullet lodged in her thigh. Yet, despite all that, this one nightmare could have her sobbing like a lost child. So many nights, he had sat with her, rocking her gently while she whimpered into his chest, her body shaking uncontrollably as he sat there helpless, unable to do anything except hold her and soothe her frightened soul. Then, seethe with frustration when the morning came and she would brush it off as if nothing had happened.

Now, seven years later, discovering she was still haunted by this one paralysing nightmare, set his stomach churning again. He was determined to get to the bottom of why this was still happening and help her find closure once and for all.

He looked at his watch. It was 10.15am. Deciding he would ring her and see how she was this morning, he grabbed his cell from the kitchen bench and hit the speed dial. It rang several times before she finally answered. He was shocked when he heard her voice. Gravelly, and thick with sleep, she said quietly, "Shepard." She obviously hadn't even looked at the caller ID, another indication that he had woken her from a deep sleep.

"Jen?" he said. "Are you ok?"

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Oh Jethro, hi. Yeah, you were right, definitely coming down with something. I decided to take the day off and rest at home."

That in itself was cause for concern. He hadn't known Jen to voluntarily take a single sick day in all the years he'd known her. In fact, back in her probie days, there were times when he'd had to order her to go home after she'd stumbled into the squad room, pale and running a fever.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering what would have her laid up in bed.

"Just the 'flu I think. My head's pounding and I ache all over. Nothing a couple of days in bed won't fix," she replied sleepily.

"Well, you won't be doing that alone," Gibbs answered firmly. "I'll be over there shortly to see how you are, and if I think you're sick enough, I'll be bringing you back here."

"I'm fine Jethro," she argued, sighing with frustration. "I just need…"

"This is not a debate Jen," he interrupted. "I'll be seeing you soon." And with that, he closed the cell effectively ending the conversation.

Flipping it open again, he called Tim.

"Hey Boss," he heard Tim answer.

"Hi Tim," replied Gibbs. "Just wondering if I could ask you a huge favour? Jenny's not well and I need to get over there and see how she is. Any chance you could come over and watch Tony and Ziva for me? Shouldn't be for more than an hour or so."

"Sure," said Tim. "Is Director Shepard ok?"

"Yeah, I think it's just the 'flu," assured Gibbs. "But I want to check on her and make sure. Thanks Tim."

"No worries Boss. See you soon."

Gibbs hung up for the second time and, putting the phone in his pocket, he went outside to call Tony and Ziva. As they came bounding into the kitchen he asked them both to sit down at the table.

When he had their attention, he said, "I've just phoned Jenny and she's not feeling very well this morning, so I'm going to go over there and see if she's ok. Tim is coming over to look after you while I'm gone, ok?"

"Why can't we go with you?" asked Ziva.

"Because Jenny's sick and I'm sure she doesn't want people around her at the moment." Gibbs answered.

"Then why are you going?" continued Ziva.

Gibbs sighed, "Because I want to make sure she's ok."

"Why can't you just ring Ducky?" argued Ziva.

"Ziva!" said Tony crossly. "Dad's just told you. Jenny's sick and he wants to make sure she's ok. Sheesh, don't you listen?"

"Shut up Tony!" she replied crossly. "I don't see why Daddy has to go over there. He might get sick."

"Hey, both of you cut it out," said Gibbs, his voice strained with worry. "Ziva, Jenny is my friend, and I want to see that she is ok. And I don't think you need to worry about me getting sick. I didn't get sick when Tony had the 'flu, so I think I'll be ok this time as well."

Ziva didn't say anything but crossed her arms and pouted. Ignoring her, Gibbs continued, "Anyway, Tim will be here soon and I want both of you on your best behaviour. It's very kind of him to come around and look after you. Maybe you could get some games out or something?"

"We could play that new DS game we got on the weekend?" suggested Tony.

"Sounds like a plan," answered Gibbs absentmindedly.

"I'll go and get it," said Tony jumping up and running out the room.

"Walk!" shouted Gibbs.

Looking at Ziva, he said, "What are you going to do while Tim is here?"

"Go with you," she answered. "I could help you look after Jenny."

"Not this time pumpkin," he said. "I need you to stay here. But, if Jenny is really sick, I'll be bringing her back here so you'll be able to help look after her then," he added hoping this would settle the argument. It didn't.

"I don't want you to bring her back here. What if we all get sick," she said frowning.

"That's not very nice Ziva," Gibbs responded. "If you were feeling sick, I'm sure you wouldn't like to be stuck in a big house all on your own with nobody to look after you."

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Well," said Gibbs, standing up. "Tim will be here soon, so why don't you go and see what Tony has planned to do and maybe you can find something special you'd like to do with Tim as well."

Ziva said nothing but got up from the table and walked into the living room. Watching her go, he frowned. He was starting to make some connections with her behaviour and strangely enough, they seemed to revolve around Jenny. This surprised him as Ziva and Jenny had always got along so well. As he, too, left the kitchen, he put it to the back of his mind. For the time being, Ziva's attitude towards Jenny was going to have to wait until he got back. Right now, he needed to get over to Jenny's house and make sure she was ok. He had every intention of bringing her back here and it was going to require all his energy to ensure she cooperated.

Ten minutes later, while he was sorting out some things in his bedroom, he heard Tim open the front door.

"Hey Boss," Tim called as he shut the door and stepped into the living room.

Coming down the stairs, Gibbs said, "Hi Tim. Thanks again for coming over."

Gibbs turned to Tony who was sitting on the couch. "Where's Ziva?" he asked.

Tony looked up the stairs. "Behind you," he answered.

Following Tony's gaze, Gibbs saw Ziva walking quickly down towards him, a sweater dangling over her arm.

"I'm ready," she said determinedly.

"Ziva," said Gibbs, "I've already told you, you can't come with me this time. I won't be long."

"But I am coming with you," she said stubbornly.

"No, you're not," he replied firmly. "Not this time. Now you need to be a good girl for Tim. Have you thought about what you would like to do?" he asked, changing the subject to distract her.

He should have known better.

"I don't want to do anything with Tim. I want to come with you," she said with a little more force.

"Ziva," Gibbs began in a warning tone. "I've told you no and I mean it. Now I don't want to leave with us both feeling grumpy. I won't be long, and I need you to be sensible and stay here."

"Come on Ziva," said Tim trying to help Gibbs out. "Come and show me what you'd like to do?"

"I don't want to do anything with you," she replied rudely. "I want to go with Daddy!"

Taking her arm, Gibbs pulled her into the kitchen and crouched down to her level. "Now listen to me young lady," he began sternly. "Do you remember our talk yesterday about being rude to people?"

She nodded her head.

"Words please," he said firmly.

"Yes Daddy," she said quietly.

"Right, well this is what I'm talking about. Tim is trying to be nice to you and help you feel happy while I'm gone…."

"But I don't want you to go!" she said stamping her foot.

"I'm sorry Ziva, but I need to go. I've already told you, I won't be long. Now I'm not going to discuss this any further with you. You have two choices. You can either accept things as they are and spend some time with Tim and Tony, or you can go up to your room and stay there until I come home. Now what's it going to be?"

"I don't want to go to my room," she said quietly.

"Ok, so in that case," said Gibbs firmly, "You need to show some courtesy to Tim and you can start by apologising for your rudeness."

Gibbs stood up and walked into the living room. Spotting Tim sitting with Tony, he said, "Tim, can you come in here a minute?"

As Tim walked in the kitchen, Gibbs turned to Ziva and prompted, "Ziva?"

"I'm sorry I was rude to you," she said quietly.

Tim smiled at her. "That's ok. Why don't you come and play the DS game with us, we could have a challenge?"

Not looking overly thrilled at the prospect, she gave a small nod.

"Ok," said Gibbs. "Now I'm going to go. Ziva, I'm counting on you to be a good girl. If you give Tim any trouble, he will put you in timeout. And, if you continue being naughty, then you know what will happen when I get home, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said looking down at the floor.

Coming down to her level, he pulled her into a hug. "You know I love you very much and I'm sorry I can't take you with me this time. But, I'll be home soon." He kissed her gently and, with Tim following behind him, he walked towards the front door saying goodbye to Tony as he passed. As he opened the door, he turned to Tim and said, "Sorry to leave you with this. I'm sure she'll be fine, but if not, you know how the timeout works so just follow through with that."

"We'll be right Boss," said Tim sounding far more confident than he felt.

Gibbs nodded and, patting Tim on the shoulder, he left, closing the door behind him.

Pulling into the curb out front of Jenny's house, Gibbs hopped out of the car and walked up to the large front door. Taking out the spare key he kept for emergencies, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Checking the study on his way past and seeing it was empty, he bounded up the ornate staircase and headed to Jenny's bedroom. Knocking on the door gently, he called out softly, "Jen, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Jethro," he heard her say, "You weren't serious were you?"

Walking into the dark room, he made his way over to the bed unable to see clearly until his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. By the time he reached Jenny, she had stretched out and turned on the bedside lamp. Squinting in the light while he strained in the darkness, they made eye contact.

"How are you feeling," Gibbs asked, laying his hand on her forehead. She felt warm and clammy.

"I'm ok, I just need some rest. Why are you here?" she asked again.

"To see how you are," he said stating the obvious.

"Well you've seen how I am, now go home," she replied bluntly.

He smiled. One thing about Jen, she wasn't overly gracious when sick. He knew he was going to have a fight on his hands, but he was prepared to dig in and match her stubbornness with his own.

"I will," he said calmly. "But I'll be taking you with me."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I don't think so. Just leave me be, please."

"Jen, you can't stay here on your own while you are sick. What happens if you get worse, or pass out or something. If there was someone here with you, I'd feel better about it. But there isn't, so you're coming home with me where I can look after you. You can have my room, so you can rest all you want. I'll bunk in with Tony."

"Don't be stupid Gibbs," she said crossly.

'Gibbs' he thought. Yep, she was getting mad. She only called him that when they were either working or she was angry. It was time to put his words into action.

"Not a debate Jen. Now, do you want a pack a bag or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Agh!" she groaned in frustration, pulling the pillow over her head and refusing to answer.

"I guess I'm packing it for you," he replied, going to the closet and pulling out a bag. Taking a chance that she kept things in similar places to where she did when they were living together undercover, he went to the top drawer of the dresser and opened it. Congratulating himself on being so observant, he gathered up several sets of underwear and dumped them in the bag.

"Are you right there?" she asked sarcastically as she peeked out from under the pillow and watched him pack her bag.

"Fine," he responded, systematically opening each drawer and taking out what he thought she might need. When he felt he'd cover the clothing side of things, he said, "So, other than clothes, what else do you want?"

"Geez Jethro," she grumbled throwing back the covers and gingerly standing. "I don't think I've ever met someone as stubborn as you!"

"Not looked in the mirror recently then?" he retorted grinning at her.

Punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could, she snatched the bag out of his hand and padded past him into the ensuite. The fact that he didn't even react to the punch told her that maybe she was sicker than she thought. With her eyes half shut, she grabbed a few toiletries from the room and shoved them in. Taking a quick look in the bag, she was quite impressed with the things he had packed. She probably would have grabbed similar things had she been doing it herself.

Going to the closet, she took down a couple of comfy shirts and sweat pants to add to the bag then, zipping it up, she turned to him and said curtly, "Do you mind leaving while I change seeing as I have no choice in the matter?"

"Not at all," he replied good naturedly as he turned and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, dressed in a comfy pair of old jeans and a loose fitting sweatshirt, she sat in the passenger seat of Gibb's car as he made his way back home.

"This is ridiculous," she began again, trying to argue her point. "I don't see why I couldn't have stayed at home."

"Jen, quit arguing," he said gruffly. "You're as bad as Ziva. I've already told you why, now zip it and enjoy the ride."

"Hey," she said indignantly, "Let's not forget who's the boss here Special Agent Gibbs," she reminded him curtly.

"Last time I checked, _Director_, my badge and credentials were sitting in the top drawer of your desk," he replied darkly. "So you can drop the pissing contest right now!"

Seeing the glare that was directed her way, she decided to heed his earlier advice and, without saying another word, stared mutinously out the window as they neared his house. Turning back to the road, Gibbs smirked.

As they pulled into the driveway, she reached over to the backseat, about to grab her bag.

"I'll get it," said Gibbs as he pulled on the handbrake and turned off the engine. "You go inside,"

Still giving him the silent treatment, she opened the car door and, slamming it shut, made her way to the front door. Sighing, Gibbs reached over and grabbed her bag. He knew she was mad with him, but if it meant she wouldn't be home alone in that townhouse of hers, he could put up with her mood for a couple of days.

As Jenny entered the house, he jogged to catch up to her and stepped in just after she did.

"Hi Director," said Tim as he saw both she and Gibbs enter.

"Hi Tim," replied Jenny tiredly. "I think seeing as you are currently not working for NCIS, we can drop the formalities. Just stick with Jenny for now."

Tim nodded.

"Hi, Jenny," said Tony, getting up and coming over to her. As he opened his arms for a hug she stopped him.

"Tony, as much as I'd love to give you a hug right now, I'd better not. I would really hate to see you come down with this especially since your last bout wasn't that long ago."

Tony smiled and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty yuck," she answered. "And being bullied out of my bed certainly didn't help," she added pointedly, glaring at Gibbs.

Ignoring her, he dropped her bag at the foot of the stairs and looking around the living room, said to Tim, "Where's Ziva? She didn't give you any trouble did she?"

"No, not at all," answered Tim. "As soon as you left, she went upstairs and I haven't seen her since."

Directing his gaze upward, Gibbs checked to see if she was waiting on the landing. She wasn't.

"Well, thanks Tim," he said, turning his attention back to the young man. "You're welcome to stay if you want, but I understand if you need to get going."

"Yeah, I'd better go," replied Tim looking at his watch. "Got a couple of things I need to do."

"Well thanks again," acknowledged Gibbs.

"No problems Boss," said Tim, then facing Jenny he added, "Hope you're feeling better soon Direc… er I mean Jenny."

"Thanks Tim, I'm sure I will be. Just a lot a fuss over nothing," she added, again glaring at Gibbs.

Saying goodbye to Tony, Tim let himself out. Once the door had closed, Gibbs turned to Tony and said, "I'm just going to get Jenny settled upstairs then I'll make us some lunch, ok?"

"Sure Dad," answered Tony, sitting back down on the sofa and directing his attention to the DS.

Grabbing Jenny's bag, Gibbs stood aside. "After you," he said, drawing his hand back and encouraging her to walk on ahead.

Rolling her eyes, and sighing in frustration she grabbed hold of the railing and began to climb the stairs. When she reached the top, she couldn't believe how exhausted she was. Puffing slightly, she stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah," replied Gibbs sarcastically, as he came up behind her and gently took hold of her elbow. "This is nothing to make a fuss about. Geez Jen, you can barely make it up the stairs!"

Saying nothing, she allowed herself to be led into his room.

"I've changed the sheets, so everything will be fresh," he said as he eased her onto the bed. "I'll put your bag just here on the floor for now and you can get changed into some sleepwear and hop into bed. I'll be back in a minute."

Leaving no room for debate, he headed out the room and gently closed the door. Feeling like a five year old, Jenny, bent down to pick up her bag. As she sat back up, pulling the bag with her, she felt herself sway uneasily as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Conceding that maybe Jethro had been right, but making a firm decision to never admit that to him, she slowly pulled out some sweat pants and a sleep top and changed as quickly as she could. She knew he would be returning shortly to check she was in bed, and for once, she didn't have the energy or the inclination to argue.

As Gibbs quietly closed the door behind him, he walked up to Ziva's room to check if she was in there. As he looked in, he could see her sitting at the little desk, colouring.

"Hey Sweet Pea," he greeted, walking into the room.

She didn't acknowledge him, but continued colouring, her head propped up on her left elbow. He sensed she was still quite angry and, as he wandered over to her, thought about the best way to handle this.

Reaching her, he stroked her head and said quietly, "Are you still angry at Daddy?"

She didn't say anything but nodded her head. He noticed her eyes were watery and there were traces of tear tracks on both cheeks. Sighing, he bent down and, taking the pencil out of her right hand, he placed a hand under each arm and lifted her up. She kicked her legs and whinged in complaint. Ignoring her, he carried her to the bed and sat down with her cradled in his lap.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what's bothering you," he spoke softly into her ear. "I hate to see you so upset."

Still refusing to talk, she folded her arms across her chest and stiffened her body so that holding her became awkward. Gibbs sighed again. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with this. If only she would talk to him. He had his suspicions that this was something to do with Jenny, but he really couldn't figure out what had happened to change her opinion about things. As far as he was concerned nothing had changed. He was fairly sure he hadn't said anything or done anything to make her angry and he wondered whether Jenny had said something. He couldn't imagine she had. He was sure she would have told him if she'd upset Ziva in some way.

"Why are you cross with Daddy?" he asked, deciding to tackle one thing at a time.

When she didn't answer, he lifted her chin and repeated, "Why are you cross with Daddy?"

"Because you wouldn't let me come with you," she answered quietly, not making eye contact and looking to the left of his face.

"Honey, I explained why I couldn't. I didn't know if Jenny was going to be really sick and I'd have to call a doctor, or if she was throwing up. I didn't want you to have to see that, and I'm pretty sure Jenny wouldn't have wanted that either. As it turns out, she was able to come with me and I wasn't that long." He finished speaking and waited for her response.

"Is she here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping in my room until she feels better," he answered.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked looking at him for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Well," he began. "I could sleep in here on your spare mattress or I could sleep in Tony's room on the spare bed. We can sort that out later."

"So you're not going to sleep in your room with her," she asked, emphasising the word 'her' with a touch of distain.

"No, Ziva," said Gibbs.

Deciding to tackle his second area of concern, he asked, "Why are you being mean to Jenny lately? Has she said or done something to make you cross?"

He waited for a response and when none came, he insisted saying, "Well, has she?"

Ziva shrugged.

"That's not an answer pumpkin," he said gently. "I need to know if something has happened."

"No," Ziva said quietly. "Nothing's happened."

"Then why are you being so mean to her?" he asked again.

"I'm not," she replied, looking away.

Resisting the urge to snort sarcastically, he said, "Yeah you are. You've been rude to her, you get cross if I go and visit her and now you seem angry that she's here. I don't understand Ziva," he added lifting her chin again. "You and Jenny usually get along really well. What's changed that?"

Again she shrugged.

"Are you feeling left out?" he asked wondering if she was jealous in some way.

When she didn't answer, and didn't shrug, he wondered if he had hit a nerve. Maybe she was feeling jealous of the time he had spent with Jenny, but it wasn't any more than he had been spending with her previously.

"I don't like the way she looks at you and you look at her," Ziva said suddenly. "It makes me feel scared inside."

Wow, he thought. She was far more astute than he had given her credit for. She may only be five but her powers of observation were already developed well beyond her years. She was obviously picking up on the subtle changes he had noticed over the past couple of weeks as well. And, judging by her second comment, he was obviously reciprocating those changes with some of his own.

"Why does it make you feel scared?" he asked.

"Because I'm scared that you'll love her more than me and that you won't love me anymore," she blurted out, the tears starting to fall again.

"Oh sweetie," he said gently. He pulled her closer and was relieved when she relaxed and let him cuddle her. "I could never love anyone more than I love you and Tony. You two are the most important people in my life and I will do anything to make sure you are safe and loved." He began rocking her gently, relieved that she had finally spoken what was on her mind.

"So why does she have to stay here then?" Ziva mumbled into his chest.

"Because Jenny is feeling sick at the moment and I don't want her all alone in her house. I need to know that she is safe as well," he answered gently.

"But why can't Tim or Abby look after her. Why does it have to be you?" she continued.

"Ziva," he said patiently, pulling her away so she was looking at him. "Now listen to me very carefully. You are my daughter and I love you very, very much. Jenny is my friend, and I care about her very much as well. It's not a contest about who I love the most. I love you both, but it's a very different kind of love. It's a little bit like the love you have for me and the love you have for Tony. You love us both don't you?" She nodded. "But you love us differently?" She nodded again. "Well, that's how it is with you and Jenny. I love you both but I love you differently. Now no-one can ever take away the love I have for you and Tony. Like I said before, you are the most important people in my life and nothing or nobody will ever change that, not even Jenny. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded. "Yes," she murmured quietly.

"I'm glad," he said. "Because it would make me feel very said if you thought I didn't love you anymore."

She said no more but nestled back into his chest. He held her close and rubbed her back soothingly, allowing what he had said to penetrate her mind giving her time to process the thoughts. It saddened him to think that she had been worried he would trade her in so easily. But maybe that was how she saw love. Something that you shared for a while until someone or something better came along. Having a father who so easily cast his children aside and sent them on life threatening missions, had to leave scars somewhere in her psyche even if she couldn't recall the memories right now.

Rocking her gently, he hoped that this might end the current tension between herself and Jenny. But, knowing Ziva he doubted it. It would take more than some simple words to change her mind. Ziva needed proof, and the only way she knew how to get that, was to test what had been said.

No, thought Gibbs. Unfortunately, this was far from over.


	4. An Encouraging Puff of Air

**AN - Sorry this is late - been laid up in bed sick. Back on track now . Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to acknowledge you individually. Will hopefully get to it now that I'm back in the land of the living.**

**Longer than normal chapter but couldn't really break it up. **

**Hope you enjoy **

Chapter 4 - An Encouraging Puff of Air

Sitting at the kitchen table, the three of them ate their lunch while Tony chatted about the new DS game and how he'd almost managed to beat Tim.

"I only had one more round to go but one of the aliens killed me just before the end," explained Tony animatedly. "But even Tim said I did well and he's really good at that game."

Smiling at him Gibbs said, "That's great Tony. I'm glad you had fun."

"Where did you go Ziva?" asked Tony directing his attention to his little sister.

"To my room," she answered, picking at her sandwich. "I did some colouring."

"You should've stayed with us," he said. "We had an awesome time. I would've helped you play the game."

"I didn't want to," she replied. "And I don't need help. I can play that game easily," she added offended at the offer.

Shrugging, Tony didn't let her words rattle him and turning to his Dad he continued, "So, do you want to have a challenge with me later? I bet I could beat you!"

"I bet you could too Tony," said Gibbs smiling. "Those things aren't really my forte. But, yeah, we can have a game later. I want to check on Jenny first, and then we can have a game, ok?"

Tony nodded biting into his sandwich.

Gibbs looked over at Ziva. She had barely touched her lunch and, even now, was picking at the bread.

"Not hungry Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

She looked up at him and shrugged. Picking up the sandwich she took a small bite and began to chew.

"So do you want to join us in this challenge Tony's talking about?" he asked trying to include her.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Well what are you going to do then?" he continued.

As she shrugged again, he resisted the urge to say something. The shrugging was really starting to get to him. Being one who liked verbal responses at the best of times, this constant shrugging was setting his teeth on edge. Choosing to pick his battles though, he let it go and, standing up said, "Any one for another sandwich or a piece of fruit?"

"Can I have another sandwich please?" asked Tony. "But can you leave out the lettuce and just make it pastrami and cheese?"

"The lettuce is good for you," said Gibbs then laughed at the face Tony pulled. "Packaged deal Tony, the pastrami comes attached to the lettuce. Do you just want plain cheese?"

"It does not!" scoffed Tony. "You just made that up."

"Yeah, it does," argued Gibbs. "See look?" He lifted up a piece of pastrami careful to make sure a bit of lettuce was attached. "See, I can't separate them," he said, making a big show of trying to pull the two apart.

Rolling his eyes at his Dad's antics, Tony said, "OK, I'll have the lettuce too."

"Wise choice," said Gibbs smirking.

"Was there any other?" supplied Tony incredulously.

"Yeah, plain cheese," added Gibbs.

Turning, he quickly made Tony another sandwich and set it down on the table. Looking over at Ziva's plate, he saw she'd managed to finish one half of the sandwich.

"Do you want some fruit Ziva?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks," she said.

Making himself a cup of coffee he sat down again and drank slowly.

"I don't want anymore," said Ziva breaking the silence. "Can I go please?"

"Yep, ok," replied Gibbs. "Leave your sandwich there and I'll cover it and put it in the fridge in case you want it later."

She nodded, and getting down from the table she left the room.

"Is Ziva ok?" asked Tony looking up at his Dad.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Gibbs with a sigh. "She's feeling a little bit left out with Jenny at the moment. She's a bit worried that I'm going to stop loving you two and start paying more attention to Jenny."

"I asked Jenny about that last night," said Tony. Gibbs looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I was worried that if you and Jenny got together then Ziva and I wouldn't see you anymore because we'd have to go away?" Tony went red and looked down at his plate.

"Why would you think that?" asked Gibbs surprised at the revelation.

"Well," said Tony, fidgeting in his seat, "That's what always happened with Senior. When he got a new girlfriend, they never wanted me around and I usually got sent off somewhere. But Jenny said, that you wouldn't do that," he finished his statement with a slight lift to his voice, obviously testing to make sure what Jenny had said was a true reflection of his Dad's feelings as well.

"Bud, trust me, I would never, ever, send you away because of some girlfriend, or anyone for that matter," assured Gibbs. "As I said to Ziva before, no-one is more important to me than you two."

"Yeah," said Tony smiling. "That's pretty much what Jenny said too. She said, you'd sooner ship her off to the Antarctic then send us away."

Gibbs laughed. "Did she?" he said. "Well I probably wouldn't do that, but if it came down to a choice between you and Ziva or another woman, I would choose you and Ziva. I love you both too much to even consider sending you anywhere."

Tony nodded.

"You do believe me don't you?" asked Gibbs looking into his son's face.

"Yeah," said Tony confidently. "But I still want you and Jenny to get together though. I like her lots Dad and I think she'd be good for you," he added wisely.

"Oh, do you?" replied Gibbs. "And when did you become such an expert on love and relationships?" he asked grinning.

"Hey, I'm an expert on lots of things," replied Tony. "It's amazing what you learn from Dr Phil and Oprah."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs said, "I think it's time we kept the TV off during the day. It's a bad influence on you!"

"Awe Dad," whined Tony. "How else am I supposed to find out about this stuff? You need me to help you sort things out with Jenny. I'm a wealth of knowledge on how to find a girl and keep her satisfied!"

Hoping to God, he didn't mean what that sounded like, Gibbs made a metal note to be more aware of what Tony was watching during the day. A mini Dr Phil he didn't need!

As he opened his mouth to respond, they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Tony, standing up as Gibbs did.

Following his Dad up the stairs, he soon found himself in Ziva's room.

"Wow, re-arranging the furniture Ziva?" asked Tony, looking around at the tipped over chair and desk. Ziva was holding onto one of the chairs and was in the process of dragging it across the room.

"What are you doing Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"Making a cubbyhole," she replied, continuing to drag the chair. As it scraped along the wooden floor, it banged noisily.

"Ziva!" reprimanded Gibbs. "Jenny's trying to sleep. Pick the chair up and carry it please," he commanded.

"But it's too heavy," she proclaimed.

"No it isn't," argued Tony. "I've seen you carry that chair heaps of times."

Ziva scowled at Tony before saying, "Well, my arms are tired today."

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Either carry the chair Ziva, or find something else to do," said Gibbs effectively putting stop to the argument that was about to erupt.

"But I'm making a cubbyhole," she argued. "And I need to put the chairs and the table over there so I can lay the blanket over the top."

"Where do you want them?" asked Gibbs reaching for the chair that was in Ziva's hand.

"I can do it," she said, gripping tightly and not letting Gibbs take it.

"Ziva, let go. I'll put them where you want them and then you won't need to drag them around," he said, taking the chair when she released her hand.

Huffing, she walked over to the end of the bed.

"There," she said, pointing to the floor.

"Do I get a please?" asked Gibbs pointedly.

"Well I was able to do it myself," she argued. Then, seeing the warning look she received, she added, "Please."

"Better," he responded sternly.

She showed him where she wanted the chairs and desk and then he helped her to waft the blanked over the top so that a cosy cubbyhole was created. Grabbing her colouring book and pencils, she crawled into space and set herself up on the turned over desk.

"Hey, that's cool Zi," said Tony, peering into the dark space. "But you need a torch or something."

"Yeah, good idea," she said, climbing out and running out the room.

"Walk!" called Gibbs.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks and then followed her out the room. As they headed down the hall, Gibbs paused outside his bedroom door.

"You go and get that game set up and I'll be there in a minute," he said to Tony, as he reached for the handle of the door.

"Ok," said Tony and he began to run down the stairs.

"Walk," growled Gibbs for the second time in as many minutes and smiled as he watched his son halt on the fourth step and slow to a walk.

As Gibbs quietly turned the handle, he pushed the door open and stepped into the half light of the room. Walking over to the bed, he couldn't see Jenny's face as she was turned the other way. But, seeing she hadn't stirred, he assumed her to be asleep and was just about to head out again, when he heard her murmur, "Jethro?"

"Hey Jen," he said softly, going back to the bed and sitting on the edge.

She rolled over and looked up at him. Although the room was dimly lit, he could see she was still quite pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Placing his hand on her forehead he said gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," she replied. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Do you think you could keep down some paracetamol?" he asked.

She started to nod, then groaned and said, "Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Gibbs rose and padded out the room, closing the door quietly. As he stepped out into the hall, he met Ziva coming back up the stairs.

"Why were you in there?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was checking to see how Jenny was," he answered. "Is that ok with you?" he added, a little annoyed at her tone.

She shrugged and headed back to her room. Watching her go, he felt his anger rise at her attitude. Shaking his head, he let it go, remembering that she was only five and was feeling a little insecure with the changes, she felt, were taking place. The problem was, he wasn't even sure that there were changes taking place. Right now, the only change he could see was that he was looking after a good friend who wasn't feeling well.

As he passed Tony sitting on the couch, Gibbs said, "Just getting Jenny some headache tablets and water. I won't be a minute."

"How is she?" asked Tony, looking up from the game he was playing.

"She's still feeling pretty sick," Gibbs called as he opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water.

Tony wandered into the kitchen. "Are you going to call Ducky?" he asked, watching as his Dad reached up for the paracetamol which was in one of the top cupboards.

"Um…, not just yet," said Gibbs sighing. "I'll see how she feels after taking these." Checking he had the water, Gibbs turned to Tony and stroked his head. "Thanks for asking. I'll let Jenny know you're thinking of her. I'll be back in a minute."

Tony nodded and followed his Dad out of the kitchen going back to the sofa and picking up his DS. He hoped Jenny would be feeling better soon.

Quietly entering the bedroom, Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and set the tablets and water down on the bedside table. He reached out and laid his hand on Jenny's hip.

"Jen," he said softly.

She opened her eyes sleepily, squinting at the half light in the room.

"Try and sit up for me and take these," he said, reaching for the water and tablets.

She propped herself up on her elbow and gingerly took the water, holding out her free hand for the tablets. Popping them in her mouth she took a couple of swallows and then collapsed back on the pillow handing the bottle back to Gibbs.

"Thanks," she murmured, closing her eyes again.

"If you're not feeling any better in an hour or so, I'm going to ring Ducky," he said softly, running his fingers through her short hair.

"Mmhmm," she sighed, not opening her eyes and allowing the soothing sensation of his fingers through her hair relax her body.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open. "Daddy, I need your help!" called Ziva loudly.

Jenny jerked and opened her eyes. Groaning, she turned her head so she was face down into the pillow.

"Ziva!" whispered Gibbs crossly, getting up and heading to the door. He put his hand on her back and pushed her gently out, following behind.

"Why did you do that, you know Jenny is sick?" he growled when they were outside the door and it was once again closed.

"I need your help," she repeated. "I want to move the chair and desk again."

Gibbs sighed. He knew perfectly well that she was just doing this to get his attention. Trying to ignore the frustration he could feel rapidly building, he said softly. "I'll be there in a minute. Go and wait for me."

"Why can't you come now?" she argued.

"Because, I'm checking on Jenny. I'll be there in a minute, now go!" he said gruffly and, resisting the urge to smack her bottom, he pushed her gently towards her room watching as she stomped away. He re- entered his bedroom and, thinking Jenny was probably asleep, pushed the water away from the edge of the bedside table so it wouldn't get knocked to the floor and turned to leave.

"Is she ok?" asked Jenny, turning her head so she was looking up at him.

"Yeah, sort of," replied Gibbs. He didn't feel this was the best time to tackle Ziva's insecurities.

"She's feeling jealous and left out isn't she?" added Jenny. Her eyes were still closed but she was lucid enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"Yeah, a bit," he answered. "But don't worry about it. I've got it covered. You just concentrate on getting better."

"Go easy on her Jethro," murmured Jenny. "It's tough on little girls when they feel their Daddy's don't want them anymore."

Frowning, he looked at her. She almost seemed to be talking from experience.

"You go to sleep," he said stroking her hair. "Leave Ziva to me."

He left the room once again and walked up the hall to Ziva's room. Going in, he saw her sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Ok, where do you want these things now?" he asked in a voice that was far more cheerful than he felt.

"Doesn't matter," she grumbled, scowling at him.

Deciding he'd had enough of this, Gibbs sat down on the bed and faced her.

"I thought when we talked earlier, you understood that my love for you hasn't, nor will it, change?" He waited for a response but none came.

"Ziva?" he said again, a definite warning tone in his voice.

"What?" she asked acting as if she didn't know what he was asking.

"Why are you behaving this way?" he asked changing his question to a more direct one.

"I just asked if you could help me move the stuff again. Sheesh!" she said rudely.

Picking her up forcibly, Gibbs stood her on the floor in front of him.

"Right young lady, I've had about as much of this as I'm prepared to take," he began crossly, looking directly at her. "I have told you that I love you and I mean it. It's up to you to trust me on that. And because I love you I'm not about to let you get away with kind of behaviour. Jenny is our friend and right now, she is a very sick friend who needs our love and support. Now, I'm not going to tell you that you have to like someone, that's up to you how you feel. However, I will not put up with you being rude to either myself or Jenny just because you're not getting the attention you think you need. Now this behaviour stops right now, do you understand?"

When she didn't answer but remained stubbornly standing there with her arms crossed, he lifted her chin and said, "Ziva, I want an answer. Either you acknowledge that this behaviour will stop or I will spank your bottom. The choice is yours," he said not allowing her to wrangle her way out of this one.

She twisted her body so that she was out of his grasp and yelled, "Go away!"

Standing, he took hold of her left arm and, turning her sideways, landed two hard swats with his right hand to her bottom.

Trying very hard not to cry, she gasped at the sting and jumped up and down to relieve the pain.

"I have been very patient with you but this ends now Ziva," continued Gibbs. "The next time you decide that you are going to be rude to either myself or Jenny, you will find yourself over my knee getting a proper spanking."

He let her go and she scrambled back onto the bed, huddling against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you!" she cried. "I hate you and I hate Jenny!"

He knew she didn't mean what she was saying. He had experienced Kelly yelling the same thing to either himself or Shannon when she was angry or upset.

"Well I still love you," he said calmly, looking at her. "It's because I love you that I will not allow you to continue behaving this way. What you do, will not change the way I feel about you. I've told you that before. Now you have every right to feel cross with Daddy and I hope that you will come and talk to me when you are feeling a little bit better. But remember, even when I'm feeling cross with you over something or I have to spank your bottom, I still love you very much. My love for you doesn't change."

Although she wasn't making eye contact, he knew she was listening to every word he'd said. He hoped she realised the sincerity with which he spoke.

"Now I'm going back downstairs to play that game with Tony," he continued. "You don't have to stay in your room, you are welcome to come and join us at anytime. In fact, I'd love it if you did come and play with us."

Giving her a final look which was still not reciprocated, he turned out of the room and left. Walking towards the stairs, he heard Jenny call, "Jethro," as he passed his room. Opening the door, the stepped in.

Although still looking like death warmed up, she was propped up on her elbow and squinting up at him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Jenny, go to sleep, we can discuss this later when you're feeling better," he said feeling annoyed that she wouldn't just rest and forget about what was happening around her.

"I told you to go easy on her," she reprimanded.

Knowing she wasn't about to let this go, he sighed and shutting the door, made his way over to the bed. Sitting on the edge he looked down at her.

"I did go easy on her Jen. If I'd had my way, she'd have been over my knee getting a proper spanking. As it was she only got two swats," he pointed out frustrated that she was questioning his actions.

When Jenny rolled her eyes and was about to argue, he cut her off saying, "You haven't seen the way she's been behaving. She's being cheeky and rude, deliberately going against what I'm saying and generally acting like a spoil brat about everything.

"She just wants your attention," interrupted Jenny.

"Yeah, well she just got my attention," answered Gibbs grimly. "I'm not sorry I spanked her Jen. She's been asking for it for a couple of days now and, against my better judgement I've let her get away with it. I should have spanked her last night. Even she was surprised when I didn't. If I'm not consistent with her and keep allowing her to get away with behaviour she knows is not acceptable, then it just confuses her more. Well, now she knows that I won't put up with it any longer. And, if you weren't feeling so guilty about this being about you, you would fully agree with me. Wasn't it you who spanked her the other week for being disrespectful?"

"Yeah and look what happened?" she argued.

"That was just because of the way you went about it. The reason for the spanking was fine."

He sighed.

"Jen I don't want to argue about this. You're not well and you need to rest. Ziva is fine. She's just angry at the moment because I've decided to put a stop to this behaviour and she's angry at herself because deep down she doesn't really want to feel this way. Give her time to process her feelings. If she hasn't come downstairs in half an hour, I'll go back up and talk to her. Yes, _talk_ to her," he emphasised, seeing she was about to argue again.

"Ok," she relented, putting her head back down on the pillow.

"Good girl," he said patting her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not Ziva," she retorted, rolling over so her back was to him.

"Hmmm, could've fooled me sometimes." He said, smirking at her obvious attempt to end all further discussion. Leaving her to sleep, he exited the room. Standing in the hall, he could hear Ziva crying in her room. Deciding, it would be best to let her cry this one out and come to him when she was ready, he hardened his heart to the sound and headed downstairs.

Hearing Gibbs leave, Jenny rolled back over and carefully stepped out of bed. Steadying herself, she opened the door and could easily hear the sobs and sniffles coming from Ziva's room. She suddenly had an idea. Going back to the bedside table, she grabbed the water and hid it in the top draw, then padded back out the bedroom and stood in the hall.

"Ziva?" she called surprised at how groggy her voice sounded. Clearing her throat she tried again, "Ziva?" a little more loudly this time.

She listened carefully and heard the little girl stop crying. Looking up the hall, she saw Ziva poke her head around the door. Eyes red and puffy, she looked so pathetic, all Jenny wanted to do was pull her into a big hug.

"Oh hi Sweetie," she said, smiling at the sad little face that greeted her. "Can you do me a really big favour?"

Ziva didn't answer but came out from her room and slowly walked up the hall so that she was standing about three foot away from where Jenny leaned against the door frame. Looking up at Jenny, Ziva was quite surprised at how tired and sick she actually looked.

"I really need another bottle of water and I was wondering if you would mind getting one for me? I know you're probably really busy in your room but it would be such a big help to me. I don't think I could make it down those stairs," Jenny said, laying it on thick in the hopes of appealing to Ziva's compassionate side.

"Could you do that for me?" she asked again, looking at the little girl who stood before her.

Ziva continued to stand there and for one moment Jenny wondered if she was going to refuse to help. She understood that could well be the reaction, but she hoped she might be able to get through to her.

Suddenly Ziva nodded slowly and, still not speaking, she walked past Jenny and headed down the stairs. Watching her go, Jenny turned and went back into the room, careful to leave the door wide open. She hopped back into bed, surprised at how relieved she felt to be horizontal again. Her head was thumping, but if her plan worked, it would be worth it.

Walking past Gibbs and Tony on the couch, Ziva heard her Dad say, "Hi Sweet Pea, do you want to join us on the sofa?"

She shook her head and continued walking into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, she took out a bottle of water and then went back into the living room and on up the stairs without saying a word.

Watching her head up the stairs again, Gibbs frowned, puzzled by her behaviour. Wondering whether he should follow, he looked down at the game. Tony still had two lives left which could mean that Gibbs would be waiting at least twenty minutes before it was his turn. Turning to Tony, he said "I'm just going to go upstairs for a minute. I shouldn't be too long, ok?"

"Ok Dad," replied Tony concentrating on the game.

Gibbs got up and quietly mounted the stairs. He just caught sight of Ziva turning into his bedroom, the bottle of water still in her hand. Creeping silently along the hall, he waited outside his bedroom door to see what she was going to do.

As she stepped into the bedroom, Ziva saw that Jenny was back in bed. She walked softly over to the edge of the bed and held out the water. Jenny kept her eyes shut, hoping to encourage Ziva to speak.

When Jenny didn't say anything or take the bottle, Ziva whispered. "Jenny, I've got your water."

Jenny opened her eyes to see the little girl standing there with the water held out in front of her. "Oh thank you Honey," she said gratefully. "I really need this. What a big help you are."

She sat up in bed, ignoring the dizziness that once again rushed over her and took the bottle from Ziva. As she held it up, she made a big effort of trying to twist open the cap.

"Sweetie, can you open this for me? I just can't seem to do it at the moment," Jenny said, sighing dramatically.

Ziva took the bottle and easily unscrewed the cap handing it back to Jenny.

"Thank you. You must be very strong, I couldn't get that cap at all," exclaimed Jenny, taking the bottle out of Ziva's hand.

"It was easy," said Ziva so quietly that Jenny had to strain her ears to hear her. "You must be feeling weak because you're sick."

"Yeah, I guess so," answered Jenny. She was so relieved that Ziva had finally spoken it took all her self control not to smile.

She took a couple of sips from the water and then handed it back to Ziva. "Thank you so much honey, that's just what I needed," she said sliding back down into the bed. "Could you put the cap back on for me?"

Ziva nodded and did as asked. Placing the bottle on the bedside table, she looked at Jenny.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"A little bit," Jenny answered. "Having you here certainly helps. You make a very good nurse."

Ziva didn't say anything, but Jenny noticed her body language was more relaxed. Taking a risk, Jenny decided to push things a little further.

"You know what would really make me feel better?" she asked, looking up from the pillow. "If you could stroke my hair or draw on my back. That always makes me feel good when I'm sick."

"Yeah, I like it when Daddy does that to me," added Ziva quietly.

"Do you think you could climb on the bed over here," Jenny patted the space behind her, "and maybe stroke my hair?"

She watched as Ziva thought about it. She could see the little girl was working through the process and was still conflicted over what she should do. Silently praying that Ziva would relent, she almost squealed with joy when she saw her nod and make her way around the other side of the bed.

Climbing up, Ziva crawled her way towards Jenny and, sitting crossed legged, she began to tentatively stroke Jenny's head. The touch was so soft that it almost tickled but Jenny resisted making any negative comment.

"Oh that feels wonderful Ziva," she said gratefully.

Jenny allowed the silence to overtake the room for a few minutes, giving Ziva time to process what was happening and how she felt about it.

After a couple of minutes, Jenny said, "I heard you crying before. Are you ok?"

Ziva nodded, but then realising that Jenny couldn't see her she whispered, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jenny asked.

This time, when Ziva didn't respond, Jenny turned in the bed so that she was lying on her back and could make eye contact. Ziva continued stroking the hair above her forehead.

"I made Daddy cross," said Ziva quietly.

"What happened?" asked Jenny casually.

"I was being mean to…." She hesitated then said, "I was rude to him."

Nodding in understanding and not acknowledging the change in sentence, Jenny said, "I guess that would make Daddy a bit cross."

Ziva sighed and nodded.

"I remember making my Daddy really cross one time as well," Jenny said, not looking at Ziva but hoping she had sparked the girl's curiosity.

When Ziva said, "What happened?" Jenny inwardly sighed with relief. They had managed to get to the point she had been hoping for all along.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story. You might want to lie down next to me so you can get comfortable." Jenny said and smiled when she felt Ziva shuffle around and stretch alongside her.

"When I was not much older than you, my Mother died. I was very sad and so was my Daddy. We kind of helped each other to feel better and for a very long time it was just Daddy and me. I felt very special being the only girl in his life. I would help to make him dinner, straighten out the uniform that he was going to wear that day and make sure he had a healthy lunch to take to work. And I knew that Daddy appreciated all the things I did for him.

"Then, one day Daddy brought home a lady for me to meet. He called her his special friend and that made me feel yucky inside because I thought I was the only special girl in my Daddy's life. Even though Helen seemed quite nice, I didn't want to like her because I didn't like the way my Daddy spoke to her and I especially didn't like the way they would smile at each other."

She felt Ziva's head nod and knew she was on the right track.

Jenny turned her head so that she could just see Ziva out the corner of her eye. "You know that feeling too hey?" she asked.

Again Ziva just nodded, so Jenny continued.

"Well I decided that I didn't want my Daddy to have any other special girls in his life other than me. So I'm afraid I was very naughty."

"What did you do?" asked Ziva, a spark of curiosity entering her voice for the first time since they had started talking.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about all the naughty things I did," said Jenny dramatically.

"Yes I do," replied Ziva grinning.

Picking up Ziva's hand in hers, Jenny lifted it so they were holding their palms in the air. Entwining her fingers in Ziva's, she swung their hands in the air and, squeezing gently said, "You promise you won't tell anyone about how naughty I was?" she asked the little girl who was now smiling next to her.

"I promise," said Ziva bringing both their hands back to the bed and snuggling into Jenny's side.

"Well, at first I was just rude to her and wouldn't answer when she talked to me and made sure I left the room whenever she walked in. When Daddy noticed, he told me to stop being so naughty, so I did for a while and pretended to be nice, but deep down I was still determined to get rid of her.

"Then one day Daddy said Helen was going to come and have dinner with us. We had a house keeper who used to do all the cooking and I would help her. Well, this one time, I persuaded Maria, that was our housekeeper, to let me make the dessert. Maria agreed, so I went to work making special chocolate puddings for us. I did them in little individual bowls and, with special icing, I made each person's initial and stuck it on top so I would know which pudding belonged to which person."

Jenny blushed as she remembered the horrible thing she had done. Ziva caught the blush and said deliciously, "What did you do Jenny?" She squeezed her knees together and snuggled even further into Jenny's side, holding her hand tightly.

"Well, in mine and my father's puddings, I had put chocolate chips in the mixture, but in Helen's, I put…" She hesitated.

"What? What did you put?" asked Ziva almost too excited to contain herself.

"Well, I went out into the garden and collected all the bugs I could find; ants, millipedes, cockroaches, beetles. You name it, I found it. And I chopped them up and mixed them into her pudding."

Ziva gasped and put her other hand over her mouth. "You didn't!" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I did," squeaked Jenny. "Then I put each person's icing initial on top and baked them in the oven."

"Did she eat it?" asked Ziva.

"Well, when dessert time came, I put them out on the table and both Daddy and Helen said how wonderful they looked and how clever I was to make them. Then I started to feel really bad. I mean I didn't like her, but I didn't want to make her sick or anything. But I was too scared to say anything, because I knew I would be in big trouble."

"So what did you do?" Ziva asked.

"Well I'm afraid I was too much of a coward to admit it straight away, so I handed them out and waited until she had taken her first bite. Daddy was saying how wonderful it tasted and I could see Helen wondering what was in hers to make it feel so funny on her tongue. In the end, she took her napkin and politely spat out the pudding. When she looked at it, she could see that it wasn't chocolate chips in there."

"Oh no, did she yell at you?"

"Actually no, and that's kind of what made it worse. She looked so hurt that I would do something so mean, she just put her napkin on the table and, with tears in her eyes, excused herself from the room. I felt so terrible that I started crying and when Daddy looked into her pudding and saw the mashed up bugs, he gave me such a disappointed look I thought my heart would break. Then he left the room to go after her."

"Did you get into trouble?" asked Ziva quietly. She felt sorry for Helen even though she didn't even know who she was, but a small part of her understood why Jenny had done such a terrible thing.

"That night, my Daddy gave me such a spanking I didn't think I'd ever be able to sit down again," said Jenny. "But even worse than that, was the disappointed way he looked at me. He said he couldn't believe that his daughter could be so mean and horrible to another person. He said, he'd never felt so ashamed in all his life."

Jenny rolled over so she was facing Ziva. "Do you know, that hurt me way more than the spanking did? Even today, the pain from the spanking is long gone, but my Daddy's words still tear at my heart. It taught me something very important. When we let our jealousy and anger get the better of us, we not only make ourselves feel miserable inside, but we can hurt other people so badly that they just don't want to be around us anymore. I would have given anything to be able to take back what I did, to have my Daddy not feel so disappointed and ashamed of me."

"Did he stop loving you after that?" asked Ziva earnestly.

"No," said Jenny, a sad smile crossing her face. "That's the thing about Daddies. They love us no matter what we do. He told me he still loved me very much and that I would always be his number one girl, but he made sure I knew how disappointed he was in my behaviour. And do you know what made me feel even sadder?"

Ziva shook her head.

"I stopped my Daddy from having the chance at loving someone special in his life again. He missed my Mother so much and I was too selfish to see that he needed a special lady friend like my Mother. His love for me would never change, I would always be his little girl, but he needed an adult friend as well. Someone who he could share his life with and care about and who could love him just like Mother had loved him."

Looking over, she saw tears had formed in Ziva's eyes. Putting her arm around Ziva's shoulders and lifting her so the little girl's head was resting on her chest, Jenny said softly, "I don't ever want you to feel that pain. I know my Daddy forgave me, but I haven't forgiven myself for the way I behaved. It still tears at my heart even when I tell that story today."

She twisted Ziva's hair around her fingers and continued, "Sweetheart, I don't know what's going to happen with me and your Dad. But no matter what happens, he will always love you first. I can never take away his love for you and I would never want to. A Daddy's love is the most special love in the whole world. Please don't think that I would ever come between you and your Daddy. I love you both too much to ever do that."

Ziva was now crying earnestly. "I'm so sorry Jenny," she sobbed into Jenny's chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel sad. I was just scared."

"Of course you were honey. I know exactly how that feels. You were scared that someone else was going to become his special girl." Jenny felt Ziva nod against her.

"But that won't ever happen. You will always be Daddy's special girl, no matter how old you are. I was still my Daddy's special girl even when I was a grown up."

"Do you think Daddy's still mad at me?" Ziva asked.

"No honey," said Jenny, stroking Ziva's hair away from her wet face.

"But he spanked me and I told him I hated him?" said Ziva.

"He knows you didn't mean that. We all say things like that when we're feeling angry or hurt. And your daddy didn't spank you because he was angry at you Ziva. He spanked you because he cares about you and doesn't want you to continue that kind of behaviour. He loves you. But you know what?" she added, lifting Ziva's face so she could make eye contact,

"What?" said Ziva, sniffling.

"I bet Daddy would love to hear you tell him that you love him and that you're sorry for being mean and rude," Jenny said.

Ziva nodded. "I'm going to do that now," she said, sitting up.

Realising that he was about to be caught eavesdropping, Gibbs stepped into the room.

"So this is where you're hiding out," he said smiling at Ziva and walking towards the bed. As he sat down on the edge, Ziva climbed over Jenny and flung herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry I was mean and rude. I don't hate you. I didn't mean it, I love you very much," she sobbed.

Doing his best to hold back the tears, he rubbed her back and said, "I know Sweet Pea, I know."

He held her while she sobbed and, looking over to Jenny, he saw that she too had tears on her cheeks. Leaning over, he used his thumb to wipe them away. She smiled and sitting up, allowed Gibbs to fold her into his arms and hold her close as, she too, quietly cried.

As Gibbs looked down at his girls, he felt as if a heavy weight had lifted. They may be both crying right now, but they were cleansing tears, tears that could heal the heart and set free the soul. And for the first time in many days, Gibbs felt as if all was right in his little world again.


	5. A Tiny Flame

**AN - OK, original plan was to make this just a quick 5 or 6 chapter story but it's kind of taken on a life of it's own. So probably going to be quite a bit longer. Hope everyone is still enjoying this,**

Chapter 5 - A Tiny Flame

The rest of the afternoon couldn't have been more different. The change in Ziva's demeanour was remarkable. It felt so good to have his happy little ray of sunshine back. Gone was the sullen, sulky child from the last couple of days and Gibbs couldn't be happier. He wasn't sure how permanent the cheerfulness was going to be, but he was happy to take it for as long as it lasted.

"Do you think Jenny needs another bottle of water?" Ziva asked Gibbs for the third time that afternoon as they sat on the couch watching a movie.

And, for the third time, he gave the same answer. "She's fine Ziva. She's trying to sleep so let's just leave her alone for a while."

"But she might be thirsty," said Ziva, straining her neck to look up the stairs. "And she said I was such a big help to her when I brought the last bottle of water. Maybe I could just get another one for her."

She started to scramble off the sofa, but Gibbs grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her back. "No Ziva. I'm sure you were a wonderful help before, but Jenny doesn't need any more water. She needs to sleep. OK?"

Ziva sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "Ok," she relented. "But, when you think she might need more water, you let me know so I can bring it, Ok Daddy?"

"Yes Ziva. I will let you know," Gibbs assured her.

"Ok Dad, your turn," said Tony handing the DS to Gibbs. They were on their third round and the score, not surprisingly, was 2-0 in favour of Tony.

Taking the game, Gibbs squinted at the screen. "So, it's these funny yellow monsters that I have to shoot at? And I have to run along this path and jump over these things?" he said pointing to the screen.

"Yes Dad," said Tony sighing. He really couldn't understand why his Dad was finding this so difficult.

"You know Tony," said Gibbs. "It would probably help if I could actually see the screen….damn!" he cursed as his little character suddenly went green and shook.

"Daddy!" reprimanded Ziva.

"Dad, you just lost heaps of energy then," said Tony getting frustrated. "You have to jump over those mushrooms or they zap you."

"Yeah, I get that," said Gibbs as yet another mushroom suddenly appeared in front of his little man causing him to shudder once again.

Ziva giggled.

Gibbs looked at her and said scornfully, "Are you laughing at me Missy?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and sniggered quietly, focusing on the movie.

Turning back to the game, Gibbs saw another mushroom looming ahead.

"Ha!" he cried triumphantly as he managed to make his little character jump over it.

"Shi…ps!" he said as he jumped into a flying alien.

Ziva, not fooled for a second at the change in word, rolled her eyes.

He watched as his little man made an over dramatic display of withering to the ground and disappearing while the words 'you lose a life' flashed on the screen. As if he couldn't work that one out for himself. He had enough of people telling him what was happening, he didn't need an electronic toy stating the obvious as well!

His second life lasted marginally longer as he successfully jumped three mushrooms and shot two aliens before succumbing to the likes of the poisonous vine that apparently liked to hide to the right of the screen. When the game once again informed him that he had lost yet another life, he set about starting his third and final life with the goal of managing to at least pass the first section. Unfortunately, the game wasn't in a cooperative mood and, within the first forty seconds, Gibbs was told for the third time that afternoon, 'GAME OVER'. Handing the game back to Tony he said, "That game is rigged so that it only works for people under the age of fifteen."

"Sore loser," said Tony laughing. "Ok, so I just need to stay alive longer than thirty seconds and I'll win."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"I've won!" declared Tony.

"Gee, there's a shock," muttered Gibbs. He laughed at Tony. "Well, looks like the challenge is yours. Well done!"

"Thanks Dad," said Tony. "So I'm guessing you don't want to play again."

"Ah…you'd be guessing right," said Gibbs.

Tony shrugged and set the game to individual play. He sat back on the sofa and was soon absorbed in the game.

Gibbs looked at his watch. It had been a couple of hours since he'd last checked on Jenny and decided it was probably time to do so again.

As he shifted ever to slightly in order to stand, Ziva jumped and said, "Are you going to check on Jenny? Can I bring her some water now?"

Laughing at her eagerness, Gibbs said, "Yes, Ziva. You can bring her some water. But," he looked sternly at her. "If she's asleep, we leave straight away ok?"

She nodded happily and jumped of the couch, running into the kitchen to grab some water from the fridge. Within twenty seconds she was standing in front of him, water at the ready and a huge grin on her face.

"Come on Florence," he said smiling at her.

"Florence?" she asked frowning up at him.

"Yeah, Florence Nightingale, she was a famous nurse during the war." As she continued to frown at him, he said, "Never mind," and led her up the stairs.

Opening the bedroom door, Gibbs put his finger to his mouth to remind Ziva to be quiet before they both entered the darkened room. As he looked over towards the bed, he saw that it was empty. Scanning the room, he noticed a flicker of movement from the bathroom.

"Ziva, Jenny's in the bathroom. How about you wait in here for a minute?" When Ziva nodded, he headed over to the bathroom door.

"Jen," he said softly as he knocked on the door. "Are you ok,"

"Come in," he heard her say weakly.

Opening the door, he saw her slumped next to the toilet, head resting on her arms as she lay on the floor. Going over to her he said a little crossly, "What are you doing there?"

"I started throwing up and I couldn't be bothered going back to bed. Besides it's nice and cool down here." Her voice was croaky and weak.

"I'm calling Ducky," he said giving no room for argument.

He stepped out the bathroom and, walking back to Ziva, said, "Sweetie, can you get my cell for me? It's on the kitchen bench."

"Is Jenny OK?" she asked.

"She will be. She's throwing up and I need to call Ducky so he can come and give her some medicine." Gibbs replied, leading Ziva out of the room.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," Ziva said and turned to leave. Then, remembering the water she said, "Can you give this to Jenny? She may want it to rinse her mouth."

"Good thinking Sweet Pea," said Gibbs smiling at her. He took the water and, once Ziva had left, he went back into the bathroom.

Crouching down next to Jenny he said, "Do you want a sip of water? It's cold."

Sighing gratefully she took the bottle and closed her eyes as the cool liquid slid down her throat. "Thanks," she croaked handing it back to him.

Running his fingers through her hair, he couldn't help but be concerned at how hot she felt. Her face was flushed and the darkness under her eyes was deep.

"Ah, Jen," he said soothingly, "What are we going to do with ya?"

"Kill me now," she groaned.

He smirked and continued to draw through her hair. He knew she liked this. It was something he used to do when she couldn't sleep or was stressed about something. He'd quickly learned that this, and rubbing up and down on her back, were two things that could help her relax and send her to sleep.

As he sat there quietly with her, he heard the tell-tale sound of little footsteps coming nearer and soon heard a quiet voice whisper, "Daddy, I've got your phone."

"Bring it in, honey," he said and watched as Ziva poked her head around the door and cautiously stepped into the en-suite.

"Is Jenny OK?" she whispered, looking at the older woman with concern.

"I'm OK, Hon," replied Jenny, trying her best to open her eyes and look up at the little girl. "I just need to get rid of this horrible bug in my stomach."

"I brought you some water before. Did it help?" whispered Ziva.

"Oh yeah, it certainly did," said Jenny smiling as best she could. "Thank you," she added.

"Thanks for the phone Ziva," said Gibbs reaching out and rubbing the little girl's arm. "It might be best if you go back downstairs for a while. I'll ring Ducky and you can let him in."

Ziva nodded and taking a last concerned look at Jenny, she turned and left the bathroom.

Flipping open his cell, Gibbs called Ducky. Jenny listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Hi Duck, Jenny's sick and I was wondering if you might be able to come around and give her something to stop the vomiting. She has a headache and generally feels unwell…yeah….um yesterday I think….yep…ah, hang on I'll ask."

Turning his attention to Jenny he asked, "How long have you been vomiting?"

"Not long after you and Ziva left," she answered weakly.

"About two hours Duck," Gibbs replied into the phone. "Great, thanks….yeah will do…..OK, see you soon." Gibbs flipped the phone shut. "He'll be here in about an hour. He just has to finish up something at work. I can take you to E.R. but you'll probably be waiting longer."

"No, that's fine. I'll be right," she answered.

"How about you try and come back to bed, you'll be more comfortable?" Gibbs suggested putting his hands under her arms in an attempt to try and sit her up properly. In response she grabbed the side of the toilet bowl and retched violently. He automatically went to hold her hair back, but realising it was now short, he just kept his hand on her back in support.

When she stopped and slumped back on the floor, he reached up and took a face cloth from the sink. Running it under the cool water, he gently wiped over her face. Offering the water again, he watched as she took a small sip.

"Come on, back to bed," he said and standing, he placed one hand under her legs and the other around her back.

"Jethro," she protested. "I'm fine where I am."

"Shut up and stop arguing," he said gruffly, picking her up easily. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her gently on the sheets then pulled the covers over. She immediately kicked them off again.

"Too hot," she complained.

He separated the sheet from the blankets and gently laid it over her. He smiled when she didn't protest. Going into the bathroom, he grabbed a bucket from under the sink. Then, rinsing the flannel until it was cool again, he brought both out. Putting the bucket by the bed, he laid the cloth over Jenny's forehead in an attempt to cool her down. As he sat by her side for a few minutes, he noticed her beginning to relax again and her eyes closed.

Feeling his back start to protest at the position, he began to stand.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he shifted slightly.

"I'm just standing, my back is aching from sitting hunched," he answered.

Patting the bed behind her she said, "Come and lay down here. I don't want you to go."

She sounded so small and childlike.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

She cracked open one eye and said sarcastically, "I hardly think you're about to take advantage of me Jethro. For a start I stink of vomit. No one is that desperate!"

He laughed and, making his way around the bed, he laid down. She shifted so that her back was snuggled into chest and, putting one arm around her, he continuing to play through her hair with his fingers. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing even out and he realised she was asleep. Untangling himself from her warm body, he turned so that he was lying on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Feeling like he was in a time warp, he thought back to a time long ago when Jenny had eaten some French food that hadn't agreed with her. He had spent the night playing nurse, emptying buckets and wiping down her face with a cool flannel, worrying about her as it was rather difficult in their current situation to call for a doctor. After twenty horrible hours she'd finally stopped vomiting and he was able to replenish fluids into her system. Eight hours after that, he was ready to throw her out the window with her complaining that she was 'fine' and needed to be 'up and doing stuff'. Looking over at her sleeping peacefully he thought to himself, "I've still got that to look forward to!" He smiled and getting up from the bed, padded softly out the door and back into the living room.

"How is she?" asked Tony and Ziva together as soon as they spotted him. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Jinx!" said Tony.

When Ziva looked at him confused he continued, "When two people say something at the same time, the first to call out Jinx automatically makes the other person unable to speak until they free them by saying 'unjinx'."

"That's stupid," said Ziva pulling a face. "I can still talk."

"Yeah but you're….don't worry," said Tony shaking his head. It wasn't worth trying to explain.

"So how's Jenny?" asked Tony again.

"Asleep," said Gibbs. "Hopefully Ducky will be here soon and he can give her something to stop the vomiting."

Heading into the kitchen, Gibbs opened the fridge. "Are you two happy to have the rest of this bolognaise for tea tonight?" he called into the living room.

"The killer spaghetti?" questioned Tony grinning. "I don't know about that."

"Tony, if you eat it properly it's fine," said Gibbs, walking back into the living room. "Twist it around your fork, remember?"

Tony stood up and started to twist his body as if he were doing the dance.

"Twist it, twist it!" he said as he jumped around the room. Giggling, Ziva soon joined him and the pair of them twisted around the sofa to some imaginary music.

Gibbs smiled at them and shook his head. "Crazy!" he exclaimed. "Stark, raving mad!"

Picking up on a new idea, Tony continued twisting but now pulled a monster face with it.

Hearing a knock at the door, Gibbs headed over and opened it to see Ducky standing on the threshold.

"Hey, Duck. Welcome to the mad house," he said, shifting aside so Ducky could enter.

As he walked in, the M.E. was bombarded by a dancing, twisting and face-pulling Ziva and Tony who jumped around him singing, "Twist it, twist it!"

"My goodness me," he said, stepping around them to avoid being knocked into. "You do realise if the wind changes Anthony, you'll stay that way," he announced as Tony pulled a particularly grotesque face.

"Why?" asked Ziva

"Well my dear, the wind is… ahh…well, I guess it's because….hmmm, you know what Ziva, I don't actually know why we say that, but it's something my mother used to say to me all the time when I pulled a funny face."

Ziva shrugged and then, joining back in with Tony, began to dance around again.

"Hey!" said Gibbs as they made their second round of the sofa, "Jenny's trying to sleep. Go and do that outside if you want to continue."

Tony flopped on the sofa. "Nah, we're done!" he announced.

"Yep, we're done," copied Ziva collapsing next to him.

"Copy cat," said Tony tickling Ziva.

"Copy cat," repeated Ziva, tickling him back. They both began giggling and squealing as a tickle fight became the new game.

"Shh!" said Gibbs again. "Either go outside or, if you want to stay in, watch TV quietly."

"Shh!" said Tony turning to Ziva and holding his finger over his mouth.

"Shh!" she said back to him repeating the action.

Although they were still giggling, they managed to keep it quiet as Tony flipped through the channels until he found something they were both willing to watch.

"Up here Duck," said Gibbs directing Ducky up the stairs once he could see Tony and Ziva were settling down.

"They seem happy today," commented Ducky as he climbed the stairs.

"They have their moments," said Gibbs laughing. "You wouldn't have said that a few hours ago."

As they approached his bedroom, Gibbs said, "Do you have a thermometer or do you want me to get ours from the bathroom?"

"I have one Jethro. I promise I won't confuse it with the liver probe," Ducky replied chuckling.

Opening the door and entering, Gibbs saw Jenny stir and lift her head. As he neared the bed, she moved more quickly saying, "Help me up, I'm going to be sick again."

"Use the bucket," said Gibbs, holding it up.

"No, I can make it," she replied stubbornly.

Shaking his head in frustration, he gently steadied her and led her to the bathroom. Seeing she was stable enough to be on her own, he pulled the door almost closed to give her some privacy.

"How often is she vomiting?" Ducky asked concerned.

"Well, assuming she hasn't been sick since I was last with her, it would be about forty five minutes since the last bout maybe?" Gibbs answered.

"Well that's not too bad," replied Ducky. "But if it continues once I've given her this injection, then she should go to the hospital and have a drip set up for fluids."

"Hah!" retorted Gibbs. "Good luck with that one Duck!"

"I heard that," said Jenny weakly, opening the door and staggering to the bed. "I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be fine,"

Gibbs turned to Ducky with a 'see I told you so' look.

"Well my dear, you let me be the judge of that," said Ducky as he sat her on the bed and placed the thermometer in her mouth.

"Pleath tell me dis ith clean?" she commented around the glass stick.

"Shh!" ordered Gibbs. "Just do as you're told."

Glaring at him, she would have poked her tongue out had the thermometer not been in there.

Smirking at their antics, Ducky waited a few more seconds then pulled the thermometer out and checked the temperature.

"102.8. Yes my dear, you definitely have a fever. When did you have your last dose of paracetamol?"

She looked at Gibbs to answer.

"Ah, about four hours ago," he replied.

"Right, well, you're due for some more. Jethro if could please?"

Gibbs nodded and headed out the door.

While Gibbs was out the room, Ducky filled the syringe and said, "Sorry Jennifer, but I'm going to need to give this is in the hip."

She rolled onto the bed and pulled down one side of the sweat pants allowing Ducky to insert the needle. Wincing as it went in she was pleased when it was over. "That stings," she commented rubbing the spot vigorously.

"Yes, sorry my dear. That one is a tad stingy," he replied as he popped the cap back on the syringe and put it in his bag. "Now, that should begin working in about ten minutes. If you vomit more than twice since having this, then I would highly recommend you go to the E.R. You don't want to become dehydrated."

"I'm sure I'll be fi…," Jenny began.

"No worries Duck," interrupted Gibbs as he entered the room. "I'll make sure of it."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Jenny the water and paracetamol, watching as she took them. As she handed him the water back, she shuffled down again and laid her head on the pillow.

"As I said to Jenny," repeated Ducky looking at Gibbs. "The injection should start to work in about ten minutes. She may still vomit once again as it takes effect but if she's still sick after an hour, then she'll need to go to the E.R for stronger medication and to be put on the drip."

"Yep, thanks Duck," said Gibbs.

"If that's the case, just ring me and I'll come over and watch the children for you," offered Ducky.

Gibbs smiled and patted his friend's arm in thanks.

"Well Jennifer, I certainly hope I don't get a phone call," said the M.E. smiling down at Jenny's pale face. "You look after yourself. Oh, and when you're feeling better, you'll need to take things easy for at least twenty four hours afterwards. My advice would be for you to spend the weekend here and let Jethro take care of you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes but before she could comment, Gibbs said firmly, "Already organised Duck. She's not going anywhere."

"Hey," she protested. "I think he was speaking to me."

"Sleep!" Gibbs ordered glaring at her.

Chuckling again, Ducky remarked, "I don't really know who I feel more sorry for."

"Hey!" said Gibbs and Jenny in unison.

Laughing again, Ducky turned to leave. "I'll let myself out Jethro. You stay here and get the patient comfortable."

"Thanks again Duck," said Gibbs as he watched the older man head out the door.

"Thanks Ducky," called Jenny from the bed.

Ducky lifted his arm and waved as he left the room.

Turning to Jenny, Gibbs said, "So, anything you need?"

"No, I'll be OK," she replied sleepily. "I've got the water so hopefully I can just sleep for a bit longer and see this through."

"Alright. Use the bucket if you need to. Don't try to make it to the bathroom on your own," Gibbs ordered.

"Can you rub my back please?" she asked him trying to change the subject.

"Only if you promise to use the bucket," he replied.

"OK, I promise," she grumbled. "Back please."

As he crawled onto the bed next to her, Jenny rolled over so she was lying on her stomach. Propped up on his elbow, he rubbed up and down her back, using the tips of his fingers to scrape along the material of her sleep top. She reached around and lifted the material of her top indicating that she wanted him to rub underneath, along her bare skin. He recalled how, in the past, this was always the case, although the sleep top was usually never there in the first place. Sliding his hand under her top, he allowed the roughness of his fingers and nails to gently scratch at her skin, just as she always like it and, fairly soon, she had once again drifted off to sleep.

By eight o'clock that evening, Gibbs was pleased to see that Jenny hadn't vomited once since Ducky's visit. After finishing dinner and while Ziva was having her bath, he had crept into the bedroom to check on her. She was thankfully sound asleep under the sheet. Laying his hand on her forehead, she even felt cooler than she had all day.

Once Ziva was tucked up in bed, he had gone downstairs to sit with Tony for a while before it was his bedtime. He found Tony had turned to the classics channel and was watching re-runs of The Dukes of Hazzard. The funny thing was, to Tony they weren't re-runs as he had no memory of watching this later season the first time around.

"I love this show Dad," he said, as Gibbs sat on the sofa next to him, with his trademark coffee cup in his hands. "I used to watch at my old house."

"Yeah, I thought you might have," said Gibbs. As they sat together, Gibbs smiled at the enthralled look on Tony's face as he watched while Boss Hogg once again tried to frame the Duke boys for yet another one of his illegal get rich schemes. Tony particularly liked the car chase scenes and, as usual, this episode didn't disappoint.

As the credits rolled for the second time that evening, Gibbs patted Tony's leg and said, "Bedtime."

"Awe, just one more episode Dad, pleeeease," Tony begged.

"No Tony, it's nearly ten o'clock," insisted Gibbs. "Come on," he coaxed, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"Awe, it's not fair. I bet the next episode is a really good one," complained Tony as his Dad pulled him off the couch and turned him towards the stairs.

"There all good ones according to you," replied Gibbs.

"Exactly," argued Tony. "So I don't want to miss any of them."

"Bed!" said Gibbs pushing Tony gently towards the stairs. He smirked as Tony grumbled all the way up.

"I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight," called Gibbs.

He went into the kitchen and did his quick nightly check that the side door was locked, the coffee machine and stove were turned off and the lights were out. He then checked the front door and was soon making his way up the stairs. Passing the bathroom, he saw that Tony was just finishing brushing his teeth. He went through to Ziva's room and checked to see that she was sleeping peacefully. Pulling up the blanket, he kissed her gently on the head and left, leaving the door slightly open.

Going into Tony's room, he made sure the boy was tucked up in bed before saying, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to sleep in your spare bed tonight."

"Why don't you sleep in your bed Dad?" asked Tony.

"Because Jenny's in there and I don't want to disturb her," Gibbs answered.

"How are you ever going to get together if you're stuck in my room?" retorted Tony shaking his head. "You should be in there, keeping her company and making sure she's OK."

"Thanks for the advice son. But, if you don't mind, I'll stick with my original plan," replied Gibbs. "Goodnight, I'll see you soon," he added as he bent down and kissed Tony on the forehead.

"Night Dad," said Tony and he settled under the covers.

As Gibbs opened the door and entered his bedroom, he saw Jenny stir and open her eyes.

"Hey there," he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better," she answered. "I don't feel sick at all anymore and the headache's almost gone as well."

"That's great," said Gibbs. "I'm just going to brush my teeth and then I'll head back to Tony's room."

"You don't have to do that," replied Jenny. "It's silly you sleeping in there. We've shared a bed together before, just sleep here. I'll keep my hands to myself I promise," she said cheekily, raising her eyebrows.

"I see you're definitely feeling much better," he smirked.

Heading into the en-suite he quickly brushed his teeth. Then, opening one of the bedside drawers, he grabbed out a pair of pyjamas.

"Pyjamas Jethro? Since when have you started wearing those?" Jenny grinned.

"Since I acquired a five year old who likes to jump into bed with me at all hours of the night," he responded.

Going around to her side of the bed, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead saying, "Go to sleep!" Then, smirking at her over dramatic sigh at being treated like a child, he left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

As he headed back to Tony's room he couldn't help but feel relieved that Jenny was looking and feeling so much better. He did however, wonder what tomorrow would bring. Trying to make sure she rested was going to be an almost impossible task. As he changed quietly and got into the spare bed, he wondered how he might be able to enlist Ziva and Tony's help. Maybe between the three of them they could work together to ensure the stubborn Miss Jennifer Shepard stayed put and actually managed to rest for a change.

Somehow he didn't like his chances.


	6. A Little Heat

**AN - As mentioned earlier, I have decided to tackle the La Grenouille storyline but in my own way. The result is still the same, he ends up dead, but Jenny is not implicated in this.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It really is so fantastic to read that you are enjoying this story. **

Chapter 6 - A little Heat

It was just past 3am when Jenny heard the bedroom door click open and little footsteps approach the bed. She waited until Ziva had crawled into the other side and was settling in for a cuddle before she said softly, "Hey honey, can't you sleep?"

She heard Ziva gasp and sit up.

"Where's Daddy?" Ziva said, a definitely panic to her voice.

"Shh, it's ok," soothed Jenny. "Daddy's in Tony's room. Remember I was sick and I slept in here."

"Oh yeah, that's right," replied Ziva, lying down again as she sighed with relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry Hon, I didn't realise you were still half asleep." She put her arms around Ziva and drew her in for a cuddle.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ziva.

"Much better," answered Jenny. "If fact, so much better that I'm actually hungry," she added.

Sitting up, Ziva grinned at her.

"Me too," she said.

"Shall we go downstairs and see what we can eat?" suggested Jenny.

She smiled as Ziva's eyes lit up with glee. The two of them giggled then crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Using the street light to help them navigate, they tiptoed through the living room and into the kitchen where Jenny flicked on the light.

"I think I might have some toast and a cup of tea," said Jenny. "What would you like?"

"Mmmm," thought Ziva. "Can I have some ice-cream?" she asked hopefully.

"Er….I don't think Daddy would be too impressed if I fed you ice-cream in the middle of the night." She opened the fridge. "What about a yoghurt?" she suggested.

Ziva nodded and Jenny took one out. Handing it to her, along with a spoon from the drawer, Jenny then took out the bread and popped two slices into the toaster. Filling the kettle, she set it to boil and, taking down a mug, added a tea bag. She smiled when she thought of the horrified look that would be on Ducky's face if he could see her using 'a sawdust bag,' as he called them.

"How's the yogurt?" she asked Ziva.

"Good," Ziva answered as she popped another spoonful into her mouth.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" asked Jenny.

"Yes please!" exclaimed Ziva and watched as Jenny took down another cup and filled it with drinking chocolate powder.

When they heard the first sign of the kettle boiling, Jenny quickly switched it off, so that the shrill whistle wouldn't wake Gibbs or Tony. Filling the two cups, she added plenty of milk to Ziva's and placed it in front of her, as she continued eating her yoghurt.

It wasn't long before Jenny joined her at the table. She had resisted putting any jam on the toast and only added a thin scraping of margarine. Sipping on her tea she smiled at Ziva.

"This is fun isn't it?" she said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Ah huh," said Ziva. "I've never eaten yoghurt this early in the morning." She scraped out the last spoonful and then rose to put the container in the bin and the spoon in the sink before returning to the table and sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Mmhmm, this is nice," she said as she took a second mouthful. "You make good hot chocolate."

"Thank you," said Jenny. "I've had lots of practice. I often have a hot chocolate in the middle of night when I can't sleep."

They sat in silence, as Jenny slowly ate her toast and Ziva sipped on her hot chocolate.

Ziva eventually broke the silence by saying, "Do you think Daddy will be cross if he finds out we've been out of bed in the middle of the night? I'm not supposed to wander around the house. That's why I go into Daddy's room because he helps me fall asleep again."

"No, Daddy won't be cross," Jenny reassured her. "You're with me. If he gives you any trouble you just let me know and I'll sort him out for you," she added grinning.

Ziva giggled then gasped when she heard a gruff voice say, "Teaching my daughter more bad habits I see."

Coming into the kitchen, Gibbs looked at Ziva and said in mock sternness, "And just what are you doing out of bed young lady?"

"Jenny said I could," she answered grinning at her protector across the table.

"Well Jenny's being very naughty as well," he added taking a seat opposite the redhead and glaring at her. "She should be in bed resting."

"I'm sick of resting," Jenny complained. "I'm feeling fine. Besides, Ziva was hungry," she added smiling.

"You said you were hungry first!" exclaimed Ziva, afraid she was going to get into trouble. "I just followed you."

"It's ok Honey, I'm just teasing Daddy," Jenny said quickly before the little girl became too alarmed. "He knows it's my fault we're down here."

"So pumpkin, what did you have for this little mid night feast?" Gibbs asked smiling at Ziva.

"I had some yoghurt and some hot chocolate," she answered. "Jenny makes the best hot chocolate."

Slurping the last mouthful from her cup, she held it out saying, "See, it's all gone!"

"What?" exclaimed Gibbs. "You didn't save any for me?"

Ziva giggled and shook her head.

Grabbing her, Gibbs pulled her onto his lap and said, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to have the left over bits from around your mouth then," and he proceeded to drop tiny kisses on the chocolaty milk moustache that had formed on Ziva's lips.

"Daddy, that tickles!" she squealed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Using his thumb, he wiped away the last remnants of the moustache and lifted Ziva so that she was snuggled against his chest. Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled as he felt her body relax into him.

Looking up at Jenny, he said, "So, feeling better hey?"

"Yep," she answered. "Ziva came into the room thinking it was you and, deciding we were both hungry, we came down here for a snack."

"I hope that's not coffee," said Gibbs as he looked suspiciously at Jenny's mug.

"No, it's tea," she said rolling her eyes. "Although there's half a cup of 'Jack' in it."

Seeing the shocked expression on Gibbs' face, she laughed and said, "I'm kidding Jethro! It's just tea. Well according to Ducky it's saw dust, but I couldn't be bothered making a pot."

Looking down he saw that Ziva had fallen asleep.

"You ready to go back to bed?" he asked Jenny as she drained the mug of tea.

"I guess," she sighed. "Do I have any other choice?"

"Nope," he answered, standing up and lifting Ziva so her head was resting on his shoulder. He waiting until Jenny had stood and flicking off the light he headed into the living room.

"Can I at least clear up the kitchen?" she asked standing in the darkness of the room as she watched Gibbs depart.

"No! Come on," he whispered pausing to turn around and wait for her. "That can wait until the morning."

"It is the morning Jethro," she answered.

"Stop being a smart ass Jen," he growled. "Back to bed."

Shaking her head in frustration she followed him up the stairs. As he opened the bedroom door to let her in, he said, "Night Jen."

"Morning Jethro," she retorted entering the room.

Shutting the door, Gibbs carried Ziva back to her bed and then returned to his own in Tony's room. Checking Tony's bedside clock, he saw that it was 4.08am. Climbing into bed he grimaced. Yep, making sure Jenny rested was going to be an impossible task.

Nearly three hours later as the sun streamed into Tony's bedroom, Gibbs stirred. Feeling an odd unfamiliarity about his surroundings, he opened his eyes and looked around. He suddenly remembered where he was, and looking over towards Tony's bed was surprised to see it empty.

Yawning, he stepped out of bed, stretched and headed into the hall. Planning on going downstairs, he was distracted by noise coming from his own bedroom. Stopping, he listened at the door.

"No, you have to jump over those otherwise you lose energy," he heard the familiar sound of Tony's voice obviously explaining the DS game. "Yep, that's it. Oh and watch out for the vines, they'll zap you as well. Hey you're good at this, much better than Dad."

"How on earth did your father even see the screen?" he heard Jenny say. "I can hardly see it."

"That's the excuse he used too," laughed Tony.

"Stop picking on Daddy," he heard Ziva say. "He can't help it if his eyes are old."

Chuckling Gibbs opened the door and smiled at the scene before him. Sitting up in the middle of the bed, propped up with two pillows sat Jenny. On her right and leaning into her sat Tony. They were both staring at the DS game Jenny was holding. On Jenny's other side, lay Ziva. With her legs up near Jenny's pillow and her head at the foot of the bed, she was laying on her back holding the second DS in the air and playing intently.

"Can anyone join this party?" asked Gibbs as he stepped into the room.

"Morning Daddy," said Ziva not breaking her concentration as she continued to play the game.

"Morning Sweet Pea," replied Gibbs, sitting on the edge of the bed near where Tony and Jenny were still staring intently at the game.

"Jump it, and again," instructed Tony as Jenny focused. "Oops, you missed it."

"Oh, darn!" exclaimed Jenny putting the game down on the bed. "There goes another life."

"Hey Dad," greeted Tony looking up for the first time since Gibbs had entered.

"Morning Jethro," added Jenny, smiling up at him.

"Morning," replied Gibbs. "I see everyone's bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. How long have you all been up?"

"Well Ziva came and joined me about five," said Jenny, "And Tony came in about half an hour ago."

"Ziva," admonished Gibbs. "Jenny needs to rest. Come to Daddy next time you wake up."

"But your bed was too small," Ziva argued.

"She was fine," said Jenny, rubbing Ziva's leg. "I was awake anyway."

"I'm dead," announced Ziva matter-of-factly, placing the game on the bed next to her.

"You look pretty good for someone who's dead," said Gibbs.

"Daddy!" said Ziva rolling her eyes. "Not me, the me in the game is dead."

She turned over and, climbing over Jenny and Tony's legs, crawled onto Gibbs lap and hugged him around the neck.

"So, who's up for breakfast?" asked Gibbs planting a kiss on Ziva's cheek.

"Me!" replied three people.

"Me too!" added Gibbs.

"Can we have pancakes Dad?" asked Tony.

"Sounds good Bud," said Gibbs. "How about you two go and get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs once I've had a quick shower."

Lifting Ziva off his lap, he stood up in order to give Tony some space to crawl out from under the covers. As the two children left, he turned to Jenny and said, "Do you want pancakes this morning or just some toast?"

"Pancakes sound good. I already did the toast thing at 3am," she added grinning.

"Yeah, I was there," he said in an unimpressed tone as he headed towards the ensuite. "Do you need the bathroom before I have a shower?"

"No, I can use the other one if I need to," she said.

"OK, I won't be long," he said, closing the door.

As she heard the water turn on, Jenny climbed out of bed and began to search through her bag for some clothes to wear. Debating whether to use the other shower, she decided to wait for Gibbs to finish. She wasn't sure how well the hot water system would cope with two showers going at the same time. Lying back down on top of the bed she listened as Gibbs turned off the taps. In typical marine fashion, he was done in under three minutes. Two minutes later she heard the electric shaver.

She lay there as the familiar sounds sent her reeling back in time. Closing her eyes, it didn't take much for Jenny to picture them both in their small apartment in Paris. Most mornings the routine was the same. Gibbs would generally get up first, giving Jenny chance to enjoy that extra ten minutes in bed. She would listen, half asleep as he showered and shaved, subconsciously aware that she would need to get up soon. He would generally emerge with either a towel wrapped around his waist or dressed in a pair of boxers and pad over to her side of the bed, kissing her gently to nudge her fully awake. She smiled remembering how the smell of his aftershave would awaken her senses and, more often than not, she would give into the temptation and pull him down on top of her, making quick work of removing his towel or boxers. Their lovemaking was almost insatiable, a desperate need for intimacy and release until their combined cries of sweet surrender would send them rocketing back to earth as the early sounds of an awaking Paris would once again filtrate their senses.

"Jen." Opening her eyes, she saw the figure of Gibbs looming over her as he stood next to the bed. Blinking a couple of times she re-oriented herself to her current surroundings and, leaving behind the exquisite memory of a earlier time, she smiled and said, "Finished already."

"Yeah, where were you?" he asked grinning back at her.

"Paris," she replied wistfully. Taking a good look at him standing there in his boxers she realised he hadn't really changed much in the seven years since they'd been together. Definitely greyer she thought looking at his hair, but that only added to his rugged good looks. His physique was still the same. Strong, defined muscles stretched across his abdomen, a fine line of hair which tapered down his stomach to the unseen region below the boxers.

Better not go there, she thought, raising herself so she was sitting on the bed. Rubbing her hands over her face, she sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll have a shower."

Gibbs continued staring at her. He knew he hadn't misread the smoulder in her eyes as she'd taken in his half naked body. He'd left his clothes in Tony's room otherwise he would have been fully dressed and had been just on his way out the door, when he noticed her lying on the bed. Wondering why she was on top of the bed rather than in it, he'd walked over to rouse her to tell her get under the covers, when he'd noticed her lips curling gently into a slow grin. He loved that grin. It was both sensual and mischievous and quite often he would have to look into her eyes to tell which mood she was in. This morning however, despite the fact that her eyes were closed, he was in no doubt as to the meaning behind the soft smile which enticed him to stare longer. As he continued gazing down on her, he saw her body shift slightly, and watched as she unconsciously arched her back and drew her legs up slightly. Feeling an all too familiar jolt in his groin, he'd decided to call her name and put both of them out of their misery. When she hadn't responded the first time, he'd tried again a little louder. Watching her eyes fly open as she re-establish her current whereabouts, he had been curious to know just where she'd been. When she'd responded with the word 'Paris', and then set about undressing him with those green smouldering eyes, it had taken all his self control not to pull her to him and take up where they'd left off seven years ago.

However, on hearing her say she was going to have a shower, he was pulled back to the present situation and responded sternly, "You need to stay in bed. Ducky said you had to rest."

"Yes, rest Jethro, not sleep," she said curtly. "I've had enough of this bed. If I sleep any more I'll turn into Rip Van Winkle. I can rest just as easily downstairs on the sofa, better probably as I won't be wondering what you're all up to," she added, standing up and grabbing her clothes.

Sighing, he realised she was right and stepping aside so she could pass him he said, "Will you be alright in the shower?"

"Offering to help Jethro?" she asked mischievously.

Rolling his eyes, he retorted, "Offering to stand guard in case you fall."

Laughing, she replied, "I'll be fine. I've been up and down a couple of times and amazingly I still remember how to walk." Seeing him roll his eyes again, she continued, "Go and make those pancakes. I'm starving. Chocolate chip please," she added as she closed the bathroom door.

Fifteen minutes later when Jenny walked into the kitchen, it was to find Gibbs whispering something into Ziva's ear. The little girl was grinning and, when Jenny sat at the table, she presented her with a plate of pancakes.

"Here you go Jenny, some chocolate chip pancakes. I made them especially for you," she said grinning as she put the plate on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Honey," replied Jenny taking up her knife and fork and wondering what was going on. Looking down at the pancakes, she suddenly had a suspicious thought.

"Ah Ziva? These are chocolate chips in here aren't they?" she asked warily, taking her knife and gingerly slitting a chocolate blob.

Tony looked up from his plate. "What else would they be?" he asked confused.

Jenny continued to look at Ziva who could no longer maintain a straight face and burst into giggles.

"Yep, they're chocolate chips. Daddy told me to say that to trick you," she said laughing.

"Oh did he?" replied Jenny glaring at Gibbs. "I'll have to remember that."

"Not 'bugging' you am I, Jen?" said Gibbs, smirking as he poured more batter into the pan.

But before Jenny could reply, Tony, his curiosity sparked by the conspiratorial looks that were going around the table, looked up saying, "Why wouldn't they be chocolate chips?"

"Never mind Tony. Just some girl stuff Ziva and I were talking about yesterday," replied Jenny.

Tony shrugged and, not really interested in the secret giggles of Ziva, delved into his pancakes. "These are great Dad," he complemented putting down his fork after shovelling in his last piece. "Can I have another one please?"

"Sure thing," said Gibbs. "Chocolate chip again or blueberries?"

"Chocolate chip please," he answered.

After piling several more pancakes on a plate and setting them in the middle of the table, Gibbs turned off the stove and joined the others. They sat in comfortable silence as the four of them chewed contentedly and made the occasional comment regarding the food. Once finished, Tony and Ziva put their plates in the sink then headed out the side door to play in the garden.

"Coffee?" asked Gibbs as he stood and took down two mugs.

"Thanks," Jenny replied nodding.

He poured two cups then, putting Jenny's down in front of her, returned to his seat and stretched out lazily.

"So," he said grinning at her. "Did you really put bugs in that woman's dessert?"

"That wasn't meant for your ears. I thought I was having a private conversation with Ziva," replied Jenny blushing and taking a sip from her mug.

Looking up she saw he was still staring at her expecting an answer. "Yes, Jethro, I really put bugs in her dessert," she replied still blushing furiously.

"Bit risky telling Ziva wasn't it?" said Gibbs. "I mean it could have been a major backfire."

"No, I knew she wouldn't do something like that. Plus, that wasn't the point to the story. Didn't you listen to the moral Jethro?" she asked pointedly.

"Nope! I'm afraid I couldn't get past the chopping up of the bugs and baking them in a pudding," he replied laughing. "How old were you?"

"Eleven. Old enough to know better," she said picking at a crumb on the table. "I'm not proud of what I did. It was mean and spiteful and the look on my Father's face is something I'll live with for the rest of my life."

"Ah Jen, we all do stupid things when we're kids," said Gibbs smiling at her. "I'm sure he understood your motivation behind it."

She didn't say anything, but stood up and placed her mug in the sink. It wasn't a memory she liked to think about. Her Father had always been her cornerstone and remembering a time when she had disappointed him was not something Jenny liked to dwell upon. In her eyes, Jasper Shepard had been a man of great strength and integrity. To think that he may have thought less of her was enough to break her heart.

In an attempt to shut down her current train of thought, Jenny turned on the taps, put in the plug and squirted some dishwashing liquid into the sink.

"I'll do that," said Gibbs standing. "You go and lay on the couch and rest."

"I'm just washing some dishes Jethro, I'm not running a marathon," she argued stubbornly. She needed the activity to distract her. Thinking of her Father had stirred other, more recent memories and right now, that was not a place where Jenny Shepard wanted to go.

"Jen," said Gibbs warningly. "I said I'll do it."

He reached over her in an attempt to take her hands out of the water. Without warning, she spun on the spot and pushed him roughly away.

"For God's sake Jethro," she snapped, her voice raised and anger blazing in her eyes. "Just let me wash the damn dishes!"

"Hey!" he admonished softly, holding both her arms so that she couldn't hit out at him. "Where'd that come from?" he asked staring into her eyes.

Sighing as her anger dissipated as quickly as it had erupted, she looked away and said, "I'm sorry. I just need to keep busy right now and I don't think washing a few dishes is really going to hurt me."

"Why do you need to keep busy?" he asked, still not releasing her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it, OK?" she replied, staring over his left shoulder and refusing to make eye contact.

"Jen, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," said Gibbs, sliding his hands up her arms until they were resting on her shoulders.

"I'm not one of the children Jethro. This isn't something you can _fix._ I have to sort it out on my own." Looking up at him and finally making eye contact, she said, "Now will you let me wash these dishes please?"

Shaking his head in frustration, he let her go saying, "Fine, but once they're done, you go and rest on the couch. No arguments!" he added sternly.

Smiling at him, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Aye Aye, Captain," she retorted before spinning back around and beginning on the dishes.

Grabbing the tea towel, Gibbs frowned as he studied her. He knew something was bothering her and had been for the past week or so. The problem was, getting Jenny to talk when she flatly refused to was next to impossible. As he picked up the first mug from the dish rack, he seriously considered asking Ziva if she remembered any of her interrogation techniques.

With the dishes finished, Jenny agreed to lie on the sofa for a while. However, within five minutes she was once again standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Now where are you going?" asked Gibbs, frustration evident in his voice.

Stopping at the the foot of the stairs, she turned and said, "I'm getting that game thing of Tony's. I want to try and beat my score."

"I'll get it," replied Gibbs walking up to her. "Go and lay down."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back towards the sofa, then remembering her glasses she called out, "Oh Jethro, can you get my glasses please? They're in my purse."

He didn't reply but acknowledged he'd heard her by waving his arm in the air as he jogged up the stairs. Returning five minutes later, he handed her the DS and her purse saying, "I couldn't find them in there."

"Had a Daddy's look hey?" she retorted, grabbing the purse and beginning to rifle through the various objects. After a couple of minutes of intense searching, she sat back and frowned.

"You're right, they're not in there," she said, wondering where they could be. "I didn't leave them at work because I had them at home the other night," she continued, more to herself than to Gibbs. "I wonder if I left them by the bedside table, or maybe the study?" She looked up at him then. "Could I borrow the car and go home and check?" she asked.

"I don't think so, not with all the medication in your system at the moment," he said. "And before you tell me you're fine," he added as he watched the argument form on her lips. "I'll go and get them. I have to get some things from the market anyway."

Sighing, she nodded her head. If she were honest with herself, she did still feel a little dizzy. Washing the dishes was one thing, but driving a car, especially one belonging to Gibbs, was probably asking for trouble.

Grabbing his keys from the side table, Gibbs asked, "So where do you think they'll be?"

"They'll either be on the bedside table or on my desk in the study," she replied. "Oh can you bring my book as well. It's on the bedside table."

"Yep," he said. "You OK to look after Tony and Ziva?" he added. "I could ring Abby to come over?"

"For heaven's sake Jethro, I'm not dying," she growled. "I can manage to look after two children. Go!" she ordered and shook her head in frustration as he left the house.

Forty minutes later, with a bag of groceries sitting on the back seat, Gibbs pulled up outside Jenny's place. Using his spare key again, he entered and made his way straight to the study. Scanning the desk, he couldn't see the glasses, so headed upstairs and into Jenny's room.

He spotted them immediately, sitting on top of a couple of books. Just behind the books was the glasses' case and he returned them carefully to its confines. Not entirely sure which book Jenny wanted, Gibbs decided to grab them both. In his haste to pick up both the books and the glasses, he accidently dropped one of the books which fell open to the floor. Grumbling to himself, Gibbs bent down to retrieve the book. As he lifted it, he noticed a sheet of paper fall out face up. It was a photocopy of a newspaper clipping from a French paper. The headline, although in French, was quickly interpreted by Gibbs."**Notorious Arms Dealer found floating in the Seine**." Curiosity sparked, Gibbs continued reading.

_'Last night, the body of Notorious Arms Dealer Rene Benoit, otherwise known as "La Grenouille" was found floating in the Seine under the Pont D'Austerlitz in the 12__th__ Arrondissement of Paris. Benoit, who is believed to have had dealings with the CIA as well as the Iranian Arms Trade was found with a single bullet hole to the head. French authorities are classing his death as murder. While no further information had been released, it is believed that the CIA is also involved in the investigation.'_

Flipping the page over to see if there was anything more to read and finding it blank, Gibbs stared at the clipping again. It seemed an unusual piece of information for Jenny to have. There didn't appear to be any connections to NCIS but the article was very brief. Maybe there was more to it. Although, inside a novel by the side of her bed did appear to be a rather personal place to store a work document.

As Gibbs made the return journey home, he thought again about the article. Maybe during her work in Europe in the years after he had returned to the US she'd had dealing with this La Grenouille, possibly even while she worked anti-terrorism ops with Ziva. One thing he knew for certain, it wasn't a name that had cropped while they'd been working in Paris.

La Grenuoille, the 'frog'. An interesting alias, thought Gibbs. Was it self-imposed, or one given to him which identified him as a Frenchman? As he neared home, he wondered if maybe Fornell might have some information regarding this man. Deciding he would call him Monday, Gibbs pulled into his driveway.

As he grabbed the groceries along with the books and glasses, Gibbs found himself questioning, yet again, his right to invade Jenny's privacy. Did he really have any reason to investigate this man? There certainly wasn't anything in the clipping that would suggest any involvement by Jenny. Yet, his gut was churning. There was something bothering her and, so far, this clipping seemed to be the only connection Gibbs could find. Why would Jenny bring it home, keep it close if it were simply something that had crossed her desk at work?

Walking up to his front door, Gibbs resolved to find out more about this La Grenouille. Maybe it would be nothing, but something told him that somehow, this man was the reason behind Jenny's recent distractions and, despite his misgivings, if he could discover the connection between them, he felt sure that he could bring some semblance of peace back into Jenny's life. But, until he had spoken with Tobias, Gibbs made a conscious decision to not mention the newspaper clipping to Jenny. He wanted to be prepared before he tackled that conversation.


	7. Adding More Fuel

**Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews.**

Chapter 7 - Adding more Fuel

Walking through the living room, still carrying the groceries, books and glasses, Gibbs smiled as he passed Jenny. Curled up on the sofa, she was fast asleep. Depositing the groceries on the kitchen table, he quietly crept back to the sofa and put the books and glasses on the coffee table. He took hold of the nearby throw and laid it gently over her, pulling it up around her shoulders. Reaching down, he gently ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. If only she wouldn't be so stubborn, he thought, she would see that her body still needed plenty of rest.

Figuring he should probably check on Tony and Ziva and make sure they hadn't taken advantage of Jenny's slumber, he headed out into the garden.

"Tony! Ziva!" he called from the patio.

"Up here," came the familiar voice of Tony from the tree house.

Climbing the wooden ladder, Gibbs peered through the door to see both children leaning against the inner walls. Tony was once again completely absorbed in the DS game while Ziva sat quietly reading.

"Hey guys," said Gibbs, smiling at the two of them.

"Hi Daddy," said Ziva, looking up from her book. "Jenny was asleep on the sofa so we came out here."

"That was very considerate of you both," Gibbs praised. He felt proud knowing he could trust these two to do the right thing. They may still squabble and test the boundaries. But, on the whole, they were good kids and when it mattered, they showed a level of maturity beyond their years. He wondered if this had anything to do with the fact that only two months ago, they had been adults or, if in fact, they were just naturally mature children. Both had certainly been forced to grow up quickly.

"So can I?" he heard Tony say.

Realising he hadn't been listening, Gibbs responded, "Sorry Tony. What was that?"

Sighing in frustration, Tony said again, "Can I have something to eat?"

Looking at his watch, Gibbs saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock.

"Yep," he said. "There's some muesli bars in the bag on the table. Go and get one of those."

"Me too?" asked Ziva.

"Of course," replied Gibbs. Heading backwards down the ladder, Gibbs jumped the last few rungs in order to give Tony some space to descend. Once Tony was on the ground and was walking towards the house, Gibbs looked up to see where Ziva was. He should have known. Why bother taking the ladder when you could climb across to a metal bar, hang upside down and swing until you had enough height in order to flip your body backwards and land perfectly on the grass? Watching her brush off her hands and run ahead to catch up with Tony, he smiled at her athleticism. He wondered if he should take the risk and enrol her in some sort of gymnastics class. Surely they wouldn't ask too many questions for that kind of activity.

As he neared the side door into the kitchen, he could hear raised voices. So much for the maturity and peace, he thought to himself.

"But you never have the berry ones. Daddy buys them for me!"

"I just want to try one. Let go!"

"Hey," growled Gibbs entering the kitchen. "Jenny's asleep on the couch. What are you arguing about?"

"Tony's trying to take one of the berry muesli bars and he never has those," whined Ziva. "They're always for me."

She was holding tightly to one end of the wrapped bar while Tony gripped the other end. A tug 'o' war was ensuing between them.

"I just want to try one," argued Tony. "You're supposed to share," he added glaring at Ziva.

"Ziva," said Gibbs, stepping into the argument now he could see what was happening. "Those bars are to share and Tony is perfectly within his right to have whichever one he wants. There are four of each variety, so there's plenty to go around. Now let go please."

"But he never has the berry ones and they're my favourite," she said in a sulky tone. "He's just choosing it to annoy me," she added also glaring at her brother.

"Ziva, let go of the muesli bar and choose something that you would like to eat," said Gibbs sternly. "This is ridiculous to fight over food."

Thinking for a second, Ziva had an idea. Pulling forward on the muesli bar so that Tony would react and pull back, Ziva suddenly let go causing Tony to stumble backwards. Grinning smugly at him, she grabbed one of the berry bars out of the box and stomped into the living room.

Steadying himself by grabbing onto the chair, Tony looked at Gibbs saying, "She did that on purpose!"

Looking at him suspiciously, Gibbs said, "Why do you want the berry one. Ziva's right, you never pick them."

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, just thought it would be nice for a change." He looked down at the bar and then into the box. Deciding to put the berry one back, he said, "On second thoughts I think I will have the chocolate chip after all."

As he, too, headed into the living room, Gibbs gave Tony's retreating body a glare. He knew Ziva had been right. Tony was just trying to annoy her. Unpacking the groceries quickly, he soon joined the two children in the living room.

As he thought would probably be the case, Jenny was no longer asleep. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and tossed the throw over the arm of the sofa.

"Coffee?" he asked as he caught her eye.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. Getting up, she headed into the kitchen. "What was the arguing about?" she asked.

"Departmental dispute over whose muesli bar was whose?" he replied. "That, and Tony being an ass trying to rile up Ziva."

"Like father, like son," Jenny quipped. But before Gibbs could respond, she added, "Thanks for getting that stuff for me."

Deciding to let her comment go, he nodded in acknowledgment and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I wasn't sure which book you wanted so I brought both," he said.

"Thanks," she murmured, sipping on the hot brew.

"Did you sleep the whole time I was gone?" he asked.

"Pretty much," she said. "I went out and explained to Tony and Ziva where you were and went back on the sofa. The next thing I knew I could hear arguing in the kitchen. I didn't even realise you were home until I heard your voice."

"See, told you, you still needed sleep," he said unable to resist the taunt.

Rolling her eyes, she chose not to respond but continued sipping on the coffee.

"Hey Jenny," called Tony from the living room. "Do you want to play a game with us?"

Jenny rose and, taking her coffee, went into the other room.

"Maybe, what's the game?" she asked.

"Monopoly," replied Tony. "We got it at the toy library."

"Oh I love Monopoly!" exclaimed Jenny. "I haven't played this in years. I'll be the dog."

She helped Tony open the box and the three of them sat on the floor with the board game in the middle.

As Gibbs strolled into the room, Tony looked up and said, "You playing Dad?"

"Nope! She cheats!" he replied pointing at Jenny.

"I do not!" she retorted offended.

"Ahh, let me refresh your memory," said Gibbs sitting down on the armchair behind her and leaning forward so he was speaking right next to her head. "London, '99, attic apartment. If I recall correctly, I don't think we managed a single game where you didn't cheat."

"That's not true!" she argued twisting her head so she was looking at him.

"Oh yeah, you're right. There was one game where you didn't cheat," conceded Gibbs. "That would be the time you threw a tantrum and tossed the playing pieces out the window."

Before Jenny could respond Tony said, "You really did that! Why did you throw them out the window?"

"Because your father wouldn't let me have the dog. I always have the dog," stated Jenny crossing her arms and remembering how infuriating he had been back then.

"Variety is the spice of life Jen, I offered you the boot," he said grinning.

"Yes and I think I suggested a good place to put that boot," she replied sarcastically.

"Yep, that you did!" said Gibbs laughing and leaning back into the chair.

Jenny smiled at the memory. It had been during the first leg of their European assignment. They were to wait in London to get their orders before travelling on to Marseille. The past two years had been spent being Gibbs' 'Probie' and Jenny was ready to put what she'd learnt into action. Up until this point her time had been divided between following orders, learning the 'rules', carrying equipment and generally being barked at by Gibbs. She was looking forward to this mission, a chance to prove she could put into action everything she had learned. What she hadn't counted on was the incredible sexual tension that had been building between them. If she was honest, it had begun while working together at headquarters, but due to Gibbs' marital status, despite the fact he and Diane were separated, she had ignored the feelings and put it down to just working closely with someone. Then, when his divorce papers came through four weeks before they were due to leave, Jenny had wanted to maintain a level of professionalism seeing as she had been chosen for this mission. So once again, she put her feelings aside. Nothing was going to interfere with her plans.

However, as they travelled through London she was stunned in the change in Gibbs. He was relaxed, fun, and even jovial at times. Playfully reprimanding her when she deliberately got them lost while driving. But again, she put her desires aside. They had a job to do.

She remembered how they used to wander around London, exploring the little alleyways and quaint old shops. It was in one of these tiny stores that Jenny had found the Monopoly set. It had been a second hand store, cluttered with junk so deep it was difficult to walk up the aisle. Spotting the game on a dusty shelf she had exclaimed how much she loved playing it as a child but, due to being an only child, she had rarely had the opportunity to do so. As Jenny wandered into the next shop, Gibbs had stayed behind and purchased the game as a surprise.

When he'd presented it to her, she'd been both stunned and touched by his gesture. She hadn't had much experience of Gibbs being nice, let alone attentive to her feelings and words. She had thanked him by kissing him gently on the cheek, a move which had made them both blush and turn away awkwardly.

Later that evening, Gibbs was soon to regret his spontaneous purchase. She was a tyrant when it came to this game. No rule was safe, nor was any property card, dollar bill or playing piece. She had laughed when he growled at her saying he had no idea how, twenty minutes into the game, he could own up to twenty properties and, yet two hours later, end up with only five properties, a small handful of money and have absolutely no idea how they'd disappeared.

Still not wanting to act upon their obvious attraction for each other, the sexual tension had continued to build to unbearable levels. They went from yelling and screaming in frustration one day, to teasing and play fighting on the lounge room floor the next. The particular incident Gibbs had just referred to, had come about because he had refused to let her take the dog playing piece, putting in his jeans pocket and daring her to retrieve it. Never one to back down from a challenge, Jenny had launched herself at him and tried desperately to grab the piece. But she was no match for Gibbs. He had easily held her back, slapping her hands away and tickling her if she got close. In the end, her level of frustration was so great, she had ended up screaming like a two year old and, picking up all the tiny pieces laying in the box, had thrown them out of the open window to the cobblestones below and effectively ending the game.

"Well that was mature Jen," Gibbs had taunted.

The phrase that had then left her lips even had Gibbs shocked and, despite not being willing to admit it, he realised he may have gone too far in his teasing. Leaving her fuming on the floor, he had climbed down the four flights of stairs to gather up the tossed pieces. He had managed to find all of them except the ship piece and had quietly popped them back into the game, leaving the apartment to give Jenny some time on her own. That night, they had received orders to take the ferry to Calais and travel onto Marseille.

The game had been left in the apartment for the next tenants to find, placed on the wardrobe shelf in the bedroom, missing two pieces; a ship and a dog.

It was only after they had finally given in to their sexual frustrations that second night in Marseille, that Jenny confessed her real reason for being so angry that day. She told him how she'd hated being so close and yet unable to touch him. Kissing her deeply, Gibbs had then made it up to her, leaving her panting, exhausted but smiling insanely once again.

Suddenly Ziva's voice brought her crashing back to the present.

"Come on Daddy, please play with us," said Ziva looking up with pleading eyes. "I'll even roll the dice for you and move your piece."

"Well how can I resist such a sweet offer? Alright, count me in so long as I can be the dog." He couldn't help but laugh loudly at the incredulous look Jenny sent his way.

"Dog's gone Dad, pick another," said Tony.

Poking out her tongue, Jenny gave Gibbs an annoyingly smug look.

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to poke out my tongue," said Ziva looking at Jenny. "He said I'll get into big trouble if I do that."

"Yep, and so will Jenny if she continues doing it!" added Gibbs smirking at the red head who blushed furiously.

"Ok, I'm going to be the car," announced Tony.

"I'm the horse!" yelled Ziva.

"Well I think I might be the ship seeing as there's one in this game," said Gibbs giving Jenny a knowing look which she chose to ignore but grinned all the same.

As they set out the pieces, cards and money, Gibbs said tauntingly. "Tony, you be banker, that way we may actually get the right amounts."

Although she again didn't comment, Jenny crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

"I get in trouble if I do that too," announced Ziva.

Snorting, Gibbs leaned forward and murmured into Jenny's ear, "She suggesting you're acting like a five year old Jen?"

"Shut up Jethro!" growled Jenny, uncrossing her arms and moving forward out of his reach. Smirking at her, he sat down on the floor between Jenny and Ziva so that he could participate fully in the game.

Twenty minutes into the game and most people had at least three properties although at this stage, Gibbs was the only one with a matching set of three. He had managed to acquire the red properties and was now deciding whether to add houses or save his money for more land. Deciding he would wait, he rolled the dice and landed on Ventnor Avenue, the one yellow property Jenny still needed to make a match.

Smirking, he counted out the necessary $260 and, handing it across to Tony, said "I shall buy that thank you."

"Jethro, you're doing that deliberately because you know I want it," said Jenny crossly. "Use your money to add houses and hotels."

"No thank you," he replied calmly, "I'm very happy with my purchase."

As Tony handed it over, Jenny shot out her hand and grabbed the card. Managing to take it from him, she held it triumphantly.

"OK, I will pay you $520 for this property. That's double," she bargained.

"Wow, that's a good offer Daddy, I think you should take it," said Ziva.

"Thanks pumpkin, but I'm afraid I shall be hanging onto my property," replied Gibbs reaching out to retrieve the card from Jenny's stronghold.

Refusing to offer it up, she instead tucked it into the left front pocket of her jeans and gave him an 'I dare you' grin.

"Do you really want to go there?" Gibbs asked glaring at her. "Because you know I won't hesitate to go fishing."

"I think it's my turn," said Jenny briskly, ignoring Gibbs' warning. She picked up the dice and, just as she rolled them, she felt Gibbs take hold of her right arm and drag her across his body. With his left hand, he reached into her front pocket and successfully managed to extract the yellow property card. Frantically trying to use her left hand to grab his, she was sadly unsuccessful as, having secured his yellow card, he then used his own left hand to grab hers and place it in his right so that both of Jenny's wrists were now restrained and the top half of her body was laying in his lap.

"Are you going to behave?" he growled into her ear.

With both hands now restrained, Jenny tried to use her legs as leverage to pull herself up and out of his grasp. Staring at the adults play fighting, Tony and Ziva sat mesmerized at their antics. Neither of them had been witness to this type of play before having both come from homes where such activities were definitely taboo.

Watching Jenny trying to squirm out of Gibbs restraint, Tony couldn't help but laugh. Although he had fond memories of his mother, she had definitely been one of the 'Country Club' set and would have never engaged in such juvenile behaviour. In fact he couldn't even remember a time when his parents even joked with each other. He liked to watch his Dad and Jenny together. Up until now, all interaction had been purely verbal such as jokes, teasing or cheeky comments. These always made his Dad smile and was one of the main reasons Tony so desperately wanted them to get together. But this playfulness was something completely new and it made Tony's insides leap for joy. His Dad wasn't just smiling, he was actually laughing. Holding both Jenny's wrists in his right hand, he was now using his left to tickle her ribs while Jenny squealed and tried frantically to roll off his lap. Even Ziva, who two days ago would have probably inflicted maximum torture on Jenny for even daring to come near her Daddy, was giggling at the sight before her.

"OK truce!" panted Jenny realising that there was no way she was going to be able to beat Gibbs. He was a tough enough component when she was at her best, but less than 24 hours after having succumbed to stomach 'flu, Jenny knew she had no chance of adequately defending herself.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked again. He had stopped tickling her but was still holding both her wrists in his.

"Define behave," she replied grinning.

He brought his hand down in a stinging slap on her backside.

"Ow!" she yelped, half laughing, half annoyed. "Ok, I'll behave!" she conceded.

When he still didn't release her, she added, "I promise!"

"Right! Just see that you do," he retorted, letting go of her wrists and pushing her up into a sitting position.

"You are a big bully," she said pretending to glare at him. Tony and Ziva exchanged looks of amusement.

Spying the numbers on the dice she had rolled before Gibbs attacked her, Jenny noticed that it would put her on Boardwalk. And guess who had Park Place.

"Yes," she said punching the air. "Thank you Tony, I shall definitely buy that one!"

Exchanging the money for the much coveted blue card, she gave a self satisfied smile and, turning to Gibbs, said smugly, "I think I see some negotiations in our not too distant future."

Raising his eyebrows, Gibbs merely shrugged and said, "We shall see."

Two hours later, both Tony and Ziva had decided to retire from the game. Ziva departed first, being very scrupulous in her sell out. She made sure that she sold only those cards which wouldn't give the buyer a complete set, thus making it necessary for further negotiations. Ten minutes later when Tony bowed out due to hunger pangs taking over, he really didn't care who took what, placing all the cards in the middle and creating a 'free for all' which saw Jenny and Gibbs diving into the middle of the board knocking houses, hotels, and pieces everywhere. This, being exactly what Tony had wanted, effectively rendered the game over and ensured Gibbs got up to make both him and Ziva lunch.

"Oh well, another game of Monopoly ends in disaster," said Gibbs as he and Jenny finished packing up the game.

"Yeah, but it was still fun," replied Jenny as she put the lid on the box. "And I would have won of course."

"Of course," conceded Gibbs grinning at her as he left to enter the kitchen and make lunch for them all.

Gibbs was shocked when, having eaten lunch and after helping Gibbs clear the dishes, Jenny voluntarily decided to go bed for a couple of hours.

"You ok?" asked Gibbs concerned.

"Yeah, just tired," she replied. When he continued staring at her she added, "Hey you're the one who's always suggesting I should rest."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that you never actually do what you're told!" he smirked.

"Always a first time," she quipped as she left the room.

Knowing Jenny would probably sleep for a couple of hours, Gibbs decided to give Tobias a call. Although he had initially thought he would wait until Monday, the article was still playing on his mind and, now that Jenny was out of the room, he made the most of the opportunity.

"Hey Fornell," he said when he heard the FBI Special Agent answer his phone.

"Gibbs," replied Fornell. "Bit odd you calling on a Saturday isn't it?"

"Just wondering what you know about an arms dealer named La Grenouille?" asked Gibbs getting straight to the point.

"Thought you'd retired?" said Fornell. "Jenny Shepard got you working again?"

"Ahh Geez Fornell," sighed Gibbs annoyed at the fishing Tobias was doing. "Will ya just answer the question?"

"Heard he'd died," answered Fornell simply.

"Yeah, I got that memo too," replied Gibbs. "Come on Tobias. How many times have I given you intel in the past? Just some info on the guy is all I want. Who he dealt with, where he's from? That kind of stuff."

"Well, to be honest I don't know a great deal," answered Fornell sighing. "I know he's had dealings with the CIA. Word is they used him to send misinformation to Iran as well as a labelling him as a prominent arms dealer to keep an eye on the illegal arms trade. Why the interest Gibbs?"

"So, who do they think killed him?" asked Gibbs ignoring the question.

"That I don't know."

"There must be some talk going around?" hinted Gibbs. "Come on Tobias, you three letter men are always conspiring over something."

"Hey, I take objection to that!" said Fornell. "We don't conspire, we just lie to each other."

"You lying to me now Fornell?" asked Gibbs.

There was a pause then Tobias said, "You know what Gibbs? I think it's time we caught up for a beer. I'll be around in ten."

"Make it thirty," answered Gibbs, closing the phone.

Opening it again, he dialled Abby's number.

"Hey Abs, what ya up to?" he asked.

"Hey Gibbs, long time no hear," she replied, her bubbly voice making him smile. "How's the Gibblets going?"

"Well that's kind of why I'm ringing," said Gibbs. "Just wondering if you might be able to take them for a couple of hours? Fornell's coming over and I don't want him to see them."

"Yeah, sure!" said Abby enthusiastically. "I'd love to. I might ring Timmy and see if he wants to help me."

"Thanks Abs," said Gibbs gratefully. "Can ya be here in twenty?"

"I'll be there in ten!" she replied happily.

True to her word, Abby walked in the door just over ten minutes later. Gibbs had managed to round up Ziva and Tony telling them that Abby was going to take them out for the afternoon so that Jenny could rest without any noise in the house.

"Now, you two be good," warned Gibbs. "And do what Abby and Tim say."

"Is Tim coming too?" asked Tony looking happily at Abby.

"Yep," answered Abby. "We're picking him up on the way."

"Cool!" replied Tony.

"Abs, here's fifty in case you need to buy anything," said Gibbs handing her a $50 bill. "You shouldn't need it all but just take it as an emergency."

"Don't' be silly Gibbs," said Abby refusing to take the money. "If I want to buy anything I'll use my money. How often do I get to spoil my little brother and sister?" she replied drawing both Tony and Ziva in for a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Abby," groaned Tony. She grinned and let go.

"Hey Dad, if Abby doesn't want the fifty, can I have it? I can think of plenty I could spend it on," said Tony grinning.

"Yeah, I bet you could," answered Gibbs sarcastically. Looking back at Abby he said sternly, "Don't spend too much, ok?"

"Oh stop worrying Papa Gibbs," replied Abby smirking. "It's my money, I'll do what I want with it." And with that, she turned and opened the door, shuffling the two children out in front of her.

"Bye Daddy," waved Ziva.

"See ya Dad," said Tony.

Bye kids," said Gibbs, "Be good, _all _of you!" he added, then grinned when he saw three sets of eye rolls.

When Tobias Fornell arrived ten minutes after Abby had left, Gibbs met him at the door so that the knocking wouldn't disturb Jenny.

"Come on out the back," directed Gibbs, leading the way.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, Gibbs took Tobias out onto the patio where they sat down at the outdoor setting.

"So," said Fornell, taking a mouthful of beer. "What's the interest in 'The Frog'?

"Sorry Fornell, need to know and at this point you don't," replied Gibbs.

"Bit rich then you expecting information from me, if you can't even tell me why," said Fornell, staring intently at Gibbs.

"Yeah, I know," said Gibbs sighing. "Look Tobias, if I could tell ya I would. I'm not even sure if my reasons behind knowing about him are even warranted. Just a gut feeling at the moment."

"You and that gut of yours," said Fornell shaking his head. "Thought retirement was supposed to switch it off."

Gibbs snorted and took a mouthful of beer.

"So," he said swallowing. "Do they have any leads on who killed him?"

"Possibly," replied Fornell mysteriously. "It's only rumour at the moment."

"Well 'rumour' away Tobias. I'm all ears," said Gibbs sitting back in his chair.

"Word has it that CIA no longer felt the need to keep 'The Frog' on their payroll so to speak," began Fornell, putting the beer down on the table. "Apparently, he was become high maintenance of late."

"So, CIA had him killed?" asked Gibbs.

"So the rumour has it," replied Fornell. "Agent called Trent Kort. He's been undercover for a couple of years filtrating information, setting up deals, keeping things in the know."

"Geez," said Gibbs looking up. "Remind me not to work with the CIA. Lose ya usefulness and they have ya disposed of!"

"More to it than that Gibbs," replied Fornell. "Apparently 'The Frog' hadn't been as cooperative of late. Some deals had been taking place without the knowledge of Kort."

Gibbs nodded. "So did 'The Frog' have any connections to NCIS?"

Tobias shook his head. "Not that I'm aware," he answered. "Why? What have you heard?"

Ignoring the question, Gibbs asked, "So, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Stretching the friendship Gibbs," replied Fornell.

"Didn't realise we were friends," said Gibbs smirking. "Just thought we were bastards who used each other when it suited."

This time it was Fornell who snorted. "Ask away, can't guarantee I can do it though."

"Can you do a search for me? Find any connection between La Grenouille and NCIS; go back as far as you can?" asked Gibbs.

"Why not get Abby to do that?" asked Fornell.

"Don't want her involved in what she might find out, if anything. Could get awkward," replied Gibbs.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," said Fornell, picking up his beer and taking a drink.

"And Tobias? Strictly off the record ok? Whatever you find, stays between us?" reminded Gibbs.

"Of course Gibbs," said Fornell smirking. "Is there any other way besides 'off the record'?

As both men sat in silence and drank their beer, Gibbs wondered if he was doing the right thing. His gut was telling him this would somehow lead to Jenny. He trusted Fornell, but he once again questioned his right to interfere. Thinking back to the way Jenny had been lately, the nightmares, the illness, the tiredness; Gibbs put his misgivings away and decided that it was the right thing to do. He still cared very deeply for Jenny. If she was hurting, so was he.

And, in true Gibbs fashion, he was determined to see this 'fixed'.


	8. Waiting For the Flame to Catch

**AN - This chapter is just for fun. A little detour from the Jibbs. Hope you enjoy.**

**I've based this on the church fetes in my area. They become like mini carnivals. Just clarifying for those of you wondering where on earth they were in this chapter - lol!**

Chapter 8 - Waiting for the Flame to Catch

It took Abby less than fifteen minutes to drive to Tim's house. Once all four of them were seated in the car, she turned to the back and said, "Sister Rosita and her friends have a church fundraiser happening today. They've set up a range of activities in and around the church. I thought it could be fun for us to go. What do you think?"

"Sounds great Abby," said Tony. "What kinds of things do they have there?"

"Well, they have craft activities, face painting, a ball pit, jumping castle, stuff like that." She smiled at Ziva and Tony. "So you wanna go?"

"Yay!" shouted Ziva.

"Yeah I guess," added Tony not completely convinced this was going to be as fun as Abby was hoping. But seeing as she had offered to take them and she did seem so excited, he didn't want to spoil her fun.

"Excellent," said Abby. "Let's go!"

As they made their way to the church, Abby struggled to find a park. She finally found one but it was three blocks away. After walking the half mile trek back to the church, they could see why parking had been such a difficulty. The entire church parking lot had been closed off in order to set up all the activities for the fund raiser. As Tony and Ziva looked around in awe, they could see all the activities Abby had mentioned plus there was a giant slide, merry-go-round, and dodgem cars.

As Tony looked at the last activity, he said very clearly, "I am not going on those!"

"No," said Tim. "I've only just had the plaster taken off my arm. I think we'll avoid those today."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Tony. "Look over there!"

They all look in the direction Tony was pointing. Along the far side of the church, a mini 'Side-show Alley' had been set up. From where they stood they could see at least five different varieties of activities in addition to food vans advertising cotton candy, waffles, toffee apples, burgers and hot dogs.

"Abby, I'm in heaven!" announced Tony gleefully. "Where shall we start?"

"I want to get my face painted," said Ziva. "Can we go there first?"

"Well," said Abby seeing the less than impressed look on Tony's face. "How about you and I go and line up for the face painting and the boys can go and get us some food so we're fuelled up for the afternoon?"

"Great idea Abs," said Tim. "So what does everyone want to eat?"

"I don't know," said Ziva. "I haven't been to a place like this before."

She suddenly spotted a family walking passed them. The two children were holding what looked like fluffy clouds on sticks.

As Ziva watched them pass, she turned to Abby and said, "What were those two girls holding?"

"That's cotton candy," said Abby smiling. It was hard to believe that Ziva had never experienced it before. "It's the most wonderful tasting thing in the world. It's pure sugar and when you put your tongue on it, it melts in your mouth. Do you want to try some?"

"Yes please," said Ziva bouncing up and down.

"Ok, so that's a cotton candy for Ziva and a Caff Pow for me please," said Abby handing Tim some money.

"I'll get it," he said refusing to the take the money. "You can get the next round."

As Tony and Tim left for the food vans, Abby and Ziva made their way towards the face painting. There were five booths set up so they didn't have to wait long before it was their turn. Choosing the rainbow butterfly, Ziva sat still as the woman running the booth carefully drew and then coloured, a beautiful butterfly across Ziva's right cheek. She then added three small flowers to her left cheek. Ziva watched in the mirror, fascinated with the woman's technique.

"Wow, that looks so adorable Ziva," remarked Abby when the lady had finished. Abby paid her the money and, as the two of them left the booth they saw Tim and Tony walking up to them, arms laden with food and drink.

Tim handed Ziva her stick of cotton candy. As Ziva looked at it wondering where to start, Abby laughed. "There are two ways to eat this. You can either tear it off with your fingers like this," and Abby took a small piece and popped it into her mouth. She then opened her mouth and said with difficulty, "Thee, lok ath my thung, ith all melthing."

Everyone laughed and Tim said, "She said, look at her tongue, it's all melting."

Ziva looked and was amazed to see the fluffy ball go bright pink and slowly disappear.

"The other way," continued Abby now that she had finished. "Is to just eat it straight off the stick. I won't show you that though as it starts to melt on the stick as your tongue touches it."

Ziva decided to try the first way Abby showed her. She cautiously tore a piece off the stick and popped it into her mouth. The look of sheer delight on her face as the sugar began to melt over her tongue was priceless.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed her eyes wide with pleasure. "That's like nothing I've ever tried before."

"It's good isn't it Zi?" said Tony as he too bit into his straight from the stick.

"Yep, this is the best. Thanks Tim for buying it for me."

"You're welcome," he replied smiling at the joy such a simple thing had brought.

With Tony and Ziva now enthralled in their cotton candy, Abby sucking on the straw in her Caff Pow and Tim sipping on a coffee, the four of them made their way over to the side show activities.

"Hey, Shooting Ducks Tim," said Abby pointing. "Go and have a go, see if you can win us something."

They watched as Tim paid for the game and, with hardly any effort at all, shot down six metal ducks in a row. The owner of the stand, less than impressed by Tim's ease of winning, pointed to a row of gifts from which Tim could choose.

Tim turned to Ziva and Tony, "What would you like, guys?" he asked.

"Ziva, you pick something," said Tony. There wasn't really much on the shelf that grabbed his attention and he could see that this was all so new to Ziva. He wanted this to be fun for her.

"Are you sure Tony?" Ziva asked, already eyeing off the giant purple bear in the middle.

"Of course," he said. "What do I need with a stuffed toy anyway," he added nonchalantly.

"Can I have that big purple bear in the middle please?" she asked.

The attendant took it down and gave it to Ziva. It was so big, that she could hardly hold it and still be able to eat the cotton candy.

"Here Ziva," said Tim taking the bear. "I'll hold it until you've finished."

"Abby," said Ziva. "Can I have a go at the game?"

"Sure," said Abby. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yep, I just watched Tim." She handed her cotton candy over to Abby once she'd paid the attendant. He was looking much happier knowing the little girl was going to have a go. At least he wouldn't have to give away one of his major prizes.

Ziva, picking up the rifle, surprised everyone with the ease in which she settled it into her shoulder and peered through the sight. Centering her body, she took aim. Six shots, six ducks down!

"Wow Ziva!" exclaimed Tony. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ari taught me," she said casually. "We needed to know how to shoot game to survive in the forest."

Abby and Tim exchanged looks. It just wasn't right that someone so little had already gone through so much.

The attendant just stared at the pint sized shooter in front of him.

"How old are you kid? Three, four?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm five and a half," she retorted. "I just look small for my age."

"Yeah, well, whatever kid, that was awesome," he said genuinely impressed. "You can pick anything you want from the whole stand.

"Tony, I want you to pick something. I did it for you," she said shyly.

"Naw, geez, thanks Zi," said Tony giving her a quick one handed hug. Looking at all the items on the stand, Tony pointed out a toy gun. It could shoot out foam bullets and Tony's hope was that his Dad could teach him to shoot as well as Ziva.

Handing Tony the gun, the attendant laughed and said, "No more, ok. I'll run out of all the good prizes!"

They all laughed and continued on their way.

After about five minutes, Ziva tugged on Abby's arm.

"What sweetie?" asked Abby looking down into the big, brown eyes.

"Can I have some more of that cotton candy stuff?" asked Ziva. "Please."

"Sure thing!" said Abby without really thinking. She wanted this day to be special and hadn't really thought about what the sugar could do to either Ziva or Tony. Gibbs kept a fairly tight rein on sugary treats and so neither child was very used to the substance being in their systems. Tim, also having no clue as to the effects of sugar on children, happily agreed and together they bought both Tony and Ziva another cotton candy stick each.

Spying the giant slide, Tony said, "Hey Tim, wanna come on that with me?"

"Er…. I'm not really good with heights Tony. Remember the roller coaster?" said Tim paling at the mere thought of climbing the ladder to what looked like a three story high slide.

"I'll go with you Tony," said Abby enthusiastically. "I love those slides."

'I'm coming too!" squealed Ziva.

Handing their cotton candy to Tim, who took it gratefully, Ziva and Tony ran towards the slide with Abby in hot pursuit. Grabbing a hessian bag each, they began the slow climb to the top of the ladder.

"Ziva, no sweetie, you have to wait," called Abby as Ziva tried to push past a couple of boys who were struggling to make it up. They each look about twelve or thirteen

"But they're going so slow!" she announced for the whole world to hear. "They're older than Tony. They should be able to run up this ladder!" she added scornfully.

Turning around, one of the boys shouted nastily, "Shut up shrimp, or we'll push you off!"

Enraged, Tony quickly caught up to Ziva and shouted, "Hey dirtbag? You just try it and I'll have you free falling screaming for ya mommy!"

"Yeah right," said the other boy sarcastically. "What are ya? Eight?"

Seeing trouble ahead, Abby tried to quicken her pace up the ladder before a fight ensued and someone actually got hurt.

"You leave my brother alone!" shouted Ziva. And before Abby could reach her, she had grabbed the first boy's hand and, using her index finger and thumb, squeezed tightly into his pressure point making the boy scream in agony.

"Ziva! No!" yelled Abby finally reaching the young girl. "Let him go right now!" she said sternly.

"But he was being mean to us," argued Ziva still not letting go.

"Ziva, now!" growled Abby.

Relenting Ziva finally let go of the boy's hand.

"I'm telling on you," he sobbed as he continued up the slide, suddenly able to ascend at a much faster pace than previously.

"Cry baby!" yelled Ziva.

"Way to go Ziva!" said Tony and the two children hi-fived each other.

Seeing there was a line up behind them, Abby said, "Keep going and we'll talk about this at the top."

When they finally reached the top, the three of them could see the boy pointing to Ziva and telling the attendant what had happened. After a couple of minutes, he came over and spoke to Abby.

"Is this your daughter Ma'am?" the attendant asked.

"No, she's my little sister. And I'm really sorry Sir. That boy was teasing my brother and sister and threatening to push them off the ladder. I know she shouldn't have hurt him but she was just defending herself." Abby blurted out her apology, hoping the man would understand.

He turned around and waited until the boy who had complained sat on his hessian bag and set off down the slide. Once the boy had disappeared, he turned back and, bending down to Ziva's level, he lent forward into her face.

Not in the least bit afraid, Ziva stood her ground and stared right back at him. To everyone's surprise, the attendant took hold of Ziva's hand and shook it saying, "Well done kid!"

Relaxing her body slightly, Ziva shook back while the attendant continued saying, "That boy has been a pain all day, teasing kids and generally being a bully. It's about time someone put him in his place."

He smiled at Ziva. "So er….can you show me what you did?"

"Sure," said Ziva, and grabbing his hand she applied pressure to the joint between his thumb and index finger.

"Yow!" he exclaimed trying to pull his hand back. Ziva let go and grinned. "That's amazing. I'll have to remember that move." And rubbing his joint furiously, he sauntered back to his post.

As Tony and Ziva giggled, they were surprised to see Abby was still looking unimpressed.

"You're lucky that man didn't have us thrown out of the place," said Abby sternly, looking at Ziva. "You can't do stuff like that Ziva. People don't understand. If someone's annoying you, come and see an adult."

"But why?" asked Ziva, unsure as to the reason behind Abby's anger.

"Yeah Abby," added Tony. "Ziva was just giving him what he deserved."

"But you can get into serious trouble for doing stuff like that. It's called assault," said Abby firmly. "What if that boy's mother decides to take things further? She could press charges against Ziva and that would make things really awkward."

"How?" asked Tony.

Remembering that Tony and Ziva no longer had memory of their former lives, Abby said, "Well, because… because your Dad will find out and I'm sure he'd be very cross."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "She's right Tony," said Ziva quickly. "And Daddy can spank."

Looking back at Abby, Ziva said, "Ok Abby, I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry I made you mad."

"You didn't make me mad," said Abby. "I just don't want to see you get into trouble."

Ziva nodded.

"Come 'ere," said Abby holding out her arms. "I don't like having to get cross with you. I want today to be fun. So, let's forget about this and see what this slide is like, OK?"

"Ok!" shouted Tony and Ziva together.

As Abby went on ahead, Tony turned to Ziva and said quietly, "I think that was brilliant what you did! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure Tony," said Ziva smirking. "But don't tell Daddy."

"Are you kidding?" said Tony incredulously. "I like being able to sit!"

They giggled as they stepped up to the platform. There were four lanes and Abby took the outside one, Ziva next and Tony in the third lane. Placing their hessian bags on the plastic starting plate, they each sat down and held onto the metal bar above their heads. When they were ready, they looked at each other and counted, "One, Two, Three, GO!"

Pushing themselves forwards, they hurtled down the slide which rose and fell in little mounds. As they gathered speed, each rise became higher until both Tony and Ziva were being lifted off the slide and then slammed down into each gully. Giggling helplessly, the three of them finally made it to the bottom, where they collapsed into undignified heaps. Helping each other to stand, they climbed off the slide and ran towards Tim.

"That was so much fun Timmy," said Ziva, taking back her cotton candy.

"How come you guys took so long?" asked Tim handing Tony his cotton candy and Abby her Caff Pow.

"Ziva got into a fight," said Abby casually.

"What!" exclaimed Tim, looking at Ziva.

"It's ok Tim, don't have a cow. I sorted it out." As she patted Tim on the shoulder she added, "Forget about it ok?"

"But what if Gibbs finds out, was the other kid hurt?" continued Tim in a panic. "What am I saying, of course the kid was hurt, this is Ziva we're talking about!"

"Timmy," said Abby. "Don't worry about it. Apparently the kid was a real pain. The attendant actually congratulated Ziva."

"And I made sure I didn't leave a mark," added Ziva proudly. "That's one thing I learned really quickly. Maximum pain, minimum damage!"

"Oh Geez," said Tim paling again. Looking down at Ziva he said sternly, "Ziva, I want you to promise me you'll keep your hands to yourself. No touching other people unless it's in a nice way. Promise?"

"Yes, Timmy, I promise," said Ziva begrudgingly. "Besides, Abby already growled at me."

"I'm not growling at your Ziva," said Tim softening his tone. "I'm just….um…"

"Growling at me," finished Ziva.

"Well maybe just a little," conceded Tim smiling at her. Changing the subject he said, "So, what shall we do now?"

As the four of them looked around, Tony's attention was caught by a large crowd of people gathered near the face painting tents.

"What's going on over there?" he asked pointing.

"Dunno," said Abby. "Come on, let's see." She dropped her arm around Tony's shoulder and the two of them headed off in that direction.

"Hey!" shouted Tim staring at their retreating bodies. "Wait for us!"

"Yeah," yelled Ziva. "Wait for us!"

Taking Tim's large hand in her small one, she gave a huge tug saying, "Come on Timmy, don't be a slow coach." And the pair of them ran to catch up, Tim trying to balance the giant bear and toy gun in his other hand.

As they neared the crowd, Tony could see that there was an entertainer in the middle of a circle of people. He was riding a unicycle while pumping up balloons and twisting them into various animal shapes. Spying a stone wall near where the entertainer was working, Tony stood on it and was able to see quite clearly was what happening. When Ziva jumped up next to him she, unfortunately, was still too short to see anything.

"I can't see," she announced jumping up and down on the wall to see if that helped. Smiling at her, Tim lifted her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Much!" she said grinning. "I can see everything now. Thanks Timmy." She leaned down and put her hands around his chin and cheeks hugging him. When she let go, Tim could feel the stickiness of her fingers still on his face. As he turned to Abby to ask for a tissue, Abby burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Tim looking at her bending over in hysterics. Checking to see what was going on, Tony took one look at Tim and was soon joining Abby.

"Hey guys," said Tim feeling self-conscious. "What's wrong?"

"You've got cotton candy stubble all over your face," said Abby still laughing. "You look like a Santa with a pink beard."

"Oops," he heard Ziva say above his head. "Sorry Timmy."

"Don't worry Zi," he said smiling. "I always wanted to be Santa."

Abby fished a wet wipe out of her purse and gently wiped away the cotton candy.

"There ya go, Timmy," she said. "All clean again."

"Thanks Abs," said Tim grinning at her.

They watched the entertainer for a few minutes but it wasn't long before both Tony and Ziva began to get restless. From her advantage point, Ziva looked around at some of the activities.

"Tony," said she said, reaching down and tapping him on the head with one hand while pointing towards the jumping castle with the other. "Let's go on that!"

"Ok," agreed Tony.

Still on Tim's shoulders, Ziva grabbed an ear in each hand and, using her legs to gently kick him in the side, said "Come on horsey, Giddy-up!" She pulled on his ears as if she were holding a set of reins.

Not wanting to spoil her fun, Tim gave a loud snort, stamped his foot on the ground, and then took off galloping towards the jumping castle. Quickly taking out her phone, Abby set it to camera and secretly recorded the scene before her.

"What ya doing that for?" asked Tony as he watched her video Tim.

"Leverage," was all she said with a mysterious smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tony ran to catch up with Tim and Ziva.

By the time it was their turn to enter the jumping castle, Ziva and Tony were definitely in full sugar-high mode. They had spent the last five minutes bouncing up and down and playing tag with each other whilst they waited their turn. When the attendant, told them to take off their shoes and socks before entering, Ziva proceeded to kick out her foot and sent each shoe flying into the air. Not caring where they landed, she then pulled off each sock and sent them in the same direction. She then ran onto the bouncy blow-up toy and began to jump with all the other kids.

"Stay together!" yelled Abby watching the pair of them jumping around in different directions. When they didn't listen she yelled, "Tony! Look after Ziva."

"OK," called Tony rabbit hopping to his little sister who was trying to do back-flips in the middle of the castle.

"Come over to the edge Zi," he said grabbing her hand. "There aren't so many kids there."

Jumping with him, Ziva managed to make her way to the edge. Looking up at the wall she was suddenly inspired with an idea. Jumping backwards so that she was closer to the middle again, she began to take a run up and, as she reached the wall, made a huge effort to try and scale the side of the castle. She managed to run about four foot up the side before she ran out of traction and, flipping backwards, landed back on the inflatable floor. Watching her, Tony decided to join in and, before long, both of them were trying to run up the side of the castle.

Seeing what Tony and Ziva were doing, the children around them decided they would attempt the same thing and within a couple of minutes it was complete chaos on the jumping castle. Suddenly, over the noise of screaming and laughing children, a loud, piercing whistle was heard and a booming voice using a megaphone announced, "Will all children who are trying to run up the walls of the castle, please stop. That is not allowed." As all the children around them suddenly stopped, Ziva saw that she had far more room to continue the activity. So, ignoring the warning, she continued to run up the side of the castle and back-flip on to the floor. However, exhaustion was setting in and she was no longer concentrating very well on what she was doing. As she attempted the back flip, she fell awkwardly, landing on another child and sending them both crashing to the floor. Thankfully the child she had knocked into managed to bounce towards the middle, but Ziva was not so lucky. After hitting the other child, Ziva bounced in the opposite direction and found herself landing heavily on the hard asphalt surface of the parking lot.

Rushing to her, Abby and Tim were there within seconds. Ziva had a bloody knee as well as a badly scraped elbow and was trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh sweetie," said Abby, bending down to check Ziva's injuries. "Are you ok?"

"I hurt my knee," said Ziva gritting her teeth. Sitting up gingerly, she looked at the scraped and bleeding skin on the knee-cap.

"Ouch Ziva," said Tony rushing up to her. "That must hurt so bad. I'd be screaming by now."

"I feel like screaming," said Ziva. "It does hurt, _real_ bad."

Gently picking her up so that one arm was under her thighs and the other around her back, Tim carried Ziva to a near-by bench. They were soon approached by one of the officials who pointed them towards the first aid booth. Carrying Ziva inside, the attending paramedic carefully checked out her wounds and cleaned them. Applying a bandage to both her knee and elbow, he handed Ziva a lollipop for being so brave.

"Thank you," said Ziva taking the offered treat and popping it into her mouth.

As Tim gently lifted her off the bed and put her down on the ground, Ziva winced and found it difficult to put weight on her injured leg. Lifting her up, Tim placed her on his shoulders again and the four of them left the first-aid booth.

"Oh poor Ziva," said Abby looking up at the little girl. "How did it happen?"

As Ziva explained what she was doing, it suddenly dawned on Abby and Tim, that Tony and Ziva had been the instigators of the forbidden activity.

"So why didn't you stop when everyone else did," asked Abby looking up at Ziva sitting on Tim's shoulders.

"I don't know," answered Ziva. "I just saw that there was heaps of room and I was having fun. I'm sorry Abby," she added looking very sad and sorry for herself.

"Well I think maybe we should go home," said Abby. "You both look exhausted and some of the activity centres are starting to pack up."

"But I don't want to go," whined Ziva. "Can't we stay a bit longer?"

"Yeah Abby," said Tony, also in a whiny voice. "Why can't we stay longer? This place is great."

"Because they're packing up Tony," said Abby. Looking at her watch she saw that it was ten to four. "It finishes at four and that's in ten minutes. If we leave now, we won't get caught up in the rush to leave."

Seeing the disappointed looks on Tony and Ziva's faces, and not wanting them to feel sad, Abby said, "How about we buy you each another cotton candy for the trip home?"

"Yay!" yelled Ziva drumming her hands on Tim's head.

"Ziva!" said Tim crossly. "That hurts."

"Oops, sorry Timmy," she apologised patting his head gently and smoothing out his hair.

Looking at Tony and Ziva's bare feet, Abby said, "Tim why don't you go and get the cotton candy and we'll get their shoes?"

"Yep, good idea," said Tim lifting Ziva down.

As Tim headed off to one of the food vans, Abby, Tony and Ziva went back to the jumping castle to collect their shoes and socks.

Tony managed to find his, having placed them neatly by the shoe bench. Ziva's however, were a little more difficult to locate. After a five minute search of the immediate vicinity, they'd managed to locate one shoe and one sock, but were still trying to find the matching pairs when Tim returned.

"Yay! Cotton Candy!" yelled Ziva, running up to Tim, her injured leg suddenly forgotten, and taking the stick from his hand.

"Ziva!" called Abby. "You need to find your other sock and shoe. No candy until then."

"Abby's right," said Tim, taking it away from her. "No candy until you've found your stuff."

Ziva pouted. "But I need the energy to look for my things," she argued, pleading her case.

"Go!" said Tim, holding the cotton candy up high and out of Ziva's reach. "You can have this when you've found your sock and shoe."

Huffing loudly, Ziva crossed her arms and stomped away.

Fifteen minutes later they had managed to find the matching shoe but the sock stubbornly remained missing in action. Seeing Tony and Ziva were definitely no longer at their best, Abby decided to give up searching for the offending item and just count their losses and go home.

"It's only a sock," grumbled Tony, feeling like he'd wasted a good half hour searching for something that, in his opinion, didn't require all that effort.

"Yeah, but you two are my responsibility," argued Abby. "I'm sure Gibbs expects you returned with all items of clothing intact."

"Don't worry Abby," continued Tony. "It's not like she lost an arm or something. Come on, let's go."

As they left the church yard, they began the three block hike back to the car. It wasn't long before Ziva was struggling with her injured knee and Tim once again found himself carrying her, choosing this time, to hold her on his hip rather than run the risk of cotton candy all through his hair.

By the time they reached the car, Tony and Ziva were struggling to keep their eyes open. Neither one had barely touched their cotton candy and, as Abby opened the door, they both piled into the back seat.

"I'm thirsty," complained Ziva. "Can I have a drink please?"

"I'll pick one up from the gas station up the road ok?" said Abby, helping Ziva to pull the seat belt over her car seat.

"Me too?" asked Tony.

"Sure," replied Abby.

Once both children were secured in their seats, Abby and Tim hopped in the car and Abby pulled away from the curb. Spotting the gas station, she turned into the driveway and parked. While Abby left the car idling, Tim ran in and grabbed four 600ml waters for them to drink on the way home.

As they made the journey home, Tony and Ziva guzzled down the water until all 600mls was gone. Five minutes later, they were feeling much better and were starting to perk up again.

"Thanks for taking us," said Tony, tucking into his cotton candy now that his thirst had been quenched. "I've had the best afternoon."

"Me too," said Ziva also eating her sugary treat. "Even with a sore knee and elbow, it's been so much fun."

Smiling at them through the rear view mirror, Abby said, "You're welcome. I had a great day too."

"Same here," added Tim.

Five minutes later however, the two reasonably calm, cooperative and compliant children in the backseat had suddenly morphed into screaming, giggling, punching terrors. The only phrases spoken during that last five minutes of the road trip included, "Settle down!" "Stop all that noise!" "Stop hitting each other!" "I'm gonna stop this car if you continue!"

By the time they were pulling into Gibbs' driveway, Tony and Ziva were well and truly out of control. Abby had barely switched off the engine, when Tony had thrown open the car door and was racing up the path to the house. Ziva was just as quick to follow, wriggling out under her seat-belt without even unbuckling it, and hobbling behind Tony.

As Gibbs opened the door, he was greeted by two sticky, sunburnt, laughing, grass stained children, one of which was missing a sock and had bandages on her knee and elbow.

"Hey Dad!" "Hi Daddy!" was all Gibbs heard as Tony and Ziva raced past him and into the house.

Looking up, he watched as two weary, shell shocked adults made their way up the path, one carry a car seat, the other a giant stuffed bear and toy gun. Taking Ziva's car seat out of Tim's arms, he stepped aside so that Abby and Tim could enter.

As Abby and Tim collapsed onto the sofa, Gibbs watched as Tony and Ziva, now with water bottles in hand, suddenly start up a game of tag around the living room.

Trying to ignore the noise and chaos around him, Gibbs turned to Abby and said, "What happened?"

"I think I may have fed them too much sugar Gibbs," replied Abby hugging the bear to her.

"Ya think?" asked Gibbs incredulously.

At a particular piercing squeal from Ziva, Tim groaned and held his head in his hands.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," said Ziva racing up to him. "We had the best day. I got to try cotton candy for the first time in my life and it's the yummiest thing ever and I got my face painted, see, look, and then I had a turn shooting some ducks and I got all six ducks and I let Tony pick something out because Timmy had already won me the big bear that Abby's holding cause he killed six ducks as well and then we went on a giant slide and these boys were being mean but I sorted them out and the man who ran the slide congratulated me and then-"

"Ziva, calm down," said Gibbs putting his hands on the little girl's shoulders to stop her from bouncing from leg to leg.

"But Dad," added Tony when he saw that Ziva had stopped talking. "We went on a jumping castle and Ziva started climbing up the walls and doing back-flips and all the kids copied us and we were having so much fun but the pooy boss man told us all to stop except Ziva didn't and she flipped onto this kid and the kid bounced one way and Ziva went the other and she landed on the parking lot and scraped her knee and elbow but she was real brave Dad and didn't cry at all and we had to go to the mini hospital room and they patched up Ziva and then we went to find our shoes and socks but we couldn't find Ziva's and we spend ages and ages and ages and ages looking for it and in the end we gave up and that's why Ziva only had one sock." Taking a huge breath, Tony collapsed on the sofa next to Tim.

"It's been a great day!" Tony said leaning back into the sofa. "Can we do it again next week Abby?"

"Yeah," said Ziva, flinging herself into Tim's lap. "Do you think you could take us again? I could get to have cotton candy again."

Abby and Tim looked at each other and exchanged groans.

"Hey Tony, Let's go and try out your new gun," suggested Ziva grabbing it out of Abby's arms which were still hugging the bear.

"Yeah!" yelled Tony jumping up. The two of them rushed towards the stairs.

"Hey!" yelled Gibbs effectively stopping them in their tracks. "Outside," he ordered pointing his thumb towards the kitchen. Turning around, both children sprinted for the kitchen.

"Walk!" he barked and watched as each child skidded to a halt then half walked, half jogged out of the room.

Turning back to the pair on the couch, he simply said, "Ok, from the top, what happened?"

"Well," began Abby. "I thought it would be fun to take them to the church fundraising fete Gibbs."

"Ah huh. That part I got. It's the bit that's turned my children into a high speed video reel and left one child with one sock and sporting a bandaged knee and elbow that I missed.

"Um…." began Abby. "Well it's a bit hard to explain really," she continued.

"Try," he growled.

"Well ya see," said Abby taking a deep breath. "Ziva had never tried cotton candy before so I thought it would be a great idea to buy her some."

Ten minutes later and Gibbs had the whole story. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table he put his head in his hands.

"What were you thinking?" he said. "Don't you know what sugar does to kids?"

"Well, yeah," said Abby defensively. "But I thought you had to feed them heaps."

Three cotton candies and a lollipop is heaps Abs," said Gibbs shaking his head.

"Tony didn't have the lollipop," said Abby hopefully. "Only Ziva did."

Glaring at her, Abby quickly lowered her head and looked down into her lap.

Relenting Gibbs said, "Look, I know you were only trying to have fun and give them a great afternoon out and I really appreciate you taking them. But next time, try and go sugar-free?" He lifted Abby's chin so that she was looking at him. "Please!" he added smiling at her.

"You mean you'll let me take them again sometime?" she asked looking up into his face. "I thought you'd be really angry and never trust me again," she said.

"Abby, I'm not angry. A little frustrated maybe thinking of what I've got ahead of me tonight, but definitely not angry," said Gibbs maintaining eye contact with her. "They've had a wonderful time Abby. You've created memories today that they will never forget and for that I'm grateful, to both of you," he added looking at Tim.

"And of course I trust you," he added. "So much so, that I'm going to invite you to stay for dinner and babysit them while I disappear for a couple of hours," he said grinning to himself.

Taking him seriously, Abby said, "Um…well…the thing is…Tim and I have tickets for a concert tonight and we can't cancel them or we'll lose our money but maybe…"

"It's ok Abs, I'm kidding," said Gibbs putting her out of her misery. "Although you both owe me big time for this!"

"You got it!" said Abby smiling at him. "Name the day and we'll be there!" she added enthusiastically.

"Really?" said Tim looking at her with uncertainty.

"Oh come on Timmy. Where's ya sense of adventure?" she said, patting Tim's knee. "We'll just make sure we stick to water and fruit next time."

"Sounds like a plan Abs," said Gibbs standing up and stretching.

"So, coffee?" he offered and both Tim and Abby nodded gratefully.


	9. Heating Up

**AN - OK a bit nervous about this chapter. Romance is not really my genre - definitely more into the psychological side of relationships rather than the physical. But hope it's ok. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 9 - Heating Up

As Gibbs, Abby and Tim sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, they listened to the screams and raucous laughter coming from the back yard. Even Gibbs was forced to smile, that is until a loud crash echoed from the patio. Rushing out, he saw a very guilty looking Tony and Ziva standing next to a shattered terracotta pot plant.

"What happened?" he asked not overly surprised at the incident considering the way the two had been tearing around.

"Um, it broke," said Ziva.

Tony snorted in laughter at her response which sent Ziva into a fit of giggles.

"I can see that," said Gibbs trying to sound stern however when faced with two giggling children it was quite difficult.

Both children snorted again.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"Um….well…(snigger) we were playing chasey and….(snigger) Ziva was pretending to be a monkey and…." That was a far as Tony got before collapsing into a fit of giggles again.

Tim and Abby who had been standing at the kitchen door, turned and headed back to the table. They were finding it difficult to control their laughter and felt that Gibbs didn't need them encouraging Tony and Ziva. Sitting down they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh poor Gibbs," said Abby. "I feel terrible. It's my fault they're like this, but I can't stop laughing. Maybe we should offer to have them tonight?"

"Are you kidding Abs?" exclaimed Tim still laughing. "No way! I feel sorry for Gibbs too but not that much."

"What's going on?"

Turning towards the living room, Abby and Tim saw Jenny standing in the entry to the kitchen.

"Oh hi Director Shepard," said Abby. "I didn't realise you were here. Have you just arrived?" she added hinting at more information.

"Ah no, I'm staying here at the moment," answered Jenny without elaborating. "So what's going on? All I could hear were Ziva and Tony screaming and giggling and then it sounded like something broke."

"Ah, yeah," said Abby. "Well we took them out for the afternoon and kind of overloaded them with sugar. Sorry," she squeaked in apology.

"So what broke?" asked Jenny.

"A pot plant Director," answered Tim.

"Jenny," she corrected.

"Er yeah…Jenny…sorry," he stammered.

And Abby, same for you. When we're not at work, please just call me Jenny," she said, looking at Abby.

Abby smiled and nodded. She was still very curious as to why the director was in Gibbs' house on a Saturday afternoon, looking extremely casual and like she'd just rolled out of bed.

Jenny caught her look and rolled her eyes.

"I've been unwell and Gibbs insisted I stay here until I was feeling better," she said raising her eyebrows at Abby and daring her to argue.

"Right," said Abby smiling. "Gibbs is good like that. Always opening his house to friends who need help."

"I didn't need help Abby, I wasn't given any choice," replied Jenny. "When Gibbs sets his mind on something, there's no point arguing."

Abby and Tim smiled then exchanged a knowing look.

"And you can wipe that look off your faces, I'm just here recuperating," Jenny retorted.

"Oh yeah, recuperating, we understand," said Abby brightly, nodding her head in agreement.

To Abby and Tim's relief, the awkwardness was broken by Gibbs opening the side door and saying, "Come on, inside. Time for a shower and bath." He stood to the side to let the children pass.

"But Daddy, we want to keep playing, pleeeeease," they heard Ziva say.

"No. Inside Missy. You've had a big day and it's time for a bath before dinner," replied Gibbs.

"Just one more game of tag?" added Tony.

"Sure," said Gibbs, "I'm it!"

The adults in the kitchen watched while Gibbs playfully grabbed each child and 'tagged' them by swatting their bottoms and sending them inside.

"Hey, no fair Dad!" said Tony.

"Quick, upstairs," added Gibbs clapping his hands, "Or I'll tag you both again."

Both children squealed as they ran through the kitchen on their way to the bathroom.

As Gibbs entered the kitchen he saw Jenny pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Jen, how'd ya sleep," he asked.

"Great!" she said. "Until I thought World War three had been declared in the backyard," she added grinning. "It sounds like they had a great day."

"Sorry about the sugar Gibbs," said Abby apologising again.

"Abs, it's fine," said Gibbs. "Don't worry about it, they'll be crashing soon. I just hope I can get some decent food into them first."

Looking at his watch, Tim said, "We should get going Abby. We've got to get ready yet."

"Yeah," said Abby, standing up and putting her mug in the sink. Looking at Gibbs, she said "Good luck," and drew him in for a special Abby hug.

"Thanks again for taking them out today Abs," Gibbs said, speaking into her ear as Abby squeezed him tightly. "They've had a wonderful day."

Abby smiled and let go. Shaking Tim's hand, Gibbs added, "You too Tim. Thanks for looking after them."

"No worries Boss. I er…hope the sugar wears off soon," he said.

As Abby and Tim headed out the kitchen followed by Gibbs, Jenny said, "I'll make a start on dinner Jethro."

Turning Abby said, "That's real nice of you Gibbs to have Director Shepard stay while she's sick. I'm sure you're taking very good care of her."

"Abs," said Gibbs in a warning tone.

"Well, it's just that, she's all alone in that house of hers and knowing that someone cares as much as you do, must be a huge relief to her," continued Abby ignoring the warning in Gibbs voice and ploughing on. "You know, maybe you could offer for her to stay all week. I mean some illnesses take ages to get over and you don't want her relapsing because…"

"Abby!" said Gibbs firmly. "Unless you want me to start playing 'tag' with you, I'd be quitting now."

"Um, right," said Abby. "Quitting now."

"Good decision!" said Gibbs laughing at her expression. "Have fun tonight and behave!" he added unable to resist the parental warning.

"We will Gibbs," said Abby.

"See ya Boss," added Tim.

Closing the door behind them, Gibbs smiled. In many ways, those two were no different to Tony and Ziva, just taller. He wandered back into the kitchen.

"I see Abby is still on her campaign," said Jenny grabbing the dinner ingredients out of the fridge.

'Yeah," acknowledged Gibbs laughing. "Are you right in here if I go and get Tony and Ziva organised?"

"Of course," she said frowning. "I am capable of making dinner Jethro."

"Never said you weren't," he replied calmly as he headed out the door.

"Sorry," he heard her call from the kitchen. "I guess I'm still a little touchy with this illness."

Stopping he turned back to her. "Never say you're sorry Jen, it's…."

"A sign of weakness, I know," she said laughing. "But not with family," she added sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess," said Gibbs quietly. Not really knowing what else to say, he turned and headed up the stairs.

As he stepped onto the upstairs landing, he could hear screaming and laughing coming from the bathroom. Sighing, he made his way towards the room muttering, "You owe me big time for this Abs!"

Entering the bathroom, he abruptly stopped and stared at the scene in front of him. The shower was running at full pelt and, standing under it, pushing and shoving each other playfully, were Tony and Ziva fully dressed and completely saturated.

Deciding, fun time was over, Gibbs went into full 'Daddy' mode.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Turn that shower off and get out here now!"

Realising they had pushed the limit, Tony quickly turned off the taps and he and Ziva emerged from the cubicle, dripping water all over the floor.

Standing next to each other, with their heads bowed, they waited for Gibbs to speak.

"Right, time to settle down and I mean it," he began sternly. "What were you thinking, fighting in a shower while the water is running?"

"We were only playing," said Tony trying to defend his actions.

"I don't care Tony. Playing or not, you could still slip and bang your head on the tap ware or the tiles. Ziva's already sporting one injury from not listening today, let's not make it two or have you join her," he added glaring at Tony.

"Yes Sir," said Tony looking down.

"Now," said Gibbs softening his voice a little. "I want you both to strip off as many of these wet clothes as dignity will allow. Then Tony, you go into my bathroom and have a shower and Ziva, you stay here and I'll get your bath started. Are we clear?"

"Yes Daddy," said Ziva meekly.

"Yes Sir," repeated Tony.

As Gibbs turned to flick on the taps for Ziva's bath, he smiled to himself. He didn't correct Tony's use of the word Sir as it was merely a sign of respect he'd obviously learnt as a child and he knew Tony only ever used it when he was in trouble. As the water began to fill the bath, he turned back to the children who were now stripping off their wet clothes. Once Tony was down to his underwear, he grabbed his towel from the rail and disappeared out the room.

As Ziva pulled down her shorts she winced as the denim material brushed against her sore knee.

Crouching down in front of her, Gibbs said, "Hurts huh?"

She nodded.

"What about the elbow?" he asked.

"It's sore too but not as bad as the knee," she responded softly.

"I'm gonna have to take the bandage off pumpkin so that I can clean it again and put a new covering on it," he said to her.

"Yeah I know Daddy," she said. "Just do it quickly. It hurts less."

She held out her knee and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain.

"I won't do it right now Ziva," said Gibbs gently. "Wait until you're in the bath. The water will help to soak off some of the sticky and it won't hurt nearly as much."

"Really?" she said eyes opening wide. "I never knew that."

"Trust me," said Gibbs smiling at her. "It's a much better way of doing it."

As Ziva stripped off her remaining clothes, Gibbs added some lavender bubble bath to the water. He hoped the smell might help her to relax and calm down a little.

"Yay! Bubbles!" exclaimed Ziva jumping up and down. "I love bubbles."

"Zi, it's time to settle down now please," reminded Gibbs. He turned towards the bath and, as he began swishing the water so the bubbles would increase, he added, "No more jumping, just stand still while we wait for the bath to fill."

When he turned back to see if she had listened, he just caught sight of her naked little body leaving the bathroom, a bundle of wet clothes in her arms.

"I'm just taking our clothes down to the laundry, ok?" she announced as she took off down the hall.

Shaking his head, Gibbs let her go.

"Mmmm, something smells good," said Ziva as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I thought I might make us a shepherd's pie for dinner. It's always nice and….Ziva!" exclaimed Jenny turning and seeing the little girl for the first time.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm taking our wet clothes to the laundry," said Ziva, passing Jenny and going into the laundry room. She dumped the clothes on the floor and padded back into the kitchen.

"Is it called a shepherd's pie because you're making it?" she asked looking at Jenny.

Confused for a minute, Jenny suddenly made the connection. "No," she said laughing. "That's just the name of the dish. But I like your thinking."

Putting the stirring spoon on the plate by the stove, Jenny turned to Ziva. "Ok, two questions, why are your clothes wet and why are you naked?"

"Well, our clothes are wet because Tony and I were playing in the shower with the taps on and I'm naked because Daddy told me to take off my wet clothes so I could have a bath. And guess what? There's bubbles!" She jumped up and down again in her excitement.

"Ah ha," said Jenny smiling at the happy little girl in front of her. "I like bubbles too, they're lots of fun."

"You should come and have a bath with me," said Ziva innocently. "Daddy's real good at washing hair. It doesn't go into my eyes as all!"

Yeah I know, thought Jenny smiling to herself as her mind drifted to yet another memory.

To Ziva though, she said, "Not tonight honey, I'm busy making us a yummy tea so that you and Tony can put some decent food in your tummies."

She reached down and poked Ziva in the tummy, tickling her.

As Ziva squealed and grabbed her stomach, they heard a voice from upstairs boom, "Ziva David, get your naked little butt up here right now!"

"Ooh, you'd better go, hon. Daddy's got his grouchy bear voice on," said Jenny smiling.

"Yep!" said Ziva running out the kitchen. "See ya!"

Jenny laughed. Oh the innocence of children she thought.

Running into the bathroom, Gibbs just shook his head at Ziva. "In!" he commanded pointing to the bath.

Giggling, she hopped into the bath and sat down. Wincing as her sore knee was emerged in water, she lifted her leg out again.

"It will only sting for a minute Sweet Pea," said Gibbs sympathetically. "Just let the water clean it a bit before I take off the bandage."

Distracting her, he grabbed the bowl from the side and tipped water over her hair to get it wet. He then applied the shampoo and gently massaged her head. Seeing her body relax and her eyes begin to close, Gibbs smiled. She was finally beginning to settle.

Once her hair was rinsed, with clean water, he left her to soak for a while and enjoy the experience of the bubbles.

As he passed his bedroom he poked his head in the door. He could still hear the water running. Walking in, he stood by the bathroom door and called, "Tony!"

"Yeah Dad," came the reply.

"Water off in two minutes otherwise I'll drag you out," threatened Gibbs.

"Ok, gotcha!" said Tony.

As Gibbs walked back to the hall, he heard the taps turning off. Smirking to himself, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, is that your famous Shepherd's Pie?" he asked as he walked to the stove sniffing appreciatively.

"Yep," Jenny answered smirking at him.

He looked into the pot.

"Hey it's empty!" he said.

"It's in the oven Jethro. Everything cooked, it just heating through and allowing the cheese to melt. It will keep warm in there until we're ready.

"You know, I still remember the first time you made that for me," said Gibbs turning around so that he was leaning on the cupboards.

"Serbia, in that little farm house," he said. "Remember? You picked the vegies from the little garden and put them in it.

"Yeah, I remember," Jenny said softly.

Gibbs laughed. "I thought you'd made the name up until I found out it was an actual dish," he said smiling at her. He took a seat at the table expecting Jenny to sit down with him. But, instead, she came up behind him and placed her hands around his shoulders, leaning her chin on his head.

"I liked that farm house," said Jenny wistfully. "We were between assignments, keeping low. Nothing to worry about for at least a week. Just able to relax and….well, you know," she said blushing, kissing the top of his head.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "Yeah," he said still staring ahead. Even though he couldn't' see her face, the sound of her voice, the subtle inflection, the hoarseness, all those things combined to send Gibbs reeling backwards to a time long ago.

"I was surprised you kept that photo all these years," said Jenny leaning down and looking into his eyes.

"What photo?" he asked turning his head so that he could also make eye contact.

"The one you gave to McGee when you came back to help Ziva after you…._retired_," she said, emphasising the last word.

He nodded remembering.

"There's a lot of things I kept Jen," he said softly. "A lot of things I remember," he added.

"Yeah, me too," she said leaning forward and so that her lips were almost touching his.

Turning his head further, he allowed her lips to gently brush his.

"You need to be sure about this Jen," he murmured, his lips dancing over hers.

"I am," she said. She gently bit his top lip, tasting him, running her tongue along the edge of his teeth. Gently probing, tentatively exploring. She moved her herself around his body so they were facing each other and sat, straddling his lap, running her hand over his head while their lips and tongues did their own dance of reunion. The pace was so slow, so gentle, her frustration was mounting. Suddenly, tiring of this cautious interaction and, impatient for the familiarity they once shared, she pressed her body against his, her mouth hungry for the passion she knew she could evoke. Quickening the pace, she delved deeper, reigniting a fire that had been smouldering for so long. Her hands moved over the tight muscles of his back and along his shoulders as her tongue explored forgotten territories. Gibbs responded in kind, running his hand over her back, gripping her hips and pulling her close. For a second, he was completely lost in her familiar scent, the remembrance of a time he'd tried so hard to forget.

Suddenly reality came crashing back and, mustering all his strength, he pulled away.

"God Jen, you've got interesting timing," he said panting into her neck, desperately wanting more but forcing restraint. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "Can't we just send them to bed?" she asked, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Without dinner? Yeah, good luck with that!" he responded. He stood up, lifting her off his lap and stood by the bench, leaning into it for support. Running his hands over his face, he took a few deep breaths willing the blood to come back to his brain so he could think clearly again.

After a few seconds, he stretched out his hand and gently pulled her to him saying quietly, "Jen, you need to be very sure about this. You know how I feel, you've always known how I felt. But, I can't go through that again. Don't just use me out of curiosity, wondering what you may have missed. If you're not willing to take the road with me, then just go now. I've got two little people up there who need me to be on top of my game. I would love, more than anything, for us to be a family, but you need to think about this very carefully. I wasn't part of your plan seven years ago, so what's changed now? And what happens in two year's time, when those two are back to normal, where will I stand then?"

He moved away from her and faced the sink. Grabbing his arm, Jenny pulled him out the side door onto the patio for a little more privacy. Closing the door behind her she turned to him.

"Jethro, seven years ago, I make the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't know it at the time. I had a five point plan of working my way up the ladder of success, and, yes, you're right, you weren't part of that."

She leaned up against the frame of the pergola. Crossing her arms, she looked wistfully into the garden.

"But look where it's got me. Yeah, I might be the director of NCIS but every night I go home to cold, empty house devoid of love and laughter."

Turning back to look at him she continued, "I come here Jethro and I feel home. The past couple of days have been like heaven, even with the stomach 'flu. Just being together, having you hold me while I was feeling sick, rubbing my back, falling asleep in your arms, I've missed that so much. Being with you again has made me realise more than ever how much I want you. And, if I'm not mistaken, you've been feeling that too. We've both spent the last couple of days dancing around each other, wanting to be close but neither one daring to make that first move.

She grabbed both his hands in hers.

"Well, I'm making that move Jethro. I need you, I need you to be in my life. When I'm with you, I feel whole, complete and I think you do too."

She smiled at him and saw the slight nod of his head.

"You and me Jethro? We're symbiotic. We need each other to survive."

"Nice Jen," he said sarcastically, looking at her and rolling his eyes. "Not sure on your analogy there."

"Well, maybe it's not romantic, but it's true!"

She touched his cheek.

"Jethro, you and I were never about romance, we were about passion, lust. We fought just as hard as we made love. But it worked for us. And God I've missed it!" she exclaimed. "I can't promise you two years, geez I can't even promise you two months and it's unfair to ask me to. But I can promise you now. Right now, I can tell you with my whole heart that I love you, and I want to be with you."

She sighed, then continued, "The last two months since Tony and Ziva regressed have been like stepping back in time. All those old feelings I tried so hard to put behind me, pretend I didn't have, convince myself I made the right choice, they all came flooding back until I felt like I was drowning.

"When I first took this job, I thought I could handle seeing you every day. I convinced myself that I was past all that, I'd moved on, matured. But the minute I saw our code word on my phone, I knew I was kidding myself. Suddenly I was right back to Paris, Serbia, Russia, spinning out of control with nothing to hold onto."

She reached up to touch his face again. "All I knew that day was you needed me, and I would have moved heaven and earth to be there. Those weren't the feelings of a boss or even a friend. Those were the feelings of a lover. Someone without whom, the sun didn't rise. I guess that's when I knew I was right back where we started. So Jethro, here I am, vulnerable, scared, excited, but I'm here."

She looked at him. He stood staring at her, blue eyes boring into her soul. As the silence grew, she felt like it was going to explode. Unable to stand it, she snapped. "Stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked incredulously. "I'm listening to you, how am I supposed to look?"

"I don't know, just say something," she said, waving her arms around.

Running his hand through her hair, he rested it on the back of her neck, gently massaging.

"Jen, the past two months have been…" he tried to think of how to describe it."God, I don't know what the last two months have been," he said shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder whether I'm just in some bizarre dream and I'll wake up. But, the one thing that has seemed real, is us. Having you here, helping me out. I don't know how I would have made it through this without you. And the last couple of days? I've found myself wanting things that I know I can't have. And now, you stand here and tell me, 'Well, you know what? You can have them'. I don't know what to think, Jen. I don't know what to say. Hell I've only just started talking again in the last two months," he said smirking at her. "Didn't realise my vocabulary was this good did ya?" He laughed.

"I've missed that," she said, indicating his laugh. "You used to laugh a lot when we were together. Even when we were facing danger or couped up somewhere recovering from a hit, you used to laugh. I thought, as long as I had that laugh, that beautiful smile, I could get through anything. But, then, suddenly it wasn't enough. I thought I had something to prove."

She put both hands on either side of his face and, looking deeply into his eyes, she said, "I was wrong Jethro. I was so wrong."

He bent his head and kissed her deeply. God she tasted so good. Holding her close, he felt her body mould against his, two parts of a whole. She was right. They were symbiotic, possibly even parasitic. But they fitted. And, for now, that felt good.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice singing, "Dad and Jenny, sitting in a tree…"

No they're not, Tony," replied a second little voice. "They standing on the patio and they look like they're swapping tongues. Yuck!"

Pulling apart, the guilty pair looked at their little intruders.

"Ahem," said Jethro clearing his throat. "Hey guys. Dried and dressed I see?"

"Yeah, we couldn't find you so we came out here," said Tony grinning. "I guess we found you."

"Yeah, I guess you did," replied Gibbs.

"Daddy, why were you sticking your tongue in Jenny's mouth? That looked really disgusting," asked Ziva, looking absolutely horrified at what she'd walk in on.

"That's grown up kissing Ziva," answered Tony. "And yes, it is disgusting."

"Ahh, you won't think that in a couple of year's time," said Gibbs, then realising what he'd said, he laughed to himself. In a couple of year's time, Tony would be 35. He shook his head. It was easier not thinking about the future.

"Right then," he said changing the subject. "Come on you two. Let's make a start on that delicious shepherd's pie I can smell."

He watched as Tony and Ziva turned and headed back into the kitchen. Looking back at Jenny, he said "You know that I love you, always have. Now it's up to you. But, it's not just me you need to think about. If you join me, we become four, not two. If you're willing to accept that, then, hey, I'm in!" He grinned and turning away from her, he stepped inside.

Watching him enter the house, Jenny took a deep breath. Was she ready to take on Jethro again? Was she willing to become a family of four?

"Hell yeah!" she said to herself using one of Gibbs' favourite sayings and stepped into the kitchen after him.

Heading over to the oven, she grabbed the pot holders and took out the pie. Placing it on the table, she picked up the serving spoon while Gibbs took down four plates and set them out. As she ladled out four serves, Gibbs suddenly said,

"Oh Ziva, I didn't take your bandage off."

"I did it Daddy and you're right, it's much better to do when it's wet," she replied.

"Well done," he said smiling at her. "That's very brave. I'll re-dress it after dinner."

He handed her and Tony their plates then, taking his own, sat down at the table. As Jenny joined them, the four of them began eating in silence.

"Why's it so quiet?" asked Tony. "It's creepy when no-one speaks."

"Sometimes it nice just to enjoy the food and not have to talk," answered Gibbs.

Tony shrugged and took another mouthful. "This is really good Jenny," he said appreciatively. "Almost as good as your spaghetti!"

"Thanks Tony," said Jenny smiling at him.

"So," said Jenny, breaking the awkward silence. "What was the best thing you did today?"

"The giant slide," both children answered together.

"Jinx," said Tony automatically.

"Still doesn't work Tony, I can still talk," she answered genuinely confused.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "The jumping castle was great fun too until Ziva hurt herself."

"And the cotton candy," added Ziva. "I've never had that before. It's the best tasting thing ever. Hey can we have some for dessert?" she asked.

"I don't think so," said Gibbs looking at her. "There is no dessert. You two have had enough sugar to last you a week."

"What not even ice-cream!" exclaimed Tony shocked at this revelation.

"No Tony," said Gibbs. "If you want something after dinner you can have a piece of fruit."

"Well in that case, can I have some more of this? If I don't need to leave room for dessert, I'll fill up on this, it's yummy."

Dishing him out another smaller serve, Jenny handed him his plate back. "I guess I'll have to make this one again."

"Yep," said Tony.

Grinning at Gibbs he added, "Something tells me the meals around here are going to improve dramatically."

Rolling his eyes at Tony's comment, he shook his head then continued eating.

Once everyone had finished and the plates were stacked on the bench, Gibbs suggested that he and Tony do the dishes.

"How about you and I see if there's anything on the TV to watch tonight," said Jenny taking Ziva's hand.

"Oh Jen, could you put a clean bandage on Ziva's knee?" Gibbs asked, turning on the taps and filling the sink.

"Sure," she said. Turning to Ziva she added, "Do you mind if I do it instead of Daddy?"

"No, that's fine," answered Ziva.

Reaching up to the medicine cabinet, Jenny grabbed the supplies needed and took Ziva into the living room.

"You sit up here honey," she said patting the sofa.

Lifting the leg of Ziva's pyjamas above her knee, Jenny inspected the wound. "That looks very sore," she said. "Does it hurt too badly?"

"No, not too much," said Ziva.

Taking the cap off the tube of antiseptic cream, Jenny began to gently dab it around the wound, being careful not to put it directly on the broken skin. As she worked, she said quietly, "How do you feel about what you saw before with your Daddy and me?"

Looking up, Ziva said, "You mean when you were kissing?"

"Yeah," said Jenny.

"It looked really gross," replied Ziva.

Jenny laughed and said, "Yeah it probably did. But what I mean is, how do you feel about me and your Daddy being together?"

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ziva clarified.

Jenny nodded.

"I don't mind," said Ziva softly. "When we were playing Monopoly this morning, I liked the way you and Daddy were play fighting. I've never seen grown up people play like that before and it made me smile. I thought I would feel yucky, but I didn't. I was happy because you and Daddy were happy." She watched as Jenny cut a piece of gauze and applied it to her sore.

"You were right yesterday," continued Ziva as Jenny tore off a piece of sticky bandage. "Daddy does need a special adult friend. I like the way he laughs when you're around."

"You know your Daddy still loves you and Tony though, don't you?" Jenny said as she stuck the bandage down over the gauze.

"Yeah," said Ziva.

"When we were outside, your Daddy said to me then that we would be a family of four not just two. And that's the way I want it. As I said to Tony yesterday, I see you and Tony as my children. I love you like my own children and I think of us as a ready-made family. I don't want that to be any different."

She pulled down the trouser leg of the pyjamas and placed her hands on Ziva's thighs. "Honey, it's important that you are ok with this. Like I said to you yesterday, I was very jealous when my Daddy brought home a lady friend and I felt hurt that nobody asked me how I felt. So I need to know how you feel about it. And I need to know that you are ok with all of this."

"I'm ok with it," answered Ziva. "I like you Jenny and I'm sorry I was mean to you. I didn't really mean it. I'm glad you and Daddy are special friends. It's kind of like having a mother I guess. Plus it means there's another girl in the house."

"Good point," said Jenny smiling at Ziva. "And us girls need to stick together."

"Yep," said Ziva smiling.

"Ok," said Jenny standing up. "How about you turn on the tv and I'll put these things back in the kitchen?"

She watched as Ziva grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Gathering up the medical supplies, she walked into the kitchen and put them back into the cabinet.

"All good?" asked Gibbs as she brushed past.

"Couldn't be better," she said smiling at him.


	10. The Fires of Hell

Chapter 10 - The Fires of Hell

As the four of them sat in the living room watching television, Gibbs soon realised that Ziva had fallen asleep in his lap. Standing up quietly, he gently lifted her and took her upstairs leaving Tony and Jenny on the sofa.

"So Tony," said Jenny turning to him. "What do you think about everything that's happened? Are you ok with your Dad and me getting together?"

"Are you kidding?" replied Tony widening his eyes in surprise. "I'm the one that kept telling Dad to go for it." He turned away from the TV so that his body was facing Jenny.

"So, is it real? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked.

"Well I guess so to a degree. It's a bit more complicated than that Tony, but let's just say, we are going to try and give it go," answered Jenny trying to be an honest as she could.

"So are you going to have a baby?" asked Tony. "Because I would really like a little brother."

"Ah, not for the moment Tony," answered Jenny laughing. "Let's just get used to it being the four of us for a while hey?"

"Yeah I guess," replied Tony, a definite hint of disappointment in his voice. He fidgeted in his seat for a moment then said tentatively, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," replied Jenny. She picked up the remote and pressed the mute button. She could see from the way Tony was squirming in his seat, that this was important.

"What is it?" she asked, facing him and giving him her full attention.

"Well, um, I was wondering… well you see…"Tony began blushing redder and redder the more words he spoke.

"It's OK, honey, just take your time," said Jenny encouragingly.

"Well, you know how the other day you said that Ziva and I were like your children?" he asked.

"Yes, and I meant every word of that," Jenny replied.

"Well, I kind of think of you as…as our Mom, even before today. I've kind of felt that way from the beginning. Like, I know you didn't live here or anything, but you were like our Mom, helping out and doing stuff for us…" he paused as he tried to get the words right in his head.

"And, well….I was going to ask you this anyway, but now that you and Dad are, well…you know, I was wondering if you would mind if I called you Mom sometimes?"

He looked up cautiously, afraid for what he might see. When he saw tears in Jenny's eyes, he immediately thought the worst.

"Oh, that's OK. If you don't want me to, that's fine. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything, I just…" he blurted out.

"Tony, please, you've got it wrong," interrupted Jenny. "These aren't sad tears, these are happy tears. I would be honoured if you called me Mom. You are the most precious boy and having you call me Mom would make me so proud."

She held out her arms and Tony leaned into her, enjoying the comforting hug as she rubbed along his back and kissed his head.

"Tony, I had begun to believe that I may never have children and, as much as that made me sad, I had kind of accepted it," began Jenny, talking over his shoulder as she continued hugging him. "Then you and Ziva came along and, while I never expected to be called Mom by either of you, I always hoped that you would both at least think of me as a Mom. But to hear you say those words just warms my heart and fills me with so much love."

Gently pulling out of the hug, Jenny sat back so that she could see into Tony's eyes. "Honey, the word Mom is very, very precious and I know that you already had a Mom that you loved very much. Are you sure you want to use the word for me?"

Tony nodded. "I did love my Mom very much. She was always kind and she took me places and she always smelled nice," he began. "You smell nice too, just different," he said clarifying.

Jenny smiled.

"When she died, it was really horrible. I was so scared because I didn't really know my father and Senior could be real mean when he wanted to be. My nanny and the cook were always nice but it wasn't the same. Then, well I'm not sure what happened, but suddenly I was with Dad and he is nothing like Senior. I never knew fathers could be like that, all caring and wanting to keep me safe and stuff. And then there was you. Even though you don't live here like a Mom, well you didn't anyway, not sure what's gonna happen now… but, when you were here you would help me out and talk to me and do stuff with us. That made me feel wanted and I haven't felt that since my first mom was alive."

Tony lowered his head and began picking at his fingernails.

Jenny gently lifted his chin. "Tony, as I said before, I think of you as my son and to have you call me Mom would be the greatest honour. Thank you."

She leaned in and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you think Ziva will call you Mom as well?" asked Tony as he sat back into the sofa.

"That will be up to her Tony," replied Jenny. "Like I said to you, I don't expect either of you to call me Mom. I'm honoured if you do, but it doesn't change the way I love you."

"I hope she does," said Tony. "Then people will think we're a real family."

"Tony, we are a real family," said Jenny firmly. "Names and titles don't determine who is family or not, nor does blood. Family is the way we love each other, care and protect each other. That's what makes us a family. Look at Abby and Tim? Your Dad thinks of them as his kids as much as he does you and Ziva but they don't call him Dad."

Suddenly getting an idea, Jenny said, "Do you know about nouns and verbs Tony?"

"Yeah, nouns are naming words and verbs are doing words," he replied.

"That's right," affirmed Jenny. "Well many people think that 'family' is a noun and, while it can be, I believe the word family is more of a verb. It's a doing word. Family is about actions, not names and titles. We are a family because of the way we love each other. I mean look at us? Not one of us shares a surname, but we are more family than many who do."

"Yeah, you're right," said Tony nodding his head. "Senior and I share a whole name, not just a last name, but he's not really my family. Not like you, Dad and Ziva are."

"I'm glad you get what I mean," said Jenny smiling. "Some people are very lucky in that they are part of a family that does share a last name, but that isn't what defines them as a family."

Tony nodded again.

"I…," he began shyly."I love you Mom," he said and reached over for another hug.

Holding him tightly, Jenny couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"And again," came a loud voice shattering the peace and tranquility of the scene. "I find you in the arms of a woman while I'm off doing my parental duties. And this time, it's my woman!" said Gibbs in mock anger.

"She's mine too," said Tony as he pulled away from Jenny and grinned at his Dad. "I asked Jenny if I could call her Mom and she said yes!"

"That's great Tony," said Gibbs trying to hide his surprise. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep," replied Tony. "I've wanted to ask her for a while but didn't really know how and, well after tonight, I figured it would be a good time. So I guess you're stuck with me now," he said laughing.

"Well it's a good job I've gotten used to ya then," said Gibbs smiling. Then looking at his watch he added, "Time for bed, Buddy. You go up and clean your teeth and I'll be there in a minute to say goodnight."

Tony turned to Jenny. "Goodnight Mom," he said giving her another hug.

"Goodnight Tony," she said returning the hug. "Love you."

"Hey, what are you like at cooking pancakes?" he asked suddenly.

"Not as good as your Dad," she answered, "But I make a mean omelette and my bacon and eggs are to die for."

"Excellent!" said Tony. Then leaning in he whispered, "Because Dad kills the bacon and the eggs are always hard."

"Yeah, I know, I've tried them!" said Jenny smirking.

"Hey," interrupted Gibbs pretending to be offended. "Leave my cooking alone. And you," he said pretending to glare at Tony, "Bed!"

"Aye Aye Captain," said Tony cheekily and, ducking out of Gibbs reach, ran up the stairs.

Watching Tony disappear up the stairs, Gibbs sunk into the sofa next to Jenny and asked, "You OK with that?"

"Yeah," she answered smiling. "I was shocked when he asked but so touched. I never expected either of them to call me Mom but I guess it's something that Tony wants."

"I wonder if Ziva will follow suit?" asked Gibbs.

"Not sure. In her mind she still has a mother," answered Jenny. "It will be up to her. I certainly won't push anything. Just having her on-side is good enough for me."

"Yeah, thought you were having a little heart to heart before," Gibbs said. "So all good then?"

"Yep," answered Jenny. She reached towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "As I said earlier, couldn't be better."

Leaning into her, Gibbs returned the kiss, running his fingers through her hair and enjoying the sweet taste of her lips on his. Just as they were becoming lost in each other's arms, a voice from upstairs called, "Er, when you're finished Dad, I'm ready to be tucked in?"

Pulling away like guilty teenagers, Gibbs looked up the stairs to see Tony standing on the landing grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I'm coming," he called up in frustration.

"Really?" answered Jenny grinning. "Doesn't take much these days then?"

Glaring at her, he gave her a hard, fast kiss saying, "Careful Jen, or I'll make you suffer."

Raising her eyebrows suggestively she added, "I'll look forward to it Jethro,"

Shaking his head at her and smirking, he stood up and headed up the stairs. Laughing to himself he thought, she hasn't changed a bit!

Later that evening as they sat together on the sofa, Jenny with her head in Gibbs' lap and Gibbs gently running his fingers through her hair, he said, "So, what now?"

He heard her sigh deeply. "I don't know," she finally said. "I wish we were past all this, back to the comfortableness we used to have."

"Yeah, but we're not Jen," said Gibbs always the practical one. "Things are completely different, circumstances have changed and seven years have passed."

She rolled over onto her back so that her head was now facing up and she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Are things that much different?" she asked honestly. "I mean, we still feel the same way. Why can't we just continue where we left off?"

"Because Jen," he said firmly. "You walked away. You left me with a note for God's sake."

Seeing her look away, he continued, "Look, I'm not being a bastard, I just need to know why? You may not realise it, but my life fell apart that day."

Rolling forward, she pulled her body up and sat facing him. As he looked into her eyes, he could see the glistening wetness forming.

"Jethro," she began. "I don't know what to say other than I was wrong."

Sitting back, she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees she continued, "When I joined NCIS I…I had an agenda I guess. A plan and, well, falling in love wasn't part of that plan. I tried to convince myself that when we made love in Marseille, we were just reacting to the circumstances. That it was a fling, albeit a very nice fling," she added smiling.

He returned the smile but didn't speak.

"Then, we moved on to Paris and slowly the lust turned to love. It was more than just releasing sexual frustration. There was a connection there and I found myself caring for you and imagining a life beyond the mission. I didn't want that Jethro and I tried hard to fight it. Being undercover as lovers certainly didn't help things and one day I realised I was no longer pretending. I had fallen in love."

"But was that so bad?" he asked speaking for the first time.

"For me?" she said, "Yes, it was."

"But why?"

"I…. I can't tell you that, I'm sorry." She looked down and took a deep breath. When she looked up again, there were tears falling gently on her cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you Jethro. It was never my intention to fall in love and I was so angry at myself. But I was also very selfish. I enjoyed our time together. I enjoyed the fantasy and I figured that while we were hundreds of miles from home I could fool myself. But then suddenly the mission was over and you were asking me to come home with you."

She took his hands and held tightly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to say yes. To set up house with you and live the American dream. But, I couldn't Jethro. I… I just couldn't." She drifted off, her voice fading slightly. "In my own way, I tried to tell you that, but you didn't listen. You weren't willing to hear the words."

"Of course I wasn't Jen. I loved you and I thought you loved me-"

"I did, I do love you Jethro, but love wasn't enough for what I needed to do," she interrupted.

He pulled away, anger beginning to rear again.

"And yet, you still can't tell me what that was," he replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could. One day I will, but not right now. Things have changed recently and I'm still trying to get my head around it all. I will share it with you Jethro, but I can't just yet. I'm sorry," she said almost pleadingly, willing him to understand.

"Secrets Jen, damn secrets," he said with frustration. "We can't base a relationship on secrets. We tried that and it didn't work."

When she looked at him confused he added, "Remember how hurt you were when you found out about Shannon and Kelly?" He saw her lower her head and nod slightly.

"Secrets put wedges between people Jen. It's not healthy and it sure as hell doesn't encourage long-term relationships."

"I know," she whispered. "Please give me time."

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, he decided to throw caution to the wind and confront her with what he had found. "Does this have something to do with La Grenouille?" he asked. He was shocked at how quickly her face paled at his words, but he knew he was on the mark.

"What…what do you know about that?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry Jen, but when I grabbed your books from the bedside table, I saw the article. It fall out and I read it. It didn't make any sense to me, but I figured it must be important for you to carry around a photocopied newspaper clipping."

When she didn't speak, he continued. "I'm right aren't I?" he said. "It does have something to do with him. Who is he?"

"Was he?" she said bitterly. 'He's dead." She almost spat the words.

"I know, I read the article," said Gibbs. "So who _was_ he?"

"An arms dealer," she answered. He was amazed at how quickly the veil of self protection had fallen. Gone was the vulnerable woman from only a few seconds ago, and in her place sat a cold, emotionless stranger.

"Who was he to you Jen?" asked Gibbs again more softly.

His words probed at her conscience, demanding she tell the truth. But she couldn't. Who was La Grenouille to her? He was Satan, the devil, the man who took away everything she held dear. She hated him with every fibre of her being. She had scoured the planet to get revenge, working her way up the ladder until she was, at last, in a position where she could enact her final plan. Only to have that pleasure ripped away from her.

Gibbs could see she wasn't willing to answer.

"Jen, there's something you need to know," he began drawing her attention back to him. "Earlier today, when you were sleeping, I called Fornell to get more information on this La Grenouille. To find out who he was and if there was a connection to NCIS."

"What!" she exclaimed angrily jumping up from the sofa. "What the hell Jethro? You had no right to do that!"

He stood up and tried to grip her shoulders but she pulled roughly away.

"Jen, I'm worried about you," he said with frustration. "You haven't been yourself lately. You're permanently tired, distracted. You're walking around with two constantly black eyes from lack of sleep. This isn't like you."

"It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Isn't it?" he asked gently. "Then what the hell was this evening about? How can you tell me it's none of my business after what we just told each other?"

He stared at her as the silence enveloped them like a heavy blanket. Neither one spoke. Then suddenly the silence was broken by a gasped sob. Stunned, Gibbs watched as Jenny collapsed to the sofa. Curling herself into the foetal position, she covered her face as wracking sobs erupted from her body.

"Jen," he choked falling next to her on the sofa and wrapping his arms around her. "God Jen, please tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded. Burying his head in her hair, he whispered, "I can't bear to see you like this. I love you, and this is tearing me apart."

He held her tightly, rocking back and forth. No words were spoken. There was nothing that could be said. Until Jenny was ready to speak, all Gibbs could do was hold her and try and offer some semblance of comfort.

They remained like that for nearly fifteen minutes, wrapped in each other's arms until Jenny, exhausted from crying, let out a shuddering breath and said, "I hate him Jethro. I hate him with every ounce of my being."

"What did he do to you Jen?" Gibbs murmured quietly into her hair.

He felt her head shake, "I can't, not now. I… I just can't."

She shifted slightly against him, her body trying to pull away from his embrace. He slackened his hold and she succeeded in sitting back. Brushing her hand over her face and through her hair, she sniffed. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Always the gentleman, Jethro," she said with a watery smile taking the handkerchief and blowing her nose. Taking a deep breath, she sniffed loudly and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she said smiling at him again. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," he said quietly. "You're exhausted, run down and only just getting over the stomach 'flu. You need to rest. You have to give your body time to recover from this."

When she didn't respond, he continued. "I'm cancelling the barbecue tomorrow-"

"But-" She looked up, about to start arguing but was cut off immediately.

"No buts, Jen. If you won't look after yourself then I'll do it for you," he said firmly. "You won't tell me what's wrong, you're wound tighter than a spring, and to top it off you're still sick. The barbecue can wait. Your health can't."

He looked directly into her eyes, challenging her to dare to argue. The fact that she looked away first, bowing her head submissively was a good indication that this was taking more of a toll on her than even he realised. Jen rarely backed down from an argument and never this easily.

"Come on," he said gently, patting her knee. "Let's get you to bed."

"Wait," she said, placing her hand over his. "Can you promise me two things first?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can you not sleep in Tony's room tonight? I don't mean we need to make love, I just don't want to sleep alone tonight."

He nodded and said, "And the second?"

"Call Fornell and tell him to stop digging?" When he didn't respond, she added, "Please?"

"Why Jen?" he finally said. "What's he going to find?"

"If I promise to tell you the whole story, will you please call him off?" She looked so small. Almost like a child pleading for parental mercy for some misdemeanor.

"When?" he asked simply.

"Soon," she answered.

He shook his head. "Sorry Jen, not good enough," he responded. "This is tearing you apart and I won't watch that happen. You either tell me what's going on or I wait to hear it from Fornell."

As he watched her eyes and saw a flash of anger cross her face, he was flooded with relief. That anger was the first sign of life he had seen in Jenny's eyes for the past hour.

"That's not fair Jethro," she replied angrily.

"No, it's not," he said calmly. "And neither is you keeping this so tightly bottled up that your own health is suffering."

He continued staring, the silence growing between them.

Finally he said, "So?"

"Fine!" she said angrily. "I'll tell you tomorrow. That good enough for you?"

"Yep," he said nodding his head. "I'll ring him first thing in the morning. Now, come on. You need to sleep."

As he took her hand she didn't argue but allowed him to gently pull her up. As they turned towards the stairs, Gibbs said, "You go up. I just need to check everything's locked up and turned off. I'll be there in a minute."

He watched as she grabbed the banister and slowly ascended the stairs. She looked defeated. Like one who had marched into battle expecting to win but suddenly found themselves beaten and with no understanding of how. Shoulders slumped and head bowed, he hardly recognised her. He knew he was forcing her hand, but something had to be done. She couldn't continue this way. She was so filled with hate and anger, it was consuming her every being and Gibbs knew exactly how dangerous that could be. He had been there, twice before. He knew how it could it ravage the soul, suck out its very essence and leave it empty, depleted of life and love. That was the last thing he wanted for Jenny and he would be damned if he was going to stand by and watch her do this to herself. As much as he hated himself for the ultimatum, he hoped that by forcing her to talk this through, it would eventually bring some peace to her troubled mind.

As he entered his bedroom five minutes later, he saw that she was already under the covers. Going into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and changed into the pyjamas he'd gathered from Tony's room and was soon climbing in next to her. She rolled onto her back and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Roll over and I'll rub your back," he said softly.

As she did so, he reached under her t-shirt and began to scratch gently at the bare skin. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek gently and, wrapping his hand around her middle and resting it on the soft skin of her abdomen, it wasn't long before he too had drifted off.

***NCIS***

A sudden twitching pulled Gibbs from the deep recesses of unconsciousness. As his mind slowly sought understanding, he noticed that Jenny was moaning softly, her body tense and her face contorted in a pained expression.

"Jen," he whispered. "Shh, it's only a dream." He rubbed her arm trying to bring her around gently. Not wanting to startle her, he continued to speak softly. "Come on, wake up, it's only a dream."

He knew it wouldn't work, it never did. But the constant rubbing and talking usually brought the dream to an end, forcing her to wake and realise it wasn't real.

He waited for the inevitable. He didn't have to wait long. She suddenly twisted around, flailing her arms and began to call, "No! No! No!"

Although still asleep, she was now crying. Arms held out in front of her as if reaching for someone. But no-one was there. And still the calling continued, "No! No! Daddy!"

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright. Panting furiously, her eyes flew open, "You bastard!" she yelled. Her hands reached out to grab anything that was close. Finding Gibbs, who had sat up next to her, she gripped him around the throat with one hand while the other pummelled his chest.

"Jen!" he called loudly. "Wake up! You're still dreaming."

Gibbs grabbed both her arms and realised, as soon as he did it, it was a mistake. She became like a trapped animal, struggling for her life, screaming to be let go and all the while twisting and writhing out of his grasp. In her desperation, she bit down hard on his arm. He swore but still didn't let go. Worried that she would injure herself, he pulled her in front of him and wrapped her arms tightly around her body, effectively restraining her from neither hurting herself or him. He shook her firmly and said loudly, "Jen, wake up!"

He suddenly felt her body tense and then, amidst a loud gasp that signalled a return to consciousness, she slumped against him, panting and sobbing.

The door flew open and two frightened faces appeared in the entrance.

"It's OK," said Gibbs, seeing Tony and Ziva standing there, wide eyed. "Jenny's just having a really bad dream. She's OK now, she's awake. You can go back to bed."

Seeing both children nod but not move, Gibbs said again, "It's OK. I promise. Jenny's fine. Please go back to bed and I'll come and check on you in a minute. OK?"

This time they nodded and turning quietly, both disappeared back into the hall.

Curled up in a ball in front of him, Gibbs gathered Jenny into his arms and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her gently until the sobs subsided and the pounding of her heart slowed. He knew there was no point in speaking. Words were useless right now. All she needed was someone to hold her and show her that whatever demons plagued her in her sleep were now gone.

"Shhh," he eventually whispered softly into her ear as he finally felt her body begin to relax. "It's OK, you're safe," he murmured.

As was normal in this situation, she said nothing, but eventually shifted her body so that she was once again lying next to him. As he stretched out next to her, Gibbs began running his fingers through her hair. Her silence was almost catatonic, eyes wide open and staring ahead unseeing. After a few minutes, she eventually drew in a deep breath and, closing her eyes, succumbed once again to sleep.

As Gibbs watched her body rise and fall rhythmically, he resolved, as he always did, to find out what horrors befell her during these nightly terrors. Unlike, every other time however, she had taken the dream a step further. Never before had she become violent, reaching out to kill the unseen tormentor as she had tonight. And, after their earlier discussion, Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if somewhere in her mysterious past, there lurked a monster with the name La Grenouille.


	11. Burning the Past

**AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They really do keep me going. It's been a tough couple of weeks as I lost someone very dear to me, but writing this story helps to keep me focused and your reviews make it all the more worthwhile.**

**The story Jenny is telling Tony and Ziva is 'The Little Match Girl' by Hans Christian Anderson**

**I have taken a poetic licence with the La Grenouille story-line. It is my version of events and bears little similarity to the actual events of the show. **

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 11 - Burning the Past

The early morning sunlight filtered through the gap in the drapes, falling gently on the back of Jenny's head and highlighting the golden tips dispersed through her hair. As Gibbs watched the dancing light, he was reminded again of how precious she was to him and reinforced his determination to resolve this issue once and for all. He wasn't prepared to watch her repeat another night like the last.

The degree of distress and violence she had displayed had shocked him, leaving him restless and unable to sleep for a couple of hours. So when two little heads had appeared once again at the bedroom door an hour after Jenny had fallen asleep, he had opened his arms, inviting them to join him in the bed.

Now as he lay sandwiched between Jenny on his right and Tony and Ziva on his left, he was struck with the thought that a king sized bed was going to become a priority purchase if anyone was planning on actually sleeping anytime in the near future. Gently lifting his head he looked at the bedside clock on Jenny's side. 6.47am. Putting his head back on the pillow he was contemplating how to extract himself from his current predicament, when a little voice whispered, "Morning Daddy."

Turning his head, he was greeted by the beautiful smile of his daughter. Her chocolate brown eyes danced in the sunlight, twinkling with mischief.

"Good morning pumpkin," he said smiling.

She rolled herself up and climbed onto his chest, sitting straddled on his stomach. Puckering her lips, she leaned forward and, saying "cheek," she planted a sloppy kiss on his left cheek.

Continuing their morning ritual, she followed this with a second "cheek," kissing the other side, "head," kissing his forehead, "nose," a peck on the tip and finally "lips" ending with a loud 'smack' on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled in for a snuggle.

Having been distracted by Ziva's morning ministrations, Gibbs hadn't seen Jenny turn and watch the morning greeting.

"That has to be videoed as soon as possible," she said grinning. "What a precious start to the morning."

"Hi Jenny," greeted Ziva smiling. "I can do it to you too," she offered.

"That sounds just perfect," answered Jenny.

Ziva crawled across to Jenny and repeated the ritual leaning in for a cuddle when she had finished.

"Hey Ziva," said Gibbs suddenly. "You forgot the last bit."

Seeing Ziva's confused looked, he said, "The tickle," and immediately began to tickle Jenny's side, occasionally adding Ziva into the mix. As both Jenny and Ziva giggled and writhed, it wasn't long before Tony was joining in and suddenly no one knew who was tickling who but everyone was laughing.

As everyone began to tire and the tickling stopped, Gibbs smiled to himself. He really was the luckiest man in the world.

"Hey Mom," said Tony panting slightly from all the giggling. "How about we have some bacon and eggs this morning?"

"Mom?" questioned Ziva.

"Yep," said Tony confidently. "I've decided to call Jenny, Mom. She's like a mom to us and I want to call her that. Plus, when people see us out, they will know that we are a family."

Not really knowing how to react or what to say, Ziva just nodded and chose not to respond immediately. Jenny watched her face and knew that she was processing what Tony had said.

"I don't expect you to call me Mom," she said to Ziva. "I think of you as my daughter regardless of whether you want to call me Mom or Jenny. Names don't matter sweetie, it's the fact that I love you that's important."

Ziva nodded then asked, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course honey," replied Jenny. "It's completely up to you, no pressure OK?"

"What's to think about Zi?" asked Tony. "I thought you'd want to call Jenny Mom?"

"I do Tony, but I still have a Mother," said Ziva carefully. "What will she think if I call someone else that name?"

"But you don't call her Mom, you call her Ima," argued Tony. "So it's different. She can be your Ima and Jenny can be your Mommy."

Ziva listened carefully to Tony's reasoning. "You're right," she said slowly. "It is different."

Turning to Jenny she said, "Could I call you Mom as well? I won't call you Ima because I don't want to hurt Ima's feelings, but it would be ok to call you Mommy or Mom. Would that be OK?"

"Honey, that would be just wonderful," answered Jenny, tears forming again in her eyes. "I'm the luckiest lady in the world," she added.

"Bring it in," she said, holding out her arms and inviting Tony and Ziva to fall into them. As both children fell on top of her, a loud 'oomph' could be heard from the bottom of the scrum.

"Agh," she squeaked as she was crushed under the weight. "Save me Jethro."

"Nah uh," he said. "You invited them."

Suddenly he heard a muffled, "Attack Daddy!" and with the speed of lightening, he rolled out of bed and was standing free before Ziva and Tony had a chance to turn on him.

"OK," he said, "Who wants pancakes lovingly cook by Daddy or who wants boring bacon and eggs?"

"Bacon and eggs!" yelled Tony.

"Pancakes," yelled Ziva.

"Well I see we are a house divided," said Gibbs. "I guess I'll have to share the stove then."

"Yep," said Jenny getting out of bed. "I'm going to have pancakes _and_ bacon and eggs."

"Hey, that's a plan," said Tony.

"Right then," said Gibbs looking at Tony and Ziva. "You two go and get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

As both children scrambled off the bed and out the door, he turned to Jenny and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"OK," she answered avoiding his eyes and grabbing some clothes from the floor. "I'll just jump in the shower and meet you downstairs in a minute."

As she turned to head into the bathroom, he gently took hold of her arm.

"I mean it Jen," he said softly. "We're going to talk today."

When she looked down and didn't respond, he lifted her chin and spoke again, "Jen?"

She sighed deeply and nodded. "I know. Later, OK?"

"I'll be holding you to it," he said leaning in and gently kissing her.

"I know you will," she said rolling her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed her back and said, "It's only because I care Jen. I can't bear to see you go through another night like last night. Do you have any idea how frightening it was to watch you scream and fight like a caged animal?"

"I'm OK." she argued. "It was just a dream."

Shaking his head in frustration he replied, "Only a dream? What dream does this?"

He held up his arm where she had bitten into the flesh. It was swollen and red.

"God Jethro," she exclaimed. "Did I do that?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Not only that, but you had your fingers around my throat ready to kill the tormentor in your terror. That's not normal Jen, and today, we figure out what to do next."

"But-" she began.

"No buts!" he answered firmly. "I either hear it from you, or Fornell, and I know who I'd prefer."

He watched her shoulders slump in defeat, knowing she realised he was right. She nodded, still not looking him in the eye.

"I love you Jen, and I won't watch you destroy yourself over this," he whispered softly as he held her close. "You mean far too much to me."

They stood there for a couple of minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, each enjoying the comfortable silence.

"OK," said Gibbs pulling away from her and looking her in the eyes. "You go and have a shower and I'll make a start on the pancakes. If I don't hurry up, Tony will begin eating the raw ingredients."

She smiled at his attempt at humour and nodded.

"Good girl," he said kissing her on forehead and then laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not five Jethro," she said grumpily as she turned and stomped to the bathroom.

"No, you're right," he called after her. "That walk was definitely more like a three year old."

Turning she poked out her tongue then, as he made to advance on her, she giggled and slammed the door shut. Smirking to himself, he pulled on some sweatpants and headed out the room.

With breakfast over and Tony and Ziva playing in the back yard, Gibbs headed upstairs for a quick shower. Finding Jenny sitting on the bed, he asked, "You OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "You rung Fornell?"

"Not yet, I'll do it after my shower," replied Gibbs heading into the bathroom. "It's only nine o'clock and this is his weekend without Emily."

She nodded, then realising he wouldn't have seen her, called "OK" and laid on the bed.

Although she knew Gibbs was right, she still wasn't looking forward to their little chat later. For the past twelve years, she had managed to keep her secret bottled tightly, the only outward sign that something was bothering her were the traitorous night terrors. She banged her fist on the bed. "Damn dreams," she mumbled aloud.

She thought about how she could explain things to Gibbs without necessarily telling him the whole story. Maybe she could leave out the worst part, telling him only of her hate of La Grenouille and what he had done to her Father.

'Don't be an idiot Jen,' she reprimanded herself. 'He'll know. Gibbs always knows!'

"What do I always know?"

Gasping she sat up. She hadn't even heard him turn off the taps, let alone start the shaver. She also hadn't realised she'd spoken the last sentence out loud.

Coming up to her and sitting on the edge of the bed, Gibbs repeated, "What do I always know?"

"Everything," she replied.

"Not thinking of only tell me half the story are ya Jen?" he asked.

Damn his uncanny knack of reading people's minds, she thought to herself.

"Who me?" she asked innocently. "Never."

"You know Jen," he said pointing to her right eye. "When you lie, your right eye twitches. Always has."

Surprised at this revelation, she resolved to train herself to stop that tell-tale sign as soon as possible.

"And there's no point training yourself to stop it happening because you'll only develop another tell," he responded.

"How…?" she began incredulously. Then shaking her head, she said, "Never mind."

Laughing at the look on her face, Gibbs changed the subject saying, "OK, I'm going to see if I can impose on Abby one more time this weekend and see if she wants to take Tony and Ziva to the movies this afternoon. Then I'll call Fornell."

Getting up from the bed, Gibbs grabbed a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly dressed.

"I think I might go and sit outside for a bit. See what Tony and Ziva are up to," said Jenny also getting up from the bed. "Come and meet me outside when you're done?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging tightly.

"Yep," he replied returning the hug and resting his chin on her head.

She pulled away and he watched as she left the room. He had to smile. She looked like a prisoner on death row who had just been told this was her final day. Shoulders slumped, head bowed, he knew she was dreading this afternoon. But remembering the events of last night helped Gibbs to steel himself against her misery and push on with his plan. Surely she would feel better after telling him. And, just maybe, he might even be able to help.

As Gibbs strolled out onto the patio, he could see the backyard was deserted. Assuming everyone was in the tree house, he headed in that direction. Reaching the ladder, he could hear muffled voices coming from above and quickly climbed the rungs until he was level with the door. Sitting on the floor facing away from him, with Tony and Ziva either side of her was Jenny. One arm was wrapped around Tony's shoulder and the other played with Ziva's hair as the child's head rested in her lap. She was telling them a story, one she'd obviously remembered from childhood.

"…And as she struck the third match, the face of her grandmother suddenly appeared. The Little Match Girl was so filled with joy to see her grandmother again, she lit every match in her box not wanting the image to fade. When the last match had been lit, she desperately reached out her arms not wanting her grandmother to disappear like all the other images. But to her delight she was swept into a loving hug as her grandmother gathered her up and took her to heaven. And, as the cold dawn finally drifted over the alleyway, passersby were saddened to the see the body of the little girl, huddled in the corner. Around her were scattered the many matches she had lit to try and keep warm. But when they looked at her pale, lifeless face and saw the radiant smile, they were surprised. For they didn't know the miracle that had taken place that night. How a poor little match girl had been reunited with her loving grandmother and taken away from the cold, dark world to live with her in paradise."

"That's such a sad story," said Ziva, sighing deeply after Jenny had finished telling the story. "But happy too, because she got to be with her grandmother again."

"Yes," said Jenny. "That was my favourite story as a little girl."

"Do you think that could really happen?" asked Tony. "If I lit a match, do you think I would see my mom again?"

Jenny hugged him tighter and replied, "I think the little match girl was able to see her grandmother because her life on earth was so miserable. I think she was dying that night and her grandmother came to take her to heaven."

"I feel so sad for her," said Ziva. "She had no-one to love her anymore."

"Yeah," added Tony. "I felt like that when I lost my Mom. I felt alone and frightened."

He thought for a minute then added, "I guess I kind of got my match wish too. Now I've got a Dad and a Mom." He looked up at Jenny and smiled. "And an annoying little sister," he said flicking Ziva's pony tail.

"Hey!" said Ziva, looking up at him. "I'm not as annoying as a stinky big brother."

"I'm not stinky!" argued Tony. "Well maybe when I do this." And, lifting up on one hip he lead rip with a loud fart.

"Oh Tony!" exclaimed Jenny. "That is truly disgusting!"

"Tony!" yelled Ziva. "My head it right down here!"

As the smell drifted towards them, Ziva and Jenny rose suddenly.

"Oh that stinks!" complained Ziva, fanning her hand over her nose.

Tony sniffed the air appreciatively. "Ah, good brew that one!" he said proudly.

"I'm leaving!" said Ziva.

"Right behind ya," added Jenny.

As they both turned to the little doorway, they saw Gibbs standing there, his head resting on the frame.

"Daddy," whined Ziva. "Can you tell Tony to stop farting on purpose?"

"Sorry Zi," said Gibbs laughing. "That is the right of every boy. It's his only defense against a household of women."

He looked over at Tony who grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up signal.

"Don't worry Honey," said Jenny as she moved behind Ziva and towards the exit. "Well think of something to get revenge."

"Yeah," said Ziva, grinning mischievously. "I have lots of things I could do that don't even leave a mark."

Seeing Tony pale at Ziva's words, Gibbs took hold of Ziva and lifted her out of the tree house. When he deposited her on the ground he said sternly, "No torture tactics! Otherwise I'll be adding something that does leave a mark!"

He watched her frown and cross her arms.

"No fair Daddy," she complained.

"Not to worry, sweetie," added Jenny as she too was helped down from the tree house. "Between the two of us, we'll be able to think of something that Daddy won't find out about." She grinned cheekily at him.

"Don't encourage her!" Gibbs added in mock sternness, landing a playful swat to her jean clad backside as he set her on the ground.

"You coming down too?" he asked Tony, looking into the tree house as Jenny and Ziva headed back to the kitchen.

"Yep," said Tony decisively. "It stinks in here!"

It was just after 1.30 when Abby came bounding through the front door.

"Hey there, Gibblettes! You ready for a fun filled afternoon of movie madness?" she said grinning as both Tony and Ziva ran up to her.

"You bet!" answered Tony. "The new Cars movie has just been released. Can we go and see that, pleeeeease!" he begged.

"That was the plan," she added. "That and an extra large coke and a bucket of popcorn!"

"Ah, Abs," interjected Gibbs. "Popcorn yes, Coke, no! Let's not repeat yesterday. Either water or natural juice."

"Got it Papa Gibbs," said Abby saluting him.

"Other hand Abs," he said automatically.

She immediately swapped.

Handing her some money, Gibbs didn't let her argue saying that she had paid for yesterday and today was his treat for all of them. Abby flung her hands around his neck and hugged tightly.

"Now, be good," he said in true parent fashion. "Ziva, no throwing popcorn, ice or anything else you may get your hands on. Tony, no fooling around in the theatre, stay with Abby and do as you're told. Abby, no sugar and if there's anything politically incorrect in the movie, no protesting!"

He smiled at his three kids as they looked up at him.

"Wow," said Tony. "Even Abby gets a warning and she's a grown up!"

"You bet," said Gibbs. "Once a kid, always a kid." He smiled at Abby who returned the grin.

"Ok," he said shuffling them out. "Have fun and I'll see you later on."

Closing the door, Gibbs sighed. Now for the hard part of the afternoon.

As he carried the two cups of coffee into the living room, he passed one to Jen and took a seat next to her on the sofa. They both took a sip, each avoiding being the first to speak.

"So," said Gibbs eventually, looking towards Jenny expectantly.

"So," she replied, taking another sip of her coffee and avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Jen," he said encouragingly. "You need to talk about this."

For a while she said nothing but stared into her mug contemplatively. Her hair, which Gibbs had been pleased to see had began to grow again, fell slightly over her face, covering her eyes from his view.

"Well, I guess it all begins twelve years ago," began Jenny.

Gibbs gave a soft sigh of relief and sat back into the sofa but kept his body turned and facing Jenny.

"When my father died," she said.

Gibbs nodded. "Suicide." He said.

"No!" she replied angrily. "It wasn't suicide, he was… wait a minute," she said as she looked at him curiously. "I've never told you about my father. Why would you say suicide?"

"When I rang Fornell earlier, he had already started some research," Gibbs answered.

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "And what gems of information did Tobias Fornell find?"

Gibbs sighed.

"There was an old CIA file linking La Grenouille with Jasper Shepherd saying that your Father had taken a bribe from The Frog to falsely verify that weapons sold to Russia were destroyed whereas they had, in fact, been sold on the black market by La Grenouille himself. Fornell said that it was during investigations by the CIA that the Colonel committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. His body was found in his…your study."

He looked at Jenny and saw the hardness cross her face. A cold, remoteness he rarely saw.

"That's all Fornell was able to get," Gibbs finished.

"Well that might be the 'official'," she drew imaginary quotation marks in the air with her left hand, "statement, but it's certainly not the truth," she spat glaring at Gibbs.

"Ok, you tell me the truth then," he replied quietly.

"My father did not commit suicide Jethro, he was murdered. I bet the file made no mention of the pressure point mark they found on his hand. That little trick of Ziva's she likes to show people? Well, it was used on my father Jethro, to force him to shoot himself, to make it look like a suicide."

"And you believe La Grenouille forced your father?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't just believe it, I know it to be true," she said coldly.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"He was the last person to see my father alive. He was in our house. Made some excuse to see my father. I didn't know who he was then, I thought he was someone from work. I was upstairs when I heard a gunshot. When," she faltered, her voice cracking slightly. "When I got to the study, my father was dead and that monster was gone."

"So, how do you know it was him who shot your Father?" Although wanting to believe her, Gibbs could see a major flaw in this story. From what he'd heard so far, there was no definite proof.

"Because, my Father wouldn't kill himself Jethro," she replied angrily. "I knew him. I knew who he was and the last thing he would ever do would be to take a bribe, betray his country, then take the coward's way out. I don't care what their file says, my Father didn't kill himself!"

"OK," said Gibbs calmly. "But unless you have proof-"

"I do have proof," she said quietly.

"The 'thumb tap'?" asked Gibbs. "Did they find evidence to support that La Grenouille had administered it?"

"No," she replied. "It wasn't the thumb tap. Although, that in itself should have been enough proof to show that my Father was forced. But no, that was conveniently left out of the report. It was only mentioned on the autopsy details which I obtained later on."

"Did you take the information to them?" asked Gibbs.

When she nodded, he continued. "So what happened? Was the case re-opened?"

"Yes," she replied. Her voice was almost a whisper. Looking at her, Gibbs could see that her eyes had filled with tears again, tears of both sorrow and anger. No longer pale, her face was now flushed with rage and yet repulsed at the same time.

"And?" he prompted.

A sudden shift fell across her face. Regaining her composure she looked up.

"And nothing," she said coldly. "I guess La Grenouille was worth more to the CIA than my Father's reputation. They dismissed it, saying it was an older injury, inflicted at least three days before his death. In short Jethro, they lied. They lied in order to keep their precious arms dealer."

Gibbs looked carefully at her. Two minutes ago she had looked vulnerable, hurt and scared. Then, within a blink of the eye, her demeanour had changed. Her shoulders had stiffened, her head raised. He hadn't missed the cold, emotionless look that flickered across her face. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"So, what happened next Jen?" he asked. "I know you. You wouldn't have let this go."

"No, I didn't." she said with determination. "That's when I decided to bring this man to justice. I knew I couldn't rely on anyone else to help me, so I made the decision that I would do it myself. That Jethro, is when I decided to join NCIS."

Her gaze fell on him. Green meeting blue. She knew it would only take seconds for him to figure the rest out and, as she watched understanding dawn upon face, she nodded.

"Yes," she affirmed. "I joined NCIS to get revenge. Right from the start I planned to work my way through the ranks, to get as high as I could so that I could bring this monster down. I knew I couldn't do it on my own. He was too clever at hiding. I would need information that would only be supplied in the highest of positions. So I went all the way."

"All the way to Director," he added simply.

"Yes, as far as I could go." Her coldness shocked him. There was no apology for her reasoning, no sign of remorse for the way she had used the agency to enact her plan of revenge.

"And what exactly did this plan of revenge entail?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"What do you think Jethro?" she said. "I wanted to do to him, what he did to my Father."

"You were willing to murder a man for something you _believe_ he did?" Gibbs shook his head. "Jen, you had no proof!" he exclaimed.

"I had proof," she snarled.

"What, a thumb tap that no-one could verify? A theory based upon your knowledge of your Father's character?" Gibbs was angry. Angry that she could throw away her life like that. Spend years hunting down a man she thought to be guilty. "God Jen, you were considering murder. What proof did you have? What proof was there that would stand up in court and avoid you getting a life sentence or worse?"

"He confessed Jethro!" she yelled. "Is that good enough for you? He damn well confessed. He told me what he had done and he laughed in my face. I don't give a damn what the courts would think, I didn't plan on being captured afterwards."

"When did he confess? Do you have witnesses to that?" Gibbs asked, shocked at this new information.

"Of course not," she snarled again. "He wasn't that stupid. I didn't need witnesses. I just needed him dead."

"When did he confess?" Gibbs asked again.

"Two months after the case was re-opened. He came back to the house to 'have a chat'. That was what he called it." Her eyes had become vulnerable again, hiding a hurt that betrayed her anger.

"What happened Jen?" Gibbs softened his tone, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I told you." She pulled away. "He confessed. He told me what he'd done and then he turned and walked out my front door and I never saw him again."

"What are you not telling me Jen?" asked Gibbs quietly.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Your right eye is telling me different," said Gibbs. He knew there was more to this story than she was telling.

"Damn it Jethro! Can't you just leave it at that? This man killed my father, tried to cover it up by making it look like a suicide and got away with it. Isn't that enough?" She put her cold cup of coffee on the side table and stood up.

"I've told you what you need to know. I've told you what my plans were. Now do you understand why I couldn't come back with you after our mission? I had to follow through with my own plans. This man destroyed everything I loved, he took away everything I valued and I wasn't going to let him walk free."

Gibbs stood up next to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Jen, I of all people understand missions of revenge," he began slowly. "But surely you didn't think you would get away with this. What was your plan as Director? To sanction this kill? On what grounds?"

"Like I said Jethro, I didn't plan on being captured," she said again looking into his face.

Comprehension dawned on him.

"You planned a murder/suicide."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she answered.

Gibbs was stunned. He couldn't believe that she was so full of hate for this man, that she would willingly end her own life after taking his. There was definitely more to this.

"I don't buy it," he said suddenly.

"What?" Her voice expressed her confusion.

"I said, I don't buy it," he repeated. "You're too strong for that. The Jennifer Shepherd I know would not kill herself in order to enact revenge. There's more to it."

"Stop fishing Jethro," she said angrily twisting away from him. "I've told you what you wanted to know. The rest doesn't matter."

She turned to leave the room but her arms were gripped in a vice-like hold, preventing her from going any further and turning her back to face him.

"Like hell it doesn't!" he growled. Gibbs was angry. Angry that she put such a small value on her life, angry that she would let a man get the better of her.

"Let me go Jethro!" she yelled. "What does it matter? The bastard is dead. Dead at someone else's hand!" She was crying now, her angry words spilling forth with tears of rage and frustration.

"Thank God!" Gibbs yelled back at her. "Otherwise you'd still be hell bent on destroying your own life."

"Who gives a damn!" she screamed. "It was my right to kill the bastard! My right to get revenge! My right to make him pay for what he did to me and my Father!"

In her anger she was no longer guarded with her words. All the pain and suffering of the last twelve years spilled forth as the dam broke.

Gibbs gripped her shoulders and, in his frustration, shook her. "Exactly Jen!" He was yelling as well. "What he did to you? Yet you won't tell me what he did. You say he killed your Father, you say he confessed. Why the hell would he confess?"

"Because he was an arrogant bastard who thought he could take what he wanted from me without any retribution." Her anger was so intense Gibbs feared that she would tip over into insanity.

"He laughed!" she yelled. "He stood over me and laughed. He said I was like my Father, too concerned with ethics and moral goodness to be broken. He told me how he threatened my Father when he wouldn't take the bribe. Told me how he used the pressure point to immobilise his hand. Explained how he forced my father to hold the gun to his head and, how using gloves, he pressed my Father's finger to pull the trigger."

She was shaking now, tears streaming down her face. She had never told this to anyone and now, she couldn't stop the story spilling forth.

"He laughed then. Said it was the perfect plan until I started probing about. He told me if I knew what was good for me I would stop the investigation. I spat in his face and he slapped me hard, calling me an interfering little bitch who needed to be put in her place. I screamed at him, asking if he was going to kill me as well. No, he said, there are better ways to silence a woman. And then," she began to hyperventilate. "And then…then, he raped me."

Her knees crumpled and she began to fall to the floor. If Gibbs hadn't been gripping her shoulders, she would have fallen hard. But, held in his arms, he allowed her to collapse against him, sobbing uncontrollably as the memory of her past surfaced like a tidal wave consuming both her and Gibbs as, together, they crumpled to the floor, holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

Gripping her tightly, Gibbs focused on his breathing, while the woman he loved cried out her past before him. Every memory of what this monster had done to her was laid bare for him to see. The agony, the anger, the shame, the betrayal, it was all exposed and lay naked before them.

Gibbs finally understood now, could comprehend why she had been so determined to end this man's life, why she had sacrificed her own to destroy his. Taking her Father's life was one thing. But not satisfied with that, he had returned to take what little Jenny had left. He had stolen her dignity, her security and her ability to trust. In one heinous act he had destroyed her sense of self and taken a part of her soul. For the first time since hearing about this monster, Gibbs was pleased he was dead. It saved him having to do it.

Rocking on the floor with Jenny in his arms, Gibbs listened to her sob as she grieved for what she had lost. Although it had been hard, Gibbs knew that the only direction from here was forward. She would move on from this, she was strong and determined.

"Jen," he whispered as he stroked her hair from her eyes. "I promise you that whatever hurdles we have to jump, we will do so together. I will never leave you. Your home is right here in my arms and together, we can conquer anything life throws at us."

He didn't know if she'd heard him or not. It really didn't matter. He had made her a promise and, from that moment on, it was a promise Leroy Jethro Gibbs intended to keep.


	12. A Sizzling Heat

**AN - I've changed the rating to M due to the last scene. Not sure, but felt it shouldn't just be a T anymore. As I've said before, physical romance isn't really my genre so hopefully it reads ok.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 12 - A Sizzling Heat

After three cups of real tea, a visit from Ducky and a slight sedative, Jenny was finally sleeping in Gibbs' room. She had given permission for Gibbs to fill Ducky in on what she had told him and, as the M.E. listened in repulsed silence, he too was filled with an angry desire to see the man who had hurt this beautiful woman so cruelly, suffer for his sins.

"Gunshot wound to the head was far too good for him," said Ducky when he'd heard the whole sordid story. "That poor girl, holding tightly to this secret for so long. It can't have been good for her. Let's hope she can move forward from this point."

"That's my plan Duck," said Gibbs gathering up the cups and putting them in the sink.

"Well if anyone can do it, it'll be you," said Ducky smiling. "I'm going to write out a medical certificate. Our Director shouldn't be a work for at least a week if not two."

"Duck, you can write out all the medical certificates you want, but unless Jenny wants to stay home, she'll just ignore them. You know what she's like," said Gibbs. "How are you going to convince her to stay home?"

"I'm not," replied Ducky smirking. "You are!"

When he saw the fear cross Gibbs face, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry Jethro, I'll give you a head start. I plan to give this certificate directly to Sec Nav, insisting that the Director is not fit for work for at least seven days, after which a second assessment will take place before she is to return to any duties."

Ducky smiled when he saw Gibbs give a sigh of relief. For a man who was as determined and stubborn as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was as malleable as putty when it came to his family, especially the women. For years, Ducky had watched Abby wile her way around Gibbs, getting away with things that would see poor Anthony slapped into the next century, and now with little Anthony and Ziva, along with one Ms Jennifer Shepherd, Gibbs had no hope. And Ducky would bet all the tea in China, that Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way.

"Actually Ducky, I think I might have a plan," said Gibbs brightening considerably. "It'll take some quick organising, but it may just work."

Checking his watch and seeing it was nearly five o'clock, Gibbs turned to Ducky and asked, "You staying for dinner? Abby's grabbing some Chinese on the way back from the movies, picking up Tim and heading this way. I figured it's not as tiring as the barbecue and we all have to eat."

"Well, that's very kind of you Jethro," said Ducky. "But I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I've already made plans for this evening."

"Ah, wouldn't be with a certain young doctor now would it?" probed Gibbs, grinning at his friend.

"Now that would be telling Jethro, and gentlemen never tell!" Ducky winked conspiratorially before gathering his things and walking towards the front door.

"Let me know if her condition changes won't you?" he said as he opened the door. "I'm not expecting anything to go wrong, but always best to keep an eye on things."

He was just about to exit, when he turned and said, "Oh, those sleeping tablets? Only use them if necessary. I'm hoping she won't need them, but if you find the nightmares are stopping her from getting a decent night's sleep, then please go ahead and give her one. Hopefully, now that she had purged herself of the secret, there may be an improvement to her sleeping patterns."

"Will do Duck," said Gibbs holding on to the door as the M.E. stepped onto the porch. "And thanks," he added.

"My pleasure Jethro," replied Ducky.

"Enjoy your evening," called Gibbs smirking. "Say hi to Brigette for me!"

Ducky didn't reply but merely shook his finger at Gibbs in admonishment.

Smiling at his friend, Gibbs closed the door and headed back into the kitchen. Taking down some plates and cups in readiness for dinner, he then poured himself a cup of coffee and enjoyed a rare moment of peace before he was bombarded by his 'kids' both tall and small.

At ten past six, the front door flew open and in bounced Abby, Tim, Ziva and Tony.

"And," Gibbs heard Tony's voice proclaim. "I bet it won't be long before they bring out a DS game for Cars. That'd be so cool."

"But Ziva," came Abby's voice over the top of Tony's. "You should have just left it up there. If that boy wanted to throw his cap at the lights, that's his problem. You shouldn't get involved."

As she walked into the kitchen, Abby suddenly stopped when she saw Gibbs staring at her.

"Ah, hi Gibbs," she said brightly. "Had a good day?" she asked.

Gibbs looked sternly at Ziva who promptly blushed and hid behind Abby.

"Abby, before we launch into this," Gibbs began. "Just answer me three questions. Was there any blood or broken bones involved, were the police called and should I expect a law suit?"

"No, no and no," Abby answered smiling at him.

"Right," he said. "Then I don't want to know."

"Good decision," replied Abby, patting him on the shoulder as she dumped two heavy plastic bags filled with Chinese take-out on the table.

"OK you lot," said Gibbs as all four of his kids were now in the kitchen. "Get everything set out and feel free to begin. I'm going up to see if Jenny wants to join us." As Gibbs walked out the kitchen he said quietly to Tim, "Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Ah, yeah, sure Boss," said Tim a little nervously.

Knowing he hadn't been at the movies, he was fairly confident he couldn't be blamed for whatever havoc Ziva had inflicted, but with Gibbs, he was never entirely sure.

As Gibbs looked at the apprehension on Tim's face, he rolled his eyes.

"Relax Tim, I'm not gonna chew you out on something," he said shaking his head.

He laughed as Tim visibly relaxed and looked up expectantly.

"I was wondering if you could do me a little favour?" he asked pulling Tim into the next room.

As they entered the living room, Gibbs explained to Tim what he needed. When he had finished Tim smiled.

"Sure thing Boss, not a problem at all," he said confidently.

"Thanks Tim," replied Gibbs patting him on the shoulder. He then added before heading up the stairs, "You better go and get some food before Tony eats it all."

"Yeah right!" said Tim laughing and returned to the kitchen.

Entering the darkened bedroom, Gibbs padded softly to the bed. As he got closer, he could see Jenny's eyes were open. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, pushing it behind her ears.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh 'bout three hours," he answered.

"I heard the troops returning," she said.

"Yep, sounds like the movie was a hit," replied Gibbs. "Abby brought home some Chinese. Do you want to come down and join us?"

"I don't know, I guess so," said Jenny quietly.

Gibbs gently ran his finger over her cheek.

"You don't have to, but the kids would sure love to see you," he said.

"I want to see them too, I just…" she let out a loud sigh. "I don't know I just feel so exposed at the moment, like everyone knows."

"Honey, no one knows except me and Ducky, and Ducky isn't here. He ah…had a date," added Gibbs smirking.

"Good for him," said Jenny smiling. "It's about time that man settled down."

"Hey, that's better," said Gibbs kissing the tip of her nose. "It's good to see you smile."

She smiled again and scratched her nose where his lips had left a slight tickle.

"Ok," she said sitting up properly and throwing aside the covers. "Let me at this food. I must admit I'm pretty hungry. I didn't eat lunch today."

"That's my girl," said Gibbs helping her up and drawing her in for a hug. "You did really good today. That's was an incredibly hard thing to tell. But I'm glad you did and now we can start to move forward."

She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Jethro," she began.

"Hey, I know it's gonna take time. But I've got plenty of that," interrupted Gibbs, brushing through her hair with his fingers. "We'll do this together, OK?"

She nodded.

"I like the sound of that," she said softly, kissing him gently on the lips then nuzzling into his chest.

Continuing to run his fingers through her hair, he suddenly asked, "Jen, why did you cut your hair?"

"To piss you off," she said grinning up at him.

"It worked," he said gruffly. "Don't do it again!"

"Well you'd better stay in my good books then," she replied cheekily.

Pulling away from him she walked into the ensuite. She splashed some water on her face to wake herself up and quickly ran a brush through her hair.

"Do I look ok?" she asked self consciously and she walked back into the bedroom.

"Beautiful," he replied. "Always beautiful, but then I'm biased," he added. He reached out for her hand. "Come on, let's go down and get some food into ya."

She took his hand and smiled. She did feel a certain sense of relief having told Gibbs what had happened. And, while she knew it would be a slow process, she also felt that healing could now begin. Two months ago, she had been on her own, struggling through her demons, trying to be strong, and setting in place her plan of revenge. Now, she had someone who loved her, two beautiful children and, although she still felt cheated out of being the one to kill him, the object of her hate was dead and could never hurt her again. Yes, she thought, life was looking good at the moment. And, as she walked down the stairs, her hand nestled in Gibbs', she drew upon his strength and love to help get her through the coming battles she knew would inevitably arise.

As they walked into the kitchen, they found everyone seated at the table and digging into their meal.

"Oh hey, Director Shepherd," said Abby cheerfully.

"Jenny," corrected Jenny.

"Yeah, sorry, Jenny," she said. "Dig in, there's heaps here. Plates are on the side over there," she added pointed to the bench nearest the sink.

As she passed Tony and Ziva Jenny planted a kiss on each of their heads greeting them and asking if they'd had a good time.

"Yep," said Tony, his mouth full of food. "The movie was the best!"

He swallowed then said, "And we ate two buckets of popcorn and drank four gigantic bottles of water. Well not each, that's between the four of us," he amended realising his statement was up for interpretation.

"I'm glad to hear it was water," said Jenny, filling her plate with Chinese from the containers.

"Yeah," said Tony a little disappointed. "Abby was going to get us Coke but Dad said no."

He took another large mouthful of food.

"Mmmm, geth wath?" he began trying to talk while chewing.

"Swallow first Tony," said Gibbs taking his plate to the table and sitting down. "I really don't want another choking incident so soon after the last."

Tony rolled his eyes and made a big show of chewing quickly then swallowing.

"Guess what?" he repeated.

"What honey," laughed Jenny, stroking his head as she passed him and sat at the table.

"You know those chandelier type lights they have in the main foyer of the cinema?" he began. "Well this kid was being really dumb and started throwing his cap up there and it hooked on one of the lights. He started crying because it was a Cars cap and he wanted it back. So, Ziva- ouch!"

"So anyway," interrupted Abby after kicking Tony under the table. "What did you guys get up to today?"

"Abby, that hurt!" exclaimed Tony. "Why did you kick me?"

"Because," said Gibbs, "I don't want to know what Ziva did. It sounds like it was something I would need to get cross about and I really don't feel like getting cross tonight. OK Tony?"

"OK," grumbled Tony. "But it was really cool. Can't I just tell you a little bit?"

"No," said Gibbs.

Jenny, who was sitting next to Tony, leaned in and said quietly, "You can tell me later. I want to hear what she did."

"OK," grinned Tony.

"Hey!" announced Ziva. "That's not fair. Then I'll get in trouble."

"No you won't honey," said Jenny. "I promise." She smiled at the little girl who returned the gesture and continued eating. Looking up she caught Gibbs glaring at her. Smirking, she shrugged and took a large bite of food.

"Oh Gibbs," said Abby suddenly. "I bought some ice-cream for dessert. It's in the freezer in the basement."

"Thanks Abs," said Gibbs smiling at her. "What flavour?"

"Toffee pecan," she answered.

Gibbs laughed when he saw Tony's eyes widen in delight.

"Eat your dinner first," he reminded him.

"I will," assured Tony. "Two treats, Chinese and ice-cream."

When everyone had eaten as much Chinese as was possible, Gibbs collected the plates and stacked them in the sink.

"How about we wash up first and let this settle a bit before dessert?" he suggested.

The vigorous head nodding he received in response told him everyone was feeling as full as he was. Shooing them all into the living room, he started a fresh batch of coffee and began washing the plates.

As Tony turned on the TV and began flicking through the channels, he suddenly jumped when Jenny squealed, "Stop!". Dropping the remote in alarm, he stood up thinking there must be a spider or something nearby.

Jenny laughed when she saw his expression.

"Sorry honey, didn't mean to startle you," she said. "Go back a couple of channels?. I think I saw something I recognise."

Sighing with relief that he wasn't going to have to contend with a giant arachnid, Tony picked up the remote and flicked backwards.

"That's it," said Jenny again.

Tony stared at the screen. All he could see was a screen full of mountains and loud music playing. As he watched, a lady suddenly spun into view wearing an old fashioned dress. As if this couldn't get worse, the lady suddenly started singing, "_the hills are alive_…"

"Oh I love this movie," said Abby.

"Me too," gushed Jenny. "It's my absolute favourite."

Tim and Tony stared at each other and shrugged. Then suddenly, things got a lot worse. Abby and Jenny began singing at the top of their lungs.

"_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_," they both sung. "_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_."

As they continued belting out the opening number, Ziva tried to hum along even though she'd never heard it before.

"Hey Tony," said Jenny. "Can you put it on teletex so the words come up?"

"Ah, yeah, I think so, Why?" he asked a little apprehensively.

"So that we can all join in," she said joyfully.

"Again, why?" asked Tony.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny said, "Just do it!"

"O-kay," replied Tony drawing out the word to highlight his uncertainty. He pressed the teletex button and suddenly the words appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"There you go honey," said Jenny, pulling Ziva onto her lap. "You can read the words at the bottom and join in with us."

"Thanks Mommy," said Ziva.

Abby smiled at the use of the word Mommy. It was the first time she'd heard either child use that term for Jenny and it made her heart lift. Her Papa Gibbs was extending his family.

As Jenny, Abby and Ziva sang along to the opening title from The Sound of Music, Tony and Tim just stared at them open mouthed.

"You can join in you know," said Jenny between verses.

"Yeah, come on Timmy," added Abby. "Sing with us,"

"Er, no! Thanks, but I'll sit this one out," he said, finally closing his mouth and looking at Tony. "I might go and help the boss with the dishes," he said getting up.

"Yeah, me too," said Tony also getting to his feet.

With the girls warbling behind them, Tim and Tony made a quick exit into the kitchen.

"Please tell me that's not The Sound of Music," said Gibbs, stacking the last plate into the rack.

"Afraid so Boss," said Tim grabbing a tea towel and throwing another to Tony.

"What's it about?" asked Tony picking up a plate and starting to dry.

"Ah," said Tim, grabbing a second plate. "A nun, a captain, six, no seven kids and something to do with having to escape the Nazi's," he replied.

"Geez Tim, you obviously haven't been subjected to it enough," said Gibbs laughing. He turned to Tony.

"It's about a lady who thinks she wants to be a nun but the other Sisters don't think it's suited to her. So she takes up a position as a nanny to seven children belonging to a widowed Captain. Anyway, basically she brings love and happiness back into the home and of course she and the Captain fall in love and get married. It's set in Austria during the second world war and the Captain is opposed to Hitler. When he is called up, he decides to take the family and escape, on foot out of Austria. Which they manage to do successfully. It's actually a true story."

When Gibbs finished explaining the story, he looked at both Tony and Tim who were now staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"What?" he said defensively. "It was Shannon's favourite movie too."

"So, once the music part ends, does it get better?" asked Tony.

"It's actually pretty good. You'll probably enjoy it," said Gibbs laughing at Tony's disgust over the music side of things. "But, I hate to tell ya, the music doesn't end. It's a musical, there's singing all the way through it."

"You're kidding!" said Tony stunned.

"It's not that bad," said Gibbs. "I've sat through it several times now and I'm still alive. Although it's definitely not my choice of favourite movie."

"Can't we play a game or something?" asked Tony "Play cards, sand the boat, squeeze our heads in the vice?"

Gibbs laughed at Tony's suggestions.

"Nope!" he said determinedly. "Just as farting is every boy's right of defense, The Sound of Music is every girl's. And you need to be forced to sit through it at least once. And guess what kiddo? Today's your lucky day!"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulders and steered him back into the lounge room while the boy whimpered and cried "No, please don't make me!"

As Gibbs sat down on the sofa next to Jenny, he pulled Tony on his lap and held tightly so the boy wouldn't run away. As Tony put his hands over his ears, Gibbs grabbed them and held them by his side.

"Sorry Tony, you will hear this and you will enjoy it," he said ticking the boy.

Tony squealed and struggled to escape.

"Shh!" said Jenny, Abby and Ziva together, looking crossly at Gibbs and Tony.

"We've been told son," said Gibbs looking subdued. "Never get between a woman and her chick flick!"

"Chick flick?" asked Tony.

"Yep, a movie especially for women," said Gibbs. "It will either have lots of kissing, cuddling, singing, sweet gentle men, children and puppies and, if you're really lucky, all of the above!" added Gibbs.

"Kill me now!" said Tony dramatically.

"It's ok Tony, I don't think this has puppies in it," said Gibbs laughing.

"Now," he said as he stood and placed Tony on the couch. "You sit there and don't move and I'll go and get the dessert and coffee."

"Oh good," said Tony brightening at the sound of dessert. "At least there's something nice to get me through this torture."

As the three girls turned and shushed him again, he pulled a guilty face and stared at the screen. It was now filled with women dressed in black and white outfits talking in a dreary old building.

"What are they wearing?" asked Tony.

"They're called Habits, Tony," said Abby. "It's what nuns wear."

"Who are they talking about?" he asked again.

"Maria," said Jenny.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Shh Tony," said Ziva who was now fully engrossed in the movie, "Just watch it and you'll see,"

To Tony's dismay not only did the nuns suddenly start singing but so did the three girls again.

"This is torture," he groaned as he fell towards Jenny on the sofa and pulled a cushion over his head.

An hour later, having eaten dessert and being shushed about twenty times by the girls, Tony was finally beginning to get into the movie. And, to his horror he suddenly found himself humming along to 'My Favourite things."

When his Dad looked at him and smirked, Tony shrugged and in full chorus opened his mouth and sang

"_When the dog bites, when the bee stings_…." Only to discover the song had cut off as the strict Captain had entered stage and dialogue had began again.

Jenny, Ziva and Abby turned to him and burst out laughing. Blushing a deep red, Tony hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"Don't worry Tony," said Jenny laughing. "She starts up again in a minute."

Tony watched as, just as Jenny had said, Maria, now seated on the chair by the window, burst into song again, this time accompanied in full voice by Tony.

Nearly three hours later, after copious cups of coffee, water and juice as well as another serve of ice-cream each, Tony watched in tense apprehension along with Jenny, Abby and Ziva as the Von Trapp family huddled behind the tomb stones in the Abbey while the soldiers shone their torches around them. When Gibbs suddenly sneezed making the four of them jump, he was quickly turned upon by four angry faces shushing him aggressively.

Smiling, he turned back to the screen and watched as the Captain reasoned with the young Rolf. When the boy finally blew his whistle alerting the soldiers, he felt Tony tense next to him and could hear him whispering, "Oh no, please get away safely, please."

As the family finally made their way over the mountains and the song, 'Climb every Mountain' could be heard in the background, everyone gave a contented sigh.

"Now, wasn't that lovely," said Jenny, as the credits began to roll.

Abby wiped a tear from her eye and said, "That's my favourite movie."

"I thought your favourite movie was Friday the 13th?" asked Tim.

"Well, this is my favourite _old_ movie," she amended. "I'm so glad they make it to safety. It's hard to believe it's a true story."

"Based on a true story Abs," said Gibbs standing up and stretching. "I think Rogers and Hammerstein took some artistic licence."

"I don't care," she said sighing again. "It's such a nice ending."

"Why do they go to Switzerland Dad?" asked Tony.

"Switzerland was considered a neutral country," answered Gibbs. "That means it didn't fight on either side. So if you were within its borders you were safe."

Tony nodded his head in understanding.

"Well Timmy, we'd better be going," said Abby also standing. "Some of us have to work tomorrow."

"True," said Jenny. Then, turning to Gibbs she said, "I should probably go home and grab some clothes for work."

"Ah, yeah, we'll talk about that later," said Gibbs. He'd forgotten all about his conversation with Ducky. Oh well, he thought. That'll be something to tackle when the kids were in bed and asleep.

Seeing Jenny was about to argue, he placed his finger to her lips and repeated, "Later."

Still frowning, she was suddenly enveloped in an 'Abby' hug as the young girl squeezed tightly. "It's so good to see you here Dire…ah Jenny," she amended. "And I love the way Tony and Ziva are calling you Mom. Does this mean…?"

She was cut off from asking her question by Gibbs who pulled her away from Jenny and hugged her close whispering in her ear, "What do you think Abs?"

Everyone heard her delighted squeal as she grabbed Jenny again and pulled her in for a group hug with Gibbs. Bouncing up and down she said excitedly, "I'm so happy for you!"

"What?" asked Tim looking confused.

"Oh Timmy," sighed Abby, pulling out of the group hug and putting her arm around Tim. "I'll explain it in the car."

The two of them headed to the front door and with a final wave and a wink from Abby, they left.

"Well you two," said Gibbs looking at Tony and Ziva. "It's definitely time for bed. I think we might skip baths and showers tonight."

As both children got up, Ziva stretched out her arms and said, "Carry me Daddy."

Smiling indulgently at her, Gibbs picked her up, and putting his arm around Tony, led both children up the stairs while Jenny cleared the living room and placed the glasses and mugs in the sink.

When Gibbs returned about ten minutes later, he found Jenny curled up on the sofa watching the late news.

Looking up she said, "So are you going to lend me the keys so I can go home and get some work clothes?"

"Nope," he replied sitting next to her.

"Jethro!" she began in exasperation. "I need to go to work and I can hardly go in jeans or sleep pants so-"

"You don't need to go to work," said Gibbs calmly. "Ducky wrote you out a certificate earlier saying that you won't be fit for work for at least a week."

"Well, that's hardly going to stop me, I'll just-" began Jenny.

"_Which_," interrupted Gibbs firmly. "He has passed onto Sec Nav. So, Ms Shepherd, you are not required at work for at least seven days."

"That's so... so…unducky," she finally said. "Did you suggest it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Actually no, thank you very much," he said in an offended tone. "It was all Ducky's suggestion. Although I fully endorse his actions."

"Of course you do," she replied sarcastically.

"Jen, think about it," he said softly, trying to reason with her. "Your body has just gone through an illness not to mention the stress you've been under. Your whole system is trying to recover at the moment. It's not gonna hurt ya to take a week or two and just relax. It's nearly time for summer break anyway. And knowing you, you'll have heaps of sick leave owing not to mention annual leave. I bet you could nearly take a year off and still be paid!"

"I guess," she said. "Actually, to be honest I wasn't looking forward to going back. I'm kind of glad Ducky's forced the issue."

Raising his hand, Gibbs placed it on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked swatting his hand away.

"Just checking you're feeling ok," he said staring at her. "Did I just hear correctly?" He leaned in and cupped his ear for dramatic effect. "Did the great, all knowing Jennifer Shepherd just admit that she might actually need to take a break from work and that her ever loving partner was right to suggest such a thing?"

"Shut up Jethro," she said pushing him away.

"Oh no, this is a rare occasion. I am going to savour it," he replied grinning at her.

She leaned forward and jabbed him in the ribs then, putting her hand over his mouth she stifled any further comments.

As he grabbed her hand away, she replaced it with her lips and began to silence him with a kiss.

"Now that's playing dirty," said Gibbs, his words muffled by her mouth.

"I know," she said, between kisses. "But so much more fun."

Running his hands through her hair, he gripped her behind the head and kissed her deeply. Moving to her neck, he placed tiny kisses down her throat as Jenny tilted her head back, giving him easy access. Finding the sensitive spot at the apex of her neck, he continued to kiss her gently, his hands now moving down her back and resting on the curve of her hips.

"Oh God Jethro," she suddenly moaned. "Should we take this to the bedroom?"

"You sure," he asked, although in all honesty, his body was screaming for release and definitely didn't want to hear anything that sounded like no.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said breathlessly. "Come on," she urged, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. As they made their way up the stairs, Jenny hurriedly undid the buttons on her shirt. Following suit, Gibbs did the same and, by the time they had reached the bedroom, it was only a few more seconds before both were left standing only in their underwear. After locking the bedroom door to avoid shocking any midnight wanderers, Gibbs pulled Jenny down onto the bed. Reaching around, he quickly undid her bra, pulling it gently off her shoulders and adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Cupping each breast, he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on each nipple, sucking gently until Jenny's moan of pleasure had him almost bursting for release. As she hurriedly made short work of removing his boxers, he did the same, placing his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and pulling them over her hips and down her legs. As Jenny kicked off the offending item, it wasn't long before they were laid together, completely naked and relishing in each other's bodies.

"God Jen, it's been such a long time," said Gibbs. Straddling her body, he began kissing down her breast bone and towards her abdomen, making small circles with his tongue around her navel.

She responded by arching her back, raising her hips to him. "Come on Jethro," she pleaded. "I can't stand this any longer!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Raising himself, he plunged into her, filling her completely. She gripped his hips tightly with her legs, pulling him closer as together they moved as one, thrusting and pushing until Gibbs felt Jenny suddenly still, cry out and then collapse, shuddering around him. Within seconds, he followed, groaning in ecstasy until he too was a convulsing mass of tense muscle and sinew, before falling, panting, next to her. As they both lay there, breathing heavily and slowly returning to earth, neither one spoke. No words were necessary. Within a few short minutes, they had bridged the barriers of time. It was as if the past seven years hadn't existed.

Rolling into him, Jenny ran her fingers through the fine curls on his chest, kissing him tenderly. He caressed her back with his hands, moving down until he cupped her bottom and pulled her closer. Raising one leg over his, she played down his abdomen and allowed her hand to wander south seeking, once again, the object of her pleasure. She felt him jerk involuntarily, the sensitive skin awakening, stroking until she felt him harden, ready to take her again.

Sitting in top of him, she whispered seductively into his ear, "My turn to be on top Jethro, and lets take it slower this time." Smiling in response, he lay back and let Jenny take the lead.

Several hours later, as Jenny lay sleeping next to him, Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the self satisfied look on her face. He hadn't seen that expression in very long time. Her body completely relaxed, muscles limp from continual love making, face flushed from exertion and that beautiful sated grin on her lips. Leaning over her, he gently kissed those lips one more time. Shifting slightly, she turned and nuzzled into him, her warm naked body fitting perfectly with his.

He would get up soon, find some clothes for the pair of them and unlock the door knowing that Ziva would probably come wandering in around 5am. But, until then, he would hold Jenny close, watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed gently and appreciate that everything in his little world was perfect once again.


	13. Secrets and Surprises

**AN: I'm running out of fire themed titles for chapters, lol! Originally this was only going to be a five or six chapter story, so I've reverted back to normal chapter headings. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 13 - Secrets and Surprises

As Jenny opened her eyes to the early morning sun, she suddenly became aware she was being watched. Turning slightly to her left, she saw Jethro staring at her lazily. Propped up on one elbow with a goofy grin on his face, he reached out and combed back her hair with his fingers.

"Morning beautiful," he said seductively, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Morning handsome," she replied running her fingers over his chest. As her hand began to creep downward, he caught it suddenly and, gesturing behind him, whispered, "Ziva."

Sighing regretfully, she lifted her hand and contented herself with playing with his chest hair instead.

"Well I guess that was something we didn't have to contend with seven years ago," she said.

Suddenly realising that the last time she was conscious she was also naked, she looked down at her body. Noticing she was dressed in one of Gibbs old marine t-shirts and her panties from last night, she gazed at him in wonderment.

"Now when did these find their way on me? I don't remember getting dressed."

"Well the panties you did yourself in semi consciousness and the t-shirt I slipped on when you promptly fell asleep again." Gibbs answered, grinning at her. "And, I might add, you are very difficult to dress when you are asleep. Not co-operative at all and," he paused to kiss the tip of her nose, "Rather grumpy judging by the expletives you grumbled at me."

"Oops, sorry," she said blushing. "I actually don't remember any of that."

Sighing she added. "I guess I'll have to get used to it though. Pity, I used to like waking up naked next to you." She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Shh Jen," whispered Gibbs.

Lifting up, Jenny peered over Gibbs shoulder to look at Ziva. Sprawled, spread eagled, the little girl was fast asleep.

"Don't worry," she said, placing her head back on the pillow. "She's out to it. I wonder if we can encourage her to stay in her own bed at night?"

"Nah, tried that," said Gibbs, placing his head on the pillow next to Jenny. "Used to find her asleep in all sorts of places, the living room, kitchen, Tony's bed. She's a wanderer. I guess all those years of getting up at zero four hundred has become ingrained. At least this way, I know where she is."

Jenny smiled, then ran her finger down his arm. "I enjoyed last night," she said grinning at him.

"Yeah," he answered a little hoarsely. "Me too."

"We'll, ah, have to do it again sometime," she added bringing her hand back to his chest and running her thumb over his nipple.

"Hmmm, could be a good idea," he replied.

Closing his eyes, he caught hold of her hand again. "Jen," he warned. "Don't."

"Spoil sport," she huffed, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms. "Well, seeing as there's nothing keeping me here, I guess I'll jump in the shower."

She pulled back the covers and climbed out. Standing up, she turned to face him.

"Care to join me?" she asked leaning forward and kissing him teasingly.

"Good idea," he murmured, climbing out next to her.

Looking down his body, she grinned and replied, "Hmm, ready for action I see."

"You bet," he answered, turning her towards the ensuite and smacking her bottom.

"Move!" he growled. "Before they both end up in here!"

Thirty minutes later, both dressed and about to head downstairs, they heard Ziva stir.

"Good morning pumpkin," greeted Gibbs as Ziva sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Yawning she replied, "Morning Daddy." Then seeing Jenny she said, "Morning Jen, ah, Mommy," she corrected.

"Good morning Sweetheart," said Jenny, going over to her and kissing her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah huh," replied Ziva, pulling back the covers and crawling out of bed. She raised her arms and stretched her body, yawning again. "I'm going to see if Tony is awake," she said padding towards the door. As she passed Gibbs he noticed she was only wearing her pyjama top and panties.

"Hey," he said stopping her. "Where's the rest of your pyjamas?"

"I got too hot," she replied. "So I kicked them off."

"Hmmm," hummed Gibbs reflectively. "It probably is getting too hot to wear those now. We should probably go shopping again and deck you two out in some summer clothes. You'll need some swimwear as well."

"Why?" she asked excitedly. "Are we going to the pool?"

"Well not today," replied Gibbs. "But probably sometime over the summer. Ok, you go and wake your brother and we'll meet you downstairs."

"Okey Dokey Daddy-o," she replied laughing.

"You've been hanging around Abby for too long," said Gibbs, grabbing her and tickling her tummy before kissing her cheek and releasing her.

As she ran, giggling, from the room, he turned to Jenny.

"Fancy some clothes shopping today?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm assuming you mean clothes for under twelve year olds?" she replied rather unenthusiastically.

"Yeah," he answered. "Although, you are going to need a swim suit too. Do you have one at your house?"

Eying him suspiciously she asked, "Why?"

"Secret," he said mysteriously. "So do you have one?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Is there anything else Sir will require?"

"Yep," he said simply. "But I'm sure you'll have the rest at home."

"Oh come on Jethro," she whined leaning into him and looking up into his face. "I hate secrets. What have you got planned."

"All will be revealed when necessary," he replied annoyingly.

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "I'll with-hold."

Snorting with laughter, Gibbs took hold of her hand and led her out the bedroom, "Yeah right Jen," he said, still laughing. "And er, who was it this morning who couldn't keep their hands off me?"

Stamping her foot in frustration, she knew he was right. "Oooh," she grumbled. "I hate secrets!"

"I know!" he said, stopping to plant a quick peck on her lips, before leaving her on the top step huffing in annoyance.

Later that morning as Gibbs was buckling Ziva into her car seat, his cell phone rang. Standing up, he looked at the caller ID then, leaning against the car door, he answered, "Hey, Tim. How did you go?"

"All set Boss," came Tim's cheerful voice. "You've got it from three o'clock tomorrow until 10am Saturday morning. I'll text you the address and owner's details in case you need to contact them."

"Great, thanks for that," replied Gibbs. Looking into the car he could see Jenny staring at him inquisitively from the front passenger seat. Deliberately moving away from the car, he shut Ziva's door so that he couldn't be heard.

"So how much do I owe ya?" he asked Tim.

"I'll text you that too," said Tim. "But no hurry, I've paid on my credit card, so when you get back will be fine."

"Ok, thanks," said Gibbs. "Is there anything specific we need to bring? Linen, plates et cetera?"

"No, apparently everything is supplied. They even supply firewood in the winter," said Tim.

"Well hopefully we won't be needing that this time of year," retorted Gibbs.

"No," agreed Tim. "Oh, he did say there is great fishing in the lake so bring some rods. Also, the lake is safe to swim in, so swimwear is a must."

"Yep, getting that organised now," said Gibbs. Finding his keys in his pocket, he finished up the conversation saying, "Well thanks again Tim. I knew you'd have better luck sorting it out online than I would via the phone. I owe ya one."

"Not at all Boss," said Tim and Gibbs could tell he was smiling. "It was pleasure to help out. I was actually thinking it might be a great place for us all to go sometime, maybe next month when Abby and Ducky have some time off as well?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Gibbs. "I'll let you know what it's like. Thanks again Tim, Bye,"

Opening the driver's door, Gibbs got in and put the key in the ignition.

"What did Tim want?" asked Jenny curiously.

"Secret," he replied smirking at her.

As they pulled up into the parking lot of the mall, the four of them got out and headed to the main building.

"Jen!" said Gibbs in an exasperated tone. "You will know soon enough, now let it go. Even the kids have laid off asking."

"That's only because you threatened them with early bed if they didn't stop," she retorted.

"Yeah, well seriously considering the same for you at the moment," he growled.

"No arguments here," she replied grinning.

"Alone!" he added then grinned at her disappointed look.

As they entered the children's department store they had visited a couple of months earlier, Gibbs turned to Jenny and said, "You happy to split again?"

"Yep," she said. "I'll take Tony and you take Ziva."

Seeing the horrified expression on Gibbs' face at the thought of having to find a bathing suit, shorts and dresses for an overactive five year old, Jenny laughed.

"I'm kidding Jethro," she said placing her hand on his chest. "I'll take Ziva."

Grabbing Tony's hand, Gibbs pulled him towards the boys' section before Jenny had a chance to change her mind.

"Meet ya in the food court in an hour," Jenny called.

Gibbs acknowledged her with a wave over his shoulder as he and Tony disappeared into the shirts and t-shirts.

An hour and twenty minutes later, arms laden with various shaped packages and bags, Jenny and Ziva appeared outside the store. Gibbs and Tony were sitting on a nearby bench looking thoroughly bored.

"What took you so long?" asked Gibbs, a slight edge of annoyance in his voice. "We've been waiting for thirty minutes."

"Well, girls take longer to shop for," retorted Jenny. Looking at the couple of bags sitting in front of Gibbs she asked, "Did you get enough?"

"Yeah," he replied defensively. "How much does he need, a couple of pair of shorts, couple of t-shirts and some summer pyjamas"

"I hope you got more than that!" Jenny asked incredulously.

Gibbs grinned at her indicating that he was only teasing.

"Daddy!" said Ziva excitedly. "You should see my new bathers. It's a purple bikini and has this yellow all around the edges."

Gibbs eyed Jenny. "Bikini?" he questioned. "Is that appropriate?"

"For god sakes Jethro, she's five! Of course it appropriate," retorted Jenny. "Besides, she looked adorable in it."

"Are we having lunch or just a snack?" asked Tony not in the least bit interested in what swimwear Ziva had bought but, rather, eyeing off his favourite pizza stand.

Checking his watch, Gibbs noted that it was just past twelve.

"May as well have lunch," he suggested, looking at Jenny for confirmation.

"Fine with me," she replied, taking a seat and unburdening her arms.

"Woohoo! Pizza!" said Tony. "Pepperoni with extra cheese please," he said doing a little dance in his excitement.

"You always have that," said Ziva rolling her eyes. "Why don't you have something different?" she suggested.

"I don't want anything different. Why change it if I like it," he added logically.

"Good point Tony," agreed Jenny, stepping in before the discussion turned into an argument. Looking around at the various stands she said, "I might have a salad roll I think."

"Me too," said Ziva. "That sounds yummy."

Once they had finished eating, the four of them grabbed all their bags and parcels again and headed back to the car. As Gibbs turned onto the freeway, he could hear Ziva humming in the back seat. He tried to listen carefully to see if he could recognise the tune but the humming was too quiet. However, a minute or so later, he was in no doubt of the song when Ziva started singing,

"_When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad_,"

From the front, Jenny joined with her.

"_I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so bad._"

"Oh no," Tony groaned. "It was bad enough last night."

"You said you liked the movie," said Ziva slightly offended at his attitude.

"Yeah, well I like the story, but the singing was a bit much," he replied. "Especially all that lovey dovey singing. Yuck!" He shuddered to prove his point.

"Well what about this one?" said Jenny. And she began to sing,

_Do, a deer, a female deer, _

_Re, a drop of golden sun_

Ziva soon joined her

_Mi, a name I call myself_

_Fa, a long, long way to run_

As Jenny and Ziva sang out the rest of the song, Tony joined in with the odd word as best as he could remember it.

When they sung the last line, he turned to Ziva and asked, "How do you remember it so well? You've only seen it once like me?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging her arms. "Just lucky I guess. I've always been able to remember things really quickly."

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other. As adults, everyone had just accepted Ziva's photographic memory for what it was, but it was interesting hearing from a child's perspective.

"How come I can't remember things like Ziva, Dad?" Tony asked directing his question at Gibbs.

"I'm not sure Bud," replied Gibbs. "I guess Ziva's mind works a little differently. We all have things we're good at and that's one of the things she's good at.

"But she's good at heaps of things that I can't do," he said disgruntled. "And she's only five!"

'Five and a half," interrupted Ziva.

Ignoring her, Tony continued. "Like, she can shoot really good, and she climbs heaps better than me and she remembers things really easily. Why can't I do those things?"

"Ziva had a very different early life to you Tony. She was taught how to do those things when she was very young," said Gibbs trying to explain things but not wanting to make Ziva feel uncomfortable either. "You remember her telling us about how she was driven in the forest with her brother and then made to find her own way out?"

"Yeah," said Tony remembering some of the horror stories Ziva had told him. "I guess I'd rather not know how to do those things if it means not being lost in a forest."

"I had Ari," said Ziva cheerfully. "He helped me a lot. He taught me most of the things I know how to do."

As Gibbs listened to her he felt a pang of sadness for her future. So much anguish still to face.

"I could teach you Tony," she suggested. "I could teach you how to climb and how to shoot and-"

"No Ziva," cut in Gibbs suddenly. "I don't EVER want to see or hear of you using a real gun without either Jenny or myself with you?"

"But," she began.

"No!" he said again more firmly. "I don't care if you have learnt how to use one Ziva. You are five years old and while you live with us, there will be no reason for you to ever need to pick up or use a gun by yourself. Now I hope that is very clear Ziva, because if I ever catch you playing with a gun you will be in BIG trouble young lady. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "And I'm five and half," she added for good measure.

"That's fine," said Gibbs calmly. "I'm happy to give you five and half spanks when you're naughty."

Looking at her through the rear view mirror, he smirked when she huffed and crossed her arms, a definite show that she wasn't impressed with his reasoning.

"So what am I good at then?" asked Tony still concerned that his five year old sister was able to out-do him in most things.

Thinking back to the adult Tony, Gibbs replied. "You're very good at problem solving."

"Huh?" said Tony. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you're very good at figuring things out on your own. You don't really need to read instructions or follow steps, you can see how something should end up and you can figure it out on your own.

Gibbs thought for a moment then said, "You remember that Lego spaceship Tim got you a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," said Tony. "That was fun to put together."

"But, do you remember how Tim got out the instructions and was trying to put together the shuttle and how he was amazed at the way you had almost managed to put the main ship together without even looking at the instructions."

"Yeah, that's right," laughed Tony. "He couldn't figure out what pieces the paper was telling him to use and I was able to look at the picture and hand them to him."

"Exactly," said Gibbs. "Not many people can do that sort of thing. Most people need to follow the instructions but you can figure it out just by looking at the finished product. It's kind of like what we call, seeing the big picture. You're able to work things out by looking at it in a different way. That's a really good skill to have. It will help you when you're an adult."

Gibbs smiled, thinking at all the weird and wonderful ways adult Tony was able to solve crimes by thinking outside the box, much to Tim and Ziva's annoyance most times.

Tony leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"So there is something I'm good at then," he said.

"Tony there are lots of things you're good at," corrected Gibbs. "Don't sell yourself short kiddo."

"Yeah," added Jenny, "Look how good you are with those DS games. You're the best in the family at those."

Tony nodded. "I guess," he said.

"You're the best at farting," added Ziva. "I can't fart anywhere near as good as you."

"True," said Tony. "I am pretty good at that."

"Now's there's something to add to your CV," said Jenny to Gibbs who laughed at the thought of Tony going for an interview with farting listed as one of his skills.

"Tony," he said getting the boy's attention. "We are all good at different things. The world would be pretty boring if we could all do the same thing. There'd be nothing to learn. Our job is to take the gifts and skills we have and help others to learn them."

Tony turned to Ziva.

"Ok, so you can teach me how to climb like you do, and I'll teach you how to fart, ok?" he said.

"It's a deal!" She held out her hand for Tony to take and they shook vigorously.

He then leaned in closer to Ziva and whispered, "And you can teach me how to do that pressure point thing,"

"OK," she whispered back.

"What are you too whispering about back there," asked Gibbs suspiciously.

"Nothing," they both replied.

"It better not be anything about guns," he said sternly.

"It wasn't Daddy, I promise," said Ziva earnestly.

Gibbs nodded his head. One thing he knew about his kids was they had never lied to him thus far so he was confident Ziva was telling the truth.

"Dad, could you teach me how to shoot?" asked Tony.

"Not until you're twelve Tony," replied Gibbs. "When you turn twelve we'll talk about again."

"How old were you when you learnt?" asked Tony.

"I was twelve. My father gave me a shot gun for my birthday and taught me how to use it properly. I was never allowed to touch it on my own, and he always kept the bullets locked away."

"Did you ever disobey him?" asked Ziva.

"Nope," said Gibbs firmly. "Not when it came to the gun. When I was eleven, one of the boys in my class was accidently shot by his brother because they were fooling around with their father's gun. I never forgot that and it taught me respect for all weapons."

"Did the kid die?" asked Tony wide eyed.

"No," said Gibbs. "But he was shot in the back and it damaged his spinal cord. He had to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"That's awful," said Jenny listening in horror.

"Yeah, it was," said Gibbs glancing her way. "It was a hard lesson to learn."

Looking again through the rear view mirror, Gibbs said, "That's why I don't want you anywhere near a gun Ziva. You may know how to use one, but there may be people around you who don't or something nearby could spook you and you pull the trigger by mistake. Accidents happen and there's no way of going back."

She nodded, "Yes Daddy," she said. "I won't touch one. I would hate it if I accidently hurt someone."

And he knew she meant it.

As Gibbs took the exit off the freeway, Jenny suddenly said, "Where are we going? This isn't the way to your place."

"Nope," said Gibbs agreeing with her. "It's the way to yours."

Jenny gave him a look which clearly said, "Explain?"

Laughing at her, he replied, "You're going to need to pack a bag."

"And?" she questioned.

"And what?" he said. "You're going to need to pack a bag, nothing more."

"Well _dear_," she said adding emphasis to the last word. "Unless you give me more information I'm not going to know what to pack now, am I?"

Sighing Gibbs replied, "I guess not. Ok, all will be revealed when we get to your place, satisfied?"

Rolling her eyes, Jenny chose not to respond, but sat quietly until they finally pulled out front of her townhouse.

"Right," said Gibbs turning around in his seat once he'd parked the car and switched of the ignition. "I have managed to rent out a cabin for the next four days. It's overlooking a lake where we can swim and fish or just laze about and enjoy the scenery"

"Cool!" exclaimed Tony.

"Yay!" squealed Ziva.

"How did you manage that?" asked Jenny.

"Well I had a little help," confessed Gibbs.

"Tim," said Jenny, suddenly thinking of the earlier phone call.

"Yep," said Gibbs. "So, you need to go inside and pack a bag to suit four fun-filled days of swimming, relaxing, walking and generally doing nothing that's remotely like work."

Smiling at him, she leaned over, cupped his cheek and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said softly. "This is just what I needed."

As they stood on the front porch waiting for Jenny to unlock the door, Tony asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Gibbs. "It's about a three hour drive but we can't check in until three in the afternoon so I thought we might stop a couple of times along the way and take our time getting there."

Tony nodded and, as Jenny opened the door, the four of them stepped in.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Tony.

"What?" asked Jenny looking around to see what Tony was looking at.

"Is this your house?" he asked opened mouthed. "It's amazing."

"Look at that beautiful staircase," added Ziva, also staring in awe.

"Ahh, but it doesn't have a backyard," said Jenny, smiling at the two children.

"Who cares," said Tony. "You could spend all day just in here."

Laughing at them Jenny said, "I do agree with you, it is a lovely house. I enjoyed playing in here when I was a child, but I did miss not having a backyard."

"Can we go upstairs?" asked Tony peering up the staircase.

"Yep, I'll give you the guided tour," replied Jenny.

As they reached the landing, Tony saw a smaller staircase further along the hall.

"Where does that lead to?" he asked pointing to it.

"That goes to the attic rooms," said Jenny. "There's two up there. One of them used to be my room when I was a little girl."

"Can we go see?" asked Ziva.

"How about you two go up there on your own and explore and I'll go and pack my bag?" suggested Jenny.

She smiled as Ziva and Tony ran off towards the second set of stairs.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on them," asked Gibbs as he too watched the two children scamper off.

"Nah, they'll be fine. There's nothing they can hurt up there," replied Jenny.

Tony and Ziva quickly mounted the second staircase and found themselves on a small landing from which there were three doors.

Opening the first, Tony said, "This one looks like it could be bedroom but there's just heaps of boxes in there now."

"This one is a bathroom," said Ziva opening and closing the middle door.

She headed to the door on the right and opened it.

"Oh wow Tony, come and look in here?" she gasped, stepping into the room.

As Tony followed her he saw that the room was set out as a bedroom. On the right there were two dormer windows facing out onto the road below. Along the wall on the left was a wardrobe and dressing table. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful four poster bed with white, lace curtains gathered at the four corners.

"This is like my canopy bed that I used to have," said Tony suddenly remembering. "Sometimes when I was feeling sad, I used to close the curtains and hide in there."

"It's beautiful," said Ziva breathlessly. "I wish I had a bed like this."

As Ziva walked closer to the bed and gently ran her hand up the ornate wood carvings along one of the posts, she wondered whether this used to be Jenny's bed. She was just about to climb onto it when Tony said, "Hey Ziva, what do you think is in here?"

Turning, she saw Tony crouching in front of a tiny door set in the wall between the wardrobe and the dressing table. It was only about two and half feet tall.

"It's like a mini door," said Ziva. "Open it up and see what's inside?"

As Tony turned the handle, the door swung outwards back into the room. Peering inside, all Tony could see was darkness.

"It looks like a little room or something," he said.

Crouching down next to him, Ziva strained her eyes to see what it was. Spotting string hanging down on the left, she touched it.

"I wonder what this is for?" she said and, pulling on the string, it clicked, suddenly filling the space with a gentle yellow glow.

"Oh wow!" gasped Tony. "It's like a cubby hole."

Peering in, the children stared at the space in front of them. It was roughly six foot across from left to right and went back to a depth of about four foot. The walls were panelled in a dark mahogany wood and, once Ziva had crawled through the little door, she was able to stand upright.

"It must be about four foot high," said Tony who still had to crouch down a little once inside the space. Sitting down so that he wasn't bent over, he shut the little door effectively closing out the world around them.

The floor was covered in an old threadbare rug, the colours of which would once have been a brilliant green with yellow and red flowers sprinkled through the weave. Underneath the rug, the children could see the floor was wooden. Unlike the rest of the house though, it wasn't polished and there were cracks and gaps scattered about.

"This is amazing Tony," whispered Ziva.

Although just an ordinary roof space to most adults, in the eyes and imagination of a child this little room had the potential to be almost anything. A hidey-hole for notorious criminals fleeing the police, a dungeon in which to keep unruly prisoners, a secret passageway to places unknown. All it took was a little imagination.

"I wonder if there are any ghosts in here?" asked Ziva looking around her as if she expected one to suddenly appear.

"I don't know!" whispered Tony, annoyed that she should bring it up. "Don't talk about that sort of thing. It's creepy enough with thinking about that!"

"Do you think anyone died in here?" whispered Ziva. "Maybe they got locked in here and were never seen again. Maybe if we pulled back the floor boards we'd find their skeleton laying und-"

"Shut up Ziva!" commanded Tony.

As they sat there in the silence, now thinking about ghosts and bodies, they suddenly heard a loud creaking sound as if someone had opened a noisy door.

"What was that?" whispered Tony, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Shh," said Ziva, creeping to the closed door.

She reached out her hand and took hold of the handle.

"Don't open it Ziva," said Tony. "Who knows what's out there!"

As Ziva was about to take her hand off the knob, the door was suddenly wrenched open.

"Augh!" screamed Tony and Ziva together backing themselves up against the far wall.

Appearing in front of them, they were soon greeted by the smiling face of Jenny.

"I see you've found my hiding spot," she said.

Relief washed over both children as they came crawling out of the space and rushed into Jenny's arms.

"You scared us," said Ziva, almost in tears.

"Yeah, we thought you were a ghost," added Tony, snuggling into Jenny as hard as he could.

"No ghost," replied Jenny putting her arms around both children. "Just little, old me."

When their breathing and heart rates had returned to a normal rhythm again, Tony and Ziva stepped back and sat on the bed behind them.

"Did you used to play in here?" asked Ziva. "You said it was your hiding spot."

"This used to be my bedroom when I was a little girl," said Jenny. "And in there was my special place where I used to go. I would imagine it was a secret doorway to magical lands. Oh I had so much fun up here." Jenny sighed wistfully as she remembered her childhood days.

"Was this your bed?" asked Ziva. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," said Jenny walking up to the four poster and running her fingers through the lace curtains. "I got this bed for my fifteenth birthday from my father. I thought I was so grown up having a double bed."

"How come you don't sleep in it now?" asked Tony.

"After my father died I decided to sleep on the level below so I didn't have so many stairs to climb," Jenny said laughing. "I did think about taking this bed with me, but it would have to be dismantled and I thought about how much I liked it up on this level. So I decided to turn it into the guest bed and I bought a new bed for my room."

Jenny ran her hands up and down the post. "It's such a lovely bed this one," she said softly.

She turned to Ziva.

"Do you remember when you were going to spend the night at my place when we had our girls and boys only weekend?" she asked.

"Ah huh," said Ziva nodding.

"Well, this was the bed that you and Abby were going to sleep in," she replied.

"Oh really," said Ziva looking around her at the bed. "That would have been fun. Maybe we could still do that one day?" she asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Jenny. "So are you two ready to come back downstairs? My bag is packed and I'm sure Daddy is pacing the floor wondering what we're doing that's taking so long."

Both Ziva and Tony stood up.

"Let's go!" shouted Tony. "Race you to the bottom floor," he said as he ran out the door.

"No running on the stairs!" yelled Jenny as Ziva flew out the door after Tony.

When the two children reached the first story landing, Ziva suddenly said, "Jenny I need to use the bathroom."

Showing her where it was and making sure she was fine to stay on her own, Jenny and Tony made their way to the ground floor where, as Jenny had predicted, Gibbs was currently pacing and giving an occasional look up the stairs.

"Finally!" he exclaimed when he saw Jenny and Tony making their way down. "What on earth have you been doing up there?"

"Reminiscing," said Jenny smiling at him when she stepped off the bottom step.

"I thought I was going to have to send out a search party," said Gibbs still slightly annoyed at having to wait for them. Looking around he asked, "Where's Ziva?"

"Bathroom," replied Jenny.

From above them they suddenly heard a little voice proclaim, "Look out below, here I come!"

And, with legs either side of the banister and facing backwards, Ziva slid down the railing until she was stopped at the end by the post.

"Hey, I wanna try that," yelled Tony as he began to make his way back upstairs.

"No," said Gibbs firmly stopping Tony in his tracks. "That's not a good idea. And you shouldn't be doing that either young lady," said Gibbs looking sternly at Ziva as he lifted her off the banister.

"Do you know, I used to get my bottom smacked for doing that when I was a little girl," said Jenny.

"Why?" asked Ziva. "That was fun."

"Well, that's what I thought too," said Jenny. "But now I can see how dangerous it is. Look up there at how high you were. If you fell, there'd be nothing to stop your fall except the hard floor."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ziva said, "It was still fun."

"Come on, let's go," said Gibbs distracting everyone. "The rest of us still have to pack and at this rate we'll be up until midnight."

As everyone headed to the front door, Tony whispered to Ziva, "This is the best house. I wonder if we could ask Jenny if we could stay here for a couple of nights."

"Yeah," said Ziva. "And when no one's looking, we'll slide down the banister. That was cool," she added giggling.

Grinning at each other, Tony and Ziva walked to the car, thinking and planning of all the things they could do if they were ever to spend a night in this wonderful old house.


	14. Bedtime Shenanigans

**AN - Sorry this chapter took on a life of its own. Vacation starts next chapter I promise. I just couldn't resist a little Ziva naughtiness.**

Chapter 14- Bedtime Shenanigans

By nine o'clock that evening, Tony and Ziva were nowhere near ready to go to bed. Both had been bathed and showed and were in their new summer pyjamas sitting on the couch watching a Disney movie on the television. As the credits rolled signalling the end of the movie, Gibbs stood up expecting the two children to follow him.

"But Daddy, I'm not tired," whined Ziva when Gibbs informed them it was bedtime.

"Ziva, it's an hour past your bedtime already," reasoned Gibbs. "Now upstairs please," he said firmly.

"If Ziva stayed up an hour past her bedtime then I should be allowed to stay up until ten o'clock," said Tony snuggling back into Jenny on the couch ready for round two of television watching.

"I wouldn't count on that logic," said Jenny putting her arm around him.

"Neither would I," responded Gibbs. "Now we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and you both need to get some sleep otherwise you'll be too tired to enjoy it. So, I suggest you both get your little butts upstairs and into bed before I get to three."

He started counting,

"One,"

"But Daddy," whined Ziva again bouncing on her feet. "I'm not tired!"

"Yeah Dad, me neither," complained Tony.

"Two," said Gibbs.

"Go on Tony," said Jenny as she pushed him up from the sofa. "You too Ziva. I don't think you really want to be sitting in a car for three hours tomorrow if Daddy gets to three," she warned.

"Ooh, it's not fair," grumbled Ziva and she and Tony reluctantly turned to head up the stairs.

"Three!" said Gibbs and he began to chase them towards the stairs.

Jenny laughed as the two children squealed, running out of Gibbs reach.

"Ok, teeth brushed and I'll be there in a minute," he called as he stopped on the bottom step and watched them head on up. Turning back to Jenny, he asked, "Coffee?"

"Sounds good," she said yawning and stretching as she stood up from the couch.

"I'll get it," he said as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Race ya," she said playfully and scurried ahead as Gibbs increased his pace.

Grabbing her around the waist before she could reach the bench, he swung her around so that he touched the bench first.

"Beat ya," he said softly into her ear as his hands made their way up her back and began to tangle in her hair. "So what do I get for winning?"

"This," she replied, and leaned in to kiss him teasingly, nibbling at his top lip, while her hands made a southward journey of their own.

"Jen!" he moaned as she rubbed her palm against the zipper of his jeans. "I've got children to put to bed."

"I'm just giving you a preview of what to expect," she said seductively, kissing down his chin and onto his neck stopping only when her mouth met the fabric of his shirt.

Taking her hand and placing it firmly by her side he said, "On second thoughts, you can make the coffee. You obviously need to keep your hands busy."

"Oh they were busy, they were having a lovely time," she said smirking at him.

"Coffee!" he said gruffly turning her towards the coffee machine. "I'll be back in a minute," he added, heading out the kitchen.

As Gibbs reached the upstairs landing he could hear giggling and squealing coming from the bathroom. As he entered the room, he saw Tony and Ziva engaging in a toothbrush flicking war.

"Hey," said Gibbs coming towards them. "Enough of that. I hope you have both cleaned your teeth?"

"I have," said Tony smugly, grinning widely so as to show off his sparkling teeth.

"Good boy," praised Gibbs. "Go get into bed and I'll be there soon."

As Tony bounced out the bathroom Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"And what about you, young lady? Why haven't you cleaned your teeth?" he asked sternly.

"I was just about to, when Tony started flicking me with his wet toothbrush," she said innocently.

"Hmmm, Ok then," he said looking down at her. "Well I want them clean and you in bed by the time I've said goodnight to Tony, alright?"

"But Daddy, I'm not tired," she complained again. "Can't I stay up with you and Jenny?"

"Pumpkin, we have a big day tomorrow. Lots of travelling and I'm sure you'll want to play for a bit when we arrive," he said, taking her hair out of its ponytail and brushing through the curls with his fingers. "You're not going to feel like doing any of that if you're tired and grumpy."

"Yes I will, because I won't be grumpy," she argued.

"But I will be!" he said kissing the top of her head. "Now hurry up, you've got about two minutes." And leaving no room for arguments, he left the bathroom to say goodnight to Tony.

Finding Tony sitting on his bed, Gibbs said, "Ok Bud, in ya hop."

"Why can't I stay up a bit longer?" he began, not moving to get into bed. "Ziva got to stay up a whole hour passed her bedtime."

"That's because we were watching a movie," answered Gibbs patting Tony's back to get him to stand up so that he could pull back the covers. "It's the same when you get to stay up if the movie goes longer than your bedtime."

"But I'm not tired, honestly," he pleaded giving Gibbs his best puppy-dog look.

"That's only because you're excited about tomorrow," reasoned Gibbs. "How about we play a CD while you go to sleep? We can put on one of your audio books from the library."

When Tony didn't answer, Gibbs patted the bed. "Come on, in you get."

"Oh," complained Tony as he reluctantly got into bed. "It's not fair."

"Goodnight Tony," said Gibbs, choosing not to respond any further with the argument.

As Tony lay down, Gibbs said, "Cover or just the sheet?"

"Cover," said Tony sulkily.

Pulling the cover over him, Gibbs leant down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Bud," he said.

Turning to the CDs he asked, "Do you want Harry Potter or the Magic Tree House?"

"Harry Potter," answered Tony.

After Gibbs had put in the relevant CD and turned it on, he waited for it to start. Once the narrator's voice could be heard, he stroked Tony's head and said again, "Goodnight Son, sleep well."

"Night Dad," said Tony sighing, resigning himself to the fact that is was bedtime.

As Gibbs passed the bathroom, he noticed it was empty and so went straight to Ziva's room. On entering however, he couldn't see the little girl anywhere. Sighing with frustration, he headed back to his own room and looked inside. She wasn't there either. Figuring she must be downstairs, he jogged down them two at a time and, peering around the living room and not finding her there, went into the kitchen.

Jenny was in there breaking up some chocolate and putting it onto a plate for them to have while they watched TV.

"Have you seen Ziva?" he asked as he passed her to look into the laundry.

"No," she answered surprised. "Why, have you lost her?" she added laughing slightly.

"She was brushing her teeth when I went to say goodnight to Tony and then, I couldn't find her," he answered.

"Well she has to be somewhere," replied Jenny logically. "Come on, I'll help ya look," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him back into the living room.

"You look down here and I'll go back upstairs," said Gibbs making his way up again.

As Jenny turned to look behind the sofa, she heard a faint shuffling noise behind her. Turning, she spotted the cupboard under the stairs. Smiling to herself, she walked towards it and pulled the door open. Sitting on the floor, with the light on and reading a book, was Ziva.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" said Jenny crossly, taking Ziva's arm and gently pulling her from the cupboard.

"I've got her Jethro," she called up the stairs so that Gibbs would stop looking for her. Leading Ziva towards the staircase, she looked down at her again and said sternly, "Well?"

"I was pretending to be Harry Potter," said Ziva, holding up the book she was reading. "He sleeps under the stairs and I wanted to know what it would be like."

"You know you are supposed to be in bed. Daddy is upstairs looking for you," Jenny continued.

As she spoke, Gibbs came down the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of Ziva. He didn't look happy.

"What did I tell you to do?" he asked crossly.

"Brush my teeth," she answered quietly looking down.

"And?" he added.

"Get into bed," she said even more quietly.

"Exactly," he said.

"Are you going to put me in time out?" she asked hopefully. "I think I need one. I'll go sit in the kitchen and you can start the timer," she offered about to head in that direction.

"Nope," he said taking her arm. "You are going to go upstairs and get into bed _now_!" and he emphasised the last word with a firm smack to her bottom.

"Ow Daddy!" she exclaimed rubbing out the sting.

"Hurry up, or you'll get another one," he said sternly. "I want you in bed by the time I get up there, or you'll be over my knee. Got it?"

"I'm going, I'm going," she yelped as she scampered up the stairs.

He turned to Jenny, when Ziva had disappeared down the hall.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"In the stair cupboard, pretending to be Harry Potter," she said grinning.

"She's a terror when she wants to be. She wanted to stay up and I told her no," he said shaking his head in frustration.

"I like the timeout ploy," added Jenny laughing. "First time she's ever been willing to have one of those. I guess she figured she'd get to stay up longer."

"Yeah, I don't think she liked the alternative," he commented, also laughing. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute," he said as he turned to head back upstairs for the third time that evening.

Five minutes later when he joined Jenny on the sofa, he smiled and said, "She's finally in bed!"

"She's just excited about tomorrow," said Jenny handing him his coffee.

"Yeah, I know," he said taking a sip. "It's just that three hours in the car with two grumpy children I don't need," he added.

Spotting the plate of chocolate he said, "Where did you find that?"

"In my room when I was packing for tomorrow," she answered taking a piece and popping it into her mouth.

"You keep chocolate in your bedroom?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course," she replied. "You never know when a chocolate craving is going to hit and it too far to go all the way downstairs." She grinned as the chocolate began to melt in her mouth.

"Mmhmm," she sighed as it slid down her throat.

Picking up a second piece she popped it in Gibbs' mouth.

As he bit down she said, "Jethro, you can't just chew into it. You have to let it melt gently and suck with your tongue, moving it sensually around your mouth until it slowly slides down your throat."

Seeing the smouldering look in his eyes as she finished her description, she added grinning, "They say it's as good as having sex."

"I'm not surprised if that's the way you eat it," he said. He leaned in to kiss her gently, his hands making their way over her shoulders and down her back. Just as he reached the flare of her hips, he heard a scampering of tiny footsteps upstairs.

Pulling away he said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'll go," said Jenny placing her hand on his leg. "You're too frustrated right now," she added grinning.

"Damn straight I am!" he said running his hands through his hair and taking another piece of chocolate as a distraction.

As Jenny made her way upstairs, she caught sight of a little figure running out of Gibbs' room. She watched as Ziva high-tailed it into her own room and by the time Jenny got there, she was shimmying under the covers.

Walking towards the bed, Jenny wasn't fooled for an instant. She pulled the covers back to see Ziva curled up in a ball pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're not asleep little Miss," said Jenny sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just saw you running out of Daddy's room."

Ziva popped open one eye and looked up at her innocently.

Resisting the urge to smile at the little girl's antics, Jenny said as sternly as she could, "Now, listen very carefully young lady. Your Daddy had reached the end of his patience and I wouldn't be pushing it any more if I were you," she said putting her hands under Ziva's arms and pulling her up into a sitting position.

"What were you doing in Daddy's room?" she asked when she had Ziva's attention.

Ziva shrugged. "Just playing," she finally answered.

"Playing with what?" Jenny asked curious as to what the little girl could find in there.

Ziva shrugged a second time.

"Playing with what?" Jenny asked again, a little more sternly.

When Ziva still refused to answer, Jenny stood and, taking Ziva's hand, led her back into her father's room. Looking around she couldn't see anything out of place. Then, spotting the en-suite, she began to walk in that direction. She was suddenly stopped by Ziva who refused to budge.

"What did you do in there," asked Jenny, knowing that Ziva must have been up to something naughty judging by the little girl's behaviour.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm ready to go back to bed now," she added, tugging Jenny in the direction of the door.

Not fooled for a minute, Jenny picked Ziva up and carried her into the en-suite. As she entered, she couldn't believe what she saw. Laying in the sink was a now empty tube of toothpaste and, covering the benches either side of the sink, was a toothpaste picture of what looked like a house, a tree, a sun and four stick people.

Putting Ziva down, Jenny took hold of her arms and said crossly, "That was very naughty Ziva. Why did you do it?"

When Ziva shrugged, Jenny said, "I want an answer young lady."

"I…I didn't want to go to sleep and we didn't have much toothpaste left in our bathroom so I came in here…" she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"You knew it was wrong didn't you?" said Jenny lifting the little girl's chin and looking directly into her eyes.

"Kinda," said Ziva sorrowfully. "It's just that once I started I couldn't stop. It was fun to squeeze it out."

"Ziva," sighed Jenny. "That was a very wasteful thing to do. Now Daddy doesn't have any toothpaste left."

"Yes he does," said Ziva brightening up. "There's a spare tube in the cupboard."

She opened the cupboard, took it out and held it up. "See, I didn't touch this one," she said proudly.

Looking down at the little girl, Jenny felt torn. She knew she should really give her a spanking, but she had to admit, there was a part of her that would have loved to squeeze a whole tube of toothpaste out when she was a little girl. Then, of course, there was the picture. It was obviously them, a smiling happy family in front of the house.

"I'm sorry Mommy," said Ziva in a small voice.

Well that did it. Any thoughts of Jenny doling out any punishment was forgotten once Ziva had uttered those words. Picking her up, she carried her back to her bedroom and placed her back in bed. Once she'd pulled up the covers she looked down at the little face staring back at her.

"If you move an inch from this bed again, unless it's to go to the bathroom, I will come up here and give you the spanking I really should be giving you now. Understood?" said Jenny sternly.

"Yes Mommy," said Ziva.

Jenny leant down and kissed Ziva on the nose. "I hope so," she added getting up and walking towards the door.

"Mommy?" called Ziva as Jenny reached the handle. Jenny turned to look back at her.

"Did you like my picture? It was Daddy and you and Tony and me. We were standing outside our house and the tree is the one with the tree house in it. I was going to add that in, but I ran out of toothpaste," she added sitting up.

Going over to her, Jenny said softly. "Yes, I loved your picture, but I would have loved it even more if you'd drawn it on paper with crayon." She smiled as she ran her fingers through Ziva's hair.

"I could do one now for you," said Ziva eagerly, beginning to pull the covers back.

"What did I just tell you?" asked Jenny incredulously. She couldn't believe that Ziva had forgotten her warning already.

"Oh yeah," said Ziva, snuggling back down again. "I forgot."

Shaking her head in frustration, Jenny leaned down and kissed Ziva's forehead saying gruffly, "Go to sleep! Tomorrow morning you can clean up the toothpaste. Ok?"

"Ok," sighed Ziva.

"Goodnight honey," said Jenny as she headed to the door once again.

"Night Mommy," said Ziva. "Hey, do you think Daddy will like my picture?" she said sitting up again.

"I'm sure he'll love the picture," replied Jenny, pausing at the door. "I just don't think he'll be too impressed with the materials you used. So, if I were you, I'd shut those eyes and go to sleep before he decides to come up here. Goodnight!"

Stepping out of the room and pulling the door almost closed, Jenny headed back downstairs. Smiling to herself, she made her way back to the couch where she sat down and snuggled into Gibbs.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

When she'd finished telling him what had happened, Gibbs didn't know whether to laugh or pay his daughter a little visit.

"Please tell me you at least smacked her bottom," he said looking at Jenny.

"Oh how could I?" she replied. "Haven't you always wanted to do something you knew was naughty but couldn't stop yourself? And you've got to admit, drawing a picture with toothpaste was pretty ingenious."

"Jen," said Gibbs sighing, "You can't let her get away with stuff. If she thinks you're a push over, she'll make the most of it, trust me."

"I'm not a pushover Jethro," said Jenny slightly offended. "I just didn't think it was necessary. She's excited about the vacation and can't get to sleep. She went looking for something to do and found it. She wasn't being deliberately naughty. She just got caught up in the fun of it all." She watched him roll his eyes then added, "Wait 'til you see the picture she drew, it's so cute. You would have let her off as well."

"Don't bet on it," he responded.

"Look," said Jenny, trying to defend her actions. "I told her she has to clean it up in the morning. She may reconsider her actions then. Have you ever tried to clean up toothpaste? It just spreads everywhere."

Grinning at her, he simply shook his head. Leaning in he kissed her gently. "Admit it Jen, you're just a big softie."

"Well, maybe," she admitted. "But seriously Jethro, if I felt that either one of them needed to be punished, you know I'd do it. I've put Ziva in timeout before, and I'd do it again if I thought she needed it. Or Tony for that matter."

She leaned forward to take a piece of chocolate and found the plate empty.

"Hey," she exclaimed looking at him. "What happened to all the chocolate?"

"Well," said Gibbs looking a little guilty. "You were gone a long time. What can I say, I got hungry," he said shrugging.

"There was nearly half a block on that plate," she said amazed that he had finished the lot.

"Yeah, I know," replied Gibbs. "So, are you going to put the other half out?" he asked.

Widening her eyes, she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"No," she said grumpily. "The rest is all mine."

Later that evening as Gibbs went into his bathroom to brush his teeth, he couldn't help but smile at Ziva's artwork.

"See, I told you it was cute," said Jenny coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now how could I possibly think of spanking her when she drew us all looking so happy?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Gibbs, turning around and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey," he said whispering in her ear. "Grab your camera and take a photo. I reckon Abby'd get a kick out of that."

Pulling away she looked up into his face. "Now who's the softie, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she said grinning.

"Guilty," he said raising his hand.

She laughed and nestled into his chest again.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Love you too," he replied.

The next morning when Gibbs awoke to find both Ziva and Tony in the bed with him and Jenny, he once again reminded himself he needed to buy that king sized bed. Yawning he turned to look at the time.

"It's just past seven," replied Jenny as he stirred slightly.

"Morning," he said smiling and kissing her gently on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," she replied, stretching lazily. "This getting dressed in the middle of the night is a bit of nuisance though," she added, rolling towards him and smirking.

"Why do you have to get dressed in the middle of the night?" asked a voice from the other side of Gibbs.

"Morning Tony," said Gibbs. Then hoping to avoid answering the question, he added, "When did you and Ziva come in?"

"I dunno about Ziva, she was already here, but I came in around six," he replied, thankfully forgetting about his question. "I couldn't sleep because I was so excited," he added sitting up.

Ziva stirred next to him.

"Wake up sleepy head," said Tony jabbing her in the ribs. "We go on vacation today!"

Stretching, Ziva smiled as she remembered about the trip.

"Yay!" she said sitting up. "I've been waiting for ages for this."

"You only found out about it yesterday," said Gibbs staring at her.

"Yeah, that's a long time ago Daddy," she replied.

As Tony climbed out of bed and headed into the en-suite to go to the bathroom, she crawled over and sat on Gibbs stomach greeting him with her 'cheek, cheek, head, nose, lips,' kiss. She was leaning in for the cuddle, when Tony suddenly said, "Who drew the picture with the toothpaste?"

As he walked out, shaking the water from his hands, he said, "Have you seen it?"

"Oh yes," replied Gibbs glaring at Ziva who had buried her head in his chest. "I've seen it."

"Who did it?" Tony asked again.

"That was your little sister," continued Gibbs, still glaring at the head in front of him. "She decided last night that instead of going to bed, she would create her version of the Sistine Chapel with my toothpaste."

"Whoa Ziva!" exclaimed Tony. "Way to go for a sore butt today."

Looking up, Ziva said cheerfully, "I didn't get a spanking. I just have to clean it up."

Sitting up, Gibbs lifted Ziva so she was sitting on his lap and facing him.

"And you were very lucky it was Jenny who found you last night because, believe me, it would be a different story if I'd found you," he said sternly.

"Sorry Daddy," she said at least having the grace to look ashamed of her actions.

"Well, I suggest you start cleaning it up," he said lifting her to the floor. "You can come down to breakfast when you're done."

With shoulders slumped, Ziva trudged into the en-suite.

"Did she really use a whole tube of toothpaste?" asked Tony wishing he'd thought of the idea.

When Gibbs nodded, Tony shook his head in amazement and said breathlessly, "Wow! That would have been so much fun!"

As Jenny gave him an 'I told you so' look, Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said getting out of bed and putting his arm around Tony's shoulder. "Let's go and get some breakfast and leave your sister to it."

As he turned to see if Jenny was following, he caught her peering into the en-suite to see how Ziva was going. Watching the little girl struggling to wipe up the smeared mess she had created, Jenny was about to go in, when Gibbs took hold of her arm.

"Don't you dare offer to help her," he said gruffly. "She made the mess, she can clean it up!" he added pulling Jenny towards the hall.

"I wasn't going to help her," argued Jenny defensively. "I was just going to suggest she try scooping it up, rather than wiping it."

"That's helping Jen," replied Gibbs as they walked down the stairs. "Let her figure it out. If she's still struggling after ten minutes, then go and help her."

Nearly ten minutes later, as Gibbs was handing Tony some toast, Ziva walked into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.  
>"All done?" asked Gibbs looking at her.<p>

"Kinda," she replied. "I got most of it off but it just kept spreading the more I tried to wipe it. Can I have some breakfast and then I'll have another go at it?" she asked giving him a pathetic look.

"Ok," he said not letting her off the hook just yet, "Cereal or toast?"

"Cereal," she said as she grabbed the box and began pouring it into her bowl.

Once they had finished breakfast, Gibbs followed Ziva back into his en-suite and looked at the effort she had made to clean up the mess.

"It looks pretty good," he praised looking over the bench.

She had actually done quite a reasonable job in getting most of the toothpaste off. Crouching down in front of her so they were eye to eye, Gibbs said firmly, "I don't think we'll see a repeat of this behaviour will we?"

"No Daddy," she said earnestly. "I didn't realise how hard it would be to clean it up."

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, then," he said releasing her. "Why don't you go and get dressed so we can begin our vacation."

She gave him a huge grin which he returned and watched as she skipped out of the bedroom. Smiling to himself, he was glad he'd asked Jenny to take a photo. It had been a cute picture and, Jenny was right, he wouldn't have spanked her either.


	15. Redefining the Road Trip

Chapter 15 - Redefining the Road Trip

By 10.00am the family were finally sitting in the car ready to go. It had certainly taken longer to get organised than Gibbs had anticipated. Hoping for a nine o'clock departure, he had soon realised that wasn't going to happen when, at 8.45, he went into Tony's room to grab his bag only to discover the bag was empty and all the contents strewn over the floor.

"Tony! What happened?" asked Gibbs finding Tony at the wardrobe and flinging out more things.

"I can't find my blue shirt with the black stripes on it," he said in a whiney voice, obviously frustrated with being unable to find the item of clothing.

Going over to the boy, Gibbs put out his hand to stop Tony throwing more clothes onto the floor.

"You mean the one we decided to put in my bag because it wouldn't fit in yours?" asked Gibbs pointedly.

"Oh yeah," remembered Tony blushing with embarrassment. "I forgot we decided that."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs looked around at the mess on the floor. "Seriously Tony, did you really have to throw everything out of the bag? Couldn't you have just lifted stuff to see if it was there?"

"Well, I started doing that but then I couldn't find it and I was getting worried it was lost," defended Tony. "I want to wear it today," he added.

"You put out your red shirt and jeans to wear today," said Gibbs. "Where are those?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know," he said looking around. "Somewhere over there I think."

He pointed to a large pile of shirts and pants.

"Anyway, I changed my mind. I want to wear the blue one now. I don't feel like wearing red anymore."

Closing his eyes and mentally counting to three, Gibbs took a deep breath. "Ok," he said, letting out a long sigh. "I will get your blue shirt and I would suggest you get this mess cleaned up. Try to not get the clothes we had packed mixed up with the rest of the stuff."

"But, I don't remember what we had packed," said Tony, looking around at all the clothing.

"Ah Tony!" growled Gibbs between clenched teeth.

Stepping amongst the clothes, Gibbs managed to sort out the items that had been packed in the bag mainly due to the fact they had been thrown out in a similar place. Putting them in a separate bundle, he turned to Tony and said, "Right, these need to be packed again. The rest needs to go away in the cupboard. You have ten minutes!"

As Gibbs stepped out into the hall, he ran into Jenny heading towards Ziva's room.

"What's up?" asked Jenny seeing the frustrated glare on Gibbs' face.

"Oh, nothing," said Gibbs rolling his eyes. "I thought it was only girls that were supposed to be fussy over what they wore." And with that, he passed Jenny and went into his room to get Tony's blue shirt from his bag.

Watching him stomp away, Jenny just shook her head and carried on into Ziva's room.

"Ok," she said walking in. "All ready?"

"Yep!" replied Ziva. "Can you help me carry my bag please? It's too heavy."

As Jenny picked up Ziva's bag to carry it downstairs, she almost stumbled when she could hardly lift it.

"Ziva!" she exclaimed putting the bag down again with a heavy clunk. "What on earth have you got in here?"

"Just my clothes and stuff," said Ziva innocently.

"Yeah, it's the 'and stuff' bit I'm wondering about," replied Jenny. "I thought Daddy helped you pack this last night," she added, opening the bag to have a look, curious as to what Gibbs would have packed that was so heavy.

"Well, I might have added a couple of small things to it," said Ziva as Jenny moved aside the pyjamas that had been stuffed on the top.

Spying the problem, Jenny said, "Ziva, did Daddy really say you could take Herman?" she asked.

Herman was Ziva pet rock, although rock really wasn't an adequate description. Pet boulder would have been closer to the truth. Having seen a show on TV recently where the children had carried around small pet rocks with Jiggly eyes, Ziva had wanted the same. Between her and Tony they had made quite a collection but it was only when Ziva spied the large stone in the backyard that Herman had come into existence. Deciding he was going to be the 'Daddy' of all the rocks, Ziva had searched high and low in various craft stores to find jiggly eyes big enough to suit the large stone head. Sitting 12 inches long, 4 inches wide and 6 inches high, Herman weighed in at a hefty twenty-five pounds.

"I did ask him," she said innocently.

"And what did he say?" asked Jenny, gently removing Herman so as to not drop him unceremoniously on the floor.

When Ziva didn't answer, Jenny turned around to look at her.

"Honey, Herman needs to stay here," said Jenny looking into the big brown eyes. "Besides, who is going to look after all his children if he's with us?" she added lightly, trying to think of a way to convince Ziva.

"Mommy, they're rocks," said Ziva scornfully. "They don't need looking after."

"Exactly," said Jenny, re-zipping Ziva's bag now that Herman had been extracted. "Which is why Herman doesn't need to come either. He'll be perfectly happy staying home and…doing….doing rock stuff," she added, trying to think of something a rock would do.

Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the conversation, Jenny stood, lifting Ziva's bag which was now considerably lighter.

"Come on Missy," she said taking Ziva's hand. "Let's go and put this in the car."

Sighing, Ziva allowed herself to be led out.

"Bye Herman," she said looking back at the rock which was staring at her from the bedroom floor. "Be good while I'm gone."

Forty-five minutes later, having helped re-pack Tony's bag, Gibbs was putting the final pieces of luggage in the car, when Jenny came out the front door.

"Jethro, have you seen Ziva's DS system? We can't find it anywhere?" she asked as Gibbs looked up to see what she needed.

"Have you checked the tree house?" he suggested closing the trunk and walking back to the house.

"Ah, no. I don't think we have," she said as Gibbs came up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"I forgot how much longer it takes to get organised with kids," said Gibbs as the pair of them walked into the house. "I was hoping to be on the road by nine."

"There's no rush," said Jenny casually. "We've got all day. Besides," she added as she left him to go into the kitchen, "I think we're nearly ready. I've just got to find this game of Ziva's and we're right to go."

"Found it!" yelled Ziva running in from the backyard. "It was in the tree house," she said triumphantly.

"Ok," said Gibbs as Tony came running in after Ziva. "Checklist. Have you got water for the car?"

"Check," said Tony, going to fridge and taking out the cooler bag with the bottles in it.

"Snacks?" asked Gibbs.

"Check," said Jenny holding up a plastic bag filled with containers.

"Things to do in the car?" asked Gibbs.

"Check," replied Ziva holding up the DS game.

"Plus, they've pack bags that are on the back seat already," added Jenny.

"Good," said Gibbs. "I think we might be ready to go. Have we all been to the bathroom?"

"Ahh, nope," replied Tony, taking off towards the stairs.

"What about you?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I don't need to go," she said confidently.

"Just try," he said. "I don't want to be ten minutes down the road and you decide you need to go."

"Ok," she said, giving Jenny her DS and running after Tony.

Looking at Jenny, he said without thinking, "Do you need to go?"

Staring at him with eyebrows raised she replied, "You seriously did not just ask me that?"

"I'm just checking Jen," he replied defensively. Seeing her eyebrows nearly shoot up into her forehead, he smiled and said, "Sorry, wasn't thinking."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she reached up and kissed him.

"I'm so looking forward to this break," she said sighing and nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Me too," he replied holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "Four days of doing nothing but relaxing, fishing and enjoying time as a family."

She lifted her head and kissed him again. A slow, tender kiss to remind him just how much she loved being with him. "That's my favourite word," she said as she nibbled his top lip.

"What, 'fishing'?" he asked smirking.

Slapping his chest with the palm of her hand, she laughed, "No, 'family' you dingbat!"

"Daddy's a dingbat," laughed Ziva as she and Tony reappeared in the kitchen.

"What's a dingbat?" asked Tony.

"No idea," said Gibbs. "But it must be something that's incredibly handsome and smart," he added.

Chuckling to herself as she grabbed the snack bag and the cooler bag, Jenny passed Gibbs and muttered in his ear, "Not even close cowboy!"

***NCIS***

"I'm hungry Dad," announced Tony from the back seat.

"Me too," came a second little voice.

They had only been on the road for an hour but with all the time spent organising and re-organising bags, it was nearly four hours since they'd eaten breakfast.

Turning to Jenny, Gibbs said, "What's in the snack bag?"

"Ah, muesli bars, fruit, potato chips," listed Jenny trying to remember what she'd packed in there the night before.

"Any of that take your fancy?" Gibbs called to the back seat.

As he watched both children screw up their noses, he figured the answer was no.

"I'm hungry for real food," said Tony. "Like a burger or pizza," he added hopefully.

"I'm dying for a coffee," said Jenny quietly, looking at him. "Why don't we stop for an early lunch? We could grab some food and find a park somewhere and let the kids have a run around.

"Yay!" shouted Ziva from the back seat.

Jenny laughed. "Nothing wrong with your hearing," she commented looking at the little girl strapped into her car seat.

"Ok," agreed Gibbs. "Well stop at the next town for some lunch."

He had no sooner made the announcement when, passing on their right, a large sign advertising McDonald's came into view.

"McDonald's!" squealed Ziva. "Can we stop there? Pleeeeease! It has a playground and food."

"Wouldn't you rather have a nice salad roll and find a real park somewhere?" asked Gibbs.

"Salad roll!" exclaimed Tony. "I'd rather eat grass!"

"That'd be cheaper," remarked Gibbs smirking at Tony through the rear view mirror.

"Dad!" he complained frowning. "Not funny!"

"McDonald's, McDonald's," began Ziva chanting the name. It wasn't long before Tony joined her deafening the two adults in the front seat.

"Alright!" conceded Gibbs. "We'll stop at McDonald's."

Tony and Ziva hi-fived each other before sitting back in their seats and grinning happily.

Jenny looked at Gibbs. "Well at least they have semi-decent coffee," she replied.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs chose to not respond but kept his eyes firmly planted on the road ahead.

As they pulled into the car park of fast food chain, Ziva and Tony excitedly undid their seat belts in anticipation.

"Hey!" growled Gibbs from the front, when the alarm sounded in the car. "Put those belts back on. You do not take off your seat belt until the car is stopped and preferably, the engine is cut."

"Why?" complained Tony. "We're just about stopped."

"Tony, anything could happen," replied Gibbs, weaving through the car park to find a vacant spot. "A crazy driver could suddenly rear end us while I'm finding a park, I could break heavily to avoid someone."

"Come on Dad. What's the likelihood of that happening?" Tony remarked rolling his eyes.

"More likely that us stopping here for lunch unless you both put your belts back on!" replied Gibbs glaring at them through the mirror.

Sighing, Tony snapped his belt back in then leaned over and helped Ziva do the same.

"Thank you," replied Gibbs from the front as he pulled into a vacant park and switched off the engine.

"Well that was worth it," muttered Tony from the back undoing his belt again.

Turning, Gibbs said sternly, "Don't be cheeky young man. The point was not to undo it in the first place."

"Yes sir," said Tony quietly opening the car door and stepping out onto the asphalt.

As they made their way into the restaurant, Gibbs walked next to Tony. The boy was still looking a little sulky from the seat belt incident and so, putting his arm around him, Gibbs said, "I think we need to buy you a Happy Meal Tony."

Looking up Tony shot back quickly, "Only if we buy you two!'

Jenny burst out laughing.

"Touche!" she said grinning at Gibbs.

"What does that mean?" asked Tony ducking out of Gibbs' reach as his Dad tried to tickle him.

"It's a French word used in fencing. When one opponent hits the other, they say touché, which means touched. We use it today to mean, 'I got ya,' or 'I win the argument'," Jenny explained.

"Why would you hit people when you're putting up fences?" asked Tony confused.

"Not that kind of fencing," laughed Jenny. "I mean the sport, where two people fight with swords."

"Oh, like they did on the Three Musketeers?" asked Tony.

"That's the one," nodded Jenny.

As they stepped up to the counter Gibbs turned to Tony and said, "All jokes aside, do you want a Happy Meal?"

"Yes please," said Tony. "With extra nuggets," he added.

"Me too," said Ziva holding onto the counter and bouncing up and down."But not the nuggets, I want the cheeseburger please."

She looked up at the menu, "Oh and a thickshake instead of Coke."

Gibbs looked at the teller and was about to order when Ziva added, "And some cookies."

"Yeah," added Tony, "Cookies for me too please. And can I have a chocolate thickshake as well?"

Nodding Gibbs opened his mouth to order again.

"I don't want chocolate Daddy, I want strawberry," announced Ziva still bouncing next to him.

Giving the girl behind the counter and apologetic smile, Gibbs relayed the instructions adding in his and Jenny's orders to the mix.

"Don't forget the toy," announced Ziva to the teller.

"It comes with the Happy Meals," she replied in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah I know," said Ziva rolling her eyes. "Only last time we came to McDonald's, the lady forgot to put it in and I had to go and ask for it and she didn't believe me so Daddy had to come and tell her that I was telling the truth," announced Ziva, loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

"Thank you Honey," said Jenny, putting her hand on Ziva's head to stop her bouncing. "I think the girl will remember this time."

"I'm just saying Mommy," explained Ziva. "Cause it was a bit embarrassing last time."

"Yes," replied Jenny going red. "Just like now."

Seeing Ziva had commenced bouncing again, Jenny said, "Stand still sweetie."

"I can't," replied Ziva. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, why didn't you say?" exclaimed Jenny, taking Ziva's hand and leading her away.

Gibbs rubbed his jaw in embarrassment as he clearly heard Ziva say, "I had to make sure Daddy got the order right. He's getting old and he sometimes forgets."

As the food was placed on the counter, Gibbs and Tony gratefully took it and fled the area finding a empty seat near the playground entrance. They had just finished setting out the food, when Jenny and Ziva returned.

"Did she remember everything?" asked Ziva, checking the order scrupulously.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Gibbs pointed to the bench seat and said firmly, "Sit!"

Handing Ziva her food, he added, "Eat!"

"Lay down! Play dead!" added Tony grinning. Seeing the less than impressed look on his Father's face, he grabbed his food and began to eat silently.

"Here," said Jenny passing Gibbs his coffee. "Drink this first, and I'll get you a refill. You need sustenance."

Glaring at her as he took the cup, he sighed as the first mouthful of the bitter brew slid down his throat.

"Better?" she asked smirking at him.

"Much," he replied, draining the cup.

When most of the food had been eaten and Gibbs was sipping from his third cup of coffee, Tony and Ziva asked to play on the playground. Making sure they didn't want any more food, Gibbs nodded.

"Oh, Ziva," he called as the two of them raced off. She stopped and turned around. Crooking his finger at her he beckoned her over.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Please use the playground equipment properly and for the purpose in which it was intended?" he reminded her.

Looking slightly offended she said, "I always do!"

"I beg to differ," he responded. "The idea of a covered slide is not to see how quickly your shoe can make it down, while you race over the top."

She rolled her eyes, "I only did that once," she argued. As she turned to catch up to Tony, Gibbs stopped her again.

"And Ziva?" he added lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Play nice with the other children. If they're doing something you don't like, either ignore them or come and see us."

"How come Tony doesn't have to listen to all these rules?" she asked sulkily.

"Because Tony doesn't need to be told these rules," replied Gibbs. He grinned as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Go on," he said turning her around and playfully smacking her bottom. "Be good!"

As Tony and Ziva raced around on the playground, Jenny and Gibbs sat opposite one another, sipping on their coffees and quietly reading some of the newspapers lying around.

"Hey Jethro," said Jenny suddenly, pointing to an article in the paper. "It says here there's been a murder on one of our Navy ships anchored just offshore. Two Petty Officers found dead." She scanned the page. "No mention of suspect. I wonder if I should ring in and see what's happening?" she said reaching for her cell.

Taking it from her hands, Gibbs said firmly. "No Jen. You're on sick leave, I'm sure Vance can handle it."

"Leon Vance?" asked Jenny raising her voice slightly. "Please tell me he's not sitting in for me."

"Yeah, why?" asked Gibbs looking up at her.

"There's a man who runs on his own agenda if ever I saw one," she replied coldly.

Gibbs was tempted to remind her about her own personal plans regarding the director's position but decided he was better off keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Jen," said Gibbs. "Anyway, it's not for you to worry about. The only thing you need to concern yourself with, is whether you wish to come fishing, swimming or just laze in a deck chair." Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her.

Smiling at him when he sat back down, Jenny held out her hand. "Can I have my phone back please?" she asked.

"Nope," he said putting in his pocket. "You don't need it."

"Hey, that's for me to decide," she said annoyed at his attitude.

"If it rings, I'll give it to you," he replied. "Just forget about work. I know you Jen. If I give you this phone back, you'll sneak off somewhere and ring Abby or someone to find out what's going on."

He grinned when she blushed and put her head down, that being exactly what she had planned to do.

"See," he said smugly. "Told ya I know you."

When she poked out her tongue at him, he reached forward and pretended to bite it, snapping his teeth at her. She grinned and settled for a kiss instead.

"Gross," said Tony as he and Ziva suddenly appeared next to them. "Do ya have to do that in public?" he announced.

"Yep," answered Gibbs, his lips still pressed against Jenny's.

Pulling away, he looked at Tony.

"You know we only do it to annoy you, don't ya?" he said laughing at the look on Tony's face. Shaking his head, Tony sat down next to Jenny.

"So, had enough of the playground already?" asked Gibbs, shuffling over to make room for Ziva.

"Yeah, too many kids on there," said Tony picking up his drink and sucking through the straw.

Looking at his watch Gibbs saw it was just gone half past twelve.

"Ok then," he said standing up. "Grab your toys and cookies and we'll get going."

Stepping out from the seat, he waited while Tony and Ziva did as they were asked and headed towards the exit. As he turned to follow them, he felt Jenny try to sneak her phone out of his pocket.

Slapping her hand sharply, Gibbs growled, "Leave it!"

"Gibbs!" she complained rubbing her hand. "I want my phone please."

When he continued glaring at her, she sighed and said, "I promise I won't call work."

"Or Abby?" he added.

Huffing she said, "Or Abby."

"Or Ducky, or anyone else that may be able to tell you anything regarding work?" he said, holding the phone up out of her reached.

"Fine!" she said, stalking away. "Keep the damn phone!"

Shaking his head and smirking, Gibbs watched her storm off towards Tony and Ziva who were waiting patiently by the door. He stared at her hips as they moved from side to side, tightly encased in the blue jeans she was wearing. God she was beautiful, he thought as he followed behind her. Stubborn, but beautiful.

Once everyone had been to the bathroom, the four of them piled into the car again for the second leg of their journey.

About twenty minutes into the trip, Tony sighed. "It's really hot over here," he complained. Turning quickly to sneak a look, Gibbs noticed that the afternoon sun was streaming in through Tony's window.

"Do you want to move over to the middle?" he asked. "I can stop the car. There's a rest stop just up ahead."

"Wish I had the sun," said Ziva. "I'm cold on this side."

Gibbs realised that she was probably getting a breeze from the air conditioning he had on in the front.

"Can we swap sides Dad?" asked Tony looking at Ziva who nodded in agreement.

"Ok," said Gibbs. "I'll pull into the next rest stop. It's only about a mile up ahead."

As Gibbs pulled off the highway into the rest stop, he found a parking spot just outside the restrooms. Looking around he saw that they had the place to themselves.

"Hey, look at that playground," announced Ziva pointing to the adventure park about thirty yards to the left of them. "Can we play for a bit?"

"You've just had a break," said Gibbs. "We'll never get there if we keep stopping."

"Oh let 'em go," said Jenny. "We've got all day and there's only about an hour and half to go. We can't check in until three anyway," she reasoned.

"Alright," conceded Gibbs sighing. "Go and play for a bit and I'll swap Ziva's car seat over."

As Tony and Ziva leapt out of the car and ran toward playground, Jenny followed behind, enjoying the feel of the sun on her arms. Finding a nearby park bench, she sat down and put her sunglasses on. Opening the book she had carried from the car, she turned sideways, putting her feet up along the bench and began to read.

She heard Gibbs come up behind her and, as he began to massage her shoulders, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry I got a bit testy over the phone Jethro," she apologised.

He bent forward and kissed the top of her head. Moving around to the seat, he lifted her legs, sitting down and placing them on his lap.

"I just don't want you thinking about work for a while," he said rubbing his hand up and down her calf, massaging the muscles through her jeans.

"I know," she said softly smiling at him. "Force of habit I guess."

"What ya reading?" he asked looking at the rather large novel in her hands.

"It's John Grisham's latest," she said, holding up the cover for him to see. "I haven't had chance to read it yet. He's got a new one coming out in a couple of months so I figured I'd better finish this one."

Gibbs nodded and, looking towards the playground, scanned the area for Ziva and Tony. Spying them both on the swings, he sat back into the bench and allowed the sun to warm his body.

As he looked around, Gibbs was impressed with the rest stop. It was surrounded by plenty of trees to provide shade, the restrooms looked modern and clean and the playground was well equipped. Looking towards a clearing, Gibbs noticed that there was even a barbecue setup with picnic tables. Next to that, and not far from the amenities, was an area for camper-van parking.

"It's a good little set up here," remarked Gibbs looking out once again to check on Tony and Ziva.

When Jenny didn't respond, he turned to look at her. Although wearing sunglasses, Gibbs could tell by the relaxed muscles around her mouth and the slumped position of her head that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he gently rubbed her legs and continued watching Tony and Ziva playing, listening serenely to the chattering bird life and the occasional giggle from one the children.

Twenty minutes later, as Gibbs began to feel a cramp in his lower back from sitting still for so long, he was relieved when Tony bounded up to him.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he announced.

Looking around and seeing they were still the only people there, Gibbs said, "You right to go on your own?"

"Yeah," said Tony offended. "I'm not a baby." And he took off towards the restrooms.

Feeling Jenny stir, Gibbs shifted his body from under her legs and stood up. Stretching out his back, he heard her mutter, "What time is it?"

Checking his watch, Gibbs answered, "Half one. We should probably get going again."

"Yeah," said Jenny swinging her legs around so that she was sitting up properly. "I must have fallen asleep."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah you did," he said, standing in front of her and running his fingers through her hair. "You left me talking to myself."

"Oh, well," she said standing up and putting her arms around him for a hug. "At least it would have been an intelligent conversation."

"Why thank you Ms Shepherd," he replied, putting his arms around her in return.

"See," she said murmuring into his shoulder. "I can be nice when I want to be."

"Hmmm", he replied softly, rubbing circles on her back.

"Daddy," yelled Ziva as she came running up to them. "I need to go to the bathroom too."

Sighing deeply, Jenny pulled away from Gibbs and handed him her book.

"Come on honey," she said taking Ziva's small hand in hers. "I'll take you. I need to go as well."

Left on his own, Gibbs decided he may as well make use of the facilities while they were here and, popping Jenny's book back in the car, he jogged towards the restrooms leaving the area deserted once again.

As the clock neared three thirty, Gibbs pulled off the narrow winding road they had been travelling on for the past fifteen minutes and turned into the driveway that lead to their home for the next four days. As the car meandered downhill, Ziva and Tony stared out their windows for any glimpse of their cabin. The gravel driveway was very narrow and full of bumps and pot holes. On either side of the path, their view was blocked by tall birch trees melding into various oaks and conifers further into the forest. As the car make a final turn the landscape suddenly opened into a clearing and Jenny gasped.

"Oh Jethro, it's beautiful," she exclaimed sitting forward and staring ahead at the scene that greeted her.

"It looks just like a picture postcard," she said, her eyes shining with wonder.

The cottage, which Gibbs had to admit did look very picturesque, was built using wood from the local oak trees. A wide, covered veranda encircled the cottage and Gibbs could see that there were entrances on each side of the house which opened onto the veranda. The wooden balustrade was occasionally broken up with steps leading from the veranda to the grassy stretch of lawn which flowed down towards the lake that spread out in front of the cottage. The front facade consisted of a wide wooden front door in the middle with two large windows either side. The roof, made from grey shingles, was evenly spaced with two dormer windows, a skylight and then two more dormer windows, all of which looked out onto the lake. On the left was a single, attached wooden carport with a flat roof. The latter had been turned into a balcony sitting area for one of the upstairs' rooms.

Approaching the house from the left, Gibbs swung into the carport and parked the car.

As everyone hopped out, they couldn't help but be awed by the beauty of their surrounds. Beyond the clearing of the cottage, there stretched out for miles a thick, green forest of oak and conifer dotted with the occasional birch tree. Behind the house stood a swing set and next to that was a cubby-house which was, in fact, a small replica of the main cottage.

In front of the house, sparkling with the afternoon sunlight which now bathed it, sprawled a beautiful crystal blue lake. A natural cove created an exceedingly private area which appeared to be theirs alone. The water invited them enticingly. Within twenty yards of the house, a small beach area had been constructed for swimming. Further along the shore line, towards the forest on the right, there stood a small jetty about fifteen yards long, next to which a fishing boat was moored.

In the distance, beyond the jetty, Gibbs could see a wire fence line beginning at the edge of the lake and heading back, uphill into the forest. Assuming this to be the boundary, Gibbs turned to the left to see if there was a matching fence line. Sure enough, about forty yards away, there appeared another wire fence which also disappeared into the forest.

"Well," Gibbs said breaking the stunned silence around him. "What do you think?"

"Oh Dad," exclaimed Tony. "It's fantastic!"

Spying the boat, Tony added, "Do you think we're allowed to use the boat?"

"I guess so," said Gibbs. "I don't imagine they would leave it here if we couldn't."

"Did you see the cubby-house Daddy?" asked Ziva excitedly. "It looked just like this house."

"I did," he said, smiling down at her.

"Right then," he announced gaining everyone's attention. "How about we unpack the car and get ourselves sorted inside. Then, I suggest we walk the boundary of the property so that we know what's around us and where we can go. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea Daddy," proclaimed Ziva patting him on the lower back which was as high as she could reach. "Let's go," she ordered, making her way back to the car.

"Well, come on you two," said Gibbs turning to Tony and Jenny who were still staring around the property. "You heard the girl, let's go!"

Handing each person just one bag to begin with, Gibbs climbed the two steps leading onto the veranda and walked up to the front door. Lifting the lid on the small box near the window sill on the left, he found the key and unlocked the door. Stepping into the cottage, the first thing that everyone noticed was the beautiful sunlight which streamed in through the front windows, bathing the house in a warm golden glow. The ground floor of the cottage was basically one large room which consisted of a huge sitting area with an open fire place positioned in the middle of the room effectively created a small divide. Towards the back of the cottage was a well equipped kitchen and dining table and on the right, a wide wooden staircase led to the upstairs.

Dumping their bags on the floor, Gibbs led the way upstairs. The landing flowed into a long, narrow passageway from which there were three doors along the left. The first door opened onto the master bedroom. It was from this room, the balcony over the carport led.

"This is beautiful Jethro," said Jenny standing in the room and looking around. The large king sized bed was positioned along the inner right wall with two dormer windows looking out onto the lake on the far wall and double French doors leading onto the balcony on the left.

"This is the bathroom," announced Tony opening the middle door and peering in. "Hey, look at the weird tub?" he said, walking in and standing by the claw-footed bath. "You can see underneath it!"

To the left stood a separate shower and basin. The room was lit by a skylight which fitted into the slant of the roof.

"So this must be our room," said Ziva, opening the third and final door.

"Hey Tony!" she yelled excitedly as she bounded into the room, "There's bunks!"

Tony stepped passed Jenny and peered into the bedroom. Sure enough, positioned along the left interior wall, were two solidly constructed wooden bunks.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Tony. "We can each have a top bunk. Do you want closest to the door or the window?" he asked, before climbing up one of them.

"The door," replied Ziva.

"Great," said Tony, "Cause I'd rather have the window." He ran to the second bed and immediately scaled the wooden ladder to the top bunk.

"Hey I can reach the ceiling," he said kneeling up and stretching up his hand so that it touched the slanting roof above his head.

"So can I," said Ziva who had climbed the first bunk and was now standing on tiptoes, stretched so that she could reach the flat part of the ceiling.

Walking over to the window, Gibbs looked out. Below him was the roof-line of the veranda and stretched out in front of that was the large expanse of the lake. There was a second smaller window in the outer right wall which looked out onto the forest. On either side of this window stood a wardrobe and a small desk.

Climbing down, Tony ran to the windows and looked out as well.

"Wow! What a view!" he exclaimed. "I reckon I could throw a line out from this window to go fishing," he said grinning at Gibbs.

Gibbs ruffled his hair and turned back towards the door.

"Well, that's it for the guided tour," he announced. "Time to unpack. Come on," he said, holding the door open as Tony and Jenny stepped through and back into the hall.

"Wait for me Daddy," yelled Ziva, turning around and heading down the ladder as fast as she could.

"Wait for you!" exclaimed Gibbs, catching her around the middle and turning her upside down. "Why should we wait for you?" he asked, blowing a raspberry on her tummy which was now exposed as her t-shirt fell over her head.

Squealing and giggling in alternate bursts, Ziva allowed herself to be unceremoniously carried upside down along the hall until Gibbs reached the stairs. Standing her upright again, she steadied herself, waiting for the blood to drain from her now brilliantly red face before tackling the stairs to the ground floor.

When all the bags and food supplies had been carted into the cottage and unpacked in their appropriate places, Jenny handed everyone a cool drink from the cooler bag and a muesli bar each before the four of them set out to walk the boundary.

As they started off in a clockwise direction, Gibbs spoke to Ziva and Tony.

"Now, we're walking this boundary so that we can see where the property lies and what's around us. I don't think I really need to tell you this, but anything beyond the boundary is out of bounds. As we walk, if Jenny or I see something that may be dangerous or an area we'd like you to stay away from, we'll let you know."

Stopping by the lake, Gibbs said, "First things first. The water is completely out of bounds unless either myself or Jenny is with you?"

Ziva tapped him on the arm.

"Yes?" he asked looking down at her expecting an argument.

"It's Mommy, not Jenny," she reminded him earnestly.

"Right, sorry," apologised Gibbs looking suitably chastised.

"That ok," she said solemnly. "Just remember next time," she added.

As Jenny snorted, turning her laugh into a cough, Gibbs cleared his throat and continued. "So, unless _Mommy_ or I are with you, you don't go into the water. You can play by the shore or on the sand or even sit on the jetty, but no going in the water. Is that clear?" he asked waiting for a response.

When both children answered in the affirmative, he continued walking.

"Dad, what kind of fish do you think are in the lake?" asked Tony.

"Um, probably trout, catfish, maybe perch and bass?" replied Gibbs. "I guess we'll find out when we put in a line," he added smiling at Tony.

"Can we do that later today?" asked Tony.

"Not today Son," said Gibbs. "It already nearly five o'clock and I thought we might eat out tonight seeing as we don't really have any dinner supplies yet. We'll go fishing tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," answered Tony.

When they reached the northern boundary fence, Gibbs saw that there was a small path either side of the fence outlining the boundary and making it easy for them to walk along. It was quite steep as the back of the property was set on the side of a hill. As they followed the fence line, Ziva and Tony skipped on ahead exploring their surrounds, looking up at the variety of trees and checking out all the little tracks that spread out through the forest. Suddenly Tony veered off to the right and disappeared out of sight. Ziva soon followed.

Shaking his head, Gibbs turned to Jenny and said, "Back in a minute."

He jogged ahead to where the two children had disappeared and noticed a small ravine about five metres deep with a shallow creek running through it. Looking down, he saw Tony and Ziva playing in the water, poking at the rocks with some sticks they had found.

"Come and look down here Dad," said Tony when he saw Gibbs standing on the edge of the ravine. Gibbs made his way down the side and was soon standing next to the two children.

Looking along the path of the creek Tony asked, "Do you reckon this goes right through the property?"

"I'm not sure Tony," said Gibbs also peering along the creek bed. "I guess we'll find out when we walk the opposite boundary. Come on," he said, taking Ziva's hand. "Let's keep going."

Emerging on the bank of the ravine, the three of them headed back to the fence where Jenny was waiting for them.

"Found something fun to explore hey?" she asked smiling when the three of them wandered back to her.

"Yep," said Ziva taking Jenny's hand. "There's this big tunnel in the ground with water in it. Tony and I are going walk along it tomorrow and see where it goes."

"Just so long as you stop at the boundary fence," reminded Gibbs.

"Tunnel?" quizzed Jenny looking at Gibbs for clarification.

"Ravine," he explained.

It took a good twenty minutes of solid uphill walking before they reached the eastern boundary fence which followed the line of the road they had driven along earlier that day. Puffing slightly, they all stopped to have a drink from their water bottles before turning left and travelling along the top boundary.

"Wow," said Ziva dragging slightly on Jenny's hand. "This is a big place," she sighed.

Smiling at her, Gibbs bent down and picked her up. Placing her on his shoulders, they continued walking.

"Thanks Daddy," she said, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. "My legs were getting tired."

Squeezing her knee, they continued making their way along the fence line, passing the driveway they had turned into and finally reaching the southern boundary line.

"Phew," said Tony. "At least this side is downhill."

Regaining some energy now that the trek was slightly easier, Tony began to inch ahead of them again, diverting occasionally to follow a small track that led away from the fence line.

"Not too far Tony," called Gibbs when Tony disappeared well out of Gibbs line of sight. "You can explore tomorrow, let's just stay together for now."

As Tony reappeared further down the track, he noticed a section of the terrain had change from dirt to concrete.

"Hey Dad!" he called out. "How come it's concrete here and not dirt?"

As Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva caught up to him, Gibbs looked at the ground. Looking left and right he eventually shrugged and said, "Don't know Tony. Maybe they needed to reinforce it for plumbing or electricity wires or something?"

"Yeah, maybe," replied Tony.

Continuing to walk on ahead, Tony called out about two minutes later, "Hey, I can see the lake through the trees. We're nearly back at the house."

"Finally!" Gibbs heard Ziva exclaim above him. "I don't think I'll be doing this walk again."

"Nah, you wait until you've had a good night's sleep," replied Gibbs patting her thigh. "You'll be rearing to go again."

"What are we having for dinner?" she asked, leaning down and resting her chin on Gibbs' head.

"I thought we might go back into the little town we passed before the turn off and see what they have on offer," Gibbs replied, more to Jenny than Ziva.

"Sounds good," said Jenny wearily. "I'm starving!"

As the path began to open out and the trees thinned, Gibbs could finally see the water's edge. Turning left for the last time, they trudge towards the cottage. The late afternoon sun was dancing lazily over the water creating shafts of sparkling light which reflected into their eyes if they looked towards it long enough.

Stepping up on the veranda, Gibbs smiled when he saw Tony stretched out on the double swing seat. He was lying on his back looking up at the roof, watching a spider making a web.

"Comfy?" he asked as he lifted Ziva from his shoulders and placed her on the seat next to Tony.

"Yep," said Tony. "Although I reckon I'm hungry enough to eat that spider if I stay here much longer."

"Ew!" said Ziva, shuddering at the thought.

Gibbs disappeared into the house and returned moments later jangling the car keys.

After locking the front door and handing Jenny her purse, he headed towards the car, calling over his shoulder, "I thought you lot were hungry?"

Within twenty seconds, four car doors had slammed with a resounding echo and Gibbs was pulling out of the carport and back onto the dirt road.


	16. Up On The Roof

**AN - Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. Your feedback keeps me motivated and inspired to write **

**Please see chapter one for warnings.**

Chapter 16 - Up On The Roof

Tony rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. Something had woken him but he wasn't sure what. It was still dark so it couldn't be morning yet. Looking over at Ziva's bed, he noticed it was empty. He sat up and scoured the room. Not finding her anywhere, he cautiously climbed down the ladder from the top bunk and landed cat-like on the floor.

Turning towards one of the dormer windows, he noticed it was open a lot wider than it had been when they went to bed. Padding over to it, he peered out and nearly fell over with shock. Sitting on the edge of the veranda roof, with her legs dangling over the side, was his incredibly agile but very naughty little sister.

"Ziva!" whispered Tony as loudly as he dared. "What on earth are you doing out there?"

Turning around, Ziva spotted Tony leaning out of the window.

"Hi Tony," she greeted smiling. "Come and join me. It's so beautiful to watch the stars."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Tony. "If Mom or Dad catches you, you'll get such a spankin'. Get back inside!"

"They won't catch me," said Ziva confidently. "They're asleep. I walked over to their window and checked."

Rolling his eyes at his sister's daring, Tony tried again to convince her.

"Come on Ziva, come inside. Do you really want to risk it?"

"I'm not risking anything, Tony," said Ziva slightly annoyed. "I'm only sitting out here, it's not like I'm jumping around or anything."

"Yeah, but look at the drop?" argued Tony. "This definitely constitutes putting yourself in danger."

"Pfft!" scoffed Ziva. "I'm fine!"

They lingered in silence for a few seconds longer before Tony asked, "Are you sure they're asleep?"

"Yes Tony. I checked," she answered impatiently. "Come on out here. It's really nice. I can see the water and the forest and everything."

Feeling very tempted, Tony thought hard. It did look like fun to sit on the roof. It wasn't something he could do at home and although it technically wasn't the actual roof, it was pretty close. Maybe he could just sneak out for a few minutes? If Mom and Dad were asleep as Ziva had said, he could have a quick look and then hurry back in. Deciding that would be the way to go, he cautiously lifted his leg and balanced it on the sill. He was just about to hoist himself up and out, when he felt and almighty sting in his rear end. Gasping with shock, he turned to see the very angry face of his Dad.

Grabbing his bottom and rubbing furiously, Tony said, "I didn't actually go out there!"

"That's only because I grabbed you. If I had been one minute later, you'd have been on that roof," growled Gibbs. "And what's even worse, is that two minutes ago, you were trying to talk Ziva out of it!"

Seeing the look on Tony's face, Gibbs explained, "I've been standing at your door listening to you, hoping that you would be able to convince Ziva to come inside."

"I did try," Tony said trying to avoid further punishment.

"I know," said Gibbs. "So what possessed you to change your mind and head out there yourself?" he added looking sternly at the ten year old.

"Well, it kinda looked like fun," said Tony quietly, looking at the floor. "And Ziva didn't seem to be having any problems sitting out there."

"Trust me, that's gonna change," announced Gibbs grimly. "Now sit down on the bottom bunk while I get your sister inside."

Tony immediately sat, not wishing to anger his father any further. He mentally kicked himself. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Ziva. Now he was in trouble as well.

Outside on the roof, Ziva had heard every word, including the loud swat Tony had received. Figuring she did not want the same, she immediately stood up and crept away from the window, retreating further along the roofline.

Gibbs poked his head out of the window and watched as Ziva edged her way along veranda, under the bathroom window.

"Ziva David!" he growled. "If you know what's good for you, you will immediately stop and get back inside this window."

"Uh uh Daddy," she replied, shaking her head. "You're just gonna spank me if I come over there."

"Trust me Ziva, the spanking will be worse if you don't," he replied grimly. "Now get over her right now!"

Sliding down the roofline between the bathroom window and her parent's room, Ziva crouched on the edge of the veranda and didn't move an inch.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a while," she replied loudly making herself comfortable. "It's a nice night, I'll be OK," she announced.

From inside the bedroom Tony snorted. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. Ziva just didn't know when to quit. Seeing his Dad's face when Gibbs turned around, Tony immediately looked contrite and bowed his head again.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Jenny as she too entered the children's bedroom. Seeing Tony sitting on the bed looking rather subdued and Gibbs leaning out the bedroom window, she soon worked out what had probably happened.

"Were you out on the roof?" she asked looking sternly at Tony.

"Yes, and Dad already spanked me," he said quickly, hoping he wasn't going to go a second round with his Mom as well.

"That wasn't a spanking Tony," said Gibbs turning back to his son. "That was a warning swat. Trust me, the spanking is still to come."

"But I didn't even go out there," whined Tony.

Pulling his head inside, Gibbs turned to his son.

"Tony, as I said before, if I hadn't stopped you, you would have been on that roof with Ziva. What was it you said to Ziva? Being on the roof definitely constitutes putting yourself in danger?" He raised his eyebrows at Tony.

"Trust you to hear that bit," mumbled Tony.

Poking his head out the window again, Gibbs could see Ziva had edged even further along the roof and was now sitting between the dormer windows of his and Jenny's room.

"Where is she?" asked Jenny walking over towards the window. Peering out she gasped at what she saw.

"Good God, she could easily slide from there. What the hell is she thinking?"

"That's just it, Jen. She's not!" replied Gibbs.

"Well I'm going to put a stop to this right now," said Jenny ominously. And she headed out the bedroom turning back into the hall.

Moments later, Gibbs could see Jenny leaning out from the first of their dormer windows. He watched as she reached down and caught Ziva by surprise, grabbing the little girl's arm and dragging her back inside. He grinned. One problem solved.

Going to the bedroom door, he called out, "Keep her in our room for a minute, Jen. I need to deal with Tony."

Hearing those words, Tony shrank where he sat. His shoulder's slumped and a definite look of impending doom appeared on his face.

Walking over to him, Gibbs wasted no time in sitting down and pulling Tony over his knee. He applied five hard swats to the boy's bottom ensuring that Tony would think twice before repeating this little adventure again.

Although not crying, Tony definitely felt the sting and, once let up from his Dad's knee, he proceeded to rub vigorously.

"Don't ever let me catch you sitting on that roof," warned Gibbs as he watched Tony hopping from foot to foot, breathing heavily to avoid actually crying. "I don't need to tell you about the danger, you already know it considering you explained it to Ziva."

Not saying anything, Tony continued to look at the ground and rub at his bottom.

After giving Tony some time to collect his thoughts and allow the initial sting to dull a bit, Gibbs took Tony's hands and stood him in front of him.

"Tony I don't like spanking you," he began softly, talking to the bowed head in front of him. "But when you do something the puts your life in danger, I will put you over my knee every time. Understand?"

Tony sniffed and nodded his head.

"OK," said Gibbs sighing. "It's only about 4am, so how about you climb into bed and try and get some more sleep?"

Tony nodded his head again and began to pull away from his Dad who was still holding his hands.

Not letting the boy go just yet, Gibbs pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close.

"I love you Tony," he said in his ear and he rubbed his back. "It's because I love you that I can't bear to see you put yourself in dangerous situations."

He felt Tony relax and lean into the hug. Just as he was about to let go, Gibbs heard Ziva yelling from the hall, "Let me go! I wanna see if Tony's OK!"

He heard Tony laugh slightly. "I hope she doesn't want to check my butt again," he said giving a watery grin.

Laughing with him, Gibbs patted Tony's back and stood up next to him.

"OK, well I'd better go and deal with Ziva. You try and get some sleep," said Gibbs as he walked to the door. Turning he saw Tony begin to climb his ladder. As he watched Tony climb into bed, Gibbs opened the door and walked into the hall. This was not the way he had planned to spend the first night of their vacation.

***NCIS***

Having leaned through the window, Jenny saw she could easily grab Ziva's arm. As she did so, she felt the little girl jump with surprise and then begin to resist. Applying her whole weight, Ziva tried to anchor herself to the roof, but she was no match for Jenny. She soon found herself being pulled unceremoniously through the window and placed on the wooden floor.

Without hesitation, Jenny took hold of Ziva's left arm, turned the little girl sideways and, with her right hand, landed two sharp smacks to her bottom.

"Ow! What was that for?" yelled Ziva trying to pull out of Jenny's grasp.

Not letting go, Jenny grabbed the other arm so that Ziva was held firmly and facing her.

"You tell me young lady," replied Jenny sternly bending forward so she was looking directly into her daughter's angry face.

Having been shocked by the sudden pulling off the roof and back through the window, Ziva hadn't been prepared for the two sharp smacks she had just received. She was already angry that she had been caught out and the swats only added to her temper.

"Let me go," she yelled avoiding the question and trying to twist out of Jenny's grasp.

"Ziva, unless you want me to put you over my knee, I'd suggest you stand still," growled Jenny, holding firmly to Ziva's arms.

"You can't spank me!" Ziva yelled.

"I think we've already established that I can," said Jenny far more calmly than she felt. "But if you'd like another demonstration, continue being rude and you'll find out exactly how much I can spank you!"

Panting loudly, Ziva realised that she really had nowhere to go on this one. She knew her Mom had every right to spank her and had already done so. She was just so mad from being outwitted on the roof. She had planned on staying out there until her Daddy had calmed down. Having Jenny haul her up when she wasn't expecting it, had really thrown a spanner in the works and had set her temper blazing.

Calming down slightly, Ziva suddenly heard the unmistakable sounds of Tony being spanked.

"Why is Tony being spanked?" she asked, her fear and anger rising. "He didn't even go out on the roof!" She pulled against Jenny, trying to get to the door.

"I don't know Ziva, I wasn't there. But I'm sure Daddy has a good reason for spanking Tony," replied Jenny, straining against the little girl's strength.

"Ziva! Stop pulling!" she finally said.

"But it's not fair," yelled Ziva, tears coming to her eyes. "Daddy's spanking Tony for something he only thinks he was going to do. How does he know what Tony was really thinking? He may have decided to not go on the roof."

"Ziva," said Jenny softly. "You have to trust that Daddy knows what he's doing. He's the adult. When he comes in here you can ask him about that. But," she added a little more sternly. "I would suggest you drop the attitude a little when you speak to Daddy. He's not going to put up with that tone of voice."

"I want to see Tony," she said quietly. "I want to see that he's ok?"

Knowing that she was still mentally scarred from memories of Ari's beatings, Jenny said, "Ziva, Daddy isn't like your Abba. He's not going to hurt Tony in the same way that Ari used to get hurt. Now you've had spankings from Daddy before. You know that other than giving you a sore bottom, he doesn't really hurt you does he?"

Jenny tried to make eye contact with Ziva, but the little girl was still more interested in trying to listen to what was happening in the other room.

"Ziva, you need to trust Daddy." Jenny said again.

Seeing that Ziva had calmed down a little, Jenny made the fatal mistake of relaxing her grip. In no time at all, Ziva had wrenched her arms away and was flying out the door into the hall. Chasing after her, Jenny managed to catch her just before she reached her and Tony's door. Grabbing her around the waist, Jenny lifted Ziva up and began to cart her back to the master bedroom.

"Let me go!" Ziva yelled loudly. "I wanna see that Tony's ok!"

"Ziva, stop it!" reprimanded Jenny, struggling to carry the wriggling child. "Tony will be fine."

Finally entering her own bedroom, Jenny sat down on the bed and pulled Ziva to her. Restraining the child as best she could, she used one hand to hold her arms and the other to try and stop the flailing legs. She was just about to lose the battle when she heard Gibbs say sternly, "Ziva David, you stop this behaviour right now."

Freezing in mid kick, Ziva immediately stopped. Jenny gave a sigh of relief and relaxed her hold.

Jumping up from the bed, Ziva ran to Gibbs and started hitting out at him. So shocked by the behaviour, Gibbs didn't immediately respond but listened as his little girl screamed at him.

"Why did you spank Tony? You're a big meanie! Tony didn't even go on the roof and you still spanked him. That's not fair. I hate you!" As she yelled, Ziva punched and slapped for all she was worth, tears streaming down her eyes as she let fly with what she felt was total injustice.

"Tony!" screamed Ziva. "Tony!"

Gibbs, finally regaining some sense of what was happening, took hold of Ziva's arms. Spinning her around, while still holding the child's hands, he effectively crossed Ziva's arms around her own body, restraining her from being able to hurt anyone including herself.

Realising she was pinned, Ziva began kicking her legs. Totally out of control, she kicked and sobbed for all she was worth, continuing to call out to Tony. Sitting on the floor, Gibbs brought Ziva sitting down onto his lap and caught her legs in his own, trapping them so they couldn't kick out.

With her arms and legs trapped, Ziva let out a guttural cry and continued wailing loudly. As Gibbs listened to her, he distinctly heard her cry out, "Oh Ari, Ari!"

The bedroom door suddenly flew open and Tony came running in.

"Ziva, it's OK," he cried reaching his little sister and sitting down next to her. "I'm OK. See?" he lifted Ziva chin so that she was looking at him.

Looking at Tony, Ziva stopped the wailing. Gibbs released her arms gently so that she could regain some self control. Still hiccuping and gasping for breath, she reached out her hand and touched Tony's face. "You're OK?" she asked between gasps. "You're OK?"

"Yes, Ziva, I'm fine," said Tony again, tears forming in his own eyes.

"You're OK," she said again, but this time it wasn't a question.

Gazing intently, Jenny watched as Ziva looked around the room and suddenly made the connection back to her present surroundings. She had a fair idea of where Ziva had just been and it certainly wasn't in this room.

Inhaling a deep breath, Ziva shuddered and leaned back into Gibbs' chest. Releasing his hold on her legs, he gathered her up and, standing briefly, he made his way over to the bed, where he sat down and buried Ziva into his arms. Rocking her gently, he whispered soothing words into her ear and held her tightly.

Jenny looked over to see Tony crying on the floor. Gathering him up as best she could, she took him over to the bed, where she too pulled him onto her lap and held him close. For ten minutes the little family sat together, the silence only broken by the occasional gasping breath of Ziva as she gently came back from the horrors of her past.

When Ziva had finally fallen asleep in Gibbs arms, he lifted her and carefully laid her in the bed, positioning so that she would be between himself and Jenny. Looking over towards Tony and Jenny he saw that Tony was wide awake, his face pale and his eyes red from crying.

Giving the boy an understanding smile, Gibbs said, "Come on you two. Let's head downstairs and see if we can find some hot chocolate."

The three of them made their way downstairs in silence. Walking into the kitchen space, Gibbs grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, while Jenny searched through a couple of boxes until she found the hot chocolate. While Jenny filled three mugs with the powder, Gibbs and Tony sat at the table and waited for the kettle to boil.

Looking at Tony, Gibbs leaned forward and asked, "You OK Tony?"

"What happened Dad?" he asked, still a little stunned by what he had witnessed.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs began to explain as best he could.

"Ziva had, what we describe as, a flashback," he began, speaking slowly and keeping eye contact with Tony. "That means she kind of forgot where she was and remembered something from her past that was very upsetting and traumatic."

"Something her Abba did to her?" Tony asked quietly.

"No, I think it was something her Abba did to Ari," replied Gibbs.

"The way he used to beat Ari and make him bleed?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," nodded his father. "Did she tell you about that?"

"Not exactly, but the way she wanted to make sure I wasn't bleeding when you spanked me because of the alcohol that time, I kind of figured he'd done something really bad," replied Tony.

When Gibbs simply nodded, Tony asked, "Do you think he ever hit Ziva like that too?"

For the first time, Gibbs put his head down and didn't keep eye contact. Closing his eyes, he said quietly, "Yeah, I think he did Tony."

"Why Dad?" asked Tony, tears filling his eyes again. "Why would he do that? She's just a little girl. Why would he hurt her like that? Like when he broke her arm, and burnt her foot? How could someone do that to another person especially someone as little as Ziva? I know she can be a pain sometimes, but no-one deserves that."

As Tony bent his head and began crying, Gibbs reached out and pulled him onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he felt Tony snuggle into the warmth.

"I don't know Tony," said Gibbs as he kissed Tony's head. "The world is full of cruel and nasty people. Ziva's father used the excuse that he was training Ziva for a life as a Mossad Officer."

"What's that?" asked Tony.

"Mossad is kind of the Israeli equivalent of our FBI, it's the institute for intelligence and special operations. But, they kind of do things a little differently to us. Ziva was trained…._going_ to be trained as an assassin. That's somebody whose job it is to kill other people."

Seeing the shocked look on Tony's face, Gibbs said quickly. "I know that sounds terrible, but there are people out in the world who do that kind of work. They are usually given permission by their government to kill someone who is doing bad or dangerous things to other people or to a country."

"Wow," said Tony. "I didn't realise that could happen. I thought that was only in the movies."

"Well, sometimes movies are based on real things in the world. They just make them appear more spectacular or give the hero special powers or things like that," added Gibbs.

"Anyway, as an assassin," continued Gibbs. "Ziva's dad felt it was important that Ziva should learn how to survive on her own, and be able to put up with a lot of pain should she ever be captured by the enemy."

"Is that why he did all those horrible things to her?" asked Tony frowning.

"Yeah," answered Gibbs. "He was preparing her for her future life."

"But she's only five Dad," argued Tony.

"I know son, but Eli David was a sick and twisted man who only thought about power and greed."

"She talks about her brother Ari a lot," said Tony. "How old is he?"

"He was...is nine years older than Ziva, so I guess that would make him about fourteen," answered Gibbs trying to keep everything in the present tense.

"She sounds like she loved him a lot. You know, the way she talks about him and the things he used to show her?" said Tony.

"Yeah," replied Gibbs. They were definitely getting into territory that Gibbs did not want to talk about. Luckily, at the moment, Jenny handed them both mugs of hot chocolate and Tony was temporarily distracted from the current conversation.

"So why did Ziva get so upset tonight?" asked Tony as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"She heard Dad spanking you," answered Jenny who had sat down next to Gibbs. "She felt that Dad was being unfair because she said you didn't actually go out on the roof."

Tony looked down into his hot chocolate.

"Well I didn't, but that's only because Dad stopped me," he admitted. "I was climbing out when Dad came in the room. I guess she hadn't seen that."

"No," said Jenny. "She thought Dad was spanking you for something he thought you were going to do and I guess maybe something similar had happened to Ari."

It was at this point that Gibbs spoke up. "She told me once that Ari used to take beatings for her. He would cover for her, maybe hearing Tony getting spanked brought that back?"

"Well at least she won't have to worry about getting a spanking now," said Tony, taking another sip of his drink.

Looking at Tony carefully, Gibbs answered, "I'm still going spank Ziva for being out on the roof Tony."

"But you can't Dad!" exclaimed Tony. "Not after tonight!"

"Tony, tonight was a flashback and, no, spanking her tonight would not be appropriate," he explained carefully. "But Ziva still did something wrong. Added to that, she refused to come in when I asked her to, so she knows she deserves a spanking."

When Tony didn't say anything Gibbs continued. "In the morning, Ziva will be fine. She will remember what happened but she'll also remember what she did that was naughty. If I forget about that, what kind of message is that sending to her? She needs to know that when she does something wrong, there are consequences and sometimes that consequence is a spanking."

"But," began Tony.

"A spanking Tony, not a beating. You got a spanking tonight, how's your butt feeling now?"

"It's ok, doesn't really hurt anymore," Tony admitted blushing slightly.

"Exactly, but do you want me to spank you again?" asked Gibbs.

"No!" said Tony suddenly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"That's my point Tony," said Gibbs trying not to smirk at the horrified look on the boy's face. "The spanking hurt but it didn't leave a permanent mark or days of pain. Ziva knows that as well. She's been spanked before. What happened tonight was a flashback, a memory. It wasn't something that she fears all the time. In the morning, I'll spank her, like I did you and then it will be over. OK?"

"I guess," said Tony.

"Come on, finish up your drink and let's see if we can salvage what's left of this night," said Gibbs patting Tony on the leg.

Finishing his drink, Tony stood up and put his mug in the sink.

"Can… can I sleep with you guys tonight?" asked Tony turning to his Mom and Dad.

"Of course Tony," answered Jenny stroking his head.

"Good job it's a king size!" said Gibbs. "I definitely need to get one of those for home," he added putting his arm around Tony and leading him back upstairs.

***NCIS***

It was much later than usual when Gibbs finally stirred. Checking the clock on the bedside table, he saw it was nearly half past eight. Looking to his right, he noticed that Jenny was sandwiched between Tony and Ziva, each with their arms draped over her tummy. Smiling, he pulled back the covers and quietly got out of bed. Tiptoeing to the door, he left the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

On his return, he saw that Jenny, Tony and Ziva were now awake. Tony was sitting up while Jenny was running her fingers through Ziva's hair. The little girl was still snuggling into Jenny's side.

"Good morning family," said Gibbs cheerfully as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's a beautiful day today," he added. "Great day for fishing." He smiled at Tony who returned a half hearted grin.

Knowing what everyone was waiting for, Gibbs decided it was best to discuss the elephant in the room and get it over with. Patting Ziva's leg he said, "How are you feeling this morning pumpkin?"

When she simply shrugged, he reached over and extracted her from both the bed and Jenny's arms. Placing her on his lap so that she was facing him, he asked, "What do you remember from last night?"

"I was naughty," she said softly.

"Why were you naughty?" he asked.

"Because I screamed and hit you and kicked you?" she answered tears welling in her eyes again.

"No Ziva," he said firmly. "That's not what you did that was naughty."

Looking up at him in surprise, she said, "But it's wrong to hit and kick people?"

"Yes it is," agreed Gibbs. "But were you deliberately doing that to me, or did you feel out of control."

"I felt out of control," she answered. "I was really scared about Tony getting spanked and I…" she took a deep breath, "I kept remembering about Ari and how Abba would hit him with the belt or the stick and he would scream and bleed and I just got really scared."

She looked up at him, "I'm really sorry Daddy."

Gibbs put his arms around her and hugged her close. "That's OK sweetie. I know you didn't mean it. You were scared and remembering about yucky things."

He rubbed her back for a few seconds, then pulled her back so that she could see his face again.

"Ziva, that's not what you did that was naughty," he said maintaining eye contact. "What was it last night that you did that was naughty? Can you remember?"

She nodded. "I went out on the roof," she said. Then suddenly remembering she added, "But Tony didn't and you still spanked him Daddy. That was unfair."

"Ziva," said Tony facing his little sister. "The only reason I didn't actually go on the roof was because Dad stopped me just as I was about to step out. But I was heading out there and Dad knew that if he hadn't stopped me, I would have gone."

"Oh," said Ziva quietly looking down.

"So," said Gibbs getting Ziva's attention again. "You went out on the roof. What else did you do that was naughty."

"I didn't come in when you asked," said Ziva. "But I was scared because you were going to spank me," she said defensively.

"I know honey," replied Gibbs. "And I told you that the spanking would be worse if you didn't come in, remember?"

She nodded.

"So are you still gonna spank me?" she asked quietly.

"Yep," he said firmly.

Sitting up in the bed and moving the covers, Jenny patted Tony's leg so that he would move to allow her to stand. Once they were both out of bed, she said to him, "Come on Tony, let's get some breakfast started."

Putting her arm around him, she led him out the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

Standing Ziva up in front of him, Gibbs said, "So why are you getting this spanking?"

"I don't want a spanking Daddy." she said, the tears already running down her cheeks.

"I'm sure you don't honey, but what you did last night was very naughty. Tell me why."

"Noooo," she whined, stamping her feet from side to side.

"Ziva, this isn't helping," said Gibbs sternly.

Seeing that this needed to be over, Gibbs answered for her. "You are getting this spanking for two things. One, you put yourself in danger by climbing out on the roof, and two, you refused to come in when I asked you to."

Picking her up, he placed her over his knee. Already crying, Ziva began to kick her legs.

"Stop it Ziva," said Gibbs firmly, laying his hand on the back of her legs. When he felt her slightly relax, he lifted his hand and brought it down three times in quick succession on her tiny bottom. Shocked by the sudden fire in her bottom which was only protected by a thin pair of cotton pyjamas, Ziva squealed and reached around with her hand to cover her backside.

Taking her hand and gently holding it on her back, Gibbs said. "Now if you had come inside, that's where the spanking would have finished. These next ones are for disobeying me."

He once again lifted his hand and placed three more hard swats to her already burning bottom. Standing her up, he watched as she danced around in front of him rubbing furiously and wailing loudly.

"That was six, Daddy," she yelled accusingly. "You gave me one too many."

"No," he said patiently. "I gave you two spankings. The first set of three was for being out on the roof. The second lot of three was for disobeying me. I told you last night, if you didn't come in, the spanking would be worse. Maybe next time you'll listen to me and do as you're told." he added sternly.

"I don't like you anymore," she said sulkily, still rubbing her bottom. "You spank too hard!"

"Ziva, I spanked you as hard as you needed to be spanked. It's meant to hurt. That's the point of a spanking," replied Gibbs, trying hard not to smirk at the total look of injustice on his stubborn daughter's face. "Now you can be cross with me if you want, that's up to you. But I still love you very much. It's because I love you that I spank you because I'd rather spank your bottom than scrape you off the ground because you've fallen off the roof."

He could see Ziva was listening to him even if she wasn't willing to accept his reasoning just yet.

"Now I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast," said Gibbs standing up and walking to the door. "When you feel up to it, I'd like you to come and join us. This is the first day of our vacation and it would be a shame if you spent it up here feeling cross."

And with that, Gibbs opened the door and headed along the hall to the stairs.

As he sat down at the table, Jenny looked around him for Ziva.

"Where's Ziva?" she asked when the little girl didn't appear.

"Deciding when her pride will allow her to come downstairs," he said smirking. "Where's Tony," he added, when he couldn't see his son anywhere downstairs.

"Eating out on the veranda," replied Jenny. "So is she OK?" she asked.

"She's fine Jen," said Gibbs reassuringly. "You know what she's like. She's stubborn and doesn't take too kindly to being put in her place. She'll be down in a min-"

"Coming now," murmured Jenny as she saw Ziva descending the stairs.

As Ziva came into the kitchen, Jenny asked brightly, "Cereal or toast?"

"Cereal," said Ziva sulkily.

When Jenny didn't move, Ziva looked up to see what was wrong. Seeing the questioning look she was receiving from her Mom, she added, "please," and climbed up on the chair, kneeling so her bottom was up off the hard seat.

Placing a bowl, the cereal and a carton of milk in front of Ziva, Jenny sat down at the table and watched as the little girl poured first the cereal and then the milk into her bowl. Picking up a spoon she began to eat.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked after she swallowed her first mouthful.

"He's eating outside on the veranda," replied Jenny. "You can join him if you want."

Without saying another word, Ziva climbed off the chair, picked up her bowl and spoon and headed out the side door onto the veranda.

Looking towards Gibbs, Jenny laughed and said, "Oh yeah, she's pissed with you alright!"

"I can handle that," said Gibbs staring out the door that Ziva had just vacated. "If it means she doesn't go on the roof again, that's fine with me."

Getting up, Jenny walked over to Gibbs and straddled his lap so she was facing him. Leaning in and kissing him tenderly, she ran her hand up his cheek and said, "Not quite the start to the vacation we had hoped for hey?"

Sighing, Gibbs put his arms around Jenny's waist and said, "No, not really."

As Jenny leaned forward and put her head on his chest, Gibbs gently rubbed her back.

"Well at least one female in the house still loves me," he said dejectedly.

"Oh poor old rejected Daddy," laughed Jenny, kissing him again.

As they sat together cuddling silently, Ziva and Tony walked in from the veranda.

"Are we going fishing soon Dad?" asked Tony as he and Ziva put their bowls in the sink.

"Yep," answered Gibbs sitting back while Jenny hopped off his lap. "I just need to grab a quick shower and then we can go."

He was about to stand up, when Ziva came over to him and climbed up where Jenny had just left. Kneeling on his lap, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"I love you too pumpkin," he responded kissing the side of her head.

He put his arms around her and rubbed her bottom gently with one hand while the other rubbed her back.

"As I said to Tony last night, I don't like having to spank either of you. But if it means keeping you safe then I will, every time."

He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair.

"Thanks for the cuddle Sweat Pea," he said softly. "I thought I was going to miss out."

Grabbing his hand, she placed it back on her bottom. "Keep rubbing Daddy," she ordered. "My bottom is still real sore!"

Laughing at her honesty and innocence, he continued to rub away the sting that, less than thirty minutes ago, he'd actually inflicted.


	17. Riding the Waves

**AN : For those of you who are motor boat enthusiasts and have extensive knowledge regarding the activity and boats used, please regard this chapter in the same way doctors and nurses do when viewing medical drama shows on TV. Needless to say, my knowledge is incredibly limited. Just enjoy the story around it. LOL!**

**Secondly, I don't know what the fishing laws in Virginia are, so I'm just basing it around our laws in Australia.**

Chapter 17 - Riding the Waves

"Don't forget your swimsuits!" yelled Jenny poking her head into the hallway from her and Gibbs' bedroom.

"Already on," she heard Tony yell back.

When she didn't hear anything more, she called, "Ziva?"

Still no answer.

Walking out of the bedroom, Jenny entered Tony and Ziva's room. Tony was lying on the top bunk, playing with his DS while he waited for everyone to get ready.

"Where Ziva?" asked Jenny after looking around the room and not spotting her.

"Um….bathroom I think," replied Tony not looking up from the game in his hands.

Stopping outside the bathroom door, Jenny knocked softy.

"Ziva," she called. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," called back a little voice.

"Are you ok?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah," replied Ziva.

"Have you got your swimsuit on?"

"Um, I don't think I'll wear it today," said Ziva trying to sound as casual as she could.

"Why honey?" asked Jenny. "It's a lovely day for a swim."

Suddenly realising what the problem may be, Jenny said quietly, "Can I come in Zi?"

"Ok," she heard Ziva sigh.

Entering the bathroom, Jenny saw Ziva standing with her back to the tub. She was wearing a t-shirt and her bikini bottoms.

"What's up Honey," she asked gently, walking over to the little girl and taking a seat on the edge of the bath.

"Nothing," replied Ziva fidgeting slightly. "I just don't want to wear my swimsuit today. It's not that hot," she added.

Jenny tried not to smile when she saw Ziva brush the sweaty hair off her face, a good indication that it was actually a lot hotter than she was willing to admit and definitely good swimming weather.

Taking Ziva's hands in her own, Jenny gently pulled the little girl around so that she was facing her. Leaning in so that their foreheads were touching, Jenny whispered, "Are you a bit embarrassed?"

Ziva kept her eyes looking downwards but nodded her head slowly.

Sitting up, Jenny smiled at her. "Can I see?" she asked tenderly.

Ziva slowly turned around. Jenny saw that indeed the tiny parts of her bottom which could be seen under the bikini were still a little red, although she imagined it had already faded substantially from when Ziva was first spanked.

"It's not that bad honey," she said softly, as Ziva turned back to face her.

"Yes it is," complained Ziva. "Everyone will see and know that I've been spanked.

"Sweetheart, no one is going to see," soothed Jenny lifting the little girl so she was sitting on her lap. "There's no one else around to see. And Daddy and Tony won't laugh, especially Tony. I bet his bottom was just as red last night."

"Yeah but he didn't have to wear bathers," Ziva replied sulkily.

"True," agreed Jenny. "But he won't laugh at you. He'll be too busy swimming to even notice. Besides, in half an hour or so, it will be almost gone, if not totally gone. Why don't you wear your shorts over the top until you're ready to go swimming and, I bet by then, it will back to normal colour?"

"Do you think so?" asked Ziva looking up at Jenny.

"I know so," replied Jenny.

Peeking over Ziva's shoulder, she said laughing, "See, it's already faded since you showed me."

Ziva giggled a little and snuggled into Jenny for a cuddle.

"How did you know?" she asked pulling away and looking at Jenny again.

"What, that you were embarrassed?" Jenny asked.

When Ziva nodded, she rubbed the little girl's back and said, "Well, I was a little girl too once upon a time and, like you, I sometimes got my bottom smacked as well. I always felt embarrassed if I had to go out in public after Daddy had spanked me, especially if he smacked my legs which he sometimes did. I remember one time when I was just a bit older than Tony, we were out shopping and I was being cheeky and Daddy slapped the back of my thigh really hard. The trouble was, it was summer and I was in shorts and I had to walk around the stores with a bright red handprint on the back of my leg. That was really embarrassing."

"That would have been awful," sympathised Ziva.

"It was," sighed Jenny. "And the worse thing was, I thought I was all grown up, being a big girl of nearly twelve, and there I was sporting a bright red handprint showing the whole world that I was still a naughty little girl whose Daddy had to spank her."

"Poor Mommy," said Ziva hugging Jenny again,

"So, trust me, you have nothing to worry about," said Jenny smiling at Ziva. "Once you put your shorts on, no one will see and by the time you want to go swimming, it will be all gone."

"Ok," said Ziva getting up from Jenny's lap. "I'm glad, because I'm really hot and I really, really, want to go swimming."

Pulling off her t-shirt, Ziva grabbed the bikini top and said, "Can you please help me put this on?"

"Sure thing brussel sprout," said Jenny tying the strings while Ziva held the material in place.

"Brussel sprout!" exclaimed Ziva screwing up her nose.

"Yeah, well Daddy calls you pumpkin and sweet pea, I thought I'd just continue with the theme," said Jenny smirking at the look on Ziva's face. "Not too keen on brussel sprout hey?"

When Ziva shook her head, Jenny made a big show of thinking hard and then said, "What about lima bean?"

"No!" laughed Ziva holding her tummy and giggling.

"Um…watermelon?" offered Jenny.

"That's silly Mommy," giggled Ziva, the embarrassment of her red bottom forgotten.

As Jenny held out the shorts for Ziva to step into and helped to zip them up, she added, "Blueberry? Raspberry?"

At each suggestion Ziva shook her head and giggled. When the little girl was completely dressed, Jenny ran a brush through her long, curly hair and braided it at the back so that it would keep out of her face when she was swimming.

When she was finished, Jenny turned Ziva around to look her over.

"Gorgeous!" she said kissing Ziva's nose. "You are the prettiest little girl in whole world. And guess what?" she added.

"What!" said Ziva.

"You're all mine," said Jenny grabbing the little girl up and tickling her tummy.

As Ziva squealed and squirmed, Jenny carried her out of the bathroom and set her on the floor.

"Ok, grab everything you need for the day and bring it downstairs," said Jenny as Ziva skipped back to her own room. "I've got a big bag ready to take with us."

"Tony," called Jenny down the hall. "Can I see you a minute?"

A few seconds later, Tony appeared at the door way and looked questioningly at his Mom.

"Come here a minute?" she asked, beckoning him over.

As Tony came closer, she ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Have you got everything ready you need to take today? I've got a couple of bags downstairs you can put some smaller things into, like your DS or a book or something, OK?"

"Yep, OK," said Tony turning to leave.

"Hang on a minute," said Jenny grabbing his arm.

She led him into her and Gibbs' bedroom. As they entered, Gibbs was collecting up some sunscreen and hats. He looked up when she and Tony entered.

"What is it Mom?" asked Tony wondering why his Mom had dragged him in here.

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise to be grown up about it and be a gentlemen," she began.

"O-Kay," said Tony stretching out the word with a little apprehension.

"What's wrong Hon," ask Gibbs, his own curiosity sparked by Jenny's words.

"I've just spent ten minutes with Ziva trying to convince her to wear her bathing suit," began Jenny looking at Tony. "She's feeling a bit embarrassed because her bottom is still red from where Dad spanked her. She's wearing shorts over the top at the moment and I'm sure by the time she takes them off, there won't be any redness left but," Jenny paused and looked sternly at Tony, "If there is, I don't want to hear one word of teasing from you young man, is that clear?"

"Of course Mom," said Tony slightly offended that his mother would think he would do that. "I wouldn't tease her about that anyway. I know what that's like and it's horrible," he added.

Taken slightly aback, Jenny quickly said, "Sorry Tony, I just had to make sure you understood." She ran her fingers through his hair again. "I guess I thought you might turn into the teasing older brother. Sorry, I misjudged you," she added sincerely, kissing the top of his head.

"That's OK," said Tony shrugging good naturedly. "I still love to tease her, but not about that. Especially after last night," he said soberly.

"You're a good boy Tony," said Jenny hugging him briefly. "Don't every change," she added.

"Gotta," he said smirking. "Otherwise, my clothes'll start to stink!"

As Jenny swatted him playfully, he ran out the room to gather some things for the day. Looking up at Gibbs she smiled.

"Oops," she said, leaning in for hug. "I got that one wrong. I guess I was thinking about the adult Tony and how much he would have loved to tease Ziva over something like this."

She felt Gibbs' chest move as he laughed suddenly. "Yep, that Tony would have had a field day," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Young Tony is lot more open about his feelings and sensitivities," mused Jenny as Gibbs gently rubbed her back. "It's a pity he has to grow up again in a couple of years. I often wonder, if he'd had the right role models when growing up, whether he would have had a better respect for woman and not been quite the player that he was?"

"Maybe," said Gibbs, moving his hands up to her head and running his fingers through her shoulder length hair. "Although much of that is just bravado to hide the true Tony," he added. "Deep down, he's still the sensitive little boy we see today, only it's hidden behind the wise cracks and sexual innuendoes. You know, I bet Tony hasn't dated anywhere near the amount of women he'd have us believe," Gibbs finished, brushing Jenny's fringe away from her face.

"Yeah, probably not," said Jenny, leaning in and kissing Gibbs. Pulling away suddenly, she said, "You didn't shave!"

"I'm on vacation," he replied defensively.

"Well if you expect me to kiss you, you better start shaving mister," she added sternly, poking him in the chest.

"Oh, I don't know, they say stubble can be quite erotic in certain places," he murmured teasingly into her ear.

"Well _they_ can keep it," she retorted pulling away and crossing her arms. "I like my men clean shaven."

Laughing at her he kissed her chastely on the cheek and returned to the bag he'd been packing before she'd entered.

"So is Ziva's backside really bad?" he asked a little guiltily.

"No, not at all," she reassured him. "It's actually almost back to normal. She was just feeling a little embarrassed that people would notice. I managed to convince her it would be back to normal by the time she wanted to go swimming."

"Yeah?" said Gibbs grinning mischievously at her. "And how would you know that. Had a bit of experience ourselves have we?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Blushing deeply, she slapped his arm. "Shut up Jethro and get your stuff," she ordered. "Meet you downstairs," she added walking out the room, her face still fiery hot.

Gibbs grinned and picked up the bag, "There's a story behind that!" he muttered to himself as he followed her out the room.

As the four of them made their way to the jetty, Gibbs climbed up to take a good look inside the motor boat. Although not huge, it would comfortably fit the four of them with room for probably two more people. Stepping on the boat, carrying the cooler, Gibbs lifted a compartment at the back. He saw that there was a spare jerry can of fuel tucked into the corner as well as a small tool box. Next to that was room for a cooler, which Gibbs immediately put there, as well as any other luggage someone may want to bring. The boat was about 12ft long and there was a narrow gap running the length under the seats where Gibbs could lay the fishing rods.

Taking the two bags from Jenny, he placed them next to the cooler. He then reached out and grabbed the fishing rods which Tony had been carrying as well as the tackle box and bucket from Ziva. Once these had been stored away, Gibbs stepped aside so that Jenny, Tony and Ziva could climb aboard.

As they moved around, the boat began to rock precariously from side to side. Ziva and Tony immediately clutched hold of Jenny who did the same to Gibbs.

"It's ok," said Gibbs smirking at them. "You just need to find your sea legs."

As Jenny took a seat in the area at the back, the children followed her lead, happy to be a little more stable than a few seconds ago.

"OK," said Gibbs, "If you look under your seats you should find orange life jackets. Everyone needs to put one on whenever we are on the boat. No life Jacket, no getting on the boat," instructed Gibbs.

When everyone had found their jackets, Gibbs went over to Ziva in readiness to help her while Jenny turned to assist Tony.

"Ahh Jethro?" said Jenny holding up Tony's life vest. "I think this one is a little big!" She held it up to show him.

"Yeah, so's this one," he added holding up the jacket that Ziva had grabbed.

Looking at the seat, Jenny was sitting on, he noticed it was hinged.

"Hop up a minute Hon," he said, stepping around her. As Jenny stood, Gibbs lifted the seat. Inside were six more life vests which were coloured yellow instead of orange. Lifting one up, Gibbs saw it was a much smaller size. He handed it to Jenny who began to fit it around Ziva. Finding a second, Gibbs passed it to Tony and then closed the lid of the seat. After helping Tony into his life vest, Gibbs put his own on. He then checked the straps and fastenings on Ziva's and Jenny's vests to make sure they were secure and correctly tied.

"Alright!" said Gibbs triumphantly when everyone was decked out in their life jackets and seated once again. "Let get this girl moving hey?"

"Girl?" questioned Jenny.

"All boats are girls Jen," said Gibbs daring her to argue.

"How do you know Dad?" asked Tony. "I can't see anywhere to check!"

Snorting with laughter, Jenny covered her mouth and gazed innocently ahead not making eye contact with Gibbs.

"It's just common knowledge Tony," replied Gibbs, glaring at Jenny. "Traditionally, all boats and ships were referred to as female."

"Oh, OK," said Tony accepting the information far more easily than Jenny ever had.

"Jen, can you free us from the jetty and I'll start her up?" Gibbs asked taking a seat in the driver's position.

Jenny stood carefully and did as asked, first untying the heavy rope, then leaning against the mooring pole and pushing the boat away from the jetty.

Taking the keys which he had found in the kitchen drawer after reading the welcome pack for their cottage, Gibbs placed the larger of the two keys in the ignition and turned it clockwise. The motor roared into action, chugging a couple of times then settling into a rhythmic hum.

Feeling the boat drift slightly with the movement of the lake, he pushed gently on the throttle and the motor hummed louder as the boat gently began to move further away from the shore.

"Mommy, sit down," said Ziva fearfully as Jenny swayed slightly with the movement.

"I'm ok sweetie," she said, taking a seat next to Ziva. "I've just got to get used to the rocking."

Once Gibbs felt confident with the controls, he turned to the three in the back and yelled, "I'm going to increase the speed now that we are away from the shore. It may jerk a little so hold on!"

Grabbing the railings either side of their seats, Jenny, Tony and Ziva held on while Gibbs pushed down the throttle stick. The boat roared loudly and began to skim through the water.

"Wow!" yelled Tony as the spray from the water landed on his face. "This is so cool!"

"Go faster Daddy!" yelled Ziva bouncing up and down in her seat.

"This is fast enough pumpkin!" yelled Gibbs as the boat easily sliced through the water. Once in the middle of the lake, Gibbs turned the boat towards the right and they continued bouncing along the water heading in a northerly direction.

Looking around them, they could see that they didn't in fact have the lake to themselves. As they sped along they passed several cottages similar to their own as well as many houses that appeared to be permanent homes. Many of the properties were nestled within small coves such as their own was and Jenny wondered if they had been designed that way to create privacy.

After about fifteen minutes of travelling north, Gibbs spotted the edge of the lake coming into view. He pulled back on the throttle and the boat began to slow.

"Why are we slowing down?" asked Tony as he felt the water rock the boat roughly now that they were travelling at a much slower pace.

"We're coming to the edge of the lake," replied Gibbs. It was a relief to not have to yell quite so loudly now that the engine was humming more quietly.

"Did you see all the houses along the shoreline Jethro?" called Jenny.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "It's a great setup. From our place, it feels like we could be the only people on the whole lake."

As they hummed along at the slower pace, they passed several other boats going in the opposite direction. One boat was anchored and two men were fishing from the sides. Gibbs raised his hand and waved as they passed a distance from them.

"Do you know them Daddy?" asked Ziva looking carefully at the two men in the boat.

"No," replied Gibbs. "Just being friendly."

From then on, Ziva and Tony chose to wave to every boat they passed that day. Most people waved back good naturedly, but some chose to ignore the two excited children preferring to remain focused on their own business.

As Gibbs slowed the boat so that it was now gently bobbing in the water, he turned and said, "How about we scout along the edge of the lake and see if there's a good place we can anchor and do some fishing and some swimming?"

"Yay!" yelled Tony and Ziva together.

Smiling at the joy on their faces, Gibbs turned back to the front and set the boat in motion again, turning it towards the right and heading in a clockwise direction. Although not going at the same speed as when they were on the open lake, Gibbs kept the boat moving fairly quickly and it wasn't long before they were approaching their own little cove.

"Hey look Zi," yelled Tony. "We've got neighbours."

Looking to the left of their cottage from the point of view of the lake, Ziva could see that there was a rather ramshackle house hidden in the trees. It was difficult to make it out, but it looked like it was also made from wood and had once had a red roof. Now with more rust than iron, the roof didn't look overly secure.

"I wonder if anyone lives there?" she asked gazing inquisitively at the property.

"They must," said Tony. "Look! There's chickens wandering around the front. And that looks like a couple of dogs over there," he added pointing further to the left.

"I'd say that's a permanent residence," said Jenny also staring at the falling down house.

"You mean someone lives there all the time?" asked Tony.

Jenny nodded. Then, turning to the two children, she said, "You need to stay away from there. No going up to the boundary and annoying them. This is their home. They don't want nosy children poking around. Understand?"

"But what if they come and see us?" asked Ziva. Inside her mind, she was already preparing to visit that house. All those chickens and dogs was just far too tempting.

"Well that's OK," said Jenny. "That's their choice."

"They might have kids that we could play with," said Tony who was pretty much thinking on the same wavelength as Ziva.

"If they do, then it's up to them to come and visit us," said Jenny looking back at the two children now that they had passed the property. "I don't want you to go over there. Daddy and I don't know them."

"Can you imagine living here all the time Mom?" said Tony excitedly. "It would be so cool."

"Yeah it would," replied Jenny looking at the shore again as they passed their own cottage.

Tony and Ziva eyed each other and grinned. They hadn't actually agreed they wouldn't go over to the neighbour's house. And, now that Jenny was staring at the scenery again, it appeared they wouldn't have to.

As the boat meandered its way along the easterly shoreline, Tony felt his stomach rumble.

"I'm hungry Mom," he announced. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Sure is," replied Jenny.

She leaned over and opened the lid to the cooler. Taking out several wrapped packages, she handed one to each child then passed one over to Gibbs.

"What's in it?" asked Tony suspiciously, seeing that they were sandwiches.

"Liver and broccoli," she replied. "Your favourite, so eat up!"

Rolling his eyes at his Mom, Tony unwrapped the sandwich and split the bread.

"Yum pastrami and cheese!" he exclaimed. "And no lettuce!"

Chuckling from the front, Gibbs said, "Jen, don't you know that pastrami is always attached to lettuce?"

"I know," she replied. "It took me ages to find this special pastrami at the market last night."

As Ziva unwrapped her sandwich she noticed that hers was different. Splitting the bread, she looked up and smiled at Jenny.

"Thanks Mommy," she said taking a bite. "I wuf shichn nd shald!"

"Huh?" replied Tony peering over at Ziva's sandwich.

"She said she loves chicken and salad," answered Jenny. Then turning to Ziva she added, "And don't talk with your mouth full."

Getting up from her spot, Jenny moved closer to Gibbs so that they were sitting together although facing different directions.

"Having fun?" he asked softly as swallowed his mouthful.

"Definitely," she replied smiling at him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Dad!" yelled Tony suddenly. "Look over there!"

Gibbs looked at where Tony was pointing. Ahead of them, there appeared to be a general public play area.

"Oh wow, Daddy," exclaimed Ziva. "They've got water slides!"

"Can we go there? Pleeeeease!" begged Tony.

"Yeah, pleeeeeease!" added Ziva

Gibbs turned to Jenny questioningly.

"Sounds good to me," she answered. "They'll have restrooms."

Laughing at her, Gibbs turned the boat in the direction of the mooring area and gently steered it towards the jetty.

***NCIS***

Having slathered both children in a fresh layer of sunscreen and assuring Ziva that her bottom was most definitely back to its normal colour, Jenny lay stretched out on the sand, face down on a towel, while Gibbs watched the children play.

Making his way over to her, Gibbs sat down on the sand so that he was still facing the water playground.

"Are they ok?" asked Jenny sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Yeah," Gibbs laughed. "They're playing in one of those fountain things where the water suddenly squirts up randomly. I thought while they're not in the actual water I might come and join you."

Looking down at her, he noticed her arms and the backs of her legs were beginning to look pink.

"Hey Jen?" he said softy,

"Hmmmm?" she replied sleepily.

"Did you think to put sunscreen on yourself when you did the kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, why is it looking red?" she asked trying to twist around to see the backs of her legs.

"Yeah a little," Gibbs said, running his hands over her thighs.

"Don't! That tickles!" she said giggling and squirming out of his reach.

"Pass me the lotion and I'll add some more. Maybe the last stuff has worn off?" suggested Gibbs.

"It's in my bag," she replied laying back down and closing her eyes.

Leaning over her, he grabbed the lotion out of the bag and squirted some on the back of her legs.

"Agh!" she squealed almost jumping up. "That's cold!"

"Stay still," ordered Gibbs as he gently rubbed the lotion into the backs of her legs.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "That feels so good."

Remembering where they were, Gibbs tried to ignore the gentle moans and sighs that were coming Jenny. Once he'd applied it to all the exposed areas he could see, he said softly, "You'll have to roll over for the rest, and I'd suggest you do it yourself, or I might completely lose control!"

Grinning mischievously, Jenny rolled over and sat up.

"Wouldn't want to make you too uncomfortable now would we?" she retorted cheekily. She squirted out a generous amount and applied it to the front of her legs and her arms.

"You'd better call the kids back," she suggested. "They'll need a top up too."

Once everyone, including Gibbs at Jenny's insistence, had been slathered in sunscreen, Gibbs turned to the group and said, "So, who would like to come fishing? I thought I might take the boat over there where it's a bit quieter."

Everyone looked over to where Gibbs was pointing. It was a section of water further out into the lake and seemed to be devoid of people and boats.

"Me!" said Tony enthusiastically.

Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"Are you going to go fishing again?" she asked.

"Probably, why?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, I kind of like it here, but I still want to go fishing sometime," she replied torn between the two activities.

"That's ok," answered Gibbs. "We'll probably try some shore fishing later on today or tomorrow from our cottage. You can join us then. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Daddy," she said smiling as she gave him a big hug.

Gathering up some food supplies, sunscreen and water, Gibbs and Tony made their way back to the boat, while Ziva dragged Jenny over to the swimming pool.

Once in the boat, Gibbs allowed Tony to sit up front next to him. It was easier to see from here and they were protected from the water spray by the windshield that jutted out at the front. Skimming over the water, Gibbs reached the area of which he had spoken earlier. Slowing the boat until it was gently bobbing up and down, Gibbs threw out the anchor and secured them to one spot.

Gibbs reached under the seats and pulled out two fishing rods. He had set them up before leaving so all that was needed was to tie on a hook and add some bait.

"So Tony," said Gibbs as he passed over the blue rod. "Do you want a wriggling worm, a dead cricket or a lure as bait?"

"No idea," said Tony shrugging. "What do you think?"

"Well, how about we try a worm first and see what happens?" suggested Gibbs. He tied on the hook and, reaching into the container of worms, pulled one out and threaded it onto the hook. He did the same with his own rod.

"Now Tony," said Gibbs as he settled himself onto the seat at the back of the boat. "You've been fishing before, I remember you talking about it. Did you use rods and reels?"

"Yep," said Tony, settling himself next to Gibbs.

"OK, so you know how to cast off?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep," said Tony again. "Although I might be a bit rusty, so you go first and I'll watch."

Gibbs smiled and stood up carefully. Being right handed he ensured Tony was standing on his left and well out of the way of the flying hook. Swinging the rod back, Gibbs cast it into the water and tightened the reel until the line was bobbing gently in the lake.

Smiling at Tony, he secured his rod into one of the notches on the side designed for that purpose and stood next to the boy.

"OK," he said standing on Tony's left. "You ready to go?"

Tony pulled back and swung the rod, letting go of line at just the right time and pulling back until his line was taut and bobbing gently a little distance from Gibbs'.

"Good job Tony," praised Gibbs. "That was an excellent cast off."

"Thanks Dad," beamed Tony.

The two sat side by side, watching their lines dance gently in the sparkling water. Gibbs reached over and took out a couple of soda's from the cooler and handed one to Tony.

"Not having a beer Dad?" asked Tony as he pulled back the ring on the can.

"Not while I'm driving," replied Gibbs. "A boat is like a car. You must be sober to drive it and I'm not prepared to drink while I've got such precious cargo on board."

"Yeah, all that fish we're gonna catch will need protecting," said Tony grinning.

Gibbs grinned and ruffled Tony's hair.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the scenery and sipping on their drinks, until Tony finally spoke.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Gibbs lazily.

"Are you and Mom gonna get married?"

Taking his time in swallowing his mouthful of soda, Gibbs thought carefully before he said, "I don't know Tony. Why do you ask?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I just wondered I guess."

"Would you be OK if we did get married?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah!" said Tony grinning. "That'd be awesome!"

Gibbs smiled.

"Well I don't know Bud," he answered. "But, if we ever do, you'll be the first to know."

"The second," contradicted Tony. When Gibbs looked at him questioningly he said, "Well I'd hope that Mom would be the first to know!"

"True," replied Gibbs laughing.

"Dad?" said Tony again after another lapse of comfortable silence.

"Tony?" replied Gibbs.

"Do you think you and Mom will have a baby?" he asked. "Cause, it'd be great if you did. I'd really like a little brother."

"Sheesh Tony, you're into the curly questions today!" said Gibbs laughing at the smile on Tony's face.

"A baby?" thought Gibbs aloud. "Well, we haven't really discussed anything like that. It would be a bit risky for Jenny and I to have a baby now," he responded thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Well, we're not getting any younger. It's usually better and safer for the baby if people have their children when they are a bit younger than we are," replied Gibbs as delicately as he could.

"Is Mom too old to have a baby?" asked Tony.

"No, not really," said Gibbs beginning to back peddle. "It's just that it would be better if she'd had them when she was a big younger."

"So she _is_ too old," repeated Tony.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. This conversation could really get him into trouble.

"Tony, it's usually better for women to have their babies before they are in their forties as it's harder for them and harder on the baby. That doesn't mean that you can't have a baby when you're older, it's just that it can be more difficult." Gibbs sighed. He hoped that would be sufficient enough for Tony to drop the subject.

"And Tony?" added Gibbs. "I'd appreciate it if this conversation stayed between us. You know, man to man?"

"Got it," said Tony.

"So," continued Tony, "Just say you and Mom did have a baby, would that baby's name be Gibbs."

"Um," thought Gibbs."Well I guess so. Or it could be Shepherd-Gibbs. You know, with a hyphen?"

Tony nodded.

They sat in silence a little longer watching the lines which seemed quite happy just bobbing gently with no signs of nibbling fish.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm," replied Gibbs wondering what trouble this question could land him in.

"Do you think….do you think I could be called Tony Gibbs?" Tony asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Sitting up straight, Gibbs turned his body so that it was facing Tony.

"I don't know Tony," he replied slowly. "I mean, I'm not sure if we could do it legally. But we could certainly introduce you as Tony Gibbs to people and call you that and, if you ever have to write your name on something, you could write Tony Gibbs. But, I'm not sure if we could change it legally just yet. That's a bit more complicated."

Tony nodded. "But I could still be called Tony Gibbs?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Gibbs. "If that's what you want?"

"It is," said Tony definitely. "I don't want to be called Tony DiNozzo anymore. You're my Dad and I want to have your name."

"Oh wow Tony," replied Gibbs his voice sounding a little choked. "That is such an honor and makes me feel so proud. Are you sure you really want that?"

"Yep!" said Tony nodding his head. "Definitely!"

Gibbs reached over and pulled Tony in for tight hug. "You are such a special boy Tony. Do have any idea how much I love you?"

"Well if the choking hug as anything to do with it, I'd say an awful lot," replied Tony his voice straining under the constriction.

Gibbs laughed and let go. "I'm taking lessons from Abby," he said smiling.

"Hey Dad!" exclaimed Tony, jumping up. "I think you might have a fish!"

Gibbs stood suddenly and reached for his fishing rod. Reeling it in carefully he felt it pull against the line. Taking it slowly, he and Tony watched as the line retracted into the reel. Finally, they saw the water splash and a reasonably large fish began to appear flapping against the water.

"Good job Dad," said Tony excitedly. "It looks pretty big!"

As Gibbs reeled it in carefully, the fish was finally air born, struggling as it was pulled across the water and into the boat.

"It's a trout," replied Gibbs. "And a decent sized one," he added. "We'll be able to keep this one and have it for dinner."

"Why can't we keep all the fish we catch?" asked Tony.

"If they're too small, we have to put them back," explained Gibbs. "We can only keep fish that are a certain size. And this one," he said lifting it up for Tony to see. "Is definitely a keeper!"

Tony grinned.

"Well done Dad" he shouted. "Now it's my turn!"

Sitting back down, the two of them continued to chat amiably as Gibbs released the fish, popped it into the bucket he'd brought for this very purpose, and re-threaded his hook. After casting off, the two of them sat back and relaxed.

Gibbs thought about what Tony had asked him. He felt so honoured that the boy should want to take his name. He wondered though what would happen in a couple of years. Would Tony even remember this time spent in a second childhood or would it be like his previous adult life now, unable to recall anything? Suddenly Gibbs was hit with the realisation that two years was far too short a time to have the pleasure of Tony and Ziva as children. And, for the first time, he wished their regression had been permanent. He felt so happy being a father again. The two children had brought him so much love. They had enabled him to experience healing and forgiveness of self and they had helped to rekindle the love between himself and Jenny.

He looked over to Tony. The boy was leaning back against the side of the boat, not even looking at his rod but holding it tightly so that he could feel any vibration. His eyes were closed and the hat he was wearing was pulled down over his face. Gibbs smiled. So many adventures still to face, so much joy and some heart ache. Gibbs wondered what effect, if any, these two years would have on both him and Ziva. Would it enhance their lives? He certainly hoped so. It was his wish that he could instill as much love and joy on these two children as they had on him.

Trying hard not to think about the future, Gibbs leaned into the back of the boat. Slotting the rod into the holder, he pulled his hat down and closed his eyes. He still had two wonderful years to enjoy and that was all Gibbs needed for now.


	18. The Boy Next Door

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Your thoughts and comments keep me inspired.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 18 - The boy next door

As Gibbs moored the boat at the public swimming area, Tony jolted awake.

"Where are we Dad?" he asked suddenly, the abrupt movement of the boat having woken him up.

"Hey sleepy head," greeted Gibbs as Tony rubbed his eyes and looked around. "We're back at the public area. Gonna pick up Mom and Ziva and then head back to the cottage."

"My fish!" said Tony suddenly looking around. "What happened to my fish and my rod and stuff?"

"Don't panic. I packed it up for you. And your fish is in the bucket with the others," replied Gibbs, grinning at Tony who still looked half asleep.

"When did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Pretty much straight after catching that second fish of yours," answered Gibbs. "I guess all that pulling wore you out!" he added laughing.

"It was pretty big wasn't it?" said Tony grinning.

"Biggest one today," replied Gibbs proudly.

"Did you catch anymore after I fell asleep?" asked Tony as he removed his life jacket and straightened his hat.

"Three more but I had to put two back as they were too small," said Gibbs as he too removed his life jacket and helped Tony onto the jetty.

"So that's four for tea tonight. Two from you and two from me," calculated Tony.

"Yep," replied Gibbs. "A nice little feast for us."

He put his arm around Tony and the two of them made their way onto the area known as the beach. Scanning the area, Gibbs finally spotted Jenny sitting under the shade of a large tree. The little bundle lying on the sand next to her he presumed was Ziva. Heading in that direction, he waved as Jenny looked up and spotted him.

"Hey there, my two handsome men," said Jenny as she stood up and walked the last few feet towards them. "How was the fishing?"

"It was great Mom," said Tony as Jenny hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I caught two fish, and Dad says my second catch was the biggest for the day!"

"Well done honey," said Jenny to Tony as she put her hand on Gibbs' shoulder and gave him a kiss. "And how about you?" she asked looking into the cobalt blue eyes. "Are we having fish for dinner, or do we need to buy some steak?"

"Definitely fish," replied Gibbs as he smiled and returned the kiss.

Looking over Jenny's shoulder he spied Ziva curled up on the blanket.

Following his gaze, Jenny said, "She conked out about 45 minutes ago. I guess all the swimming wore her out."

"Yep, the fishing wore Tony out too," replied Gibbs tousling Tony's hair. "He's had an hour's kip as well."

Looking at Jenny, Gibbs said, "You right to head home?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied, turning and heading back to where Ziva was still sleeping soundly.

As Jenny re-packed the bags and picked everything up giving a couple of things to Tony to carry, Gibbs reached down and gathered Ziva, towel and all, into his arms and together they walked back to the boat. As they navigated their way across the sand and rocks, Ziva stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good afternoon Sweet Pea," said Gibbs as Ziva looked up to see where she was. Now that she was awake he maneuvered her so that she was sitting on his hip. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Rubbing her eyes, Ziva nodded and snuggled her head into his shoulder not quite ready to engage in conversation.

"Guess what Ziva?" said Tony as he walked over to her side. "Dad and I caught four fish for dinner and mine was the biggest!"

Turning her head so that she could see Tony's face, Ziva smiled at him. "That's great Tony. I love fish."

Stretching, she yawned loudly then tapped Gibbs on the cheek. "Daddy, how are you going to cook the fish?" she asked.

"I thought we might build a fire in the stone pit out the front of the cottage and cook it in there with some potatoes and carrots and squash."

"Yummy!" she exclaimed wriggling slightly so that Gibbs would put her down. Once he set her on her feet again, she reached up to hold his hand and skipped alongside him.

"I had fun on the waterslides Daddy," she said as she swung her hand in his. "I went on them for ages and then Mommy and I played in the fountain area again and Mommy got really wet because the squirty hoses were too quick for her," she added giggling.

Gibbs looked at Jenny who winked at him and smiled back.

"And then we found that spot under the tree and Mommy read her book and I had a sleep," she said finishing her story with a little jump before reverting back to a half jog to keep up with Gibbs.

"That's sounds like a perfect afternoon," said Gibbs. "Just like mine and Tony's," he added smiling at his son.

It was nearing six o'clock by the time they drove the boat back to the cottage and carried everything inside. As Gibbs grabbed a couple of knives from the kitchen, he looked around for Tony. Spotting him on the sofa about to play the DS he called out, "Come on Tony. We've got fish to clean and get ready for dinner."

"Yuck Dad," whined Tony as he looked up. "I hate that part. Can't you do it?"

"Nope," replied Gibbs firmly. "This is all part of the fishing experience. Come on!" he added nodding his head towards the door.

"Can I help?" asked Ziva enthusiastically. "I love scraping off the scales, cleaning out the guts and pulling out the backbone," she added a little too gleefully.

"Gross Ziva!" exclaimed Tony a little disconcerted by the joyful smile on his sister's face.

"It's not gross Tony," said Ziva seriously. "It's really interesting. You get to see what they look like inside."

"Can't I just see that when I eat it?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" called Gibbs from the door. "Now shift yer butt and get out here," he added gruffly.

Groaning and complaining, Tony rose from the couch and headed out the front door.

When all four fish had been gutted and cleaned, Gibbs set about lighting a fire in the stone pit.

"OK," he said to the two children once he had their attention. "I need you two to collect as much kindling as you can find. It has to be dry so that it will light easily.

"Okey Dokey Daddy-o," said Ziva as she began to run off in the direction of the woods. "Come on Tony!" she called when she saw he wasn't following.

As Tony ran up to catch her, she slowed down and said, "Let's run to the boundary and see if we can hear our neighbours."

"Yeah," said Tony, suddenly remembering what they had seen earlier on the boat. "Good idea!"

As they headed in the direction of the boundary fence, Gibbs watched them from the fire pit. He knew exactly where they were going and hoped they would heed his and Jenny's warning about not climbing over the boundary or annoying the neighbours. He chuckled as they neared the fence and began circling the ground under the pretense of collecting kindling for the fire, occasionally looking up to see if they were being watched.

"Rats!" said Ziva having looked up for the fourth time and still seeing her Dad watching them. "I think Daddy knows what we're thinking of doing," she said.

"Yep," said Tony also catching a glimpse of his Dad's face. "He always knows!"

Sighing deeply, she began to pick up dry bits of wood.

"Oh well, I guess we'd better get some wood while we're here," she said, frustrated that their plans had been foiled.

As they bent to pick up more twigs and sticks, they suddenly heard a dog barking. Looking up, they were surprised to see not only a large dog standing at the fence line, but a boy as well. He looked to be around Tony's age but was considerably taller. His face, although covered in dirt, was quite good looking. His dark, brown eyes almost looked black in the fading afternoon light and his untidy, dark hair was in desperate need of a cut. He wore blue, baggy shorts that were ripped in several places and an old shirt which looked as if it had once been a pale green check but was now mainly grey and brown.

Standing next to him was a large brown dog. Of mixed breeding, the dog looked friendly enough but neither Tony nor Ziva were game to go near it without first knowing more about its temperament.

"Hey," said the boy casually. "You stayin' in the house there?" he added nodding his head in the direction of the cottage.

"Yeah," said Tony, walking forward, instinctively putting himself between the boy and Ziva. "We're here with our parents. Do you live there or are you on holiday too?"

"Nah," replied the boy looking over towards Ziva and then back to Tony. "I live 'ere wiv me Ma and me Grandad."

"What's your dog's name?" asked Ziva coming forward slightly.

"Bruno," said the boy reaching down and petting the dog's head. "He won't 'urt ya," added the boy. "E's real friendly like."

"Can I pat him?" asked Ziva, edging even closer to the boy.

"Sure," said the boy smiling. "Just reach frew the wire," he suggested.

Ziva tentatively put her hand near the wire and gently eased it through. She held her hand out in front of the dog's nose so that it could sniff her and then gently patted its chest. As they dog became more comfortable with her, she worked her way around his neck and up to his ears, scratching them gently.

Seeing that Ziva wasn't being mauled to death, Tony followed suit and soon, both children were patting the dog, which leaned his head into their hands and began to close his eyes lazily.

"He's a nice dog," said Ziva after she and Tony had pulled their hands away.

"What's your name?" asked Tony, looking up at the boy. "I'm Tony Gibbs and this is my sister Ziva."

Although Ziva gave him a strange look when he introduced himself as Tony Gibbs, she had the presence of mind to stay quiet and just go along with him.

"I'm Aiden," said the boy. "Aiden Halloway. So, 'ow long is yers stayin'?" he asked looking directly at Tony.

"'Till Saturday," said Tony.

When Aiden didn't say anything but just simply nodded, Tony added, "Maybe we could do something together one day?"

Aiden nodded even more firmly. "Yeah, that'd be good," he said smiling again.

"Have you got chickens?" asked Ziva. "Only we saw some from our boat today."

"Yeah, we's got chickens," Aiden replied. "We's got 'eaps of 'em. Do yers want some eggs?" he suddenly asked.

Before Tony and Ziva could answer they were interrupted by the sound of snapping twigs. Turning around they saw Gibbs walking towards them.

"That's our Dad," explained Ziva. "Daddy, this is Aiden, he lives next door. And he's got chicken and he asked if we want any eggs," she rambled enthusiastically.

Putting his hand over the fence and holding it out to the boy, Gibbs said, "Pleased to meet you Aiden."

Aiden confidently took Gibbs hand and shook it saying, "Afternoon Sir, I was just talking to yer boy and girl here."

"That's fine son," replied Gibbs taking an instant liking to the strong polite boy in front of him. "Ain't nothing wrong with talking,"

Aiden flashed Gibbs a brilliant smile. Although his clothes and body may have been in need of a good wash, his teeth were sparklingly white. "You a marine Sir?" he asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Good spotting Aiden," replied Gibbs. "You know about Marines?"

"Yes Sir," replied Aiden. "Me Dad was a marine. Don't remember 'im much but I's seen photos of 'im and he looks a lot like you, with the hair and all."

"Where's your Father now Son?" asked Gibbs.

"He's dead Sir," replied Aiden looking down for the first time. "He died when I was small. Me Ma came to live up 'ere with me nan and grandad after he died. Me nan died about five year ago. Since then, it's just been the free of us."

"How old are you Aiden?" asked Gibbs.

"Twelve Sir. I'll be firteen in October. I…," Aiden suddenly stopped talking. Turning around briskly, he looked behind him.

"Yeah, comin' Ma!" he shouted. Turning back, he said, "That's me Ma callin'. I gotta go. Could I maybe meet yers here tomorra? Say around ten in the mornin'?" he asked looking at Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs, who nodded at them.

"Sure," said Tony. "We'll meet you here at ten and maybe we could see those chickens of yours?"

"They ain't that inneresting," replied Aiden laughing. "Better fings than chickens to look at. Nice meetin' yers," he said before turning around and running back along lake front, Bruno panting alongside him.

"He seems like a nice boy," said Gibbs as the three of them headed back, arms laden with drying twigs and sticks.

"Tony, why did you say your name was Tony Gibbs?" asked Ziva, suddenly remembering how Tony had introduced himself.

"Because it is," replied Tony. "I asked Dad today if I could be called Tony Gibbs. Didn't I Dad? And Dad said yes, didn't ya Dad?" Tony looked up at Gibbs for confirmation.

"Sure did," said Gibbs smiling down at the ten year old.

"Well then, I want to be Ziva Gibbs," said Ziva. "I can be called that can't I?"

"If you want to be," replied Gibbs and smiled as Ziva nodded. "But, like I said to Tony, I don't think we can change it legally. However, you can call yourself that and write your name as that and Mommy and I can call you Ziva Gibbs. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect Daddy," said Ziva smiling up at him. "Now all we need if for Mummy to change her name and we can all be called Gibbs," she added innocently.

Gibbs smiled to himself. He couldn't quite see that happening somehow. Even if he and Jenny were to get married, he could just see his independent partner insisting she retained her name as Jenny Shepherd. And, in all honesty, he would never deny her that right, as much as he would like her to take his name.

After unloading the kindling near the pit, Gibbs, carrying the now gutted and cleaned fish, headed back into the cottage with Tony and Ziva, to get the rest of the dinner organised.

"Guess what Mommy?" called Ziva excitedly as they entered the house. "We met the boy the next door and Daddy says he's nice so we're gonna play with him tomorrow."

As Jenny looked up, she made eye contact with Gibbs who confirmed the story with a slight nod of his head.

"And er…how did you meet him? I hope you weren't climbing over the boundary fence?" asked Jenny sternly.

"We didn't, honest Mom," said Tony. "We were just collecting kindling for the fire and we knew there was some good stuff near the boundary fence."

Gibbs snorted and Tony turned to face him.

"We did Dad!" he said defensively. "We remembered seeing it from our walk yesterday, didn't we Ziva?"

Ziva nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, so it had nothing to do with the fact that you might just possibly make contact with the neighbours if you went in that direction?" asked Gibbs sarcastically.

Both Tony and Ziva blushed a brilliant red.

"You forget that I was once a kid too! Trust me, I know all the tricks in the book," said Gibbs grinning at the two children.

When Tony and Ziva continued to look down, Gibbs added, "It's OK. You're not in trouble. Had you climbed the fence and gone into their yard, well that would be a different story, but just standing there was fine."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. Climbing the fence was exactly what they had planned to do if Gibbs hadn't been watching them.

"I know," said Gibbs sagely. "Why do you think I continued watching you? I know what you were thinking and I really didn't want more trouble tonight. I think this morning was quite enough to see us through the vacation, don't you?"

Both children nodded. As they turned to leave, Gibbs heard Tony whisper, "I told you, he always knows!"

Smirking at the pair of them, Gibbs went into the kitchen and grabbed the vegetables out of the fridge. Taking a peeler from the drawer, he stood at the bench and began to peel the carrots and potatoes.

"Here, I can do that," said Jenny coming up behind him.

As she went to take the peeler, he playfully swatted her hand away.

"Never let it be said, that I don't do my fair share of the cooking," said Gibbs dramatically. "Would hate to be accused of being a chauvinist."

Leaning into him, Jenny kissed him saying, "You'll always be a chauvinist, but at least you're my chauvinist. Besides, you caught and cleaned the fish, this is the least I can do."

Smiling at her, he handed the peeler over. "Actually, if you don't mind, that would be great. I can then go and get the fire started so that the stones and coals can be hot and ready for the vegies later."

"Off you go my handsome hunter," said Jenny with a wave of her hand.

Standing behind her as she began peeling the potatoes, he placed tiny kisses on her neck.

"Don't, that tickles," she said laughing and trying to duck out of the way. "Go and light the fire!" she ordered shooing him out of her way.

"Me hunter, go light fire," said Gibbs in a caveman voice. "Keep woman happy. Woman dangerous when mad."

"You better believe it buster," replied Jenny, picking up a small knife and brandishing it menacingly. "Go!" said again.

As Jenny turned back to the vegies, Gibbs quickly pinched her on the bottom before scuttling out the door.

"Ouch! I'll get you for that Leroy Jethro Gibbs," called Jenny. Laughing, she turned back to the vegies. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. It finally felt like things were looking up for all of them.

An hour later, with the vegetables wrapped in foil and cooking slowly in the hot coals, the four of them sat around the fire pit enjoying the late afternoon breeze. Gibbs was sitting on the sand, leaning up again a large rock positioned conveniently as a back rest. Jenny sat between his legs, resting up against his chest. Tony and Ziva were sat on the ground, facing each other, playing a game of tic, tac, toe in the sand.

"I win!" said Tony as he placed his circle and made a diagonal line through the three matches.

"That's not fair Tony," said Ziva whining. "You always make it so that you can win two ways."

"Yeah, that's the trick," said Tony, scrubbing out the old game and re-drawing the next. "You'll have to work out how to do it and then you can beat me."

Sighing, Ziva picked up her stick and put a cross in the centre.

Smiling at the two children, Gibbs put his arms around Jenny's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Happy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Very," she murmured back, turning her head and kissing him. "This is just what I needed. Thankyou."

"My pleasure," he replied as his lips met hers and began kissing her tenderly.

"Excuse me!" called Tony. "There are children present."

"Oh really?" said Gibbs in surprise. "Forgot about that. Well I guess you two better go to bed then."

When both children rolled their eyes and didn't even bother to reply, Gibbs smirked and went back to kissing Jenny.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Gibbs suddenly turned around. Walking down the drive were two people, a woman and a young boy.

"Evening Mr Gibbs," called the boy as he and his mother walking towards them. "Hope yers don't mind but me Ma wanted to meet yers after I told 'er about meetin' ya afore."

Standing up and brushing the sand from their pants, both Jenny and Gibbs walked over to greet the two. Not wanting to be left out, Ziva and Tony did the same.

Holding out his hand, Gibbs said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

Taking his hand, the woman replied, "Likewise, and please call me Susan."

Standing before them, Susan Halloway appeared determined and strong. Her face bore the lines of hard work and meagre living, but the deep brown eyes were kind and gentle. Her lips, slightly chaffed from constant licking bore no lipstick and her cheeks were rosy enough without any application of rouge. She was a petite woman, standing only a few inches taller than her son, but her stance told everyone that, despite her height, she wasn't one to back down easily. Her clothes, although tattered and mended in places, were clean, certainly cleaner than Aiden's and she had made some effort to ensure her long thick hair had been tamed somewhat by the heavy elastic band holding it back. Although she certainly didn't blend with the affluent, and sometimes over indulgent holiday makers that lived around her, she wasn't about to let that get in the way of good manners.

Looking down at her son, she nodded encouragingly.

"Oh," said Aiden as if suddenly remembering the reason behind their visit. "'Ere's some eggs from our chickens. We fought you might like some."

He held out a container which held about a dozen brown and white eggs.

Taking the container from him, Jenny said, "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Stepping forward, she held out her hand. "I'm Jenny," she said shaking Susan's hand. It felt calloused and dry, another indication that this woman work hard for a living. She then smiled at Aiden and shook his hand as well.

"And I'm Jethro," introduced Gibbs. "And these two," he said gathering the two children to his side, "are Tony and Ziva." He looked at Susan. "They met your son early this evening when they were collecting some wood for the fire."

"Hi," said Tony and Ziva together.

"It's real nice to meet you all," said Susan. "Aiden told me he'd met the two little-uns and I wanted to make sure he wasn't been a nuisance to yers or anything."

"Oh not at all," replied Gibbs quickly. "He was a perfect gentleman. I think the three of them were hoping to spend some time together tomorrow if that's ok with you?" asked Gibbs looking into Susan's deep brown eyes.

"That's fine, jist didn't want 'im hangin' around and being annoyin' like. You being on holiday and all," she said holding Gibbs' gaze with ease.

"Can we see your chickens tomorrow?" asked Ziva excitedly.

"Course ya can little-un," replied Susan, "But there's better things to see than chickens," she added.

Ziva laughed. "That's what Aiden said too. But I haven't seen many chickens up live. They're usually frozen or cooked."

Everyone laughed at her.

"What?" she asked a little hurt by the laughing. "They are usually frozen or cooked."

"It's alright honey," said Jenny consolingly. "We're not laughing at you, it's just the words you used. Maybe we should get some chickens of our own then you can see them all the time."

Seeing the look directed at her from Gibbs, she figured that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

"Well don't you worry, Little Miss," said Susan smiling at Ziva. "I'm sure the chickens will love a visit from you."

Ziva smiled warmly back at her. She like Aiden's Mom.

"Aiden tells us you like with his Grandfather?" asked Gibbs.

Susan nodded. "Me late husband's Father. When Davy died, Sam asked us to come and live wiv him. It's been tough, but we make do. Developers keep wantin' us to sell the old place but Sam says no, we ain't sellin'. This place is all we has and we ain't movin'!"

She spoke with a determination that impressed Gibbs.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your husband?" asked Gibbs gently. "Aiden here says he was a Marine."

"Yeah, same as me father-in-law," said Susan. "Well the Marine Corps tried to tell us that Davy stole some equipment then took his own life, but I knows Davy. He wouldn't 'ave done somefing like that, not to us. Not to me and Aiden. He was a good man was Davy, as honest as they come." Again she spoke with a determinism that was both convincing and sure.

"What was your husband's full name?" asked Gibbs. He wasn't as yet about to let on who he was or what his former job had been, but he would run the name past Abby and see if she could dig up any information on the man. If, as Susan believed, it did turn out that there was some suspicion surrounding his death, then Gibbs was determined to find it out.

"Lance Corporal David Halloway Sir," said Susan proudly. "He was a good man Mr Gibbs, he would never have betrayed his country."

"Please call me Jethro," said Gibbs. "And I can see by the two of you, that he was a good man. Did you try to explain your thoughts to the Marine Corps?"

"Yeah, they weren't listening," said Susan angrily. "Well at least that First Sergeant Mills wasn't. He never liked my Davy, said he was unstable and unpredictable. But that's wrong. My Davy was as stable as they come, Sir. He served his country proudly."

Gibbs nodded and patted her on the shoulder. Not wanting to say anymore on the subject without giving her false hope, Gibbs changed the subject by saying, "Would you like to stay for some dinner?"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed hastily. "We don't wish to intrude. I jist wanted ta meet yers all and make sure young Aiden wasn't been a nuisance."

"Not at all," said Jenny. "I'm please Tony and Ziva have found someone to play with. Look, if you can't stay tonight, how about you come around tomorrow night for a barbecue? You can bring your father-in-law and we can get to know each other a bit better. I know the children would probably like that."

Once again, Tony and Ziva nodded enthusiastically, this time joined by Aiden.

"Oh, that's real nice of yers, but we couldn't. We don't 'ave nothin' ta bring," said Susan blushing furiously.

"Yes, you do. You already have," stated Jenny. "These eggs will be put to good use I promise you. Please join us, we'd be honoured," she added smiling warmly at the younger woman.

"Well if yer sure?" said Susan. At Jenny's smile and nod, Susan rewarded her with a radiant smile of her own. 'That'd be lovely. Thanks. We don't get ta eat out much, so we'd be real pleased ta join ya. Thanks," she said again.

"Our pleasure," said Jenny. "Besides, you'll need some food after having these two hanging around you tomorrow," added Jenny putting her arms around Ziva and Tony. "They can be quite a handful when they want to be."

"Aw, they'll be right," said Susan. "My Aiden will show 'em round. They'll be kept right busy tomorra."

"Well, that's settles it then," said Gibbs firmly. "We'll see you around 6.30?"

"Yeah, ta," said Susan smiling again. "Nice meeting yers all. Come on Aiden, let's git back home. Those dogs ain't gonna feed 'emselves."

She nodded her head at Gibbs, Jenny and the children then, putting her arm around Aiden, she led him back up the drive.

"They seem like a nice family," said Jenny when Susan and Aiden were out of earshot.

"Yeah," answered Gibbs distractedly. He was thinking about what Susan had said.

As Ziva and Tony went back to their game of Tic, Tac, Toe, Jenny said quietly, "You thinking of doing a bit of investigating?"

"Hmmm," said Gibbs thoughtfully. "I might just run the names past Abby and see what she comes up with."

When Jenny opened her mouth to speak, Gibbs cut her off saying, "No Jen, you're on holiday. You need to rest. Besides, you can't do anything from here anyway. There's no internet coverage here and I highly doubt NCIS would appreciate you logging into your account via an internet café somewhere."

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, Abby will find something, that's if there's anything to find," she added. "Although, Susan seemed pretty adamant that he didn't do whatever it was that he was accused of."

"Yeah," said Gibbs looking at Jenny. "But she's his wife. Of course she wants to believe the best of him. Let's just see what Abby can find first before we go rushing in." He kissed Jenny on the cheek. "I better go and get the fish, the vegies are probably nearly done." And with that, he jogged up to the house and disappeared through the front door.

"Did you like Aiden Mom?" asked Tony.

"Yes," replied Jenny. "He seems like a nice boy."

"I wonder what we'll do tomorrow?" said Tony looking at Ziva. "I hope he takes us exploring. He may know some great places to go."

"Yeah!" said Ziva her eyes lighting up. "He might take us deep into the forest where we could see some bears!"

"Ahh, I don't think so," said Jenny firmly. "You don't go out of his or our boundary fences. Understand?"

"But Mommy, what if he knows some really good places?" asked Ziva, again trying to distract her mother.

"No Ziva," said Jenny firmly. "I mean it. Now I want both of you to promise me you won't go out of Aiden's or our boundary? Think of it as a large rectangle that surrounds both properties. That's as far as you go! Now promise me." she said firmly.

Sighing, both children nodded. "Yes, we promise," they said dejectedly. "It won't be half as much fun though," added Ziva.

"What won't?" asked Gibbs as he approached the group.

When Jenny explained what they had just been talking about, Gibbs said, "You'll have heaps of places to go. And besides, Aiden's mother appears the type that wouldn't let him jump over boundary fences either. So I'm sure there won't be any problems at all."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other not overly convinced their parents were right. Their idea of taming the wilderness and building survival huts seemed less exciting when faced with the prospect of staying within boundary fences.

"Come on gloomy guts," said Gibbs briskly. "We've got fresh fish for dinner and you two need to wash up before we eat."

Sighing, Ziva and Tony stood and began to walk towards the house. "Hey, there's ice-cream for dessert," said Gibbs as they trudged past him.

"Really?" said Tony, his eyes gleaming at the thought.

"Yep, bought it last night at the market," said Gibbs. "But it's only for smiling faces I'm afraid."

"We're smiling," said Tony speaking between the enormous toothy grin he was giving. "Aren't we Ziva?"

When Ziva followed suit, Gibbs grinned at them. Shaking his head, he playfully swatted them both and said, "Go and wash up. This fish will be cooked by the time you get back."

Laughing, the two children increased their pace and were soon running towards the house.

"You don't think they'll go wandering off tomorrow do you Jethro?" asked Jenny, a little concerned.

"They'll be fine Jen," said Gibbs confidently. "I think one spanking for the vacation is enough."

"I hope so," said Jenny.

But deep down she was worried. She definitely had an uneasy feeling about tomorrow. Brushing it off as best she could, she watched as Gibbs turned the fish over on the frying plate. They were good kids, and Gibbs was right. Surely they wouldn't risk a second spanking in as many days. And Aiden seemed like a sensible boy.

Having tried to convince herself, Jenny stood and headed towards the house to get some plates and drinks for dinner. She was just been over protective she thought to herself. They would be fine.


	19. An Awful Feeling of Dread

**A bit longer than usual but I'm sure you won't mind :)**

**Enjoy and please review if you get a chance. I really appreciate your thoughts. Thanks.**

Chapter 19 - An Awful Feeling of Dread

"Well Ziva," said Jenny as she scraped the last morsel of food from her plate and put down her fork. "What do you think about our men here? Pretty good at feeding the family aren't they?"

"Yep," said Ziva appreciatively. "That was the best fish I've ever tasted. Ya did good!" she added giggling.

"Well thank you Ma'am," said Gibbs giving a little bow of his head. "It's nice to be appreciated. Isn't it Tony?"

"Sure is," agreed Tony, lying back on the sand. "And you can show more appreciation by washing the dishes for us, right dad?" added Tony.

"Cheeky beggar," remarked Jenny digging Tony in the ribs. "Well seeing as these are disposable plates and cutlery, I guess we can manage it tonight."

"I'll do the dishes," said Ziva gathering up everyone's plate.

"There!" she said loudly as she threw the plates, knives and forks into the fire.

"Ziva!" exclaimed Gibbs loudly. "Not the fire honey, they were plastic plates. It's gonna stink."

"Good one Zi," complained Tony, fanning his face and moving out of the smoke.

"I didn't know," said Ziva quietly. "I thought I was helping." She put her head down and began to cry.

"Hey honey," said Gibbs softly. He reached out for her and held her on his lap. "It's ok," he soothed as he brushed her hair out of her face. "You didn't know, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Me too Ziva," said Tony softly, patting his little sister on the arm. "I'm not really mad."

Ziva sniffed and nuzzled her head into Gibbs' chest.

"I think someone's a little tired," he said rubbing her back gently.

"No I'm not!" she said crossly.

"Oh, and a little grumpy," he added.

"Am not!" she said even more crossly.

As she heard Gibbs, Tony and Jenny laughing, she kicked her legs, "Stop laughing at me!" she yelled.

"Hey!" said Gibbs firmly, tapping her on the bottom. "There's no need for kicking or yelling."

"But you're laughing at me," she said sulkily.

"Well, you watch Daddy for a minute. Jen, tell me I'm grumpy," he said, looking over towards Jenny.

Catching his meaning, Jenny said, "Oh Daddy, it looks like you're a little bit grumpy tonight."

Crossing his arms, Gibbs gave a fine example of a pout and said loudly, "I am not grumpy," in his best sulky voice.

Ziva couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

"See!" said Gibbs. "You're laughing at me!"

"That's because you're being silly," she said.

"Well, seeing as Ziva has effectively disposed of the dishes, I suggest we go inside and have some ice-cream," suggested Jenny easing herself into a standing position.

"Yay!" yelled Tony, leaping up and running to the house.

"Are you too grumpy for ice-cream?" asked Gibbs tickling Ziva.

"No," she said laughing as she squirmed out of his arms. Picking herself up, she ran after Tony.

"How about you?" he asked Jenny, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you too grumpy for ice-cream?"

"Never," she said, reaching up and kissing him gently. Enjoying the sensation of the intimacy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to a more passionate kiss, allowing his mouth to once again claim hers. His hands moved down her back and rested on the flare of her hips.

"I love you Jen," he said softly, as his lips gently released her.

"Love you too handsome," she replied, running her hands down his back and reaching into the waist band of his jeans.

"Jen!" he said shocked as her hands roamed over his backside and squeezed gently.

"What?" she said innocently, "It's nearly dark, the kids are in the house, no one's looking."

"Yeah but…." He began.

"No," she said, "just my butt," she added, squeezing again.

Grabbing her arms, he pulled them from his pants. "Really Jen, control yourself," he said in mock sternness. "Otherwise I might be tempted to take you right here on the sand."

"Ooh, that could get messy," she said. "And scratchy!"

Laughing he shook his head at her. "It's supposed to be romantic. You know, like those ridiculous romance novels. I grab you forcefully and make mad, passionate love to you in the sand, as the water laps gently at the shore," he said dramatically.

Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Shrugging he said, "Third wife used to read them all the time."

Laughing, she took his hand. "Well that killed the mood," she said, as she pulled him towards the house.

"What? The romance book or the third wife?" he asked.

"Both!" she said simply.

As they entered the house and walked towards the kitchen, Jenny saw Tony about to dip his spoon into the ice-cream. Seeing the divots already created, she realised this wasn't the first time.

"Tony!" she admonished, taking the spoon out of his hand. "Don't eat straight from the container please. Use a bowl."

Shrugging, Tony went to the cupboard.

"Bring four bowls please," added Jenny.

Taking a serving spoon, she dished out four bowls of ice-cream and handed them out. Sitting at the table, the four of them ate their ice-cream enjoying the cool, creamy taste.

"This is yummy," said Tony as he scraped the last remnants from his bowl. "Can I have some more please?"

"Just a small serve," said Jenny as she put two smaller scoops into his bowl. "Ziva?" she asked as Ziva finished hers.

"No thanks," said Ziva. "I'm full."

The little girl stood and put her bowl in the sink. Walking over to Gibbs, she climbed onto his lap and settled in for a cuddle.

"Bath time I think," he said as he stroked her hair.

"But I've been in a bath all day," she said referring to the swimming pool. "I don't need another bath."

"Yes you do," said Gibbs. "You need to wash all that chlorine out of your hair and off your skin."

"Can I have bubbles?" she asked looking up at him.

"We didn't bring any," began Gibbs.

"They've got some in the bathroom. I saw it this morning," she said enthusiastically.

"Not much gets past you, does it?" said Gibbs lifting her off his lap.

Standing up, he said, "Alright My Lady, let's get you soaking in a tub of luxurious bubbles."

"Can I have a bubble bath too," asked Tony as Gibbs and Ziva headed towards the stairs.

"You can join me," said Ziva. "We can soak together."

"Yeah, alright," said Tony getting up from the table and quickly putting his bowl in the sink.

"You ok with that?" asked Gibbs as Tony joined them near the stairs.

"Yeah," said Tony. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering," replied Gibbs. "Wasn't sure if you'd want to bath with your little sister, that's all."

"Nah, it's cool," said Tony shrugging. "I'll leave my bathers on."

Laughing, Gibbs tousled Tony's hair.

"Good point," he said. "That way they can get washed as well."

Heading up with the two of them, Gibbs made a mental note to be sure to tell Ziva in a couple of years how eager she was to share a bath with Tony. He could just imagine her face.

Going into the bathroom, Gibbs put the plug in the large claw foot bath and turned on the taps. It was a deep bath and, if fully filled, would come up to Ziva's waist if she stood up. Calling out into the hall, Gibbs yelled for Ziva.

"Yes Daddy," she said, walking into the bathroom with just her bikini on.

"Oh good," he said seeing she was in her bathers. "Just sit in here for me. I need to know how deep to fill it. Don't want to drown ya!" he added laughing.

Lifting her up, he placed her in the bath. "Just sit for me Sweet Pea so I can see the level."

As she sat down, she wriggled her bottom.

"The water's a bit cold Daddy," she said.

"Yeah, I'll add more hot to it in a minute." Seeing the level he needed to go to, he said, "OK, you can hop out now."

He lifted her out and set her on the floor. Stripping off the now cold, wet bikini, Ziva grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it as she began to shiver.

Gibbs added more hot water until the temperature coming out of the spout was just right. Ziva peered over the top of the bath.

"Wow, it's deep isn't it?" she said.

"I know," agreed Gibbs. "That's why I wanted to get the level right."

"Here Daddy," she said, grabbing the bubble bath from the vanity.

Gibbs opened the tiny bottle and poured the liquid in. Instantly, foaming bubbles began to rise from the water and, as the fragrance mixed with the steam, a lovely lavender scent wafted through the bathroom and into the hall.

Throwing off the towel Ziva grabbed onto the edge of the bath and began to bounce.

"Daddy, put me back in. I want to sit as the water fills," she said excitedly.

Lifting her in once again, Gibbs watched as she carefully she sat down and grinned. The warm water lapped over her legs and slowly began to rise.

"Come on Tony!" she yelled and then giggled as Gibbs pulled away and scrubbed at his ears from her shouting.

"Sorry Daddy," she whispered still giggling.

As Tony entered, wearing his bathers, he looked into the bath.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That's pretty deep once you get the water in it."

"We know," said Gibbs and Ziva together.

Climbing in, Tony sat at the opposite end to Ziva and smiled as the warm water seeped over his legs and began creeping up his body.

"This is fun," he said scooping up the bubbles. "I don't remember the last time I had a bath," he added wafting his arms through the rising water.

"Really?" said Gibbs shocked at the revelation. "You should have said. You can always have a bath at home you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Tony. "It's just quicker to have a shower."

"Well, if you ever want a bath, you just let me know, OK?" said Gibbs smiling at his son.

Tony nodded and scooped up some bubbles. Grinning mischievously, he used the flat of his hand and wiped the suds on his Dad's chin.

"There Dad," he said still grinning. "You've got a beard."

"You look like Santa," said Ziva giggling.

Dipping into the bubbles with both hands, Gibbs reached over and gave both children a sudsy hair do.

"You two look like fallen angels," he said laughing. "Your halos have slipped."

Dipping under the water, Ziva washed off her 'halo' and resurfaced wiping her face.

"This is like the swimming pool," she said, flipping onto her tummy and trying to float.

Tony burst out laughing. "You've got a bubbly butt Zi," he said giggling loudly.

She twisted around and saw that a mound of bubbles had settled where her bottom should be. She wiggled her bottom and giggled.

Flipping over, Tony did the same.

Scooping up a handful of bubbles, Ziva smacked them down on his bather clad backside. The water splashed and foam went everywhere.

"Ziva!" growled Gibbs. When she turned around, she saw that her Dad had suds all over his face and hair.

"Oops," she said giggling and quickly sat down again.

"I'll oops you in a minute," said Gibbs gruffly but not unkindly as he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes to wash your hair Ziva," he said standing up. "And I don't want to find water and bubbles all over the floor, understood?" he said sternly to the two children.

They both giggled and nodded. Shaking his head, Gibbs left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

As he walked into the living room, he saw Jenny curled up on the sofa reading. Sitting down next to her, he nuzzled into her neck and kissed it softly.

"Jethro," she said squirming. "I've told you before, that tickles!"

"I know," he said nibbling on her earlobe. "Why do you think I do it?"

Putting her book down on the coffee table, she leaned back into his arms.

"This place is perfect," she said softly as Gibbs ran his hand through her hair.

"Sure is," he agreed, kissing the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The sofa was facing towards the front windows and through them they could see the sun gently setting over the lake. The brilliant red sky captured their attention and they both sighed contentedly.

"Red sky at night," said Jenny wistfully.

"Sailor's delight," finished Gibbs.

"Shepherd's delight," contradicted Jenny.

"You would say that," said Gibbs wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Love you Jennifer Shepherd," he murmured into her ear.

"And I you Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she replied tilting her head and kissing him deeply.

She moved her body so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. Their lips locked in mutual appreciation of each other, Gibbs, once again, began to run his hands down her back. Reaching the waistband of her jeans, he gently pulled out her shirt and started an upwards climb along her bare back.

"Jethro," she said pulling away, "The kids."

"They're in the bath having bubble fights. We've got five minutes," he said, trying to claim her lips again.

"Five minutes," she exclaimed indignantly. "I want longer than five minutes thank you very much."

"Says she who tried to take advantage of me down by the lake," he said pretending to sound hurt.

"Yeah, well, I was in charge then," she announced.

With his hands still roaming under her shirt, he deftly unhooked her bra and brought his hands around to the front cupping each breast and massaging over the nipples.

"Oh God, Jethro," she gasped into his neck. "That's playing dirty,"

"Yep," he said continuing his torturous ministrations.

"Two can play at that," she murmured, her own hands falling between them and rubbing up against his pants feeling him harden instantly.

Hearing his intake of breath, she felt him move slightly and pull his hands away from her breasts.

"You're right," he said, his voice slightly constricted. "Five minutes isn't long enough."

Pushing her up and off his lap, he stood and headed into the kitchen. Jenny laughed as she heard the tap turn on and the distinctive sound of cold water being splashed on the face.

"Pity the bathroom's being used," she shouted tauntingly. "You could've had a full cold shower."

"Shut up Jen," he said wandering back into the lounge area.

Still giggling at his obvious discomfort, she put her hands back and quickly re-did her bra.

"How about I go and see to the kids while you er…compose yourself," she said standing.

Seeing him nod, she gave a final laughing look and headed upstairs.

"Ok missy, time to wash your hair," said Jenny as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm outta here," said Tony, standing up and climbing out of the tub.

Reaching out her hand to help steady him, Jenny passed Tony a towel.

"Dry off before you head into the bedroom," she said, grabbing a stool and sitting by the tub.

As Tony began to dry himself, Jenny grabbed the nearby bottle of shampoo and squirted some on Ziva's head. Massaging it in, she then rinsed the hair with clean water, using the small bowl they had brought with them for that purpose.

"I think I might use some of my conditioner on your hair Zi, otherwise it will dry out from the chlorine," said Jenny running her fingers over Ziva's long hair. "Stay there a minute and I'll go get it."

As Jenny exited the bathroom, she met Gibbs in the hall.

"Feeling better?" she asked grinning at him.

As he gave her the all too familiar Gibbs' glare, she giggled and ducked past him before entering her room and grabbing the conditioner from her toiletry bag.

Once Ziva's hair had been conditioned, Jenny pulled the plug and lifted the little girl out of the tub.

"That's a fun bath," said Ziva. "We should get one like that at home."

"It'd cost us a fortune to fill it every night," replied Jenny wrapping Ziva in a towel and beginning to dry her off.

"OK," she said, when Ziva was dry, "Go and put your pjs on. I think Daddy might be in there with Tony.

As Ziva skipped up the hall to her bedroom, Jenny quickly tidied around the bathroom and then joined the rest of her family in the room Tony and Ziva shared.

"I had fun today," said Ziva as Gibbs helped to pull the sleep top over her head.

"Me too," said Tony who was now perched on his top bunk, playing the DS he'd brought upstairs with him.

Taking the towel that Ziva had dumped on the floor, he began to vigorously dry her hair.

"Daddy!" she complained as he roughly scrubbed her head.

"Well I have to get it dry otherwise it will be all tangled in the morning and there's no hair dryer here," Gibbs said defending his actions as he continued to scrub at her head.

"Jethro!" admonished Jenny as she walked into the bedroom. "You'll pull her head off doing that."

Both Tony and Ziva giggled.

"The headless ghost who roams the cottage," said Tony.

Ziva pulled away from Gibbs and, stretching her arms out in front of her, began to wander around the room making spooky noises like a ghost.

"Get back here Headless," he said grabbing hold of her pyjama bottoms and pulling her towards him.

"No more Daddy," complained Ziva as he lifted the towel again. "My head hurts."

"Come here honey," said Jenny sitting on the bottom bunk. "I'll braid it for you, then it won't get all tangled while you sleep."

"Thanks Mommy," said Ziva, relieved to be away from all the scrubbing,

As Jenny ran the brush through Ziva's hair and began to braid it, she said, "Tony, Ziva, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Tony looked up from his DS and leaned over the side of the bed so he could see Jenny's face.

"What Mom?" he asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, when you're playing with Aiden, I want you to promise me you won't go out of the boundaries."

"We already promised you that Mommy," said Ziva.

"I know, but I've just got a funny feeling in my tummy about tomorrow. And I want to make sure that you definitely won't do anything silly or naughty."

"We won't Mom," said Tony. "We'll probably just hang around Aiden's place and play with the dogs and whatever else he has there."

"Yeah," added Ziva. "Or maybe he could come here and we could go exploring on our side."

"They'll be fine Jen," said Gibbs, stepping forward and sitting on the bed next to her. "Don't worry."

"I'm allowed to worry," said Jen. "I may not have been their mother for long, but I take the job seriously."

"Mommy look," said Ziva and, as she made the sign of the cross over her heart she said, "I promise, cross my heart and hope to…."

"Don't say anymore," interrupted Jenny putting her hand over Ziva's mouth. "Let's not tempt fate hey!"

Smiling at Ziva, Jenny put down the hair brush and said, "OK, hair's done. Time for bed. Give me a kiss,"

As Ziva leaned in and kissed Jenny goodnight, Jenny gave her a big hug.

"Mommy! You're squashing me," complained Ziva.

Patting her on the bottom, Jenny let go and Ziva jumped into Gibbs arms. Kissing her goodnight, he lifted her up and put her on the top bunk while Jenny half climbed the ladder to Tony's bed and gave him a kiss and hug good night.

"Right you two," began Gibbs sternly. "No wandering tonight. You only get up to either go to the bathroom or come into our room. Capiche!"

"Capiche!" said Tony grinning.

"What's that?" asked Ziva confused.

"It means understand?" said Gibbs gruffly.

"OK, I Capiche," added Ziva and Tony laughed at her misuse of the word.

"Goodnight," said Gibbs as he and Jenny left the room.

"Stop worrying Jen," said Gibbs when he stopped in the hall and saw the frown on Jenny's face. "They'll be fine. Aiden's a good kid, he's not going to lead them astray."

"How do you know?" asked Jenny. "We don't know anything about them."

"My gut," said Gibbs.

"Yeah well, my gut disagrees," said Jenny heading back down the stairs.

***NCIS***

Thursday morning dawned bright and sunny. By nine thirty Tony and Ziva were almost beside themselves with excitement.

"Can we leave now Dad?" asked Tony for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

"No!" snapped Gibbs. "And if you ask me again, you'll go up to your room and not go out at all."

When Tony pouted and flopped down onto the kitchen chair Gibbs continued. "Now either find something to do, or sit there quietly. You are driving me insane with the constant asking."

"Daddy," yelled Ziva running into the kitchen area, "Is it time to -"

She immediately stopped speaking when she saw the glare from her Dad.

"I guess not," she said, sitting down next to Tony.

"Jethro, why don't you go for a walk or go fishing. I'll stay here until it's time for them to leave," said Jenny calmly, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, alright," said Gibbs, getting up. "I'll go down to the boat and sort out the rods from yesterday."

He kissed both children on the head before saying, "Have fun today. Sorry I snapped at ya Tony," he said as he kissed the boy on the head. "I'm just a bit grumpy this morning." He smiled apologetically before heading out the door.

"What's wrong with Dad?" asked Tony when Gibbs had left the cottage.

"Don't know," said Jenny watching out the window as Gibbs walked down to the lake. "He woke up like that. Maybe he didn't sleep so well."

"He was sleeping pretty good when he woke me up from his snoring," said Ziva.

Jenny smiled and turned back to the bench.

"Now," she said turning around and holding up two bags. "I've packed you some sandwiches for lunch and there's plenty of snacks in here. There's also enough for Aiden so make sure you share."

She handed both bags out and Tony and Ziva immediately peered into them.

"Don't go asking Mrs Halloway for food, OK?" said Jenny. "You've got plenty in there. If she offers you stuff, that's ok, but just don't ask."

"Thanks Mom," said Tony.

"Yeah, thanks Mommy," said Ziva.

"You're welcome," said Jenny. "Now, how about you go upstairs and brush your teeth and gather any stuff you want to take with you today and put them into your backpacks," suggested Jenny.

As both children left the table, she looked out the window and saw Gibbs standing by the boat. He wasn't doing anything, except staring out on the lake. She headed outside and walked down to the small jetty. Standing behind him, she put her hands around his middle and leaned into his back.

"What's up?" she asked.

Turning around, Gibbs put his arm around Jenny and pulled her into his side.

"Agh, I don't know Jen," he said sighing. "I guess your worrying last night got me thinking, and now my gut's going too."

"I was just being silly," said Jenny. "You're right. They'll be fine. I know they won't leave the boundaries and it's not like the properties are that big."

"Nah, according to the brochure, ours is set on fifteen acres. Don't know about next door but it's probably similar," said Gibbs.

"Checked out the brochure hey?" said Jenny smiling at him.

"Yeah, wanted to make sure there were no hidden surprises anywhere. Like a 'beware of bears in early June' notice or something," he added laughing.

"Ahh Jen, this parenting thing is a tough gig sometimes," he said, hugging her close.

"Yep," she agreed. "And I've only been at it five minutes!"

"Yeah well, you're a quick learner," he said grinning at her. "I've always said that."

He bent down and kissed her.

"Cut it out you two," yelled Tony as he and Ziva made their way to the jetty, each sporting a backpack over their shoulders.

"So, all ready to go hey?" greeted Gibbs as the two children stepped onto the jetty.

"Yep," they said together.

"Hey there's Aiden," said Ziva, spotting the boy in far distance standing by the boundary. She lifted her arm and waved excitedly.

"Bye Dad, bye Mom," said Tony as he began to climb off the jetty.

"Hang on," said Gibbs grabbing his backpack and dragging him back.

"Dad!" groaned Tony in exasperation. "We know the rules and we won't break them."

"And we've already promised twice," added Ziva.

"Ok," said Gibbs smiling at their indignation. "Well, have fun and be home by 4.30. That gives Mrs Halloway a chance to get organised before they come around here for dinner."

"Sure," said Tony. "Shall we synchronise watches?" he added sarcastically.

"Don't be cheeky, mister," admonished Gibbs. "I could still change my mind you know."

When Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, Gibbs relented. "Alright then. Off you go, and we'll see you back home at 4.30."

"Bye Daddy," said Ziva giving him a kiss.

She turned to Jenny," Bye Mommy," she added kissing Jenny as well.

"Bye," shouted Tony waving as he continued walking. He was already on the sand and heading towards the boundary. "Come on Ziva, hurry up!" he called as he quickened his pace.

"I'm coming," she grumbled. "Don't walk so fast!"

After a few minutes of walking they were finally able to see Aiden clearly. Bruno was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Hey there," called Tony.

"Hi," yelled back Aiden. "Bruno came too. He didn't want ta miss out on any adventures."

As they made their way closer, puffing slightly from the fast pace Tony had set, the children smiled broadly at the big brown dog.

"Cool," said Ziva. "I'm glad he's coming with us."

They finally reached the boundary and Aiden helped hold the wire apart while Tony and Ziva climbed through.

"Woohoo! We finally made it," said Tony. "I didn't think Dad was gonna let us come. He and Mom got all worried about us breaking the rules."

"What rules are they?" asked Aiden.

"We're not allowed to go past your's or our boundaries and we have to use our brains and not do anything stupid," said Tony rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm not allowed outta the fence line either, so shouldn't be a problem," said Aiden.

As the three children continued to walk along the shore front to Aiden's house, Ziva asked, "So can we see the chicken's first?"

"Sure," said Aiden. "Don't know why yers so hung up on chickens though. They be right boring if yers ask me."

"Not to me," said Ziva.

They turned right and began to head up the hill to Aiden's house. As they had seen from the boat the previous day, the house was in dire need of a new roof and a decent lick of paint. Around the house was a smaller fence which separated the house yard from the rest of the property. Scattered around the property was an assortment of tyres, old abandoned cars, scrap metal pieces, various pieces of timber and an assortment of other building materials that looked as if they had just been dumped in any old fashion.

As Tony and Ziva gazed at the property, they however didn't see a run-down old house with scrap materials and rubbish littering the yard. They saw adventure.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tony. "This place is awesome!"

"It's pretty old and there's 'eaps that need doin'," commented Aiden. "But it's home and I likes it."

"Chickens," yelled Ziva, spotting several of them pecking away behind the house near the clothes line. She took off, running towards them.

Hearing Ziva's loud footfalls, the chickens immediately squawked and scattered in all directions to get out of the way of the approaching child.

"Don't run Ziva!" yelled Aiden. "If yers wan 'em to stay put yers gotta approach 'em quiet like."

Ziva immediately stopped running and began to approach the chickens quietly on tip toe. As she neared a small group of hens, they looked up at her, but unconcerned by her presence went back to foraging in the dirt and clucking contentedly.

"Oh, they're so pretty," whispered Ziva. "Look at the beautiful colours. They're not just white like in books, there's brown ones and fuzzy ones and look at those with the funny heads, they're so cute."

"They're silkies," said Aiden. "My favourite is the grey one over there." And he pointed to a particularly cute grey hen which was wandering around the yard.

Aiden stepped forward and picked up the silkie, holding it out for Ziva to pat.

"It's so soft," she said in amazement. "Come and feel it Tony."

As Tony approached the chicken clucked in Aiden's arms and began to struggle. Tipping it up, he held it by the legs and the chicken immediately calmed. Turning it back, it settled again and Tony was able to pat it.

"Wow, it is soft," he said, running his hands down the chicken's body.

When both Tony and Ziva had patted the chicken a couple of times, Aiden put it down and let it wander again. He then took them to the coup so Ziva could see where the chickens laid their eggs. There weren't any there however, as it was one of Aiden's chores to collect the eggs before breakfast.

As they approached the house, they heard the back screen door creek open and Mrs Halloway exited the house.

"Hey there youngens," she said in a friendly voice. "I was thinkin' it were about time you'd be here. Why don't yers come inside and have some cookies and milk before yers start yer day?"

"Thank you," said Tony remembering his manners.

The three children entered the house through the back door. It was dark in the passage way due to many closed doors along the hall, but a shimmer of light could be seen towards the left, halfway down the hall. Mrs Halloway led them into that room. It was the kitchen.

The inside of the house looked very similar to the outside, in need of repairs and a good paint. But, unlike the yard, the house was spotlessly clean. Mrs Halloway directed the children to sit at the scrubbed wooden table and she put out a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies and glasses of milk.

As Ziva took a sip of the milk, she noticed it tasted very different from the milk she normally drank. Not wanting to appear rude, she chose not to say anything but Mrs Halloway had caught her look.

"That's fresh milk, straight from the cow," she said. "Tastes diff'rent to store bought doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ziva. "It's still very nice though," she added not wanting to offend her host.

"You're a good girl," said Mrs Halloway smiling at Ziva. "Eat up the cookies, you'll need 'em afore you begin yer adventures like."

Smiling, each child took a cookie and began to munch.

"These are really good Mrs Halloway," said Tony appreciatively.

"You welcome young man," she returned smiling.

As they sat and munched on the cookies, Mrs Halloway asked them about where they were from and what grades they were in at school.

"We don't go to school," said Ziva.

"Ahh, you must be like my Aiden here. He's home schooled as well," said Mrs Halloway.

Not really understanding what that meant, Tony and Ziva simply nodded and left it at that. When they'd each had two cookies and finished their milk, Mrs Halloway sent them out with another two biscuits each and a warning to stay in the boundaries and not do anything foolhardy.

"She's sounds like my Dad," said Tony laughing. "It must be a parent thing."

Aiden and Ziva nodded.

"So," said Aiden when they were away from the house yard. "What do yers wanna do?"

They stood in silence for a minute thinking.

"Hey I know," said Ziva. Turning to Tony she said, "Do you remember how we saw that tunnel when we walked the boundary the other night?"

"Oh yeah, the gully?" said Tony.

"Yeah, that's it," said Ziva. "Well maybe we could explore that. See where it goes?"

When Aiden looked a little confused, Tony explained how they had come across a gully running along their property.

"Sounds like fun," he said. "Let's go!"

"Instead of walking along the lake front and then up the boundary fence, let's cut across and see if we can find it this way," suggested Tony pointing towards the forest.

"Ok," said Aiden. "Come on Bruno," he called as he led the way into the forest, the large brown dog ambling at his side.

After walking for about twenty minutes through the thick trees and leaf litter ground, they eventually came across the boundary fence.

"This looks like our boundary," said Tony.

Once again the three children climbed through the fence and continued walking up the hill.

"It was about half way up," said Tony looking around. "It was pretty steep, I remember we'd climbed for a bit."

"Yeah," agreed Ziva sighing, "It was a long walk," she said remembering how tired she had been that day.

As they continued climbing, both Tony and Ziva kept a good lookout towards the right, knowing that the gully wasn't far away.

"Here it is!" suddenly shouted Tony as he jogged off the track and stood on the edge of the ravine.

"I ain't never seen that before," said Aiden peering down.

"Didn't the other kids show you?" asked Tony.

"What other kids?" asked Aiden. "I ain't never been over 'ere. Yer's the first who's even wanted ta play wif me."

Tony was surprised and saddened by this news. He thought Aiden was great fun and couldn't imagine why other kids wouldn't want the extra company.

"Oh well," said Tony cheerfully. "I guess we'll discover this place together then?"

Sitting down on his bottom, Tony showed the way by sliding carefully down the embankment. As Aiden and Ziva followed suit, it wasn't long before the three of them were standing in the gully looking along the pathway across the property.

"Come on Bruno," called Aiden. The dog was still standing on top of the ridge. "I don't reckon he wants ta come." said Aiden. And, as if in answer, Bruno suddenly turned tail and headed back in the direction of Aiden's place.

"Oh well," said Aiden "He'll find 'is own way 'ome." And he set out following Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva and I reckon this goes the whole way across our property," said Tony as the three of them trudged along the edge of the shallow creek that seemed to run its length.

"I reckons so," said Aiden. "Might be an old creek bed or somefin'. They say there used ta be gold up in these 'ills but it'd be all gone now. Still, could be an old mining gully?"

"Wow!" said Ziva. "Do you think we might find some gold that they didn't get?"

"That'd be cool hey Zi?" said Tony.

"Yeah, I'd give mine to you Aiden, then you could get your house painted and the roof fixed," she said without thinking.

When Tony suddenly nudged her in the ribs, she said, "Oh sorry Aiden. I didn't mean that to sound rude or anything, I really like your house, I was just…"

"'s ok," said Aiden. "It's been tough on me ma since Dad died 'spec'ly with the big men sayin' twas 'is fault 'n all. Ma don't get no help or nuffin and me Grandad tries, but he's old now and can't do stuff like he used ta."

Ziva walked in silence. She felt bad for bringing it up and didn't want Aiden to feel embarrassed.

"I really like your house Aiden," she said awkwardly. "It's kind of like an adventure park. There's animals to pat, and tyres to play in, and all the wood and stuff. You could build a great cubby. Our Dad is really good at making things with wood. He even builds boats."

"That's neat," said Aiden smiling. "Have you ever sailed in one?"

"Nah," said Tony joining in. "The last boat he sold. He working on another one though, so maybe?" he trailed off.

The continued walking for what seemed like forever. After a good thirty minutes, Tony stopped and pulled off his backpack.

"Let's have a break," he suggested finding a rock to sit on and opening his bag. He pulled out the sandwiches Jenny had made for them and Ziva did the same.

"Ok," he said looking at Aiden. "You got the choice between pastrami and cheese with no lettuce, yes! Or," he looked over towards Ziva.

"Chicken, lettuce and cheese," she said after splitting her bread and taking a look.

"Oh, that's ok," said Aiden awkwardly. "I'm ok. I don't need nuffin. Yous eat though."

"It ok," said Tony quicky. "Our Mom made extra for you. She told us. Come on try one of mine, they're the best!"

Smiling Aiden tentatively took a sandwich and bit into it.

"Yum," he said around a mouthful of food. "These are like store bought sandwiches."

The three of them chewed away while they listened to the sounds of the many birds in the trees. The day was warm but all three children were well sheltered from the hot sun by the depth of the gully and the shadows created from the large trees around them.

"We've walked a long way," said Tony, finishing his third sandwich and handing Aiden a juice box before taking one for himself.

"Yeah," said Aiden taking a sip through the straw. He looked further down the track.

"Hey look," he said peering into the distance. "It looks like it turns into a tunnel down there. See how dark it gets?"

He pointed with his right hand and Ziva and Tony looked in that direction.

"Cool! A tunnel," said Tony. "Now that's really sounding like a secret gold cave."

Packing up the few remaining sandwiches, (Jenny had ensured they wouldn't go hungry), the children set off again. After a further five minutes, they found that the gully did indeed turn into a concrete tunnel. It was almost as if they were walking inside a giant pipe. As they stepped in, their footsteps suddenly began to echo.

"Listen," said Tony.

"Listen, listen listen, sen, en, n..n…n.." repeated the echo.

"An echo," said Ziva.

"echo, echo, o, o , o,"

She giggled and at once the echo took up the sound and sent it reverberating around them.

"This is weird," said Tony and laughed as his words were repeated back to him.

"It's like there's a hundred ghosts down here," said Ziva

"Shhh!" gasped Tony and shivered as the 'ghosts' shushed him back.

"Let's just keep walking without talking. Those echo's creep me out," said Tony.

"Me out, me out, out, out, t, t, t"

He shuddered again and continued walking in silence.

"At least there's still some light," he said looking up at the small air holes that managed to let small slivers of light into the tunnel.

After a while, the children noticed that they were having to work hard to continue walking.

"It's like we're going uphill," said Tony. "Maybe it heads up to the back boundary of our property?" he suggested.

Shrugging and nodding in agreement, Aiden and Ziva continued to follow Tony as they gradually climbed upwards.

"We seem ta 'ave been walkin' fer a long time," said Aiden after a long period of silence. "I wonder where we is?"

"Don't know," said Tony feeling a little apprehensive. Aiden was right, they had been walking for a very long time. Looking at his watch, Tony saw that it was nearly two o'clock. They'd been walking for nearly two hours.

"Should we go back?" asked Ziva, who was also feeling a little concerned.

"Hang on," said Tony. "Is that a light up ahead?"

Straining their eyes, the three of them peered forward. In the distance they could see a small circle of light.

"I fink it might be the end of the tunnel," said Aiden squinting tightly.

"I think so too," said Tony. "Come on, let's keep going."

As they walked on, they noticed the light getting bigger and bigger and then began to relax knowing that the end of the tunnel was near. Still walking uphill, all three children we now panting hard as they continued to increase their pace in order to get to the end as quickly as possible.

Finally, the three of them stepped out of the tunnel. No longer in a gully, the found themselves on solid ground surrounded by a forest of trees. Looking around for any clue as to where they were, they found none.

"We must be near the top of our property," said Tony. There were a lot of trees up there."

"Yeah, there were," said Ziva, trying to convince herself as much as Tony. "We just seem to have been walking for a long time though," she added.

"But the property was pretty big," argued Tony. "Come on, let's keep going up. We're bound to hit the fence soon."

Uncertain of this plan of action but not really having a better idea of her own, Ziva agreed and the three of them continued to climb up the steep hill before them.

"Tony, this is way farther than we walked the other night," said Ziva after another thirty minutes of steady walking. "I think we should go back."

Tony looked at his watch. "We can't Ziva!" he said in a worried voice. "It's past three thirty and we walked for almost three hours in that tunnel. We'll never get home in time."

He stopped and looked around. There were nothing but trees surrounding them in every direction.

"There must be a quicker way," he said. "Aiden?"

"Don't ask me," said Aiden. "I ain't never seen these parts before. We don't 'ave these trees around our parts. These is conifers, we 'ave oaks and maples and some conifers but not this much."

Tony stood for a moment and took another good look around. "Is that a clearing up there?" he asked pointing further up the hill.

They all looked in his direction.

"I think it is," he said far more confidently than he felt. "Let's get to the clearing and have a look around. Hopefully we may be able to spot the lake and then we can just head in that direction?"

Nodding their heads in agreement, Ziva and Aiden followed Tony to the clearing. As they finally made their way up, they noticed that it wasn't actually a clearing, but a lookout.

"Even better," said Tony, relieved.

Climbing the steps to the lookout point, the three of them stood on the platform. Turning to look down the hill, they gasped.

"Well, ya can cert'nly see the lake," said Aiden, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh no Tony," said Ziva as she covered her mouth.

"We're in deep trouble," said Tony staring opened mouth.

They had hoped to catch a glimpse of the lake when they had reached this clearing. But, it wasn't a glimpse they could see. Instead, looming in front of them, stretched out in its entirety was every inch of the lake they had travelled upon yesterday, looking as small as a puddle after the rain.

"We must have walked for miles," said Ziva beginning to panic. "We're never going to make it home."

"Yes we will," said Tony bravely. "We just have to head down."

"But where Tony?" asked Ziva. "We know we're on this side of the lake because we haven't crossed water but where abouts on the lake are we? Are we over there?" She pointed to the left. "Or are we over that way?" she pointed to the right,

"I reckons we's somewhere in the middle," said Aiden. "I knows that 'cause when me and me Grandad goes out on the boat, it's 'bout the same distance eiver way."

"Ok," said Tony. "Well, that helps us a little."

"Let's go back to the tunnel Tony?" said Ziva. "I know we won't get home in time but at least it takes us back to our property, I don't know where we are up here."

"Yeah," agreed Tony. "You're right."

"It took us 'bout 'arf n 'our to get 'ere afta we left the tunnel so I's reckon we head down for nother 'alf 'our and see's where we's at," suggested Aiden.

"Yep," said Tony decisively. "Come on Zi," he said, taking Ziva's hand. "We'll make it home eventually."

"Daddy's gonna be real cross," said Ziva fearfully. "He's probably going to spank us."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have a spanking and be home than to be lost out here," said Tony.

"I guess," said Ziva, not entirely convinced.

Walking in silence, the three of them trudged down the hill, trying to keep their path as straight as they could. Within five minutes, they were back in the suffocating stillness of the forest and once again could see nothing but trees.

"What time is it Tony?" asked Ziva after it seemed like they had been walking for thirty minutes.

"It's quarter to five," said Tony. "We should've found the tunnel by now."

He stopped walking and the others fell in beside him.

"Tony," said Ziva. "I could climb one of these trees and see if I can spot the lake. We're probably going to get into trouble anyway, and this is what I used to do when Ari and I had to find our way out of the forest."

Looking at her, Tony was torn. He didn't want to give her permission in case she fell but, on the other hand, this was something Ziva had done. Of the three of them, she had the most knowledge. Finally he nodded his head.

"Ok," he said. "But for goodness sake, don't fall," he added.

"I won't," she said confidently,

Tony and Aiden watched in amazement as Ziva scaled the tall conifer next to them. When she was almost out of sight, they heard her call.

"Ok, I can see the lake. Oh no!" they heard her exclaim. "We've been walking in the wrong direction. The lake is now to the left of us, we're kind of level with the rightside edge."

"Ok," called Tony. "Come on down and we'll head off in that direction."

As Ziva made her way down and lithely jumped onto the ground, Aiden stared at her in amazement.

"Where'd ya learn ta do that?" he asked.

"Don't ask," said Tony half laughing. "She's pretty amazing when it comes to this sort of thing. To be honest Aiden, if we were to be lost with anyone, Ziva would be my pick."

"Thanks Tony," she said smiling up at her big brother. "But I'm not so sure we're going to make it home before it gets dark. And once it gets dark, I can't see the lake anymore."

"Yeah, I know," said Tony quietly. He had already realised that.

"Well," he said as brightly as he could muster. "That's more reason for us to keep going now. Hopefully we'll find that tunnel and then it doesn't matter if it's dark. We can just follow the gully and then the fence line."

As the three of them headed off towards the left, Tony chewed on his lip. He was worried. What if they couldn't find the tunnel again? What if they walked past it? In all honesty, Tony had no clue as to where that tunnel could be. He had lost all sense of direction.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was now 5.15pm. The sun would be down in a couple of hours. Then he had no idea of what they would do. No, they had to find that tunnel. They just had to. There was no other option. Steeling himself against what seemed the impossible, Tony struck out with confident steps, ever hopeful that the elusive tunnel was just a few feet in front of them.


	20. Lost

**OK, so this may not go the way some of you were thinking, but I hope you like it none the less. I just felt this was how Gibbs would handle the situation.**

**Enjoy, and please keep those fantastic reviews coming. All your comments are what spurred me on to finish the last bit of this chapter so I could update it quickly.**

Chapter 20 - Lost

"So how did it go?" asked Jenny as she sat down on the sand next to Gibbs. He had just hung up his cell phone after speaking with Abby for the third time that day.

"Well, there's definitely suspicion surrounding the case," replied Gibbs making room for Jenny so she could lean against the rock. "Abby and McGee have spent the last couple of hours looking into it."

"McGee?" questioned Jenny.

"Yeah, trust Abby," said Gibbs giving a short laugh. "She roped him into helping her and, between the two of them, they've covered quite a bit of background. According to the file, David Halloway was accused of selling military equipment while serving in Iraq. When suspicions were raised, he apparently shot himself in front of First Sergeant Andrew Mills who had confronted him regarding the issue. From what they could see though, Halloway had no previous record, no former disciplinary actions. But, and here's where it gets interesting, Mills' record is just the opposite. Seems our First Sergeant led quite the colourful life before joining up and was in and out of trouble during his early time with the corps. Abby's just spoken to Vance and managed to convince him to re-open the case."

Jenny raised her eyebrows but chose not to comment.

"Come on Jen," said Gibbs not missing the look. "He can't be that bad."

"No, I guess not," relinquished Jenny. "I just find the man somewhat arrogant in his approach. It's probably just me. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what did he say?"

"Well according to Abs, he's going to get McDonald's team on to it tomorrow," replied Gibbs putting his cell in his pocket. "I guess she'll keep me informed. It would be good to get this sorted for Susan Halloway."

"Yeah," agreed Jen. "It's pretty awful when things are left up in the air. And trust me, the good guys aren't always good."

"Agh Jen," said Gibbs putting his arm around her. "Sorry Love, I didn't think. This'll bring up bad memories for you won't it?"

"They're always there Jethro," replied Jenny. "But if Susan can find some peace, whatever the outcome, then it will be worth it."

Gibbs smiled and put his hand on her head, pulling it towards him where he could lay a kiss on her temple. Jenny returned the smile and lent her head on his shoulder.

Catching sight of Gibbs' watch, Jenny lifted his wrist and said, "Hey it's quarter to five. The kids are late."

They both gave a quick look around to see if they could spy any sign of Tony and Ziva walking towards them.

"Well, you know what kids are like," said Gibbs. "They have no sense of time. I remember Shannon telling me, that despite giving Kelly a watch for her 7th birthday, she still could never manage to be home on time after a day of playing with Maddie."

"Yeah, I guess," said Jenny but her worry radar had suddenly turned on and whirred into action. To be honest, it hadn't really been switched off all day, just turned down slightly.

"I'm happy to give them thirty minutes grace," said Gibbs taking another look around. "But if they're not home by five, look out!" he said raising his eyebrows. "It will be early to bed for those two tonight, even with Aiden and his mother here."

"Well, I'd imagine she wouldn't be too pleased either," replied Jenny. "She strikes me as the type who keeps a tight ship herself."

They sat for a while longer, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the water lapping gently at the edge of the lake and the various bird life that called this large body of water home.

When the clock rolled around to five ten, they weren't surprised to see Susan Halloway, making her way along the shore front towards them. Standing up, Gibbs and Jenny began to close the distance between them and soon, they were within talking distance.

"Sorry ta bother yers," called Susan when they were still around twenty feet apart. "Jist wond'ring if Aiden's still 'ere? I told that boy ta be home by half four. He's usually pretty good but I guess with new friends time jist gets away from ya."

Closing the gap until the three of them were standing together, Gibbs shook his head.

"No, he's not here," he said. "We were just wondering the same thing. I was giving them another five minutes before I started looking around for them."

Gibbs looked to Jenny. "We were just saying that they've probably forgotten the time. Tony has a watch, so I'm sure they're not too far away."

Jenny gave a short laugh. "Yeah, they're probably somewhere exploring and didn't think about the return journey. Probably only started heading home when they saw it was four thirty.

"Well, he'd better be 'ome soon," began Susan grimly, "Or I'll be givin' 'im what for!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much just yet," said Gibbs laughing a little to break the tension. "I'm sure they'll come running out of the trees soon enough, apologising profusely and promising all matter of repentance."

"Yeah, well for Aiden's sake, I 'ope so," replied Susan.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" offered Jenny.

"That's real kind of yer but I'd best be goin' back," replied Susan. "Gotta git Sam some dinner before we comes over 'ere."

"Sam's welcome to come to the barbecue as well," said Gibbs quickly. "Sorry, I thought we'd mentioned that yesterday?"

"Yeah, yers did," said Susan going slightly red. "But he's a bit stuck in 'is way. Don't take too kindly ta strangers. Plus he's a bit sick of late and prefers ta stay indoors."

"That's fine," responded Gibbs smiling. "So long as he knows he's welcome. Well, if I see Aiden I'll send him your way and I'll assume you'll do the same if you run into our two?"

"Will do," said Susan turning to head home. "See yers in a bit."

As they watched Susan make her way back towards the boundary, Gibbs and Jenny looked around once more.

"You worried?" asked Jenny, looking into Gibbs face for any sign.

"Ah, not really," he responded. "You?"

"Yeah, a little," she said. "I should've trusted that feeling yesterday."

"How Jen?" said Gibbs pointedly. "We couldn't very well stop them just because we 'had a feeling'."

Sighing, Jenny turned and headed back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" called Gibbs.

"To get some walking shoes," she replied without turning around. "I'm going to walk the boundary."

"Hang on Jen," said Gibbs, jogging to catch up with her.

"Don't try and stop me Jethro," she said as she walked briskly towards the house.

"I'm not," he said, finally reaching her. He took her arm. "Just hold on a minute."

"No," she said angrily pulling her arm back. "Something's happened to them. Neither of them would deliberately cross the boundaries and, after seeing Susan Halloway I don't think there's any way Aiden would want to risk her wrath either. We walked the boundary the other night. From any point it would be less than a forty five minute walk back to the house and it's now," she grabbed hold of his watch, "five thirty. It's not like them Jethro. Tony's responsible, he would keep an eye on the time."

"Yeah, you're right," said Gibbs calmly. "Which is why I was going to suggest, we head off in opposite directions and meet in the middle."

"Oh..., sorry," she said smiling sheepishly. "I'm just so worried."

"I know," he said drawing her in for a hug and rubbing her back. "I am too."

They headed into the house and changed their shoes for sensible hiking boots. Grabbing a torch each, they quickly exited the house and set off in opposite directions. Forty minutes later, they once again met up along the back boundary of the property.

"Anything?" asked Jenny anxiously.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh God Jethro," exclaimed Jenny. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. But we'll find them. I promise you," said Gibbs. Looking at his watch he saw that it was nearly half past six.

Listening carefully, he suddenly heard the sound of an approaching car. Looking out towards the road, he watched as the car slowed and turned into what he assumed was their drive.

"That'll probably be Susan," said Gibbs. "Come on, let's head straight down the hill. It'll be quicker than going around the boundary."

Taking off down the steep hill, Jenny and Gibbs quickened their pace. They didn't wish to worry Susan by not being home for too long after she arrived. As they continued their downwards jog, they suddenly came to the deep gully that had Gibbs assumed must run the length of the property. Sliding his way down, he turned back and held out his hand to help Jenny.

"Jethro," said Jenny suddenly. "The children were talking about this gully the other night. Remember, you had to help them out and they said something about exploring it. Maybe, they're stuck and can't get up?"

Gibbs thought for a second.

"Hang on," he said, frowning. "We saw the gully on the northern boundary, but I just came up the southern and I don't remember seeing it there. Maybe it changes direction and the kids didn't realise?" He looked hopefully at Jenny.

"We didn't cross it on the top boundary," she said. "You don't think it goes underground?"

"Maybe," said Gibbs. "Hey, do you remember the other night when Tony noticed the ground had suddenly turned to concrete?"

"Yes!" said Jenny suddenly. "I bet that's the gully. It must turn into a tunnel or something. I bet that's where they are!"

"Come on," said Gibbs grabbing her hand and all but pulling her across the creek and up the other side. "Let's get back to the house and let Susan know."

With both Jenny and Gibbs almost running the rest of the way, they made it back to the house in just under ten minutes. Seeing Susan about to get back into her car, they called out to her. She turned around and, having seen them both running towards her, shut the car door again and jogged in their direction.

"'Ave yers found 'em?" she asked excitedly.

"No," said Gibbs. "But we might know what may have happened. Susan, do you know anything about the gully that runs along this property?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "But Sam might. Why?" she asked.

"Well the kids saw it the other night and were interested in walking along it," explained Gibbs. "I'm just wondering if it possibly goes underground and they've unknowingly followed it beyond the boundary line?"

"Dunno," said Susan. "But Sam's in the car. I'll ask 'im."

The three of them headed towards the car. Sitting in the front passenger seat was a older man. His balding head was covered by a ball cap. He looked up as they approached.

Opening the car door Sam Halloway twisted his body so that he was half hanging out. His face was gaunt and his mouth was hidden behind a greying beard and moustache. The ball cap was pulled down over his face, making it difficult to see the deep brown eyes that hid a lifetime of hard work and solitude.

"Where's me grandboy?" he asked gruffly.

"Sam, we thinks they may 'ave headed up through an old gully Mr Gibbs 'ere says is on this property," began Susan. "Does ya know what that may be?"

"Hmph," snorted Sam. He scratched at his beard as he thought. "Can't 'member no gully, but there's an old pipeline that ran down this 'ere hill somewhere's around 'ere." He looked up at the three adults standing around him.

"Is yers thinkin' they may 'ave headed up yonder?" he asked.

"It's possible," said Gibbs. "My two were talking about it the other night and how they'd like to follow it."

"Well," said Sam slowly. "They's be followin' it fer quite some ways me reckons," he said. "That pipe comes from right up there," he said pointing beyond the property into the far distance. "An old lookout, built years ago, folks soon found that water came rushin' down the 'illside and started erodin' the soil. So's they set up a line of pipes that goes right down the side of the 'ill from that old lookout and down into this place. If they's taken inta their 'eads ta follow that, they's be right up that lookout. Miles away," he finished scratching his beard again.

"I bet that's exactly where they are," said Gibbs as a sense of relief rushed over him. They may not have actually found them, but at least now they had some idea of where to start looking.

He turned to Susan.

"Why don't you drive Sam back to your place and then you come back here. That way if they return to either house, we'll know." She nodded her head. "Jen and I will head into the gully and follow it to the end. Hopefully we'll find them and have them home soon." He patted Susan on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'll write down our cell numbers and you can call us if they return, and I'll do the same if we find them. What's your cell number?"

He was surprised to see Susan shake her head.

"We ain't got no cell phones," she said. "Got a landline at our place though. If yers find anything, ring that, and I'll git Sam ta ring yers if he finds them."

She took a pen and paper from the car and wrote down her landline number before handing it to Gibbs. He then wrote down his and Jenny's cell numbers and, tearing off the bottom half of the paper, handed it back. Taking her cell out of her pocket, Jenny gave it to Susan.

"Here, take this," she said. "You've got the number, ring Sam and tell him to ring you if he hears anything. We're not likely to split up, and that way we can ring you when we find them."

"Yer sure?" asked Susan.

"Definitely," replied Jenny smiling.

"Alright then," said Gibbs trying to sound cheerful. "We'll be off. Hopefully we'll find them soon and have them home safe and sound."

Susan Halloway simply nodded her head.

"Try not to worry Susan," said Jenny softly. "She may look little, but our Ziva is pretty good when it comes to this sort of thing. If anyone is going to get them out of those woods, it'll be Ziva."

Jenny knew by the look on Susan's face that the woman very much doubted her words, but for the first time since learning of Ziva's past, Jenny was actually grateful that Eli David had chosen such a young age to begin training Ziva. She sincerely hoped the little girl was putting her training to good use.

"Come on Jen," said Gibbs gently, taking Jenny's arm. "Let's get going."

Giving a last wave to Susan as she got into the car ready to take Sam home, Gibbs and Jenny headed back up the hill. There was a determination in their step as they set to climbing the rugged terrain. For now they had a purpose and, more importantly, hope.

Before long, they'd reached the gully and slid down the embankment. Looking up, Gibbs could see the first stars beginning to appear. The sun was just setting over the lake and a deepening violet was descending upon them. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs set out with Jenny beside him. Half jogging, they splashed along the creek bed, determined to find their children and bring them home.

***NCIS***

"Tony, it's getting dark," said Ziva, a slight fear evident in her voice. "I'm going to climb the tree one more time. This will probably be the last time I'll be able to see anything."

"Ok," said Tony as he and Aiden stopped and took a breath.

Once again, Ziva scaled the trunk and branches quickly until she had all but disappeared from view.

"The lake looks closer Tony," she called. "I think we've gone too far forward."

Tony and Aiden's shoulders slumped on hearing the news.

"Can you see the road that run along our top boundary?" called up Tony.

"No!" she shouted. "We're not that close."

"Worth a try," muttered Tony to Aiden. "OK, you'd better come down again," he called to Ziva.

Before long, the little girl was standing alongside them again.

"If we head directly east, we should see the tunnel soon," said Ziva pointing up the hill.

"How do you know that's east?" asked Tony.

"Because the sun set over there," she said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah," said Tony rolling his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not thinking. My tummy's too hungry to let me think."

"Yers should'na givin' me yer sandwiches," said Aiden. "Yers coulda 'ad 'em now."

"Don't be silly Aiden," said Ziva crossly. "Then you'd be hungry. We'll be fine. Tony's just not used to being hungry. He's always eating something," she added.

"Am not!" replied Tony offended at this remark.

"Are too!" argued Ziva.

"Come on," said Aiden standing up and ending the argument. "Standin' around yellin' ain't gonna get us there."

The three of them set off again trying to keep their line of vision as straight as possible. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a clearing.

"Hey, there's the lookout again," said Tony pointing. "It's got lights on it."

"OK," said Ziva spinning around slowly. "We didn't walk long, before we came out into this clearing."

She took a few steps to her right and peered towards the lookout, then looked down the hill and back up to the lookout again. She then took a further ten or so steps towards the right and repeated the same action.

"What she doin'?" asked Aiden.

Tony shrugged.

"No idea," he said and sat down with a disgruntled sigh. Aiden joined him.

"I think I've found it!" yelled Ziva a few minutes later.

Tony and Aiden jumped up and ran towards her. Standing just below the clearing, she was peering down the hill.

"We passed this on our way up," she said pointing to a fallen branch. "And, if this is the right place, there should be a tree stump and then a hollowed out trunk further down."

She began heading down the hill.

"Wait up Ziva!" called Tony. "That could be one of hundreds of fallen branches."

"No it's not," she called back. "It's the same one… aaand here's the tree stump," she yelled excitedly.

Tony and Aiden quicken their pace and caught up to her. She was looking intently around her in all directions.

"Why didn't you do this when we first got lost?" asked Tony. "If you knew the landmarks, why did you let us go off in the wrong direction?"

"I didn't _let_ us go off," she replied scornfully. "You took charge and led us the wrong way. When we first headed down I didn't recognise anything because we were going in the wrong direction. But now, I do recognise things."

She gave a little jump. "Yes!" she squealed. "Here's the hollowed out trunk and here…" she began to run."Here is the tunnel. We found it Tony! We found it!"

"You found it, you mean," he said gratefully. "Well done Ziva! You're the best."

"She sure is," said Aiden.

"Now all we've got to do is follow the tunnel and then the gully and then the fence line," said Ziva enthusiastically. "We'll be home soon Tony."

She suddenly stopped and looked down. "And I guess we'll be in trouble," she said quietly.

"I don't care," replied Tony. "As long as we're home, I'd be happy to take a spanking."

"You must have a tough butt," said Ziva. "Daddy's hand really hurts."

"Hand?" said Aiden. "I'll probably get the paddle?"

"Ouch!" said Tony and Ziva together looking at him in sympathy. "Daddy only ever uses his hand on us," added Ziva.

"You're lucky," groaned Aiden and the three of them set off again, trudging along the tunnel.

***NCIS***

"Phew, it's much easier going down this tunnel than coming up," said Tony after about twenty minutes of walking in complete darkness.

Each of them was holding out their left arm, guiding themselves along the edge of the pipe.

"I wish we'd thought to bring torches," commented Ziva as she stumbled slightly on a small rock.

"Well I guess we didn't reckon on still being out here after dark Zee-vah," said Tony sarcastically. "Otherwise I would've packed them!"

"Why did you say my name like that?" asked Ziva into the darkness.

"Like what?" returned Tony's voice.

"You said Zee-vah instead of Ziva?" she said.

"I don't know, it just fitted I guess," he explained. "I was being sarcastic and it just sounded right to say it like that."

As they fell into a rhythmic step, Tony leading the way, with Ziva following and then Aiden brining up the rear, they continued in silence. They had been walking for a further ten minutes when Tony suddenly stopped. Ziva crashed into the back of him and Aiden into her.

"Tony!" she yelled. "Why did you st-"

"Shh!" said Tony suddenly. "I think I saw a light up ahead and I'm sure I heard something."

"What?" whispered Ziva.

"I don't know," whispered Tony crossly. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be wondering."

"Maybe it's a bear?" said Ziva, the fear evident in her voice.

"Ziva! When did you last see a bear carrying a torch?" replied Tony scornfully.

"Well," she said realising how ridiculous it sounded, "I haven't ever seen a bear before."

"Well, trust me," replied Tony. "They don't carry torches."

The three of them stood still and huddled together. By now, they could see the small approaching light and they watched as it grew closer. After a few minutes, they all realised that it wasn't one light, but two. And, as they listened, they could distinctly hear the sound of human footsteps.

"Maybe it's Daddy come to rescue us?" said Ziva and without thinking she called out, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Shut up Ziva!" whispered Tony fiercely. "What if it's a murderer or something?"

Suddenly they heard a far away voice call Ziva's name.

"A murderer wouldn't know my name Tony. It's Daddy!" and she suddenly rushed forward, passing Tony, and began running down the tunnel towards the approaching lights, calling "Daddy!" as she ran.

Within minutes, she was lifted joyfully into Gibbs arms as he grabbed her and held her close.

"Oh Ziva, my beautiful, sweet girl, thank God we've found you," Gibbs exclaimed as he hugged her tightly and smothered her in kisses.

Seconds later, they were joined by Aiden and Tony, the latter throwing himself into Gibbs body and hugging tightly while Jenny wrapped her arms around all three of them, crying tears of joy and relief.

Seeing Aiden on the outer, she reached over and pulled him into a hug. "We are so relieved to find you," she said, holding the boy close.

"Come on," said Gibbs setting Ziva on the ground, "Let's go home!"

"How did you know it was us?" asked Jenny as the five of them began the last leg of the journey home.

"We didn't," said Tony. "Ziva just guessed it might be you when we saw the torches and she called out.

"And you told me it could be a murderer," said Ziva scornfully. "It's a good job I did call out!"

"Yeah, well," said Tony a little embarrassed. "It could've been a murderer. But I glad it wasn't," he added relieved.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ziva finally asked the question the three children had been worried about.

"Are we in heaps of trouble Daddy?" she asked not looking up and dreading the answer.

"We need to talk about it when we get home," said Gibbs. "I need to know the whole story and…" he said as Ziva was about to launch into a full explanation, "Mrs Halloway needs to be present as well so she can hear what happened. So let's just get home and we'll talk about it then."

"Is Ma at yer place?" asked Aiden speaking for the first time.

"Yes," answered Jenny. "She waited there in case you came to our place and your Grandad waited at your house in case you ended up there."

"Oh boy," said Aiden shaking his head. "I'm in fer one hellava hidin'" he said.

"Why do you have to hide?" asked Ziva confused.

"He means spanking Ziva," said Tony. "Senior used to call it a hiding as well."

'Yeah, cept in my case it'll be the paddle on my bare butt," said Aiden shuddering.

Ziva's eyes widened in fear. "Are you gonna do that to us Daddy?" she asked fearfully.

Gibbs stopped. "Ziva, have I ever used anything other than my hand to spank you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"And have I ever taken down your pants or spanked your bare bottom?" he asked again.

"No," she said. "But we did something really bad today, we got lost and you had to come find us. But we would've got home on our own. I was trying to find the way and I did and all we had to do was follow the tunnel, then the gully and then the fence and we would have been home. I did try Daddy, I did!" She looked at her feet and began crying.

Gibbs crouched down in front of her.

"Honey, I'm not angry that we had to come and find you. Finding you safe and well was the best part of my day. And as for getting lost? Like I said before, we'll talk about that back at the house. But one thing I can promise you. If Mommy and I ever feel you do need a spanking, we will never remove your clothes. If you're already naked, such as if you're being silly or naughty while in the bath, well then maybe you might draw the short straw and feel my hand on your bottom," he added laughing. "But I will never ask either of you to remove your clothes. That's just humiliating and that's not what a spanking is about."

When Ziva nodded her understanding Gibbs continued. "Secondly, Mommy or I will only ever spank you with our hands. Again, a spanking is not about bruising you or making you sore for days. It's about teaching you to not repeat the mistake. A sore butt only has to last for a short while in order for the lesson to be learned. Now, we made that promise to you a long time ago. You may not remember it, but that promise was made none the less. And in this family, we don't break promises do we?"

"Nah uh," she said. "But why is Aiden's Mommy gonna use a paddle on him?" she asked.

Feeling awkward at having to answer the question in front of Aiden, Gibbs tried to think of a diplomatic response. He was saved however when Jenny stepped forward and spoke.

"Families are different Honey and each family has their own rules," she said. She had been watching Aiden as he listened to Gibbs speak to Ziva and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable following what he had said.

"My Daddy used to use a belt on me if I had been really naughty and sometimes that was on the bare bottom," she said.

"Really?" asked Ziva shocked. "But you loved your Daddy didn't you?"

"Of course I did," said Jenny. "But that was the way he was and I knew the rules and the consequences if I broke those rules."

"My Father used a belt too," added Gibbs "And sometimes a paddle," he said looking at Aiden. "I didn't hate him either. That's just the way things are in some families. They may not believe in use their hands for spanking. So they use other things instead. Just because someone spanks with a belt or paddle doesn't mean they hit so hard that it causes bruises or bleeding. That's when a spanking becomes abuse."

"Like my Abba did with me and Ari," said Ziva quietly.

Running his fingers through her hair Gibbs continued, "I don't, nor ever will, use a belt on either of you because you've both had bad experiences with belts."

Both Tony and Ziva nodded.

"And besides, my hand probably hurts enough without me needing to use a paddle or a wooden spoon either."

"It sure does!" said Ziva emphatically. "But a paddle would hurt heaps more," she added.

"Well it depends on how hard it's used. It's the same with someone's hand. You could cause serious injury just by using your hand as well, especially on someone who's only little."

"Like me?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Honey, it's not about how hard you hit someone. That's where your Abba was wrong. He thought the more he hurt you and Ari, the more you would pay attention and learn a lesson. It's the same with you and Senior," Gibbs said looking at Tony. "Do you remember how after I spanked you for drinking the alcohol you said that even though Senior's beltings hurt more, you weren't really sorry afterwards?"

"Yeah," said Tony nodding. He suddenly looked up. "Don't get me wrong though," he said hastily. "Your spankings hurt, like you don't need to go any harder or anything," he assured his Dad.

Gibbs laughed.

"But yeah," continued Tony. "It was different because you weren't angry when you spanked me. You were disappointed and sad, but not angry."

"Exactly," said Gibbs. "And that makes all the difference. It's the intent behind the spanking that decides whether it's effective or not. Sure it hurts, it's meant to," he added smiling at all three children. "But whether a parent uses their hand, a paddle or a belt, it's the reason behind the spanking that counts. I'm sure when Aiden's mom uses a paddle, it probably hurts," he looked at Aiden and Ziva and Tony followed his gaze.

Aiden nodded going slightly red at the attention he was being given.

"But do you end up with lots of bruises afterwards?" asked Gibbs hoping to God that the child would answer no.

Aiden shook his head. "It's just really red and sore," he said.

"Same as you," Gibbs said turning back to Ziva. "Now I could cause big bruises just by using my hands, but I don't because that's not why I'm spanking you. It's the same for Aiden. It's just that his Mom uses a paddle rather than her hand."

"So it doesn't mean that Aiden's Mommy is mean, like Abba was or like Tony's first Daddy?" asked Ziva trying to make sense of what she had heard.

"No, not at all," said Gibbs firmly. "Just like my Father and Mommy's Father weren't mean. What makes people mean, is the reason behind why they do something. If they're doing it to deliberately hurt your body or your feelings, or because they're angry and full of hate, then that's mean. But if they are trying to help you understand what you did was wrong and trying and help you to make better choices, then that's love. And there's a big difference between meanness and love. I know it isn't always like that, but with us, and I'm sure with Aiden's family, it is."

Ziva looked down at her shoes.

"Sometimes I forget," she said quietly. "Like the other night when Tony got spanked." She reached out and touched Gibbs' face. "I forget that you're not Abba, and I think that Tony's going to get hurt like Ari did."

"I know Sweet Pea and I'm really sorry that you had to go through those things that your Abba did."

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Just as I'm sorry that you had to experience the way your father used to treat you."

He pulled Tony close so that he was speaking to both children. "If I could take back your pasts, I would, in heartbeat. But I can't. All I can do, is show you that there's a different way to life and that it's not about hurt and pain, nor anger and abandonment, but it's about love and being together and helping each other."

Gibbs looked at both children standing before him. "I love you both so much and I am so proud to be your Dad. Nothing will ever change that."

He smiled at them warmly. "So," he said standing up gingerly after crouching for so long. "How about we continue this adventure and make our way home. I don't know about you three, but I'm starving!"

"Oh, so am I," said Tony.

"Me too," said Aiden.

"Me three," said Ziva.

"Well come on then," said Jenny, taking Tony and Ziva's hands. "Let's go!"

As Jenny, Tony and Ziva started walking, Gibbs touched Aiden's shoulder and held him back for a minute. Once the other three were out of earshot, he turned to Aiden saying, "You ok with what I just spoke about?"

"Yes Sir," said Aiden nodding his head.

"I didn't want to make you feel embarrassed or anything, that's all," continued Gibbs.

"Yer didn't Sir," he reassured Gibbs. "I don't like me ma using the paddle but I knows she loves me."

"That's good Son," said Gibbs beginning to walk forward.

After a while Aiden asked, "So, Tony and Ziva? They ain't yer real kids?"

Gibbs smiled. "Oh they're my real kids," he said. "But I know what you mean. And no, I'm not what you call their biological father. Jenny and I adopted Tony and Ziva," he added trying to make it as simple as he could.

Aiden nodded.

"They're real lucky Sir," said Aiden. "Yer a good Dad. I reckon my Dad woulda been good as well. He jist never got the chance."

"I reckon you're right there Son," said Gibbs. "Any man would be proud to have you for a son Aiden. Don't you ever doubt that."

"I'm sorry that Tony and Ziva had a rough start," continued Aiden. "I like 'em and they's real lucky to 'ave found you. I hope they's don't ever have ta go back to their other dads. They don't sound like good men."

"No Aiden, they weren't," said Gibbs sighing. "And, as long as I have anything to do with it, they'll never see their biological fathers again, until they want to."

Aiden nodded. "That's good Sir," he said. "That's real good."

***NCIS***

It was a very tired and hungry group that emerged from the trees an hour later. As they approached the house, they saw Susan Halloway running towards them. Reaching Aiden, she grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my dear, dear boy," she said gripping him tightly. "I were so worried about yers. I can't lose ya, Son. I've already lost yer Dad, I can't lose yer as well."

"I'm Ok, Ma," said Aiden hugging his mother tenderly. "We's got lost is all. But Ziva 'ere," he said pulling away and looking at Ziva. "She's 'mazing Ma. She found the tunnel and got us back on track."

Mrs Halloway looked down at Ziva and stroked her face tenderly.

"I'm jist so glad yers all safe. Come on," she said pulling on Aiden's arm. "Let's git ya home and git some food inta ya."

"Please Susan," said Gibbs gently. "Come inside our place. We can cook up the meat we were going to have and you can go and fetch Sam. He sounded like he might like some company tonight when I rang to say they were all safe. That way we can hear the story from the three of them and sort out what happened out there today."

When Susan nodded, the six of them turned towards the house and made their way into its light and warmth.

***NCIS***

"So, you see Daddy," said Ziva after the three of them had finished telling the story from start to finish. "We didn't mean to go out of the boundary. We honestly thought we were just going up to the back of our property."

"I know we probably should have realised it was a lot more walking than we did the other night, but we just didn't think about it," added Tony. "We were talking and laughing and time just kind of got away."

"I understand," said Gibbs nodding.

"So are we still going to get a spanking though, because we kind of put ourselves in danger?" asked Ziva a little fearfully.

Gibbs smiled at her and then looked at Tony.

"Not from me," he said and could help but laugh out loud when both Tony and Ziva let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Guys, there's a big difference between putting yourself in danger by doing something stupid, like climbing the roof," he added looking sternly at Ziva. "Or putting yourself in danger by making an honest mistake. And today was an honest mistake. You didn't deliberately set out to break the rules." All three children shook their heads vigorously. "You honestly thought you were staying in the boundary." The three children swapped to nodding their heads vigorously. "And I for one, would never spank you for an honest mistake," he concluded.

"Nor me," added Susan which elicited a loud sigh of relief from Aiden.

"I'm sorry I worried yer Ma," said Aiden standing over by his mother's side. "You too Grandad," he added looking over at Sam.

"That's alright Son," said Sam gruffly. "I jist glad yer's safe."

"Well," said Gibbs. "I reckon that fire pit is probably hot enough to begin cooking those steaks. What do you say Sam? How about you and I get them cooking?" Gibbs turned and took out a tray from the fridge.

"Sounds good ta me," said Sam standing up with the aid of a walking stick. "Although, I's not inta burnin' 'em to a crisp. I likes me steak to still bleed a little."

"You and I are gonna get along just fine," said Gibbs, slapping the older man on the back as the two of them headed out the door, Gibbs carrying the tray loaded with meat. "There's nothing like a steak that's still got a bit of moo left in it."

As he shut the door behind him, Gibbs caught Jenny's eye and winked at her. It had been a stressful day, but they'd managed to get through it. And added to that, he hoped that his talk in the tunnel had served to help Ziva and Tony understand a little more about what family love is really about. He especially hoped that Ziva would one day come to realise that she didn't need to fear discipline especially when it came to those she loved. While he could never erase her memories, he certainly prayed that he was helping her to form new ones, and enabling her to change her thinking. Looking back through the window, he watched as Ziva happily chatted with Tony and Aiden while she perched on Jenny's lap, confident in her mother's love for her. Yep, he thought as he turned to follow Sam down to the fire pit. They'd had a win today, he was sure of it.


	21. Sleepless Nights Make For Cranky Days

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews. As I've said before they keep me inspired. I'm pleased people felt the same way as I did with the last chapter. Gibbs is strict but he's fair.**

**I've decided to turn this into two parts as it was long enough without including the evening as well.**

**Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming.**

Chapter 21 - Sleepless Nights Make For Cranky Days Part 1

As Gibbs rolled onto his right side and stretched out his left arm he was vaguely aware of an empty space where Jenny should have been. As his mind became more alert, he suddenly realised that he was alone in the bed. Turning over, he picked up his watch and squinted at the dial. 02.07. Assuming Jenny to be in the bathroom, he waited a couple of minutes for her to return. When five minutes elapsed and there was still no sign of her, Gibbs quietly got out of bed to check to see if she was alright.

Padding softly to the bathroom, he noticed the room was in darkness and void of any human life. He carried on to Tony and Ziva room. Peeking in, both children were tucked up asleep and, again, there was no sign of Jenny. Rubbing his eyes and forcing himself to become fully awake, Gibbs noticed a faint light coming from downstairs. As he descended to the ground floor, he found Jenny curled up in the arm chair reading her book.

"Hey," he whispered as he crossed the floor and stood behind her. "What are you doing down here?"

She looked up and, stretching out her hand, softly stroked his face.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he said. "Well, not really. Realising I was alone actually woke me."

Gibbs moved to the front of the arm chair and tapping Jenny's shoulder, directed her to stand up. He then took her spot on the chair and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leaning back into his chest, Jenny ran her hands up and down his arms.

"So," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know," she replied sighing deeply. "Just a bit worked up I suppose. The worry of not being able to find the kids, the relief in finding them, the Halloway case, it's just all whirring around in my brain and I couldn't shut it off."

She drew her knees up and twisted her body so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, curled up like a kitten, her head snuggled into his chest. Gibbs rested one arm around her knees, while the other drew circles on her back.

"Thought this might bring up some memories for you," he said softly into her ear. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold me," she said, nestling further into his chest.

"Always," he said kissing her temple and tightening his hold around her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer until Gibbs said, "You know, we'd be a lot more comfortable in bed."

Laughing, she looked up saying, "Always Mr Practical."

"Come on," he said patting her thigh.

When she didn't move but wriggled slightly so she was cocooned further in his arms, Gibbs sighed and, placing one hand under her knees and the other around her back, he stood and lifted her in one fluid movement.

"Jethro!" she whined. "I don't want to go to bed, I was comfortable here."

"You know," he said kissing the tip of her nose. "You sound just like Ziva when you use that voice."

"Do not!" she retorted sulkily.

Shaking his head, he simply laughed and carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. Depositing her gently on the bed, he moved around to his side and climbed back in.

Seeing she hadn't moved, he said, "Come on Jen, get into bed and I'll rub your back."

"Do you think David Halloway was murdered?" she asked, still sitting on the edge of the bed where Gibbs had put her and facing away from him.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know Jen. But, if he was, I'm sure Greg and his team will figure it out. Now lay down and try to go to sleep." He patted her pillow to encourage movement.

He was relieved when he saw Jenny stand, pull back the covers and climb in next to him. Rolling so that she was facing Gibbs, Jenny said, "I hope they do find something. Susan deserves a break. It must have been hard work raising Aiden on her own, knowing deep down that her husband was innocent."

"We don't know that Jen," said Gibbs quietly. "All we know at this stage, is that there's enough suspicion to reopen the case. As for the rest, we'll just have to wait and see what they find."

When she didn't make any further comment, Gibbs said, 'Roll over and I'll rub your back. See if you can relax enough to fall asleep. It'll be another big day tomorrow and the last thing you need is to be half asleep."

As she rolled over to face the other way, Jenny said, "Do you think we'll be able to get through twenty four hours without some sort of crisis?"

"Probably not," replied Gibbs laughing. "This is Tony and Ziva we're talking about!"

He moved his hand under her top and gently scratched down her back and then up again in a slow rhythmic pattern. Jenny sighed and nuzzled her head into the pillow.

"What were you thinking of doing tomorrow?" she asked, relaxing into the gentle scratching she could feel along her back.

"Not sure," Gibbs said softly. "I thought we might take a trip into the town and visit the information centre. They might have some suggestions."

"Good idea," replied Jenny lazily.

As Gibbs continued rubbing, the silence grew. Hoping that she had finally succumbed to sleep, he was just about pull his arm back when he heard, "Do you think Susan will be able to claim compensation for all these years of lost support?"

Sighing, Gibbs said, "I don't know, it will depend on what they find."

"I hope so. It'll certainly help with….um… Jethro? That's not my back," she said as Gibbs' hand had moved gently around to the front, over her stomach and began a downward journey to the apex of her thighs.

"Anything to distract you at the moment," he responded sliding his hand under her panties and beginning to rub small, torturous circles over her core.

"Mmmm," she moaned rolling onto her back and stretching up her arm to touch his face. "I like the way you think," she purred softly.

***NCIS***

A few hours later, wrapped in each other's arms, Jenny and Gibbs were once again awoken by a soft voice calling, "Mommy, Daddy, are you awake?"

Opening her eyes and seeing Ziva standing by the side of the bed, Jenny said, "What's up honey?"

"Nothing," replied Ziva. "I was just wondering if I could go outside and play in the cubby house."

Forcing her eyes to open and half sitting up, Jenny took a better look at Ziva. Already dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a purple t-shirt, the little girl looked back at her mother and smiled.

"What time is it?" came a deep, gravelly voice from behind them.

"Um…it's morning," replied Ziva, avoiding the question.

Rolling over and grabbing his watch, Gibbs, for the second time that night, squinted at the dial.

"Ziva, it's 4.52! Go back to bed!" Gibbs grumbled putting down his watch and settling on the pillow again.

"I can't Daddy, I'm already dressed," she said, hoping that would make all the difference.

Feeling Gibbs tense behind her, Jenny said softly, "Honey, go and put your pjs back on and go back to bed. It's far too early to be playing outside."

"But I don't want to go to bed," Ziva whined.

"See," murmured Gibbs in Jenny's ear. "Just like Ziva."

Confused at first by what he meant, Jenny remembered their conversation only a few short hours earlier when Gibbs had taken her to bed.

"Funny Jethro," she said bringing her hand back and pinching his thigh.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Focusing back on Ziva, Jenny said, "Ziva, why don't you just take off your shorts and climb into bed with us?"

When Ziva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, Jenny sighed.

"It's either that or go back to your own bed," she said a little impatiently.

"Oooh," grumbled Ziva, pulling down her shorts and stepping out of them. "It's not fair. I'm not even tired."

Pulling open the covers, Jenny looked behind and ordered, "Wriggle back Jethro, we have incoming."

When Ziva was finally stretched out against her mother, with Jenny's arm tucked around her middle, the three of them gently drifted off to sleep.

***NCIS***

Suddenly, Gibbs sat upright, fear clutched at his chest.

"Dad!" screamed Tony's voice again.

Jumping out of bed, Gibbs was down the hall and in Tony's bedroom within seconds of waking.

As he flicked on the light, he saw Tony sitting up, panting quickly, his eyes wide with fear.

"What is it, Tony?" asked Gibbs advancing on Tony's bed and half climbing the ladder. Reaching out his arm, he touched Tony on the back. The boy jumped and Gibbs could feel he was trembling.

"Hey Buddy," cooed Gibbs softly, rubbing Tony's back. "It's OK. It was just a dream."

Tony turned his head and looked directly into his father's eyes. Suddenly realising where he was and who he was with, Tony took a huge intake of air and began sobbing.

"Oh D-d-dad, I th-th- thought you were d-d-dead," he stammered between sobs.

Reaching up with both hands, Gibbs placed them under Tony arms and all but dragged the boy to the edge of the bed and into his chest. Carrying him down the ladder as best he could, Gibbs reached the bottom and lifted Tony properly so that the boy's legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands around Gibbs' neck and his head nestled into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh," whispered Gibbs and he rubbed Tony's back and bounced gently around the room as if he were holding a fussing toddler.

"You're OK Tony. I've got ya, you're safe." The gentle words were repeated over and over until Tony's breathing began to slow and the sobs started to subside. Looking towards the door, Gibbs saw Jenny and Ziva standing there.

"Is Tony OK?" asked Ziva her eyes wide with concern.

"He just had a bad dream honey," replied Gibbs. "Go back to bed with Mommy."

As Jenny put her hand on Ziva's back to guide her out into the hall, Ziva pulled away.

"No," Ziva said entering the room and sitting on the bottom bunk of her bed. "I want to see if Tony's OK."

Realising there was no point in arguing, Jenny entered the room and sat on the bed next to Ziva. She knew the bond that existed between these two and it was easier to just give in, rather than force the issue and end up with more problems on their hands.

As Gibbs felt Tony begin to relax and could hear he was no longer crying, he took a seat on the bottom bunk of Tony's bed and continued to rock gently as the boy snuggled into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Gibbs rubbing Tony's back. "Sometimes it helps."

"I had a bad dream," said Tony softly into Gibbs chest. He sniffed loudly.

Reaching over to the dressing table, Jenny grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them to Gibbs who, in turn, gave them to Tony. As the boy sat back and blew his nose, Gibbs used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were lying on his son's cheeks. As Tony held the tissues in his hands, he looked up into Dad's eyes.

"What was it about Tony," asked Gibbs softly, brushing the hair back off the boy's sweaty forehead.

It was really horrible," hiccuped Tony. "You died," he said nestling back into Gibbs chest as fresh tears made their way back down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok," soothed Gibbs, rubbing Tony's back again. "You can see I'm alive and well. It was just a yucky dream."

"We were lost," mumbled Tony, his face pressed into the material of Gibbs' pyjama top.

Gibbs gently pulled Tony back. "I can't hear you buddy," he said softly.

"We were lost," said Tony again. This time, everyone could hear him clearly. "Me, Ziva and Aiden. It was dark and we couldn't find out way home. We found a cave and we were hiding in it. Then this big bear suddenly appeared and it was going to eat us. It had huge teeth and there was blood dripping from its mouth."

Ziva shivered as she listened and snuggled into Jenny's side. Putting her arm around the little girl, Jenny pulled her onto her lap and rocked her gently as they listened to Tony.

"Then, then," Tony stopped. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"It's OK," repeated Gibbs. "You're safe."

"Then the bear suddenly turned into Senior. He was holding this huge belt and he kept saying that we had been really bad and he was going to whip us until we bled. He came towards Ziva first and…and I ran towards him and tried to grab the belt away from him."

"No Tony," cried Ziva, suddenly pulling away from Jenny and running to Tony's side. She crawled up on the bed next to Tony and Gibbs and put her arms around her brother. Jenny hopped up and sat next to her, pulling her onto her lap so that both children could touch each other while still supported by a parental hold.

Go on Tony, what happened next?" encouraged Gibbs continuing to rub the boy's back gently.

"He pushed me away and was saying horrible things like, I didn't deserve to have a little sister if I couldn't look after her and he said…he said, it would hurt me more to watch him beat Ziva instead of hitting me and then he brought the belt down hard on Ziva's back and she screamed."

By now Tony and Ziva were both crying, each rocked gently in their parent's arms.

"Then you came Dad," said Tony, gulping and looking up. "You ran into the cave and pushed Senior away and he fell and hit his head on a rock. You were picking up Ziva and I was hugging you, then…then…"

Tony stopped.

"It's OK Tony. You can see that I'm fine. Try to tell me what happened," said Gibbs knowing that this was difficult for the boy.

"Suddenly Senior had a gun. I don't know where it came from, but he held it up and I screamed out 'Dad' and…and he shot you and you fell to the floor and me and Ziva were screaming out 'Dad! Dad' but you wouldn't wake up and Senior was laughing and saying, 'I'm your only Dad. Now you're both stuck with me.' Then he said, 'I'm going to make you pay for leaving me.' And he started to walk towards us with the gun and the belt and that's when I woke up."

Tony was panting again, the tears were falling rapidly down his cheeks and Gibbs could feel him trembling.

"Oh Tony," soothed Gibbs gently, "It was only a dream. We're all safe and I would never let Senior hurt you."

"But if he has a gun, you can't stop him Dad," cried Tony, the fear still raw from the dream.

"Buddy, he doesn't know where you are. Trust me, you are safe. I'll keep you safe." Hearing Ziva sniffling next to him, he wrapped one arm around her as well and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"I'll keep you both safe." He promised.

They sat like that for a further five minutes, Gibbs murmuring promises, while Jenny drew her fingers through Ziva's hair. Ziva huddled close to Tony and, for once, the boy didn't pull away but held her tightly, enjoying the closeness and warmth of her body.

"Thank you Tony," he heard her whisper. "Thank you for trying to protect me in your dream."

He smiled and, reaching out his hand, clasped it around hers and squeezed tightly.

"Always," he said smiling a watery smile at her. "You're my little sister, I'll always protect you, dream or not," he whispered back.

Kissing Tony's head, Gibbs sat back and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Tony sniffing again. "It helped to talk about it,"

"That's good Bud," replied Gibbs.

Looking out the window, Gibbs could see a faint light filling the horizon. Figuring it was probably around 5.30am he gently stood and extracted himself and Tony from Ziva and Jenny's arms.

"Well," he said, still holding Tony. "I think we should all still try and get some sleep." Turning to Tony he added, "You want to come and join us in our room. Ziva's already settled herself in our bed once this night."

He felt Tony nod. "But can I get a drink first. I'm really thirsty," he added.

"Sure Bud," said Gibbs putting the boy down on the floor. "Go and get some water from the kitchen."

"Can I go too?" asked Ziva. "I'm kinda thirsty as well."

"Actually I wouldn't mind a cuppa," added Jenny. "I might join them."

Sighing, Gibbs smiled at the three of them. "Well I'm going to bed. I've been woken three times during this night, and my brain still needs sleep," he said yawning loudly.

"Three times Daddy?" asked Ziva.

"Yep," said Gibbs heading towards the door. "Your mother decided to go night wandering as well and I found her downstairs reading at 2am."

"Naughty Mommy," admonished Ziva. "Was Daddy cross? He told me I'd be in big trouble if he found me downstairs in the middle of the night."

"No Honey," said Jenny seeing the grin on Gibbs' face. "Mommy's an adult and can go downstairs if she wants without getting into trouble."

Sighing, Ziva grabbed Tony's hand saying, "I wish I was an adult," and the two of them left the room passing Gibbs who was standing in the door way.

As Jenny made to pass Gibbs, he reached out and playfully swatted her bottom, "Don't count on it," he whispered in her ear as he too left to go back to bed.

Shaking her head, Jenny smiled at Gibbs' retreating back and made her way down the hall, following after Tony and Ziva.

***NCIS***

As Gibbs rolled over and opened his eyes, he became aware of two things. One, the room was flooded with light, and two, he was alone in the bed. After making a pit stop to the bathroom, he wandered downstairs. As he looked into the kitchen he saw Jenny, Tony and Ziva huddled over the kitchen table.

The three of them looked up as he entered the room.

"Morning Daddy," said Ziva cheerfully. "Look what we found in one of the cupboards?"

Looking at the table, Gibbs noticed it was a jigsaw puzzle that had consumed their attention.

"Well I gather no-one came back to bed," commented Gibbs as he saw that the 200 piece puzzle was nearly complete. He passed Jenny and kissed the top of her head. Looking up she returned the kiss to this lips.

"No," she said. "We were all kind of awake by that stage."

As Gibbs passed Tony, he bent over and also kissed him on the head. Running his fingers through the boy's hair, he said, "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," said Tony. "It was just a silly dream." In the cold, hard light of day, Tony was feeling embarrassed by his reaction to the dream.

Taking his chin and making the boy look at him, Gibbs said, "No nightmare is silly. It's your body's way of dealing with stresses and worry. You don't need to feel embarrassed about what happened Tony. I'm just glad we could be there for you."

Tony nodded. "Thanks Dad," he said softly.

After kissing Ziva good morning, Gibbs went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. Taking a seat next to Jenny, he sipped the coffee and focused on the puzzle. It was a Disney picture of Mickey Mouse and the gang.

"Where did you find this?" asked Gibbs, finding a piece and snapping it in place.

"It was in the cupboard under the stairs," answered Ziva. "There's other games as well," she added.

Probably supplies for cold winter's days or for when it's raining," suggested Tony.

"Or when the children can't sleep and you're looking for something to do at 6am," added Jenny tousling Tony's hair.

"Yeah, that too," he replied grinning. He leaned over and found a piece. As he snapped it in place, he said, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," said Gibbs, taking another gulp of coffee. "I thought we could drive into town and visit the information centre and see what's around here to do."

"Can Aiden come?" asked Ziva.

"I think Aiden should stay with his Mom and Grandad today," said Gibbs diplomatically. "I'm sure after yesterday they don't want him wandering off with another family."

"So," he said, changing the subject. "Have you guys had breakfast?"

"No," said Jenny looking up at the clock. "Hey, it's nearly nine o'clock. You did sleep in," she added turning back to Gibbs. "We were waiting for you and we just got sidetracked doing the puzzle I guess."

"Daddy, I think that's your phone," said Ziva, her head on one side and listening carefully.

As the room fell silent, Gibbs realised that Ziva was right. The familiar sound of his cell could be heard from upstairs. Getting up from the table, Gibbs took to the stairs two at a time and jogged into their bedroom. Picking up the phone, he saw 1 missed call from an unknown number.

Hitting the redial Gibbs waited while it rang.

Three minutes later, he was leaning over the stair banister, phone on hold and calling out. "Hey Jen! Can you come here a minute?"

He waited until he saw her at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up enquiringly.

"It's the guy who owns this place on the phone. Apparently the people who were booked to come in tomorrow have cancelled and he wants to know if we want to stay longer. What do you think?"

Climbing the stairs as Gibbs spoke, Jenny was now level with him. "Until when?" she asked.

"He says we can have it until next Friday if we want."

"We don't have enough clothes and things," Jenny said. "I mean I'd love to stay but…"

"We could always hit the shops?" said Gibbs grinning at her.

Laughing Jenny said, "Tell him yes, we'll figure out the rest later."

Gibbs gave her a quick kiss then spoke back into the phone. Once it was all settled, the two of them headed back down the stairs.

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Gibbs as they were half way down. "Why don't I ring Abby and see if she and Tim want to come up here for the weekend. It's only a three hour drive and Abby's worked enough overtime to leave early today. They could duck past my place first and grab some clothes. You've got enough stuff at my house to get through another week," he finished looking at Jenny.

"Yeah, casual stuff and underwear," she said.

"Well that's all you need," he responded. "She can grab some stuff for the kids and we won't need to even go near a clothing store." He grinned at her.

"Well, we could always do with a little extra something," replied Jenny not wanting to entirely dismiss the chance for a shopping trip.

Shaking his head, Gibbs jogged down the rest of the steps.

"Hey kids! Guess what?" he said as he entered the kitchen.

Tony and Ziva looked up. "What Dad?" asked Tony.

"It looks like we're staying here another week," said Gibbs cheerfully. "That was the man who owns this place and the next people who were booked in to come have cancelled. So we've decided to stay another week."

"Yay!" cheered Ziva standing up on her chair. "A whole week!"

"Yep," said Gibbs grabbing her and swinging her around. "So, I guess we'd better go to that information centre today and see what else there is to do around here."

"That's a good idea Daddy," said Ziva cupping his cheeks with her hands. "That means we'll probably get to see Aiden again and maybe go fishing and swimming?"

"Yep," said Gibbs. "We can do all those things. So, how about you two get dressed and I'll start some breakfast," added Gibbs.

As Tony got up from the table Ziva said, "But I am dressed Daddy. Remember? I got dressed early today."

Grinning at her and lifting her up so she was above his head, he snapped at the elastic of her panties. "I think you've forgotten something," he said tickling her bottom.

"Oh yeah, that's right," she said going red. "I forgot I took them off."

Putting her down, he smiled as the two of them raced out of the kitchen.

"No running on the stairs," he called after them.

As Jenny entered, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "So, you reckon you can stand another week cooped up in here?" he asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"Oh I don't know," she said, squirming slightly as his teeth tickled her. "Another week of sun, swimming, relaxing and rest? Gee don't know if I can handle that."

She reached up and kissed him deeply, tasting the coffee from his earlier cup.

"Mmmm," she said softly. "You taste good."

When he pulled away and looked questioningly at her, she smiled and said, "Jamaican blend, no cream or sugar."

Laughing he hugged her tightly, then set to making breakfast for the four of them.

An hour later as Jenny finished washing the dishes and Tony and Ziva had put the last plate back in the cupboard, Gibbs entered the front door having just made a call to Abby.

"Well, she's certainly excited," he said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing the glass from Ziva who was standing on tiptoe to try and reach the shelf. He put the glass on the shelf and took a seat at the table.

"She said she'll call Tim and organise for him to pick her up and they'll head off about four this afternoon," he added taking the mug of coffee Jenny was offering him.

"Well let's hope Tim doesn't have plans for the weekend," said Jenny sitting down with her own mug of coffee.

"Are you kidding? With Abby nagging him, he doesn't have a choice," laughed Gibbs taking a sip.

"Daddy, can we go and play in the garden?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, ok," answered Gibbs. "But, do not climb any trees and please don't wander out of sight of the house. Mommy and I just need to get ready and then we'll be going. I don't want to spend the next hour looking for you."

"We won't," said Tony and Ziva together as they headed for the front door.

Suddenly Ziva stopped and slowly made her way back to Gibbs. Standing in front of him she held her head down.

"What is it Sweet Pea?" asked Gibbs concerned by the change in her demeanour.

"When we were lost, I had to climb some really tall trees," she began in a quiet voice. "I wasn't doing it to be naughty I promise. I just needed to see where we were and try and find our way back. I'm sorry Daddy."

Lifting her onto his lap, he said softly. "Sweetheart, thank you for telling me that. That just shows how honest you are. But it's OK. I understand why you did it." She looked up and him and smiled.

"But, that doesn't mean you can do it now. That was only in an emergency situation," he added firmly.

"I know Daddy. I just wanted you to know because I forgot to tell you about that last night," she added.

"You're a good girl Ziva Gibbs," he said kissing her nose. "And I'm very proud of you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "Thank you Daddy."

Scrambling off his lap, she joined Tony at the door and the two of them left the house. Looking at each other Jenny and Gibbs smiled.

"They must have been terrified out there," said Jenny stroking Gibbs' arm. "First Tony's nightmare and now Ziva telling us about trying to see where they were by climbing the trees." She shuddered.

"Hey," said Gibbs pulling her towards him. "They're safe. They're home and they're fine," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," she said sighing. "Thank God."

Standing up, Gibbs said, "Race you for the shower."

When she didn't move, he looked back at her. "What?" he asked trying to read the look she was giving him.

"Well, I was just thinking we could save some water," she added suggestively walking towards him and, once again, slipping her hands into the back of his boxers.

"Ah," he said kissing her neck. "I do love that you're so environmentally conscious."

She giggled and the two of them ran up the stairs, undressing as they went.

***NCIS***

"Ziva!" called Gibbs for the second time in as many minutes, "Stop touching things please." He walked over to her and crouched down to her level. "If you break something we have to pay for it. Now if I have to tell you again, you'll have to stay next to me while we're in here."

Watching Ziva huff and then roll her eyes, he added. "And if you give me that look one more time young lady, you and I will go and sit in the car for a time out. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," she said softly.

They had entered the tourist information centre about five minutes ago and were amazed by what the building held. Not only was it filled with information brochures about things to see and do, but the place was wall to wall with souvenirs, many of which were quite breakable. Having been attracted to all the beautiful ornaments, Ziva had made a bee line to that section and had been warned twice now by Gibbs to stop picking things up and touching them.

"But everything is just so pretty," she whined. "I just want to look at them."

"And you can look Honey," said Gibbs softening his voice. "Just look with your eyes and not your hands."

He stood up and, keeping an eye on his youngest, made his way back to the brochure section.

"There's some great things to do around here," said Jenny as Gibbs came up beside her. "Look at this," she said showing him a brochure. "It's an animal sanctuary and it's only about twenty minutes away."

She held up another brochure, "This is a hedge maze, Tony and Ziva would love that. And this," holding up a third brochure, "is some information regarding the walks around here. There's a lovely waterfall we could walk to."

"Sounds great Jen," said Gibbs absentmindedly. He was still keeping his eye on Ziva who was now tempted by an expensive looking china plate. As he watched Ziva reached out for it, he was beside her in seconds. Picking her up, he carried her back to where Jenny was standing, with Ziva fussing all the way.

"Daddy!" she whined. "Put me down!"

"Ziva," he said in a half whisper. "I told you if you went to touch something again, you'd have to stay with me. Now stop fussing before I take you outside and put you in a time out."

"I was just looking," she said in a sulky tone.

"No, you were about to touch," he argued. "Now are you going to stay by my side or do I have to carry you around like a baby?"

When she didn't answer him but just crossed her arms defiantly, he continued to hold her.

He turned to Jenny. "Just grab a few and we'll look at them later," he suggested tersely.

When Jenny looked up at him surprised by his tone, he gestured towards Ziva.

"Oh OK," she replied, gathering his meaning.

"Come on Tony," called Gibbs. The boy was thumbing through the t-shirts hanging at the back of the store.

"Look at these Dad?" he said as he heard his father's voice. "Can we get one?"

"I wanna see," demanded Ziva struggling to get down.

Ignoring her, Gibbs made his way over to Tony.

"Look at this one Dad," said Tony pointing out a navy shirt with a cartoon picture of a bear on it.

Seeing the price tag, Gibbs said, "Not today Tony. Let's look around at a few places you might see something else you like."

"But I like this," argued Tony.

"No, Tony," said Gibbs keeping his voice low so as to not attract the attention of the many people in the store. "Come on, we need to go."

"Dad," whined Tony. "Why can't we get it?"

"Because I said no," answered Gibbs quietly. Putting his hand on Tony's shoulder he tried to steer the boy away from the shirts and out of the store.

"But Dad," continued Tony. "You said we could buy something while we were out. And I want to buy that."

"Put me down Daddy!" complained Ziva loudly kicking out with her legs.

Seeing Gibbs struggling with both children, Jenny came to his rescue.

"Come on Tony," she said. "Let's talk about it outside."

Although huffing noisily, Tony allowed Jenny to direct him out of the store while Gibbs struggled to keep a grip on Ziva who was wriggling to get down.

Once outside, they made their way quickly to the car park. When they were in the privacy of the many cars, Gibbs put Ziva down and looked sternly at the little girl.

"What was that about?" he asked her. "I told you what would happen if you continued touching things. I don't appreciate you making a fuss and kicking me while in the store. You're very lucky I didn't smack your bottom with everybody watching." He continued glaring at her as she dropped her head, the first sign that the defiance was gone and repentance was emerging.

"Now you've got a five minute time out," he said, opening her car door. "Sit inside and I don't want to hear a sound from you young lady or I might rethink the spanking."

Watching as she clambered into her car seat, Gibbs left the door open and moved himself and Tony away from the car slightly. He smiled at Jenny as she decided to stand near Ziva's door so the little girl didn't feel totally abandoned.

"Now Tony," he said looking at his son. "I know I said you could buy something today, but that shirt was way too expensive."

Gibbs reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he drew out two $20 bills. Handing one to Tony he said, "Now I've decided to give you the money. That way, you know exactly how much you've got to spend. If you see something you really like and it's $20 or less, you can buy it. OK?"

Tony nodded. "OK Dad," he said. "Thanks."

"Is that for Ziva?" Tony asked, seeing the other $20 bill in Gibbs' hand.

"Yes," Gibbs answered. "I'm sure that will cheer her up after her timeout," he added smiling at Tony.

Suddenly looking at his watch, Gibbs realised he hadn't set the timer. Figuring Ziva been there for about two minutes, he set the watch to beep after three.

Grabbing a couple of the brochures from Jenny's hand, Gibbs and Tony leaned against the car and thumbed through them, waiting for Ziva's time out to be over.

"Hey Dad," said Tony excitedly. "This one's about a maze, can we go see that?"

Smiling Gibbs said, "Your Mom saw that one too and thought you and Ziva might like it." He took the brochure from Tony and glanced over it. "It's only about ten minutes from here, we could go there this afternoon if you like?" he suggested.

"Cool!" said Tony.

Catching movement out the corner of her eye, Jenny looked into the car and saw Ziva mouth the word 'Yes!" and punch the air with her fist. Resisting the urge to laugh, Jenny covered her mouth and looked away, pretending she hadn't seen anything.

Finally, the beeper on Gibbs' watch began to sound. Opening Tony's side of the car, Gibbs sat next to Ziva.

"So why did I put you in time-out?" he asked sternly.

"Because I kept touching things," she said quietly.

"No, that's why I held you," he said. "Why do you think I put you in timeout?"

Ziva thought for a moment.

"Because I was kicking and trying to get down?" she said questioningly.

"That's right," Gibbs answered. "I explained how you'd have to stay with me if you tried to touch something again. It was your fussing and kicking that earned you the time out."

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said quietly.

"OK," he answered. He drew her into a hug and kissed her head. Sitting her back in her car seat, he took out the $20 and explained the same thing he had to Tony.

"Would you like Mommy to keep the money in her purse so you don't lose it?" he asked.

"Yes please," she answered handing it back to him. "Thank you Daddy," she added.

"You're welcome Sweet Pea," he said smiling at her.

Once everyone was in the car, Jenny suggested they find somewhere nice to have lunch.

"Why don't we find a pub and have a decent meal?" she suggested. "That way we won't have to worry about cooking dinner tonight."

"Sounds good," said Gibbs as he started up the engine and pulled out of the car park.

It wasn't long before they spotted a country pub on the outskirts of the small town they had just been in. Parking the car in the street, the four of them hopped out and entered the old building. Seeing the sign for the restaurant, Gibbs steered everyone in that direction.

They were met by a waitress who led them to a table. She handed them two menus and asked if they would like to order drinks. Once the waitress had left, Gibbs and Jenny opened their menu and Tony did the same.

"Hmm," said Jenny perusing the choices. "I think I might have a steak and salad." She looked at Gibbs.

"Sounds good. I might have the same," he said, closing the menu. "What about you two?" he asked looking across at the children.

"Tony, let Ziva see the menu," said Jenny and watched as Tony opened it up wider so Ziva could see.

"It doesn't matter Mommy," the little girl answered. "I can't read it anyway," she said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other suddenly. "None of it?" asked Gibbs.

"No," said Ziva. "The words are too big. Ima and I had only started reading small words."

Struck by this piece of information, Gibbs just stared dumbfounded at Ziva as she continued to look up at him. "What's the matter Daddy?" she finally asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing Honey," said Jenny quickly, nudging Gibbs under the table. He jumped then looked at Jenny. Clearing his throat, he added. "Sorry sweetheart, Daddy was miles away."

As Jenny read out the menu to Ziva, Gibbs thought back over the last month or so. He had to admit, he hadn't seen Ziva reading for quite some time. He felt terrible about not knowing when she had lost this skill. When Tony and Ziva had first regressed, they had managed to maintain many of their adult skills and knowledge. Even when they 'lost' their adult memories, they were both still able to read and write. But now he thought about it, he hadn't seen Ziva writing recently either.

"Tony," he asked, suddenly looking up from the menu he had been staring at while thinking. "Can you read the menu alright?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tony said making eye contact with his Dad. "Enough to figure things out anyway," he added. He then went on to say, "Can I have the fish and chips?"

When Gibbs didn't respond, Tony called, "Dad!"

Looking up, Gibbs said, "Yeah sure, fish and chips."

"I'll have the chicken nuggets please," said Ziva after Jenny had read the menu to her. "And a salad," she added.

Getting up from her seat, Ziva announced, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Me too," said Tony also getting up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Jenny looking at Ziva.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Mommy! It's just there," she said pointing to the door on their left. "I can go by myself."

"OK, Miss Independent," laughed Jenny.

When Tony and Ziva left the table, Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"I feel terrible," he began quickly, knowing they didn't have much time before the children returned. "I didn't even notice she had lost the ability to read. I wonder if she can still write?"

"Probably not," responded Jenny. "I guess she's totally turned into a five year old."

"So does that mean I need to enroll her in school?" asked Gibbs desperately. "And what about Tony? At ten he's already learned the basics about reading and writing but he'll begin to lose the skills over two years unless it's kept up."

"I don't know," answered Jenny. "But if they do need to go to school, you'll have to get fake IDs made up for them. Enroll them as Ziva and Tony Gibbs."

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to Abby about it," said Gibbs rubbing his forehead. "Geez Jen, I didn't count on this. Poor kid, I've just assumed she could still read things."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Jethro," reassured Jenny. "If there's one thing we know about Ziva, it's that she doesn't suffer quietly. If she didn't understand something she would have let us know straight away."

"Yeah true," said Gibbs laughing slightly. Looking up, he saw Tony emerge from the men's room. "Shh, they're coming back," he murmured softly ending any further conversation with Jenny.

"Did you wash your hands?" asked Gibbs as Tony sat at the table.

"Dad!" said Tony offended at being asked.

"Just checking," said Gibbs. "You might have forgotten."

Rolling his eyes, Tony fiddled with his napkin while he waited for the drinks to arrive.

A minute later, as Ziva emerged from the bathroom, the waitress arrived and placed the drinks on the table. She took out a pen and note pad and took their orders. Leaving them again, Ziva hopped up onto her chair and took hold of her raspberry lemonade. Taking a deep drink from the straw, she swallowed, then reached in and took out a piece of ice from the drink and shoved it into her mouth.

"Not with your fingers Ziva," scolded Jenny as she watched the little girl sucking on the ice.

"How else am I supposed to get it?" she asked.

"Well, it's supposed to stay in the drink to keep it cool," answered Jenny.

"That's no fun," said Ziva. "I like to chew on it."

"If you carefully slurp on the drink like this," said Tony trying to demonstrate while talking. "You can suck up a piece of ice without using your hands."

He continued slurping and managed to successfully get a piece of ice in his mouth. "Of course you have to be careful you don't suck up too much drink otherwise it will make you cough," he added wisely.

As Gibbs was about to point out that it probably wasn't a good idea, he was stopped by the reappearance of the waitress as she brought over table mats and crayons for Tony and Ziva.

"Thanks," said Tony as the waitress smiled at him before leaving.

Taking a crayon each, Tony and Ziva were kept amused by the activities on the paper which included a dot to dot, tic tac toe, a maze and a picture to colour.

Watching Ziva complete the dot to dot, Gibbs asked, "How many numbers can you count up to Ziva?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. Lots I guess. Numbers are easy because they follow a pattern," she added. "Once you know the pattern you can count forever."

Remembering how good adult Ziva was with numbers, he figured she was probably still quite adept at numerical patterns.

"Can you tell me what three plus two is?" he asked her.

"Five," she answered quickly, not looking up but continuing to finish her picture.

"What about five plus six?" he asked.

She looked up, "Eleven," she answered. "Do you wanna know how I worked it out?" she asked.

"Sure," said Gibbs.

"Well, six is one more than five and I know that five and five is ten, so five and six is just one more," she smiled triumphantly at him.

"That's very clever," he said.

"Can you tell me what 13 and 16 would be?"

"Um," she put the crayon near her mouth and looked up thinking. "Twenty-nine," she answered. "Ten and ten is twenty and six and three is nine, then twenty and nine is twenty-nine."

Gibbs smiled at her. "What about 27 and 39?" he asked thinking that this might be difficult seeing as the units crossed the ten.

"That's easy Daddy," she said grinning. "It's 66."

When all three people at the table turned to look at her, she elaborated. "Well, 39 is just one away from 40, so I added 27 and 40 which is 67 and took one away."

"Wow Ziva," said Tony impressed. "I didn't even know how to do that one."

"Ima and I loved numbers and we would spend ages making up sums for each other. I'm not so good on subtraction though. We hadn't got to those patterns yet," she added looking a little sad. "Ima was going to teach me those when I turned six." She looked back at her picture and, picking up a different crayon, she began to colour it in.

Thankfully everyone was spared from having to comment when the waitress appeared again with Tony and Ziva's food. Jenny and Gibbs took hold of the table mats and crayons, as the waitress set the plates down.

"Thank you," said Tony and Ziva together and, again, the waitress smiled at them.

It wasn't long before Gibbs' and Jenny's plates also arrived. With the four of them eating quietly, Gibbs was left to ponder the events of the past half hour. The sudden realisation that Tony and Ziva were now intellectually their new ages had certainly changed things for him. No longer comfortable with keeping them at home through the day, Gibbs realised that he would have to enroll them in some sort of educational instruction next fall. He thought about hiring a tutor and home schooling them. That could work, he thought. Maybe he could see if it was possible to get new IDs for them and actually enroll them in school. It would be more risky than home schooling, but at least they would get the social interaction of other children. With new IDs he could also look at enrolling them in sporting activities and clubs.

He suddenly felt Jenny poke him in the ribs. Looking up he frowned at her.

"What?" he said tersely, annoyed at being interrupted from his musings.

"I asked you if you'd like another drink," she replied pointedly.

"Oh, sorry," he said. Looking at his drink he saw that it was almost empty. "I'll get them," he said standing up. "Same?" he asked looking at her empty glass.

"Thanks," she replied smiling at him. She knew exactly where he'd been and couldn't blame him. This discovery had knocked them both for six.

When Gibbs returned with the drinks, he made an effort to stay focused with his family and join in with their conversations. Once everyone had finished and the bill had been paid, the four of them left the pub and continued onto the maze.

***NCIS***

"But what if we get lost in there forever and we die and nobody ever finds us?" asked Ziva clinging to Jenny's hand.

"We won't get lost Honey, I promise," replied Jenny.

They were standing outside the maze. Having just watched Gibbs and Tony enter, Jenny was waiting for Ziva to calm down enough so they could follow. They had decided to engage in a little competition to see who could find their way out of the maze first.

"Are you ready to go in now?" asked Jenny looking down at the little girl. She was surprised by Ziva's insecurity. Normally the first to embark on any adventure, Ziva had been very reluctant once she saw what the maze entailed. When Ziva shook her head, Jenny crouched down and asked, "What wrong? Why are you feeling so scared?"

"There's no lookout points," replied Ziva. "I need a lookout point so that I can figure out how to get through the maze."

"I'm not sure what you mean," said Jenny trying to make sense out of what Ziva was explaining.

"I need to see the maze from the top," explained Ziva as best she could. "Then I can put the picture in my head and use it to work my way around the maze."

Realising what Ziva meant, Jenny was awestruck. The little girl relied solely on remembering an aerial picture of a maze in order to work her way through the many pathways.

"Sorry honey, they don't have a lookout here. But, I can tell you another trick to get out of a maze," replied Jenny.

The little girl looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Well," said Jenny, smiling secretively. "If you ever get lost in a maze, all you have to do is connect your left hand with the left wall and never let it cross over a gap. So long as you stay connected with the wall, you will eventually find your way out. The same works true for your right hand on the right side wall. It's not the quickest way, but it's a sure fire way of eventually getting out."

"I didn't know that," said Ziva.

"Well, now that you know it's impossible for us to get lost forever, do you want to give it a try?" asked Jenny.

"OK," said Ziva smiling.

Relaxing her hold on Jenny's hand, Ziva stepped into the maze and the two of them began to weave their way through the many different pathways. After about five minutes of meandering around, they rounded a corner to come face to face with Tony and Gibbs.

"Not lost are ya boys?" asked Jenny smugly.

"Not at all," replied Gibbs. "We're just taking the scenic route. You?"

"Oh we're not lost Daddy," said Ziva happily. "You can never get lost in a maze."

"Shh," said Jenny. "Don't give all our secrets away." And she took hold of Ziva's hand and led her around the next corner.

When, after a further fifteen minutes of walking and feeling as if they were no closer to the end of the maze, Ziva said, "Mommy, I think we should do the hand trick. I'm really tired."

"Yep," agreed Jenny, "Me too!"

Placing their left hands on the left side wall, they followed along carefully ensuring their hands never lifted off the wall.

"Hey! You were right!" said Ziva excitedly when, ten minutes later, they saw the exit to the maze ahead of them. "Good job Mommy!"

As the two of them left behind the tall hedge maze, they spied Tony and Gibbs sitting on a nearby bench eating ice-creams.

"What took you so long?" asked Gibbs grinning smugly at them.

"Nothing," replied Jenny. "We just took the scenic route," she added using his words back at him.

Taking Ziva's hand, she said, "Come on Honey, let's go get an ice-cream too."

And, holding their heads up proudly, they passed the two boys and walked into the kiosk ignoring the sniggers they could hear behind them.

"They got lost didn't they?" said Tony grinning at his Dad.

"Oh yeah!" replied Gibbs as he bit into the cone. "They sure did!"


	22. Sleepless Nights Make For Cranky Days P2

**Thanks again for the great reviews. You are very faithful readers. **

**To tvfanwest, yes the children are growing. It's only been a couple of months so not a huge change has taken place but they will grow naturally over the course of the time they are young. I have written both children as small for their age, but Tony will have a huge growth spurt soon as he begins to hit pre-puberty. Hope that answers your question **

**Enjoy part two of this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. :)**

Chapter 22 - Sleepless Nights Make For Cranky Days Part 2

"After our ice-creams can we please look in the gift store?" asked Ziva.

"Only if you promise to look with your eyes and ask either Mommy or me to help you if you want to look closely at something," replied Gibbs, not wanting a repeat of the behaviour they had experienced that morning.

"I will," said Ziva. "But, I only want to buy the candy that's in there," she added.

"No," said Gibbs firmly. "You are not spending all the money on candy. You can spend up to $4 on candy and that's it."

"Oh but Daddy," began Ziva.

"No buts Ziva," said Gibbs sternly. "You don't need any candy. There's plenty of snacks at the cottage and besides, you're already eating an ice-cream now. If you do decide to buy some candy, I'll be putting it away until later."

"That's not fair Daddy," whined Ziva kicking out her foot. "You said I could buy anything I wanted so long as it was less than $20."

"I didn't mean candy," said Gibbs. "I was talking about something you could keep as a memento of our day."

"But you didn't say that," said Ziva sulkily.

"Well, I'm saying it now," replied Gibbs hoping to end the conversation.

"I was thinking about getting a puzzle book Ziva," said Tony trying to be helpful. "Why don't you get one as well and then we can do them together?"

"Don't want a stupid puzzle book," snarled Ziva. "I want candy!"

Standing up, Gibbs took Ziva's ice-cream out of her hand and gave it to Jenny. Without saying a word, he picked up the little girl and carried her a short distance away so they were out of ear shot of the general public.

Putting her on the ground, he crouched to her level making sure they were eye to eye. Ziva swallowed hard. She knew she had crossed the line.

"Right young lady," began Gibbs sternly. "I've had enough of your attitude and sulky behaviour today. I realise you didn't get much sleep last night but that isn't my fault and it certainly isn't fair that you are taking your bad mood out on everyone around you."

When she didn't respond but continued looking down, Gibbs took her chin in his hand and lifted her head.

"Now this behaviour stops right now," he said firmly, looking directly into her brown eyes. "When we go back to the bench, I want you to apologise to Tony for being so rude."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"If I hear you speak that way to someone again, you'll be going straight to bed when we get back. I don't care if Tim and Abby are coming, I will not put up with that kind of behaviour from you. It is rude and disrespectful. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"I want a verbal answer Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Yes Daddy," she said softly.

"Good," he said. "Now off you go and I expect to hear an apology to Tony." He stood up and spun her around, sending her back to the bench with a firm swat to her bottom. Watching her hand fly back to rub away the sting, he followed behind her as she made her way back to Jenny and Tony.

Walking up to Tony she said softly, "Sorry Tony for speaking meanly to you."

He smiled at her. "That's ok squirt," he answered.

She turned to Jenny and held out her hand for her ice-cream.

Jenny looked sternly at her. "I think you also owe Daddy an apology for the way you spoke to him, don't you?"

Turning to Gibbs, who had taken a seat on the bench next to Tony, she said, "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Thank you for apologising Sweet Pea," he said. He took the ice-cream from Jenny and held it out to her. When she didn't take it, he looked down and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. Realising she had started crying, he handed the ice-cream back to Jenny and then picked up Ziva and held her close.

The little girl nuzzled into his shoulder and sobbed quietly. Gibbs rubbed soothing circles over her back and whispered words of comfort as she continued to cry. After a couple of minutes, she lifted her head and wiped her nose across her arm. Taking the tissue that Jenny offered, he cleaned up the mess on her arm then held the tissue to her nose to blow. Throwing the tissue away in the nearby rubbish bin, Gibbs said softly, "Are you OK?"

She nodded her head, but snuggled further into his chest.

"I know, you're tired," he said soothingly patting her back. "Would you like your ice-cream back?"

She nodded again. Once more he took the now, very melted ice-cream from Jenny and, after licking up the drips, handed it back to his daughter. Sitting on the bench, he held her on his knee as she leaned back into his chest and began to lick at the melting treat.

The four of them sat quietly watching as people passed either on their way to the maze or chatting noisily after having been in the labyrinth of passageways. After a few minutes he felt a tap on his arm. Looking at Tony he saw the boy pointing to the ice-cream that was about to fall in his lap. Grabbing it quickly, he took it out of the now sleeping Ziva's hands and held it away from his body.

"Anyone for melted ice-cream?" he offered, holding up the dripping mess.

When there were no takers, he threw it into the bin and reached out for the bundle of tissues Jenny was once again offering him. He managed to gently wipe up the melting ice-cream from Ziva's hands and arm without waking her and, standing up with her in his arms, he led the four of them back to the car.

As the four of them settled into the car, Gibbs turned to the back and said, "Oh Tony, did you want to buy a puzzle book?"

"Nah," said the boy fastening his seat belt. "I might save my money for something else."

"You sure?" asked Gibbs. "One of us could go with you if you wanted to get it?"

When Tony shook his head once again and said he would rather save the money, Gibbs turned around and started the engine.

"Where are we going now Dad?" asked Tony.

"Well it's nearly four o'clock and Abby and Tim will probably arrive around six, so I think we might just head back to the cottage and clean up before they arrive." He looked at Jenny for confirmation and, when she nodded in agreement, he pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the main road into town.

As they drove along the narrow road, a deer suddenly ran out in front of them. Slamming on the brakes, Gibbs managed to avoid hitting the animal, but the severity of the action had jolted Ziva awake.

"What happened?" she said, eyes wide and staring around her.

Damn thought Gibbs. He had hoped Ziva might stay asleep during the forty minute car ride home. With Tim and Abby arriving, the last thing he needed was a cranky five year old to deal with.

"Nothing honey," he said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "A deer ran out and Daddy had to brake hard so we didn't hit it. You close your eyes and go back to sleep."

As he continued to glance through the mirror, Gibbs soon concluded that going to sleep was the last thing Ziva was planning on doing.

"Where's my ice-cream?" she suddenly asked.

"We had to throw it out," said Jenny. "You fell asleep and it was beginning to melt."

"Can I have another one?" she asked.

Jenny shook her head saying, "We'll be having dinner soon. You can have some of the ice-cream that's in our freezer for dessert."

"But I want my ice-cream," whined Ziva.

"Ziva," warned Gibbs from the front. "Remember what I said would happen if you continued this behaviour."

Crossing her arms, she huffed loudly and stared out the window.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jenny and Gibbs jumped when Ziva suddenly yelled, "Don't Tony!"

"What's going on?" asked Jenny turning around so she could see both children.

"I was just trying to find something," said Tony crossly.

"You were not, you were trying to pinch me," said Ziva.

"No I wasn't!" argued Tony. "The box of crayons from the pub fell open and I was trying to collect them. A couple of them rolled under your seat," he explained annoyed at being accused of something he didn't do.

"It's OK Tony," said Jenny. "I believe you. Just leave them there for now and we can get them when we arrived at the cottage."

"But I wanted to draw a picture," said Tony. "I'm bored just sitting here."

He moved his hand between Ziva's seat and the car feeling for the missing two crayons. As his hand closed around one of them, he felt Ziva grip his forearm and pinch it sharply.

"Ow!" he shouted loudly, tears immediately pricking at his eyes. Pulling back his arm and nursing it against his chest, he used his other hand to punch Ziva on the leg.

"Augh!" she exclaimed.

"Stop it both of you!" said Jenny crossly having witness the exchange.

"He punched me!" yelled Ziva.

"Because you pinched me!" yelled Tony.

"Well you shouldn't stick your hand under my seat! I don't like it!" said Ziva loudly.

"I was only getting the crayons!" argued Tony, raising his voice louder than Ziva's.

"I said, that's enough!" growled Jenny sternly. "Both of you keep your hands to yourself and we will be discussing this when we get back."

As Jenny turned to the front, Gibbs felt the tension tighten in his neck muscles. This day was just getting better, he thought sarcastically. Looking in the rear view mirror again, he could now see he had two children sitting with their arms folded across their chests and staring mutinously out their window. He felt Jenny rest her hand on his knee and squeeze gently. He smiled at her before focusing his attention back on the road.

As the car pulled into the carport and Gibbs shut off the engine, he turned to the back seat.

"Right, both of you inside and sitting at the kitchen table," he ordered.

As both children silently undid their seat belts and exited the car, Gibbs looked at Jenny. "I think they need some quiet time for half an hour or so," he suggested. "I was thinking we could put Tony in our room and Ziva can stay in hers. Give them the choice to ether read quietly or colour or, hopefully, sleep. What do you think?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking the same. I think the lack of sleep last night is catching up with them both. They're just cranky and tired."

"I know how they feel," added Gibbs.

Jenny smiled at him. "Come on grumpy," she said patting his knee. "Let's get these two sorted."

As Jenny and Gibbs entered the kitchen, it was to find two angry children sitting opposite each other and engaging in a silent tongue poking out war.

"Hey," admonished Gibbs glaring at the two of them before sitting down at the end of the table so that he had a child on each side.

"Mom and I have decided that both of you need some quiet time for a while. So, for the next thirty minutes, you will go upstairs and find something quiet to do that doesn't involve anything electronic."

Seeing Tony's shoulders slump, Gibbs continued. "You can either read, or draw or lie down and have a sleep. Tony, you will go in our room and Ziva you can stay in yours."

"Why does Ziva get to stay in our room?" questioned Tony crossly.

When Gibbs raised his eyebrows and glared at him, Tony huffed to himself but kept his mouth shut.

"OK then," said Gibbs standing up. "I want both of you to come upstairs. Tony, you're to find something quiet to do and take it into our room."

As he led both children upstairs, he heard the familiar sound of Jenny making a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen and his spirits rose as he anticipated the first sip of the dark, bitter brew.

Once Gibbs had settled Tony into his and Jenny's room with the Harry Potter book he was currently reading, he went down the hall to make sure Ziva was organised with something quiet to do. He found her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Climbing half way up the ladder, Gibbs looked at Ziva and said, "I think it would be a really good idea if you closed your eyes and tried to have a little sleep."

She rolled over so she was lying on her side facing him. "Why do I feel so yucky?" she asked, tears pooling at her eyes again.

"It's because you're tired," said Gibbs brushing her fringe back with his fingers. "When you don't get enough sleep, your body doesn't cope well with normal things and you get cranky and short tempered."

She nodded her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered.

"That's ok Sweet Pea," he said smiling at her. "Now, why don't you close your eyes and try to have a little sleep? When you wake up Abby and Tim might be here and you can play with them for a while."

"Ok," she said softly.

Gibbs kissed her forehead and descended the ladder. Leaving the room quietly, he made a final check on Tony. The boy was curled up on their bed, facing away from the door and presumably reading his book. Leaving him to it, Gibbs pulled the door almost closed and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where a hot, steaming mug of coffee awaited him.

As Tony lay on his parent's bed, the book laying closed beside him, he heard a faint noise behind him. Rolling over, he saw Ziva push open the door and creep to the bed.

"You'll be in trouble if Dad finds you in here," he said grumpily turning back over so he was facing away from her. He was still mad at her for pinching him in the car.

"I don't care," she said climbing up on the bed and laying down next to him.

Rolling onto his back Tony looked at Ziva.

"What do you want?" he said a little curtly. But when he saw her eyes fill with tears, he quickly regretted his words.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for pinching you in the car," she said softly. "Daddy says I'm grumpy because I'm tired, but that doesn't mean I can take it out on you. I'm sorry Tony," she said again.

Still facing the ceiling, he nodded his acceptance of her apology. "You really pinch hard," he said. "Look?"

He held out his arm and Ziva saw the beginnings of a bruise. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Here," she added offering her arm. "You can pinch me as hard as you like."

"I'm not going to do that silly," Tony said. "I just wanted you to know that it really hurt. So don't do it again, OK?"

"OK," she said.

She took hold of his arm in hers and snuggled up next to him.

"Can I stay in here with you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "If you want. But you might get in trouble if Dad catches you," he pointed out.

"Nah, I'll just listen for any footsteps on the stairs," she assured him.

Rolling back onto his side so that he was facing away again, Tony closed his eyes. He felt Ziva snuggle into his back and didn't pull away. She may be annoying at times but he liked having her next to him. Her warmth was a comfort.

It didn't take long before both children were fast asleep.

Sitting at the table, sipping on his coffee, Gibbs jumped when his cell rang loudly. Picking it up, he saw the caller was Abby.

"Hey Abbs," he said cheerfully. "Let me guess, Tim's got you both lost?"

"No," she said sighing. She sounded tired.

"What's up then?" he asked a little concerned.

"Nothing," she reassured him. "Actually it's been a great day. Long, but great. I'm just calling to let you know we haven't left yet."

Gibbs took a quick glance at his watch. It was twenty past five.

"Aren't ya gonna ask me why?" she asked. He could tell by the tone of her voice she was smiling. He knew this game, they used to play it frequently when he worked at NCIS. Falling back into the old routine, he refused to answer and waited for her to elaborate.

"Come on Gibbs, take a guess?" he heard her bubbly voice demand.

When the silence grew, he heard her sigh and say, "Ok, I'll tell ya then."

He smiled. Yep, this was the game.

"We got a break in the Halloway case!" she all but shouted.

"That's great," he said genuinely surprised at the news. "What did you find?"

"Well, as you know, forensics has come a long way in the last ten years," she began.

He lifted his mug and took a drink. This could take some time, he thought smiling to himself.

"McDonald managed to get the crime scene evidence from storage and I went through it. Seriously Gibbs, they knew nothing back then," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Nothing! The documentation was all over the place, nothing had been checked carefully. They just assumed the gloves belonged to Halloway because he was found wearing them."

"But," she said dramatically. "As you know Gibbs, I never assume! Guess what I discovered?"

"The gloves didn't belong to Halloway," said Gibbs.

"Exactly!" she replied. "Do you wanna know how I found that out?"

"Please," he said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well, it turns out, that when I checked the inside of the gloves, there were two sets of finger prints. Now Halloway was left handed, so naturally one would assume that there would be pressure points on the trigger fingers of the left hand, but…." She paused for dramatic effect. "There wasn't!"

When he didn't respond she continued.

"The pressure point imprints were found on the trigger fingers of the right hand glove, indicating that he'd been shot by someone right handed. I ran the prints through AFIS and I got a match! Guess who the second set of finger prints belonged to?"

He remained silent.

"Go on Gibbs, guess!" she urged.

"I would say First Sergeant Andrew Mills?" replied Gibbs.

"And you would be right Oh Great One," said Abby. "Anyway, McDonald's team tracked him down and are probably bringing him in as we speak. And once again, Abby cracks the case!"

"Good job Abbs!" said Gibbs and he meant it.

"Oh Gibbs," sighed Abby. "I have missed you saying that."

"Well, if you hurry up and get your butt over here I'll say it again," said Gibbs smiling.

"Yes Sir," said Abby.

"Wrong hand Abs," said Gibbs automatically.

"How did you…never mind," responded Abby laughing. "So anyway, I've rung Timmy and he's on his way. We just have to swing past your place and grab the stuff you need and then we'll be on the road."

"Why can't Tim do that before he picks you up. It will save time," suggested Gibbs.

"Tim, go through Director Shepherd's underwear? He'd never open his eyes again," giggled Abby. "He's relegated me to that task."

Gibbs snorted and shook his head. He could just imagine how red Tim would have gone when Abby suggested he pick up the necessary items for him and Jenny.

"Ok Abbs," said Gibbs still smiling. "Well, you text me when you're leaving so I know when to expect you. Oh and you may want to grab some dinner on the way. We had lunch out so are just grabbing something light for dinner."

"Okey Dokey Gibbso," she said. "Talk to ya soon." And she hung up.

Picking up his mug, he filled it for the third time and headed outside to find Jenny. Seeing her sitting on the swing seat near the front door, he gingerly sat down and gently rocked the swing.

"That was Abs," he said looking at her. "Looks like they got a break with the Halloway case."

Jenny's eyes widened.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "What did they find?"

Gibbs filled her in on all that Abby had told him.

"So, looks like we might have some good news for Susan after all," he concluded.

"That would be so good," said Jenny genuinely relieved. "It will help her to find closure and move on."

Gibbs put his arm around her and pulled her against him. He knew deep down that was the only thing she really wanted as well. Kissing her on the temple, he set the seat swinging and the two of them rocked gently, listening to the water lapping at the shore.

A few moments later, Gibbs felt Jenny lean more heavily against him. Looking down at her, he realised she had fallen asleep. Extracting himself carefully from under her, he laid her gently on the seat and, after kissing her head tenderly, he headed back inside.

Checking his watch, Gibbs noticed it had been thirty five minutes since he'd sent Tony and Ziva upstairs. Figuring he should check on them and let them come down should they wish, he headed up. Peeking into his and Jenny's room first, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Both children were fast asleep. Ziva was facing the door, her body curled into a ball. Next to her, sprawled on his back was Tony. One arm slung over Ziva's waist, the other up around his head. Despite having separated both children in the hope of calming them down, they had managed to resolve their differences in their own way. Backing out the room, he quietly shut the door and left the two sleeping peacefully.

Back in the kitchen, Gibbs found himself with a rare moment of solitude. Deciding to take a walk down to the boat, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and quietly exited the house, making sure he didn't wake Jenny as he stepped off the veranda.

Walking onto the jetty, Gibbs strolled to the end and took a seat, dangling his feet over the edge. The afternoon was another example of the perfect weather they had been experiencing. Blue skies, peppered with the occasional white fluffy cloud. The days were warm and dry, cooling off at night to ensure a good night's sleep. As he sat there, staring out onto the water, he watched as an occasional boat sped past, the occupants heading home after a day of swimming or fishing. He heard a dog barking in the distance and wondered if it was one of the Halloway's. Thinking back on what Abby had told him, he began to ponder about how their lives would be changed with this new information. They were certainly owed compensation. As to how much? Well that he didn't know, but enough he was sure to make a substantial difference to their lives. However, he knew that it wouldn't be the money that would make the most difference to Susan Halloway. It would be the confirmation that her husband hadn't betrayed his country and the knowledge that her son could reflect on his Father's memory with pride.

"Penny for them," said a soft voice behind him as a pair of arms reached around his neck and soft kiss was applied to the top of his head.

As Jenny sat down beside him and dangled her legs over the side, he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed softly.

"Thought you were asleep," he said bumping her shoulder.

"I was, but I woke up," she said.

"Obviously," he replied.

Smiling, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What ya thinking about?" she asked.

"The Halloways," he answered.

"Yeah," said Jenny sighing. "This will change many things for them. I wonder if they'll stay here or move away?"

"Dunno," replied Gibbs. "Up to them I s'pose."

"Hey!" said Jenny suddenly, pointing into the water. "Did you see that?"

"What?" he asked looking at where she pointed.

"It was a fish," she said. "Leaped straight out of the water."

"Feeding time," he announced. "Do you want to throw in a line or two?"

"Sure," she said grinning. "Why not?"

As Gibbs stood and walked to the boat to get some supplies, Jenny asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping," answered Gibbs, digging under the seats for the rods. He pulled out the tackle box and bucket and brought them and the rods back to the end of the jetty.

"I checked on them about 20 minutes ago and they were both curled up asleep in our room," he elaborated.

"Our room?" she asked.

"Yeah, not sure how, but they were cuddled together and sleeping peacefully so I don't really care," he replied.

Once Gibbs had tied a lure to the end of each rod, he stood up again.

"Ah, you might want to move?" he suggested. "Wouldn't want to hook you on the cast off."

"Gee, thanks for the warning!" she said sarcastically as she stood and moved away from Gibbs casting side.

Casting each rod into the lake, he passed one to Jenny and the two of them sat down again and waited patiently for any sign of movement.

Falling into a comfortable silence whereby the only sounds that could be heard was the water lapping at the shore, the various bird life and an occasional frog, both Jenny and Gibbs leaned against each other and watched as the lines bobbed in the water.

When Gibbs cell beeped suddenly, notifying him of a text, they both jumped at the sudden noise.

Picking it up and checking, he saw it was from Abby.

_18.25. Leaving now. C u soon. Abs._

"Abby?" asked Jenny.

"Yup," answered Gibbs. "Just leaving now, so they should be here around ten."

Looking back towards the house, he added, "Well, if the kids have a decent sleep now, they'll be awake enough to stay up and spend some time with Abby and Tim when they arrive."

"Fish!" shouted Jenny suddenly.

She stood carefully and reeled in her line slowly and methodically, making sure the fish didn't escape. As she continued to reel in and pull back, a fish appeared on the surface of the water, splashing wildly and was soon flapping frantically on the wooden floor of the jetty.

"Well done Hon," said Gibbs, releasing the lure from the fish and dropping it into the bucket.

"That's my first ever fish," she replied proudly.

"Really?" said Gibbs surprised. "You've never been fishing before."

"Yeah, I've been. Just never caught anything," she said smiling.

He returned the smile as he fixed the lure on the line and handed the rod back. Casting it into the water, Jenny and Gibbs resumed their positions and, once again, fell into a comfortable, relaxed silence.

When, at nearly eight o'clock, Jenny caught her second fish for the evening, she decided it was time to head back into the house. Having caught a couple as well, Gibbs reeled in his line, and joined her.

"I want to check on the kids," she said as they made their way up to the cottage. "They've been asleep for nearly three house and I don't want them up all night," she added.

Entering the house, they both headed to the kitchen, Jenny to wash her hands and Gibbs to collect the things necessary to clean and gut the fish. Leaving Gibbs to complete his task, Jenny went upstairs.

She quietly opened the door to her and Gibbs' bedroom and smiled at the two children spawled out on the bed. As she stepped forward, she saw Tony turn his head and look at her.

"Hey sleepy head," she said affectionately as the boy's eyes sought focus. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leaned over Ziva and patted him on the leg. Tony rolled on his back and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked stretching his arms and yawning again.

"Nearly eight o'clock," replied Jenny. "Bed time!" she added laughing.

Sitting up, Tony rubbed his eyes and looked over at his little sister. Realising Ziva wasn't meant to be there, he said hastily. "She came in to apologise and then we just fell asleep."

"It's ok Tony," said Jenny smiling. "You're not in trouble. Dad saw you earlier and was pleased that you'd managed to work things out."

As Tony moved to climb off the bed, Ziva stirred. Flipping onto her back, she opened her eyes and saw Jenny sitting there. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Jenny stroked back her hair.

"Hey little one," she said softly. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Ziva nodded and sat up. Crawling over to Jenny, she put her arms around her mother's neck and climbed onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around the little girl, Jenny rubbed her back with one hand and patted her bottom with the other.

"You ready to have something to eat?" she asked both children as Tony walked around the side of the bed and stood next to her. Leaning into Jenny, he nodded his head. She put her arm around the boy and pulled him close.

"I'm glad you both had a good sleep," Jenny began. "Abby and Tim are running late and won't be arriving for a while, so you'll be able to stay up now until they arrive."

"When are they coming," asked Tony, sidling closer to Jenny until he was almost on her lap. Shifting Ziva to one side, Jenny made room and pulled Tony down so that he was perched on her knee. She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his head.

"About ten, your Dad thought," she said. "Hey, guess what I just did?" she said excitedly.

Ziva pulled back so that she could look into her mother's face. "What Mommy?" she asked.

"I just caught my first two fish ever," replied Jenny smiling triumphantly.

"Way to go Mom!" said Tony and lifted his hand for a hi-five.

"Did you go in the boat without us?" asked Ziva.

"No, we just sat on the end of the jetty and put in a couple of lines," answered Jenny reassuring both children that they hadn't been abandoned. "Daddy caught three fish as well. We thought we might keep them for dinner tomorrow night. Maybe we could take Abby and Tim fishing tomorrow and see if we can catch some more?"

"We should go in the morning," suggested Tony wisely. "Dawn and dusk are the best times to fish."

"Oh, how wise you are," said Jenny tousling Tony's hair. "Maybe you could ask Dad about that when you see him. He might take you out on the boat again."

Tony nodded and stood up. Heading to the door, he said, "Bathroom!" and disappeared.

Listening to Tony's hurried footsteps up the hall, Ziva giggled.

"Well Madam," said Jenny standing up and lifting Ziva with her. "Are you feeling a bit better now after your sleep?"

Ziva nodded and put her head down. "I'm sorry I was so grumpy Mommy," she said. "Daddy said it's because I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Yep, that'll do it," said Jenny smiling at the little girl. Leaning in so that their foreheads were touching, Jenny whispered, "I'm glad you had a sleep though. You'll feel so much better for it."

When Ziva nodded, Jenny hoisted her up onto her hip and headed for the door.

"So," she said as they entered the hall. "Bathroom for you as well?"

"Yep," said Ziva smiling.

Kissing her cheek, Jenny put her down just as Tony emerged from the bathroom. "Off you go," she said placing her hand gently on Ziva's back and pushing softly. "Don't forget to wash your hands."

"I won't," said Ziva as she skipped into the room.

"Come on Mister," said Jenny putting her arm around Tony. "Let's see how your Dad's getting on with that fish."

And the pair of them headed down the stairs.


	23. Fun in the Sun

**A little family fun and frivolity. I hope you enjoy**

**PS Full marks to KrisShannon for spotting the little tribute to the late great Ralph Waite **

Chapter 23 - Fun in the Sun

At quarter to ten that evening, Gibbs heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Standing up, he headed to the front door but was bombarded by Tony and Ziva who came running in shouting, "They're here! They're here!" while jumping around Gibbs.

"Really? Who's here?" teased Gibbs.

"Daddy!" admonished Ziva.

"You know who's here Dad," said Tony rolling his eyes. "Come on," he added grabbing Gibbs' arm and dragging him out the door.

As the three of them stood on the porch, they were soon joined by Jenny.

"Heard the announcement from upstairs," she said laughing as she stood next to Gibbs.

It wasn't long before Tim's car rounded the drive and pulled in behind Gibbs' in the carport. Tony and Ziva, still bouncing up and down, ran to the edge of the porch.

As Abby opened the passenger door and jumped out, she held out her arms and scooped both children into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, hello my gorgeous little siblings!" she exclaimed squeezing both children as she twisted from side to side.

"Abs!" called Gibbs. "Put them down! You don't know where they've been!"

Giggling, Abby let Tony and Ziva go and rushed forward to hug Gibbs. "Oh Gibbs, I've missed you so much," she said holding him tight.

"Me too Abbs," said Gibbs returning the hug and kissing her cheek. "So glad you could make it."

As Tim rounded the porch, he stepped up and gave each child a hug.

"Hey guys," he said. He then hi-fived Tony which soon turned into a sequence of secret hand movements.

"I wanna learn that," said Ziva watching carefully.

"Nope," said Tim, scooping her up under the waist so that she was dangling sideways. "It's secret men's business."

Still lugging a giggling Ziva under his arm, Tim headed towards Gibbs.

"Hey Boss," he said as both men hugged, slapping each other on the back.

"Agh!" squealed Ziva as she was squished between the two men. "Let me go!"

Laughing, Tim released Ziva and the little girl made a quick escape to where Jenny and Abby were hugging.

"Oh, it will be so nice to have another woman here," said Jenny as she pulled out of Abby's hug.

"Hey, I'm a woman!" said Ziva indignantly planting her hands on her hips.

"No, you're a little lady," replied Jenny. "Well sometimes you are," she added running her hand over Ziva's head and laughing.

"Alright everyone," said Gibbs as the greetings were delivered. "Let's get some stuff and head inside."

Returning to Tim's car, they unloaded the trunk and, with each person carrying something, headed into the cottage.

"Wow! This is gorgeous," said Abby, looking around.

"Yeah. It's even better than the pictures on the internet," said Tim.

"Now, it's only two bedroom," advised Gibbs as they stood in the living room. "So you can either sleep in Tony and Ziva's room on the bottom bunks, or we can make up some makeshift beds in here. Up to you."

"Sleep with us, pleeeeeease," said Tony.

"Yeah," added Ziva. "Sleep with us. Our room is really cool and you can even get on the roof, but you better not, because Daddy said it's dangerous and you'll get a spanking, but you can look out onto the lake and everything."

Laughing at Ziva's enthusiasm, Abby said, "How can we come all this way and not share a room with our little brother and sister?" she said.

"Too right!" added Tim. "All the kids together in one room."

"Woohoo!" shouted Tony beginning to jump around again. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yay!" shouted Ziva, joining Tony in jumping all around the room.

"Boy, you two have a lot of energy," said Abby watching the children as they made a couple of rounds of the sofa and coffee table. "I thought you'd be in bed when we arrived."

"Nah!" said Tony. "We had a big sleep this afternoon, so we can stay up all night!"

"Not all night," said Gibbs suddenly. "We don't want a repeat of today."

"Why? What happened?" asked Tim.

"Well let's just say that last night these three," began Gibbs waving his finger at the two children and Jenny, "Didn't get a lot of sleep and, as such, have been rather grumpy today."

"Hey!" exclaimed Jenny. "I haven't been grumpy!"

"No, but you've needed a couple of naps," retorted Gibbs.

"One nap thank you very much," replied Jenny indignantly.

Gibbs laughed and kissed her quickly. "My apologies. One nap then."

Smiling at the interaction, Abby turned to Ziva and said, "So, where's this great room of yours?"

"Up here," said Ziva taking her arm and leading her up the stairs. "Come on Timmy!" she ordered.

"Yeah. Come on Timmy," repeated Abby grinning at him.

As everyone headed upstairs, Ziva and Tony led Abby and Tim into their room with Gibbs and Jenny following behind.

"That's my bed," said Ziva pointing up at her bunk. "And that's Tony's."

She pointed out the other bed.

"I think you should sleep on my bottom bunk Abby," suggested ZIva. "That way we can have the girl's bunk and the boy's."

"Of course," said Abby dropping her bag on the bed under Ziva's. "Can't have it any other way!"

Abby made her way to one of the dormer windows and looked out.

"I bet this is a spectacular view during the day," she commented staring out.

"It is," said Ziva. "And, you can see along to Mummy and Daddy's room over there." She pointed out the window to the left.

Leaning out, Abby looked.

"And, she's right about going on the roof," said Gibbs sternly coming up behind Abby. "I don't care how old you are. You go out on the roof and I'll put you over my knee. Got it?"

"Got it!" said Abby giggling bringing her head back into the room.

"Cuppa?" suggested Jenny once Tim and Abby had put their things on their respective beds.

"Sounds good," said Tim. "We only had a short stop for dinner and I could do with a cup of coffee."

"I've made some sandwiches as well," added Jenny. "Just in case you were hungry.

"I'm hungry," announced Tony.

"You're always hungry," said Jenny tapping him on the nose and laughing.

Tony shrugged and the six of them headed back downstairs.

"Oh, Gibbs?" said Abby as they passed a large canvas bag on the floor. "That's the stuff you wanted me to get. Hopefully there's enough there to see you all through."

"Thanks Abs," said Gibbs putting his arm around her.

They all sat at the table, drinking either coffee or hot chocolate and munching on sandwiches, while they discussed some plans for the next couple of days.

"I've got Monday off," announced Abby. "So we can have two full days here."

Gibbs nodded and continued, "Well, tomorrow morning I'm taking the boat out early to see if we can catch some fish for dinner tomorrow night. You're welcome to join us but we'll be leaving on dawn so up to you if you want to come,"

"We're going," said Tony as he bit into another sandwich. "Ifs rewy fun."

"Tony!" reprimanded Jenny. "Please finish your mouthful before talking!"

He swallowed with exaggeration. "Sorry," he said grinning. "It's really fun," he repeated.

"Sounds good," said Abby. "I'm in!"

"Er, I might give it a miss," said Tim. "I'm er…not real good on boats," he added.

"Why aren't you good?" asked Ziva frowning with confusion. "Do you do naughty things?"

When Abby burst out laughing, Ziva looked at her. "He means he gets seasick," Abby said trying not to laugh. "Timmy's only got to look at a boat and he starts throwing up!" she added rubbing Tim's arm.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm turning green just thinking about it!"

"Don't worry Tim, I'm staying here as well so you can keep me company," added Jenny. "Although I plan on having a nice sleep in first."

"That sounds like a plan," said Tim grinning.

"Well," announced Gibbs standing up. "If we plan on being on the boat by zero six hundred, we'd better head off to bed I think."

"But we're not tired," whined Tony. "We had a big sleep already."

"Up to you," said Gibbs. "But I'll be leaving here by quarter to six and if you're not awake, you'll be left behind."

"OK," grumbled Tony. "I guess we should go to bed."

"Good decision," said Gibbs tousling his hair.

They quickly cleaned up the table and put the cups in the sink, Jenny insisting that they could be left until tomorrow. Abby grabbed some things before having a quick shower while Tony, Ziva and Tim got ready for bed.

Once dressed in their pyjamas, Tony and Ziva ran into their parent's room to say goodnight. Only finding Jenny sitting on the bed brushing her hair, both children launched into her arms and kissed her.

"Sleep well my babies," said Jenny hugging first Tony and then Ziva. "Let's hope tonight is a better night for sleeping."

As both children pulled back, Tony asked, "Where's Dad?"

"In the shower," said Jenny. "He jumped in once Abby was finished. I'll get him to come in and say goodnight when he's out."

"Ok, thanks Mom," said Tony and he and Ziva headed back to their room.

Ten minutes later when all bunk beds were occupied, Gibbs came in to say goodnight. After kissing Tony, then Ziva he headed to the door.

"Hey!" called Abby from the bottom bunk. "Where's my kiss?"

"Sorry Abs," said Gibbs grinning. He bent down and kissed Abby on the cheek, tucking her in and wishing her goodnight.

He then turned to Tim.

"Do you want a kiss goodnight as well?" he asked smirking.

"Nah, I'm good," said Tim blushing a deep red.

Gibbs laughed. "Good night Tim," he said as he headed to the door and flicked off the light.

"Night Boss," replied Tim.

As Gibbs entered his and Jenny's bedroom, he walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to Jenny. Laying on his back, he turned to her and said, "It's nice having all the kids together."

Jenny smiled. Turning on her side to face him, she reached out her hand and ran it through his hair.

"You know, you're nothing but a big ole' teddy bear," she said smiling. "You pretend to be all gruff and macho, but deep down you're as soft as marshmallow."

She leaned over him and kissed his lips. "Good night my marshmallow man," she said grinning.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss, running his hands over her back.

As the two of them snuggled together they suddenly heard from the other room, "Good night Jenny." It was Abby.

"Good night Abby," called back Jenny. "Goodnight Tim," she added.

"Night Jenny," came Tim's voice.

"Goodnight Mom," called Tony a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Goodnight Tony," called Jenny suddenly realising what they were doing.

"Goodnight Dad," called Tony.

"Goodnight Tony," called back Gibbs his voice indicating that this game was to stop soon.

"Goodnight Mommy," called Ziva, her voice choked with giggles. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Ziva," called Jenny and Gibbs together.

"Goodnight Tim," called Tony.

"Goodnight Tony," called Tim.

"Goodnight John Boy," called Abby and suddenly the children's bedroom erupted into a sea of giggles.

Gibbs gave it a couple of minutes. When the laughing didn't seem to be subsiding, he called out. "Go to sleep, or I'll come in there and start smacking some bottoms."

This of course set up a new wave of laughter.

Sliding out so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Gibbs stamped his feet as if he were walking. Suddenly the other room became deadly quiet. Grinning to himself, Gibbs slipped back into bed.

Smiling smugly at Jenny he said, "See, they just need to know who's boss!"

As he closed his eyes, he heard a snort of laughter from Abby, followed by another wave of giggles.

"Yep Handsome," laughed Jenny patting him on the shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that."

***NCIS***

When Ziva came bounding in at 5.05am, Gibbs was sure he'd only just closed his eyes.

"Wake up Daddy," she whispered patting him on the arm. "It's time to go fishing."

"Agh," groaned Gibbs, rolling over to see a bight eyed Ziva wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a white T-shirt with Dora the Explorer on it.

"This hour is just perfect for you isn't it?" he said squinting at her.

"Yep!" she replied. "We should always get up at this time."

"Are the others awake?" asked Gibbs dragging himself into a sitting position and scrubbing at his eyes.

"Abby is. She went downstairs to make breakfast," replied Ziva grabbing Gibbs hand and pulling him up. "Tony's awake but he said he doesn't want to come anymore."

"Why?" asked Gibbs stopping and looking at Ziva.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered.

"OK, well you head downstairs and I'll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen," yawned Gibbs scratching his arm and looking around for some clothes.

As Ziva made to run out of the bedroom, she was stopped suddenly by Jenny who had snaked out an arm and grabbed her by the T-shirt.

"Come 'ere Munchkin," she called, dragging Ziva over to her. "Don't you dare leave without giving me a good morning kiss."

"Morning Mommy," giggled Ziva, half crawling on the bed and wrapping her arms around Jenny's neck.

Jenny snuggled her close and planted many kisses on Ziva's neck, making the little girl squeal.

"Don't Mommy," she said trying to pull away. "That tickles!"

"You have fun today and listen to what Daddy's says, OK?" said Jenny patting Ziva on the bottom.

"I will Mommy," said Ziva still trying to pull out of her Mother's grasp. When Jenny didn't let go, she said, "I gotta go and help Abby, Mommy."

Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, Jenny let go and Ziva disappeared out of the room.

"You be careful out there today, Jethro," said Jenny looking directly at him. "No getting sidetracked with fish."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled a shirt over his head and pulled on some shorts.

"What do you take me for, Jen!" he said in mock annoyance. "Of course I'll be careful."

He bent over and kissed her. Again, she reached up and dragged him down onto the bed like she had done with Ziva.

"Jen, I gotta go," he said around Jenny's lips as they attached themselves to his.

"Love you," she said, letting go.

"Love you too," he said, kissing her quickly and heading out the door.

Before going downstairs, Gibbs turned left and walked up to the children's bedroom. Going in, he looked up to Tony's bed. The boy was facing him but had his eyes closed. Half climbing the ladder, Gibbs patted Tony's arm.

"Hey Bud," he whispered. "Ziva tells me you're not coming today."

Tony opened his eyes.

"Nah," he said groggily. "I'm too tired."

Gibbs smiled. "OK," he said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Tony. "Oh but Dad, could you leave two rods out for me and Tim? We could maybe fish off the Jetty."

"Sure Bud," said Gibbs, running his fingers through Tony's hair. "I'll leave out the stuff you'll need."

He leaned over and kissed Tony's head. "You go back to sleep."

Leaving Tony to fall back asleep, Gibbs left the room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. He arrived just as Abby was placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Wow Abbs," he said gratefully, as he sat down. "This looks wonderful."

"Well ya can't leave on an empty stomach," she said, putting two eggs on some toast and handing it to Ziva. She then dished up for herself and the three of them sat at the table and ate in comfortable silence.

Thirty minutes later, after having told Jenny that he only had the girls with him, Gibbs led Abby and Ziva down to the jetty.

"Why are you taking those out?" asked Ziva as she watched Gibbs lay two rods and some supplies on the jetty.

"That's for Tony and Tim," he replied. "They thought they might do some fishing from the jetty later on."

When the girls were fitted with life jackets and seated comfortably, Gibbs turned on the engine and maneuvered the boat away from the jetty. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just rising over the back of the hill and beginning to dance on the lake. Water birds skimmed across the glass-like surface searching for their breakfast.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Abby as a bird flew overhead and dived into the water, surfacing seconds later with a fish in its bill.

"Wow!" shouted Ziva standing up.

"Sit down Honey," said Gibbs. "I'm about to rev the engine and speed up so we can get to the middle of the lake."

Ziva sat and held onto Abby's hand as Gibbs pushed down on the throttle and sped into the middle of the water.

"I love this bit," shouted Ziva as she held her face up to the spray and closed her eyes. "It's like you're flying."

Abby laughed but she knew exactly what Ziva meant. As the wind whipped past her face and the water spray from the lake splashed her gently, she too closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

All too soon, the boat began to slow until it was bobbing gently in the middle of the lake. Gibbs let down the attached anchor and switched off the engine. Once again, they were surrounded by the peaceful sounds of the lake waking up.

Within fifteen minutes, three rods were dangling into the lake and Gibbs was happily surrounded by his two girls who were chatting non-stop about nothing in particular. He smiled to himself. Two months ago, this endless chatter would have driven him crazy, but now, it was the best part of his day. He looked over at Abby and Ziva. The older with her arm around her sister, they discussed the latest tattoo Abby had recently put on her forearm.

"Daddy can I have a tattoo?" asked Ziva looking over towards Gibbs.

"When you're eighteen," he answered without blinking an eye.

"But that's ages away," she said.

"Ziva, do you really want a stranger to stick hundreds of needles into your skin?" asked Gibbs.

Ziva's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked turning to Abby."That's what they do?"

When Abby nodded her head, Ziva shuddered. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little," said Abby. "But that's why you wait until you're an adult before you get them done. Tattoos are there forever, you have to be sure about them."

"Hmmm," said Ziva looking closely at Abby's tattoo. "I might need to think about that one. I don't like needles!"

"Hey!" shouted Abby as her rod jerked in the water. "I think I've got something. What do I do?"

Gibbs stood up and came round behind her, gripping her hands in his and gently showing her how to reel it in. As they did so, Gibbs became suspicious about Abby's catch. It didn't feel like a fish and it certainly didn't seem to be coming to the surface easily.

After about three minutes of pulling and reeling, Gibbs felt the line snag.

"Agh!" he exclaimed. "I think you're snagged under the boat."

Leaving Abby holding the rod, he went to the other side of the boat and, crouching down, looked over the edge to see if he could find the snagged line. From the other side, Abby also looked into the water. Grabbing the line, she ran her fingers along it until she felt it run under the boat. Leaning out over the edge, she wondered if she might be able to unhook it.

Unfortunately she leaned too far over and, as her body passed the centre of gravity, she felt herself toppling into the water. Yelling as she went in, Gibbs made a dash to catch her, but missed. Within seconds Abby was bobbing in the water, her life jacket keeping her upright and her face contorted with laughter.

"You OK?" asked Gibbs as he crouched down and lowered his hand into the water ready to help pull her out.

"Yep," she said still laughing hysterically. "Hang on, I'll see if I can unhook the line."

Before Gibbs could argue, she'd taken off her jacket and thrown it into the boat. Diving under the boat, she soon emerged with the end of the line which was attached to a small tree branch.

"Abby!" exclaimed Ziva. "You caught a tree!"

"Get up here," said Gibbs crossly. He hadn't been impressed when Abby took off her life jacket and he wanted her safely in the boat again.

Gripping both her arms, he pulled her up and into the boat. As she stood on the deck, dripping wet, she squealed when Gibbs suddenly swatted her hard on the backside.

"Ow!" she said loudly, staring at Gibbs. "What was that for?"

"You don't ever take off your life jacket young lady," said Gibbs sternly. "You have no idea what is under that boat. You could have become snagged on a branch or anything."

Rubbing her bottom which was particularly stinging since it was wet and only protected by a thin pair of black cotton shorts, Abby had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry Gibbs," she said contritely. "I didn't think about that. I was just trying to get the line so that the lure didn't have to be cut off and wasted.

"Abby, no lure is worth your life," said Gibbs as he pulled her into a hug. "Now get that jacket back on before I really put you over my knee."

Grinning at him, Abby grabbed the jacket, and with Gibbs help she managed to put it on over her wet clothes. When she joined Ziva on the seat while Gibbs sorted out her line, Ziva leaned over and whispered, "Daddy spanks hard doesn't he?"

"Yep, he sure does!" she acknowledged whispering back.

As he removed the branch and secured the lure, Gibbs thought to himself. While he knew he and Abby often joked about him spanking her, it was certainly not something he had ever intended on actually doing. But seeing her take off the life jacket, his paternal instincts had just taken over and it had been an automatic response once she was safe. He was glad to see she wasn't upset with him. While he saw both Tim and Abby as his children, he knew they were adults and would never intentionally try to humiliate or hurt them.

As he handed Abby her rod back, he whispered, "Sorry Abbs. The swat was a reflex action. I was terrified you were going to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it Gibbs," laughed Abby taking the rod and standing up. "I've been spanked harder by boyfriends during play."

"Waaaay too much info Abbs," said Gibbs rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Yep, she was fine, he thought as he smiled to himself.

***NCIS***

At the civilised hour of 8.30am, Tony and Tim headed down to the jetty to see if they would have any luck fishing in the shallow waters. Finding the rods and supplies, they were soon sitting on the edge of the jetty, rods cast and feet dangling.

"Mom and Dad caught five fish last night just fishing from here," informed Tony as the two of them watched the water for any signs of life. "I know it's better at dawn but I was way too tired this morning," he added, giving a loud yawn to emphasise his point.

Yawning in response, Tim nodded and said. "Yeah, I must admit, I enjoyed the sleep in as well."

The two chatted amiably about Tim's latest book and his work with NCIS. Tim found it strange that he was telling Tony things that, only a few months earlier, Tony had been a part of. When he made some offhand comment about superglue Tony, quite shocked, asked, "Who used to superglue your fingers to the computer keyboard?"

Not wanting to confuse the boy by saying "You!" he laughed and said instead, "Oh just a good friend I used to work with."

"Does it hurt to have your fingers glued to things?" asked Tony.

"Not really," said Tim. "We always had a good supply of Acetone handy which would remove the glue."

Tony laughed, but stored the information in his head. For some reason, the idea of super gluing Tim's fingers to a keyboard appealed to him and he wondered if he might give it a try in the not too distant future. Obviously, he didn't have a computer keyboard handy, but there were other things he could use, he was sure.

An hour or so later, as the boys relaxed on the jetty, Jenny came down and handed them each a can of soda and some biscuits.

"Thanks Mom," said Tony as he gratefully took the offered treats.

"Thanks Jenny," said Tim blushing. He still found it uncomfortable calling Director Shepherd Jenny but, as she had insisted he use her name, he was trying hard to do the right thing.

"Caught anything?" asked Jenny as she took a seat next to the boys.

Tony passed the bucket under her nose. As she peered in she saw two very limp looking fish.

"Well done," she said. "Who caught these?"

"Tim," said Tony. "He has the better side for fishing."

"Hey, I offered to swap places," said Tim defensively.

"Chill Timmy," said Tony laughing. "I was only teasing. The fish obviously just like your lure better."

"Well, I don't care who catches what," said Jenny putting her arm around Tony and hugging him. "As long as we have fish for dinner! Keep up the good work boys," she added, standing up and heading back to the house.

By ten thirty, Tim and Tony were forced to pack up. The lake was now buzzing with the sounds of motor boats and people enjoying the water. As they stood to leave with their bucket containing five fish, four of which Tim had caught, they were drawn to the sound of a boat heading towards them. Looking up they saw it was Gibbs and watched as he steered the boat to the jetty and switched off the engine. Securing the boat to the mooring pole, Gibbs helped the girls exit the boat and then followed behind.

"So, how did you guys go?" asked Gibbs as he stepped onto the jetty. "Any fish?"

"Yep," said Tony. "We caught five this morning."

"Good work!" praised Gibbs. "Well, we caught seven but had to put two back so we've got five also."

As they headed up the sand towards the house, they were met by Jenny who had made her way down to them.

"So who caught the most fish?" she asked, hugging Gibbs and giving him a kiss.

"It was a draw Mommy," said Ziva. "We both got five. But Daddy caught the biggest fish."

"No I didn't, Sweetie," he contradicted. "Abby caught that big one in the bucket."

"Nah uh Daddy," argued Ziva. "You caught the biggest, because you caught Abby!"

With all eyes now on her, Abby blushed.

Jenny, noting Abby's wet hair and slightly damp clothing, said, "What happened?"

"Well," began Ziva, pleased with the attention. "Abby's line got stuck because she tried to catch a tree and when she went to unhook it, she fell in the water. But then she was naughty because she took off her life jacket to rescue the lure and Daddy spanked her when he got her back in the boat," she finished smiling at everyone.

"It wasn't a spanking Ziva," said Gibbs when Jenny frowned at him questioningly. "It was just a swat on the bottom."

Ziva shrugged, "Well anyway, that's why you caught the biggest fish Daddy because you caught Abby when you pulled her into the boat."

Laughing, the six of them headed into the house. Abby went upstairs to get changed while the others sat around the kitchen table. Jenny made a fresh pot of coffee and poured glasses of milk for Tony and Ziva.

"Can I have some chocolate in mine?" asked Tony.

"Sure," said Jenny, reaching up and taking the tin of chocolate down from the shelf. She handed him a spoon and he carefully added the powder and stirred. He then added some to Ziva's as well and the two of them drank greedily, quickly creating milk moustaches.

When Abby returned, the adults sipped on coffee and discussed the rest of their day.

"What about going for a walk to that waterfall?" suggested Jenny when there was a lull in the conversation. Standing up, she reached for the brochure from the bench and had a quick read.

"It's about thirty minutes away and it's a two hour return walk." She looked up at everyone. "We could head out after lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," said Abby.

"I'm in," added Tim.

"Well, that's settled then," said Gibbs as he saw Tony and Ziva nod enthusiastically. "How about we have an early lunch and head out about 12.30?"

"Can I ride with you?" asked Tony looking at Tim.

"Yeah, me too?" asked Ziva bouncing on her chair.

"Fine with me, but it's up to your Dad," said Tim.

When Gibbs gave the nod of approval, Tony and Ziva hi-fived each other before pouring themselves another glass of milk and adding more chocolate powder.

***NCIS***

Pulling into the small car park at the entrance to the walk, the six of them exited their cars and stood together by a picnic table looking for the starting point to the walk.

"There it is," said Abby pointing to the right.

As they all looked in that direction, they saw a small sign saying, 'Richardson Falls' and an arrow pointing towards a track.

"OK, does anybody need the bathroom before we leave?" asked Jenny. When Ziva nodded, she took the little girl's hand and led her to the wooden building that housed the public toilets.

"Actually I might go as well, while we're here," said Abby catching up with Jenny and Ziva.

A few seconds later, Tony silently took off towards the men's entrance and was soon followed by Tim who decided it was probably best to go as well. As Gibbs stood alone, waiting for everyone to return, he sighed to himself and, turning abruptly, also headed towards the men's room.

Once everyone was back at the picnic table, Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva and said sternly, "Right you two, no wandering off. You stay in our line of vision at all times."

"What about Abby and Tim?" asked Ziva.

"They're big enough to know better," said Gibbs. "But, just in case," he turned to the older two and jokingly said, "No wandering off!"

"Yes Sir," said Abby loudly, saluting.

"Wrong hand Abbs," said Gibbs, Tim and Jenny together and they all laughed.

It was a lovely walk through the forest as the six of them meandered their way past tall trees and rocky outcrops. Stopping a couple of times to admire the view, Tim brought out his new iPod photo and snapped a couple of shots. On one of these stops, he managed to convince a young couple, also out for a walk, to take a group photo of them. As Tim handed the iPod to the man, he joined the rest of his family leaning up against a tall rock. After taking the photo, Tim had a quick look at it and, once happy that the photo looked fine, he thanked the man and the couple moved on.

"I can hear water," said Gibbs suddenly as they made their way over a ridge.

"Me too," said Ziva. "Do you think we'll be able to go swimming under the waterfall?"

"Well I don't know about directly under it," said Gibbs. "But I'm sure we'll find a place to swim."

They had all decided to wear their bathers under their clothes as the brochure had advertised a deep waterhole nearby that was 'just perfect for swimming'. As they made the steady climb to the top of the next ridge, they began to look forward to diving into the cool, crisp water that hopefully awaited them.

"There is it!" yelled Tony pointing ahead.

Squinting through the trees, they could just make out the white rush of water that must be the waterfall. As they continued towards it, they came to a fork in the road. One path was marked 'Top of Richardson Falls' and the other stated 'Swimming hole'.

"Swimming hole," said Tony. "Please!"

"I'm with Tony," said Abby as she looked at the steep incline that was the other path. "We can do the hike after we've cooled off for a bit."

"Swimming hole it is then," said Gibbs leading the way.

As they hiked along the forest of green, they could hear the crashing of water getting louder and louder. Finally the path opened out and, there in front of them, rushing at an incredible pace, was the bottom of Richardson Falls.

"Wow!" said Tony. "That's amazing."

Looking up, the top of the falls was a good 100ft high. The water that cascaded down over the edge of the rocky cliff was moving at a tremendous speed, crashing to the bottom and creating a white foam of bubbles and steam as it moved away from the bottom and out along the current of the river. To one side though, away from the relentless fall of the water, was an area that was incredibly calm and still. It was here that Jenny spotted the next sign, an arrow pointing away from the falls with writing that read, 'Swimming Hole 30yds'.

"This way guys," she said taking Ziva's hand and heading in the direction of the arrow.

As they walked around a rocky cliff face, they were amazed by how quiet it suddenly became. No longer able to see the crashing water, the sheer wall of the cliff they had walked around muffled the sound of the falls as well. Ahead of them, as calm and as smooth as glass, lay a beautiful pool of water, just perfect for swimming.

"Woohoo!" shouted Abby as she ran ahead and began to strip off her shorts and t-shirt.

"Abby!" yelled Gibbs. "Don't you dare dive in! We need to check it first."

"I won't," called back Abby.

As everyone caught up to her and began undressing ready for a cool dip in the water, Gibbs stepped off the edge and began walking cautiously into the centre of the pool. About three feet from the edge, the ground suddenly dropped and Gibbs found himself treading water, no longer able to touch the bottom. Taking a deep breath, he duck dived and tried to reach the floor of the waterhole.

The others watched as Gibbs resurfaced a few seconds later.

"It's pretty deep there," he said flicking the water out of his eyes. "I was able to reach the bottom but just barely. I'd say it's at least 15ft deep."

"Cool!" shouted Abby. She looked around. "Hey, do think we can dive off that rock over there?" She pointed to a rocky ledge that hung out over the water. Gibbs swam to the area and duck dived again.

"Definitely," he said as he re-emerged. "Couldn't even reach the bottom there."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Abby as she stepped onto the rock. Taking a run up, she leaped off the edge tucking up her knees and holding onto her nose.

"Woohoo!" she yelled as her body landed into the water creating a huge splash. Sinking below the surface, she soon floated up again and looked at Gibbs who was smiling at her.

"Wow!" she said, flicking the water from her face. "This place is awesome!"

It wasn't long before everyone was either leaping off the edge of the rock or swimming closer to the shore. Having reluctantly let Ziva and Tony jump from the rock, Jenny was insisting that Gibbs stay close and catch them if necessary.

"Jen!" exclaimed Gibbs incredulously. "I'm not going to try and catch a flying Tony as he dive bombs the water!"

"Well, stay close and make sure they don't break their necks diving in," she yelled out to him.

"They won't Hon," said Gibbs reassuringly. "The water depth is well over twenty feet."

To keep Jenny happy, Gibbs made sure he stayed close to Tony and Ziva, ensuring the pair of them stayed well within the deep zone. The two of them were like a pair of fish, swimming and diving with ease. It was the first time either Jenny or Gibbs had seen them really extend their skills in the water. Public pools were usually far too crowded for either child to show their full abilities. Gibbs watched in awe as they both jumped from the rock, no fear evident, sinking like torpedoes and resurfacing with ease.

"Wow Tony!" praised Gibbs as Tony did a particularly excellent running dive from the rock. His body straight and legs taut, he hit the water, hardly making a splash.

Not to be outdone, Ziva followed suit and equalled Tony's skill as she sliced through the water perfectly.

Smiling at Jenny, Gibbs gave her a look and said humorously, "No need to worry Hon, they're better than me at diving!"

After that Jenny relaxed considerably. She knew both children were confident in the water, but seeing them out here, she realised just how good their water skills really were.

One by one, over the next hour or so, each member of the family, made their way out of the pool and sat, relaxing, on the smooth rock face that made up the ground next to the water.

"This is such a beautiful place," said Jenny as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Sure is," agreed Tim. He too was reclining on the ground, a towel underneath him. He was currently flicking through the photos on his iPod trying to sort out which ones to keep. Just minutes ago, as Gibbs and Tony wrestled playfully in the water, Tim had attempted to take yet another photo but soon realised he had completely filled the memory space on the iPod. As he came across photos that were either blurred or repeats of other shots, he deleted them until he once again had free space for more photos.

Finally everyone was out of the water, Tony and Ziva being the last to reluctantly exit the pool and that was only because Gibbs was exhausted and needed a break.

"This is the best day ever," said Tony as he and Ziva stepped onto the smooth rock face. Spotting Jenny lying down with her eyes closed, both children looked at each other, grinned mischievously and nodded. Tiptoeing to where Jenny lay, they stood over her and, after giving each other a signal, began to shake their heads vigorously, showering Jenny in icy cold water.

"Augh!" she screamed, sitting up abruptly.

Seeing what had just happened she jumped to her feet and chased Tony and Ziva.

"Come here you little terrors," she said laughing. Finally catching them, she scooped both children into her body and tickled them mercilessly.

"Stop Mom, Stop!" squealed both Tony and Ziva as Jenny's fingers danced over their ribs.

Finally exhausted, Jenny dragged each child back to the group and brought them both down onto her knee for a cuddle.

Still laughing, Jenny wrapped each child in a towel and rubbed them dry as they snuggled into her.

"I'm hungry Mommy," said Ziva brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," said Tony.

"Oh, you think you can drown your Mother in water and then expect food?" she said in mock sternness.

"Yep!" said Tony grinning.

Shaking her head at him, she leaned over and took out a box of muesli bars. Handing them out to anyone who wanted one, she returned the almost empty box back to her bag. She also passed around juice boxes and helped Ziva to insert the straw into hers.

The next hour was spent relaxing lazily by the water's edge or jumping back in for a cool down when the sun became too hot.

"So," said Gibbs after having closed his eyes for a quick nap. "Who's for a walk to the top of the falls?"

"Well, seeing as I have a little sleeping beauty here, I might stay put," said Jenny gently stroking Ziva's hair.

Gibbs looked over to where Jenny was sitting and saw that Ziva was fast asleep sprawled out on Jenny's lap.

"I can watch Ziva if you want to go," offered Abby. "I'm planning on just sitting here and catching some rays."

"No, that's fine Abbs," said Jenny. "I'm far too exhausted to go climbing up a cliff face." She then leaned into Abby and whispered, "I was using Ziva as an excuse."

Abby smiled. "Yeah, so was I!"

As both women laughed, Jenny looked up at Gibbs and said, "It looks like it's just a boy's hike."

"Take photos Timmy!" added Abby. "That'll be good enough for me."

As the boys headed off back up the track to the waterfall, Abby reached around her back and took off her bikini top.

"What are you doing Abbs?" asked Jenny shocked at the action.

"Sun-baking," replied Abby casually. "I hate tan lines."

Seeing that the men were out of view, Jenny wiggled her eyebrows and, giggling, did the same thing. She carefully maneuvered Ziva so that she was laying cushioned on Gibbs' towel, then the two women laid down and flipped over so that their bare backs were warmed by the sun.

****NCIS****

Having climbed to the top and admired the spectacular view, the boys were now making their way along the track back to the waterhole. Thankfully Gibbs was leading the way, for, as he stepped into the clearing and spied the girls lying half naked in the sun, he suddenly stopped and, turning abruptly to face Tim and Tony said, "Oh Tony, what was that over there in the bushes?"

"What?" asked Tony looking around to where Gibbs was indicating.

"Over there," said Gibbs again. "Go and have a look. It might be a small animal or something."

About to head in the direction of the bush, Tony stopped and said, "It wouldn't be a bear would it?"

"No," said Gibbs reassuringly. "Definitely not a bear."

As Tony turned and made his way back down the track, Gibbs whispered to Tim, "Distract Tony for me will ya? The girls are getting that all over tan!" He raised his eyebrows.

"What they're naked!" exclaimed Tim looking past Gibbs' shoulder automatically.

"Tim!" admonished Gibbs and smiled when Tim blushed a beet red.

"I er wasn't er looking, it was er just er…" stuttered Tim.

Slapping Tim on the shoulder Gibbs laughed and said, "Forget Tim, I know. Just distract Tony OK?"

"Sure Boss," answered Tim, turning around and all but fleeing away from Gibbs.

Creeping into the clearing, Gibbs stepped over a sleeping Abby and crouched down beside Jenny. Hooking her hair back behind her ear, he whispered, "While under different circumstances I would be more than happy to admire the view, you may want to get dressed seeing as Tim and Tony are right behind me."

Opening her eyes suddenly, Jenny saw Gibbs crouching over her. Flipping over and sitting up, she forgot that she wasn't wearing a top.

"Yes Hon, they're very nice," said Gibbs grinning as he stared appreciatively at Jenny's breasts. "However, I'm not quite ready to share them with Tony or Tim just yet."

"Funny man," said Jenny sarcastically as she stretched up and kissed Gibbs. Reaching around she grabbed her bikini top and put it back on.

"Hey Gibbs," greeted Abby as she too turned around and sat up.

Gibbs quickly averted his eyes as he growled, "Abby!"

"What?" she said stretching lazily before grabbing her top. "They're only breasts Gibbs."

"Yes but they're your breasts Abby, and there are certain parts of you I don't need to see," he admonished, still averting his eyes from Abby.

"Are you blushing Gibbs?" teased Abby as she re-tied the straps to her bikini top.

"Just shut up and get decent again," he growled, still refusing to look in Abby's direction.

"It's OK," she said laughing. "I'm adequately covered."

Shaking his head, Gibbs stood and called out, "Hey Tim, you come out now."

As Tim and Tony emerged onto the rocky ground, Tony said, "We couldn't find anything Dad. Not sure what you saw."

"Oh, don't worry Bud," said Gibbs tousling Tony's hair. "I must have imagined something."

With everyone sitting around and talking, it wasn't long before Ziva stirred and sat up. Looking around bleary eyed, she soon found Gibbs and scrambled into his lap, giving her body and mind a chance to wake up properly. Once she was engaging in conversation, Gibbs stood up and suggested they should head back to the cars seeing as it was now nearly four thirty.

The walk back only took them thirty five minutes as most of it was downhill. As they emerged from the track and into the car park, they all made a quick stop at the restrooms before climbing into the cars and travelling the thirty minutes drive back to the cottage, each one looking forward to a dinner of baked fish, roasted potatoes and salad.


	24. Good News and Stalling Tactics

**As I begin to type this Christmas night, here in Australia they are showing the movie 'The Sound of Music'! I couldn't help but laugh and think of poor Tony as we joyfully sang each song.**

**Hoping you all had a wonderful Christmas spent with family and friends. May peace and love surround you all.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 24 - Good News and Stalling Tactics

"Abby, stop putting leaves on the fire. You're just creating more smoke," grumbled Tim, shifting for the third time to avoid the smoke which was billowing in his direction.

"It's kindling, Timmy," she whined. "It's not my fault there are leaves on the sticks."

"You're supposed to strip the leaves off first," said Tim rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Well, no one told me that!" she argued.

"I didn't think I'd have to, it's kind of obvious…"

"Children," called Gibbs as he and Jenny made their way down to the fire. "Play nice!"

Putting the plates they were carrying onto the portable table, Jenny looked around asking, "Where are the kids?"

"Collecting more kindling," answered Tim standing once again to move away from the slowly approaching smoke.

"Which one of them put the leave on the fire?" asked Gibbs, wafting the smoke away.

"Abby," answered Tim dryly.

When Gibbs stared at Abby, she grinned sheepishly and looked down. Shaking his head and smirking, Gibbs looked towards the trees for any sign of Tony and Ziva. It wasn't long before the two children emerged, arms full of twigs and announcing that they were done collecting kindling.

"Phew," said Tony as he dumped his pile by the fire pit. "I think we have enough now."

"Yep," said Gibbs. "Well done."

"My pile is better," said Ziva as she dumped her armload next to Tony's. "You got too many sticks with leaves still attached. You're going to have to strip them all off first otherwise there will be too much smoke."

Tim didn't say a word but graced Abby with a look that said it all.

"Hey, what's wrong with Mrs Halloway?" suddenly asked Tony looking up.

Everyone glanced up. Looking towards the Halloway's property, they saw the figure of Susan Halloway almost running towards them along the lake front, tears streaming down her face. Thinking something must be terribly wrong, Gibbs stepped away from the fire and began to walk quickly towards her. Just as he was about to say something, Susan reached out her arms and enveloped Gibbs in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Mr Gibbs, Mr Gibbs. How can I ever thank you?" Crying into his shoulder, she continued to hold him close, squeezing him tightly.

When she finally pulled away and looked into his face, he could see the tears were those of joy and not sorrow.

"I bless the day my Aiden met yer two. It's changed our lives," she said, removing a tissue from her shirt sleeve and blowing her nose.

Leading her over to a chair, Gibbs gently helped Susan to sit down. Pulling up a chair and placing it opposite, he took a seat and leaned forward, looking directly into her eyes.

"Tell me what's happened," he said calmly.

"Well," she began blowing her nose for a second time and slipping the tissue back into her sleeve. "Not long after lunch, we was jist finishin' up the dishes when two official lookin' men came to the door. When I opens it, they says they's from NCIS and could they come in. Well, I brung 'em in and Sam comes and sits down wiv us and they starts tellin' us that they've been investagatin' Davey's case like. They says that Davey didn't kill 'imself but he was murdered by that good fer nuffin Mills. I knew he was no good right from the start, I did." She looked around, the fire in her eyes ablaze with anger and grief.

"Anyways," she continued. "They tells me that my Davey didn't steal those things, but he found out about 'em and was goin' to the authorities when Mills attacked 'im and shot 'im and made it look like a su'cide. My poor, poor, Davey."

She placed her head in her hands and began weeping again. Tears for the lost years, the accusations and assumptions.

As Gibbs searched for a clean tissue or handkerchief, Susan dug through her other shirt sleeve and pulled out a second, cleaner tissue. Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, she stuffed the tissue back in her sleeve, and looked up at him.

"They…they told me who you was and what you done fer us. I…I don't know what to say. You've changed our lives Mr Gibbs." She sniffed and looked away.

"Susan, it's either Jethro or just Gibbs," he replied, avoiding what she had said. He was never one to take praise well. It just made him feel awkward. "And it wasn't really me," he added.

Standing up, he reached out for Abby and Tim and drew them into his side.

"I'd like you to meet Abby Sciuto and Tim McGee." As Susan stood, Abby and Tim each respectfully shook Susan's hand.

"Before I left NCIS, these two were part of my team. They have worked together over the past week to find out any information they could to help solve your case. It's them that deserves the thanks not me."

"Well, I thank all of yers. You can't know how much it means to have Davey's name cleared," she said smiling at the three of them. "And that agent says we's entitled to compensation. And I can get benefits for Aiden."

"That's wonderful Susan," said Jenny coming up and taking the other woman's hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you. It's no more than you deserve."

Smiling at Jenny, Susan released one arm and drew Jenny in for a hug. As Jenny's head rested over her shoulder, she whispered, "I hope you find answers to yer own questions. I don't know what's both'rin ya but yer gotta find peace. It'll tear yer up if ya don't."

Pulling away, Jenny look curiously into Susan's eyes.

"How did you..." she began.

"I see it in yer eyes," said Susan nodding gently. "I's been there, and I can see it when it's raw for someone else."

Tears filling her own eyes, Jenny gave Susan a watery smile, then pulled away. Gibbs didn't miss the exchange.

"Well," said Susan cheerfully, "I can see yers about to have dinner. I jist wanted to come round and say thanks."

"Please, bring Aiden and Sam and join us," said Jenny. "We have more than enough food. Between this lot," she motioned around with her hand, "We have a good supply of fresh fish, far more than we can eat. We'd be honoured if you'd join us."

"Besides," added Gibbs coming over to Jenny and putting his arm around her, "We didn't really get to have a proper barbecue the other night. So, let's have it tonight. And now we really have something to celebrate."

"But you've got all yer fam'ly around, we wouldn't want ta intrude," began Susan.

"Don't be silly Susan," said Gibbs cutting her off. "We'd love to have you and I'm sure Tony and Ziva would like to see Aiden again. They've been nagging to go and see him since their little adventure."

Gibbs looked over at Tony and Ziva who were nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, if yer sure…" began Susan again.

"Great, it's settled then," said Jenny leaving no room for argument. "You go home and grab Sam and Aiden, and get yourselves back here. We'll see you soon."

Jenny put her arm around Susan again and led her toward her own property. As Susan made to walk off, Jenny said quietly, "I am truly happy for you."

"I know," answered Susan smiling. Then, softly, she asked, "Were it yer husband?"

"No, my Father," replied Jenny looking down.

"Well," said Susan patting Jenny's shoulder. "Don't you ever give up finding the truth my dear. I never dreamed it possible but if I hadn't said something the other day, none of this could have ever happened. You jist keep believing the truth, and tell anyone who'll listen. You jist never know."

Jenny stood there smiling as she watched Susan walk back along the lake front. If only it were that easy, she thought as she turned and joined her family around the fire.

"Yay, Aiden's coming over!" yelled Ziva as she skipped around in a circle. She looked up at Gibbs. "Can we go swimming again?"

"Not tonight, sweetie," said Gibbs.

"But Daddy," began Ziva in her best whiney voice.

"Ziva," said Gibbs sternly. "You've been swimming most of the afternoon. We need to have dinner and then you need a bath tonight and it won't be long before it's bedtime."

"Bed!" exclaimed Ziva. "It's ages before bed."

"Not that long," said Gibbs. "It's already 6.30, but the time we cook and eat dinner it's going to be closer to eight o'clock and that's your bedtime.

"Can't I stay up a bit tonight?" she asked, her brown eyes pleading with his blue. He hated that look. It got to him every time.

"You can stay up until 8.30 but then it will be bath time and bed," replied Gibbs.

Crossing her arms and pouting, Ziva did not look impressed with the idea.

"What about Tony?" she suddenly asked.

"Tony can stay up until 9.30," answered Gibbs. "By which time I'm sure it will be Aiden's bedtime too," he added, looking over at Tony who was also set to argue.

"But that's not fair," complained Ziva. "How come Tony gets to stay up later?"

"Because, he's five years older than you Ziva," said Gibbs before Tony could argue the same point. He figured hearing from him would be better than Tony voicing the same opinion. "It's one of the few privileges of being the eldest."

"Pfft!" huffed Ziva stamping her foot. "I don't want to go to bed at eight thirty!"

"That's fine," said Gibbs calmly. "You can go at seven thirty then."

"No Daddy, I'm sorry," said Ziva suddenly, uncrossing her arms and trying to look cheerful. "I'll stick with eight thirty."

"Thought you might," said Gibbs smiling.

By the time the Halloway's made their way to the campfire, the potatoes were baking nicely in the coals. Jenny, Abby and Tim had put together a quick salad and they were waiting on their guests before cooking the fish, knowing it didn't take long to cook. Each fillet had been wrapped in alfoil with butter and lemon juice and, as Gibbs saw the family approach, he placed all the packages into the smouldering coals, shifting the potatoes slightly out of the way.

Tony and Ziva ran to meet Aiden and, grabbing his hand, began to lead him to the house.

"Hey!" called Gibbs. "Where are you going?"

"We're taking Aiden to the cubby house," called back Tony.

"Well no further than that," clarified Gibbs. "This will be ready in less than ten minutes."

"Ok Dad," called Tony as he and Ziva continued walking towards the back of the house.

The adults sat around the camp fire. Sam and Susan were sitting on outdoor chairs they had brought with them, while Abby and Tim lazed on the sand. Gibbs and Jenny were in their usual spot, nestled against the tall rock, Gibbs with his arms around Jenny protectively. They chatted about the day and Sam filled them in with the parts Susan had overlooked. They were both overjoyed at this new turn of events and Gibbs could see that this was going to have s huge positive impact on their lives.

After a few minutes, Gibbs leaned forward away from Jenny and carefully extracted one of the fish packets from the fire. Opening it carefully with a pair of tongs and a fork, he could see that it was cooked perfectly.

"Can you call the kids hon?" he asked Jenny as he began taking out the rest of the fish.

As Jenny left to find the children, Abby and Tim removed the coverings from the salad, bread and butter and began to hand out disposable plates.

"You don't mind plastic plates do you?" asked Abby as she handed one to Sam.

"Not a'tall Missy," he said jovially, as he took the offered plate.

Gibbs handed each person a fish packet and foil wrapped baked potato then directed them to help themselves to salads, bread and butter.

Jenny soon returned with the children and it wasn't long before everyone was seated and enjoying their delicious meal.

"Compliments to the fishermen," announced Sam as he put another forkful of fish into his mouth. "Best I've tasted in a long time."

A general murmured consensus echoed around as each person continued eating.

When the last plate had been scraped and everyone was sitting in a state of comotosed appreciation, Jenny said, "How about we return inside for some coffee and ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream?" said Tony. "Yummo!" And, jumping up from his spot next to Aiden, he began to run towards the house.

"Well I guess that's a yes from him," said Jenny laughing, as she too stood.

Gathering the empty plates, she threw all the rubbish into a large plastic bag they had brought down. With each person grabbing something, they managed to clear the area and all made their way up the path and into the house.

Walking through the front door, Jenny saw Tony had already opened the packet of disposable bowls and set them out on the table. He was now standing with his head in the freezer looking for the ice-cream.

"I can't find it Mom," he called when he spotted his mother's approaching figure.

"That's because I tucked it away from prying eyes," she said, putting her hands on Tony's shoulders and steering him out of the freezer. Shifting a couple of things aside, Jenny found the tub of Rocky-Road ice-cream and placed it on the table. She laughed as Tony's eyes bulged like saucers.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know we had that!"

"I know," said Jenny dryly. "If you'd known, we wouldn't have it anymore!"

Tony blushed and grinned. He knew his mother spoke the truth.

Dishing out nine bowls of ice-cream, Jenny shared out the last remaining bits of ice-cream between the three children, giving them extra.

"Thanks Mom," said Tony appreciatively as Jenny passed him to put the tub in the bin.

"You're welcome," she whispered bending down and kissing Tony's head.

"Well, that was a wonderful meal," said Susan as she pushed her bowl aside and smiled up at Jenny. "Thank you so much fer askin' us. I can't even offer to do the dishes seeing as there ain't none."

"You just sit there and relax," said Jenny, collecting the empty bowl and placing it into the bag. Handing the bag to Ziva, she said, "Could you walk around and collect everyone's bowls for me?"

"Ok," said Ziva, climbing down and taking the bag.

As everyone dropped their bowl and spoon into the bag, Jenny put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Dad, what time is it?" asked Tony.

"Ten to eight," replied Gibbs looking at his watch.

"Can we play Uno with Aiden?" Tony looked hopefully at Aiden's mother.

"Jist for a short while," she replied. "While we has our coffee. Then we'd best be going."

Tony nodded and, tipping the last couple of bowls in Ziva's bag, he led both her and Aiden into the lounge area.

"Have you ever played Uno?" he asked Aiden.

"Yeah, I got it," replied Aiden.

"Great," said Tony. "We won't need to waste time explaining the rules. And, if we're real quiet, the adults might forget we're here and you might get to stay longer."

"Let's go up to our room Tony," suggested Ziva. "They won't hear us there."

"Good idea," said Tony looking back into the kitchen.

"We're just going up to our room to play," called Tony. When he saw Gibbs nod, he headed up the stairs, Ziva and Aiden following.

"Yer's got a good view," said Aiden as he stood at the dormer window and looked out.

"It would be the same as yours wouldn't it?" asked Tony.

"Nah, ours is blocked by trees," replied Aiden. "To give us more privacy."

Tony and Ziva nodded.

The three of them sat on the floor between Tony and Ziva's beds and Tony dealt out the cards.

"So, yer Dad was tellin' me that yer's adopted. When did that happen?" asked Aiden as he picked up his cards and sorted them in his hand.

"Dunno, a few months back I think," said Tony. "Neither of us can remember. One day we were with our other families and the next we were with Dad. He said something about an accident but," Tony shrugged. "I don't remember anything."

"Nor you?" asked Aiden looking at Ziva.

"No," she said shaking her head. "But I'm glad it was Daddy who found us, he's much nicer than our first daddy's."

"What were that name you called 'im by, yer first Dad that is," asked Aiden putting down his card and looking up at Ziva.

"Abba," she replied. "It's Hebrew for Father. I was born in Israel."

"Wow, where all the fighting is?" commented Aiden.

"I guess," said Ziva feeling a little uncomfortable with all the questions.

"My Dad died in Iran, that's kinda near Israel," offered Aiden as he followed Tony's card with a Draw 4 for Ziva. "They told my Ma that he killed hiself but we was told today that he was murdered. My Ma never thought he killed hiself and now she knows fer sure."

"That's great news Aiden," said Tony putting down a reverse card and making it Ziva's turn.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ziva.

"What ya mean?" replied Aiden looking up at her.

"Well, your Mom said you can get money to help out and stuff and because they got it wrong," said Ziva. She watched as Aiden put his card down and waited for Tony. "Do you think you'll move?"

"Hope not," said Aiden. "I likes it here. Don't have to go to school or nuffin,"

Tony put down a wild card changing the colour from blue to yellow.

"Oh Tony!" grumbled Ziva. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I could," replied Tony, his tone annoying Ziva immensely.

Sighing, she picked up a card from the pile.

"Hey Aiden, Ziva doesn't have any yellow cards," said Tony conspiratorially. "Keep it yellow for a while."

"That's not fair," whined Ziva.

"Yes it is, you always win!" argued Tony.

"Do not!" grouched Ziva.

"Do too," said Tony smirking at her. She soon discovered the reason for the smirk. He laid down a Draw 2 card."

"That's just mean Tony," said Ziva as she picked up two cards from the pile. She could feel her temper rising.

Aiden put down a wild card and called "Red".

"Sorry Tony, no choice," he said apologetically.

"That's fine," said Tony gleefully drawing out a card. "Don't have any reds." And he placed a wild Draw 4 card skipping Ziva again and forcing her to draw four more cards. Struggling to hold them all, she huffed.

"You're doing that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

"Not my fault you come after me," said Tony and he giggled with Aiden.

Not allowing the hurt she was feeling to show, Ziva swallowed hard and waited for her turn again, hoping it would stay yellow as Tony had called again.

Again, Aiden was forced to use another wild card and, unsure of what colour to go, called blue.

"Yes!" said Ziva gleefully.

Continuing to smirk, Tony laid down his card, 'Reverse' making it Aiden's turn again.

"Even better!" replied Ziva in response to the new direction.

After Aiden had laid down his blue 7, Ziva played a blue Draw 2, grinning smugly at Tony. Aiden followed this with a blue 3 after which, Ziva hit Tony with a wild Draw 4. She poked out her tongue as he sighed and picked up another four cards.

In the end it was Aiden who actually won. With Tony and Ziva continually forcing each other to pick up extra cards, Aiden managed to clear his pile quite easily.

"Ok Ziva," said Tony leaning into her. "Time to get revenge on Aiden!"

She giggled and nodded.

They played amicably for another twenty minutes until they heard the dreaded, "Aiden! Time to go," from Mrs Halloway.

"Rats!" said Tony. "I was hoping they might forget."

"Not my Ma," said Aiden sighing and putting the cards in a pile.

When the Halloway's had said goodnight to everyone and left, Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Bath time Missy," he said in a no nonsense kind of voice.

Realising there was no point in arguing, Ziva trudged up the stairs wondering how she might be able to stall going to bed after her bath.

"Daddy can I have bubbles?" she asked.

"Not tonight honey," replied Gibbs. "It's just a quick bath."

As Gibbs entered the bathroom, he turned on the taps and waited for Ziva to come back from her bedroom with her pyjamas. When she didn't appear for a good five minutes, he turned off the taps and went in search for her. Checking her bedroom, he noticed it was empty.

Passing his own bedroom, he peeked in, but again, the room was devoid of any five year olds. Shaking his head in frustration, Gibbs headed back downstairs. Passing the lounge area where Tony and Tim were engaged in a battle of 'Paper, Rock, Scissors', he looked into the kitchen.

"Ziva Gibbs!" he called crossly as he spied her innocently helping Jenny by drying the dishes with Abby.

"I'm helping Mommy," she said putting the mug carefully on the table.

"You're supposed to be having a bath," he said advancing on her.

"You told me Daddy said you could help with the dishes," said Jenny as she turned around and stared sternly at Ziva.

"No I didn't," replied Ziva. "You said 'shouldn't you be in the bath,' and I said, 'Daddy's running the water so I've got time to help you'. I didn't lie Mommy," she said shaking her head. "Honest!"

Unable to resist, Abby snorted at Ziva's reasoning. Seeing the glare directed at her from Gibbs, she quickly left the room and joined Tony and Tim.

"You may not have lied," began Jenny. "But you knew what I meant. Don't do that again or next time there will be consequences."

When Ziva put her head down and quietly murmured an apology, Jenny continued. "Now, you need to go upstairs with Daddy and have your bath."

"Can't I finish here first?" Ziva asked.

"No!" said both Gibbs and Jenny together.

"Hurry up," said Gibbs standing aside so Ziva could pass.

She hesitated before moving.

"You go first Daddy," she said, refusing to pass him.

Laughing to himself, Gibbs headed back through the lounge room, trusting that Ziva would be following him. Glancing behind him, he saw her little figure keeping up with his pace as he quickly mounted the stairs and headed into the bathroom.

Undressing her quickly, he lifted her into the bath and squirted some soap onto his hands before massaging it into her shoulders. As he slowly worked his way over her shoulders and down her back, he saw her begin to relax. He didn't worry too much about cleaning the rest of her. Spending all day in the water, he knew she would be relatively clean. The purpose of the bath was to relax her enough, that she would hopefully fall asleep quickly. After giving her a couple of minutes to wash the rest of her body by herself, he pulled the plug and lifted her out, wrapping her in a large towel.

Once she was dry and in her pyjamas, he gently pulled a brush through her hair, releasing any tangles that had formed. Finally, putting the brush down, he looked into her eyes and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Love you Sweet Pea," he said quietly as she smiled at him.

"Love you too Daddy," she replied, putting her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and carried her downstairs so she could say good night to everyone.

Putting her down, Gibbs headed into the kitchen to see where Jenny was. He found her refilling the coffee pot. Coming up behind her, he put his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her softly.

"Ziva in bed already?" asked Jenny leaning her head back on his chest.

"No, she's just saying goodnight now," he replied, turning Jenny around and kissing her lips gently.

Ziva, as soon as she was released by Gibbs, ran over to Abby who was now seated on the couch with Tony and Tim playing Paper, Rock, Scissors.

"Can I play?" asked Ziva as she perched herself on Abby's lap.

She managed to sneak in a couple of games before Gibbs and Jenny entered the room.

"Hey!" said Gibbs suddenly, making Ziva jump. "Say goodnight to everyone."

Sighing, Ziva turned on Abby's lap and hugged the older woman.

"Night munchkin," said Abby kissing Ziva's cheek.

She hopped off and headed over to Tim. Leaning in for a cuddle, she said "Goodnight Timmy."

"Goodnight Ziva," said Tim, hugging her and kissing her head.

"Night sis," said Tony, putting up his hand for a hi-five.

"Night Tony," she said, clapping her hand against his.

"Maybe we could all play a game tomorrow?" she asked the three people sitting on the couch.

"Sounds good," said Abby.

"What could we play?" She perched herself on Tim's lap, much to his surprise, and began listing a few games she thought could be good.

She only managed to mention three though, before she was unceremoniously plucked off Tim's lap and carted towards the stairs under Gibbs' arm.

"Daddy!" she called from her upside down position. "I haven't said goodnight to Mommy!"

"Mommy's coming upstairs," replied Gibbs, lifting her properly so she was sitting on his hip.

"What about a drink of water?" she asked.

"I'll bring one," replied Jenny who turned back towards the kitchen, smirking at the three on the couch.

When Ziva was finally tucked into bed, thirst quenched and bladder emptied, Gibbs and Jenny kissed her goodnight and headed out the room.

"When is Tony coming to bed?" Ziva asked just as Jenny turned out the light.

"Soon," replied Gibbs.

"How soon?" she asked sitting up.

"Ziva, it's bedtime!" said Gibbs sternly. "Now lie down and go to sleep or I'm going to get cross with you."

He heard her sigh and watched as she lay down again. Smirking at Jenny, he said a final goodnight and left the room.

"Do you think she'll stay in there?" asked Jenny as they headed downstairs again.

"She'd better," replied Gibbs grimly.

"I wouldn't if it were me," said Jenny grinning cheekily at him.

"Well, let's not give her any ideas shall we!" he said pinching her hard on the bottom.

"Ow!" she squealed and blushed as the three sitting on the couch looked up suddenly.

"Stubbed my toe on the stairs," she said quickly by way of explanation.

"Ah huh," said Abby grinning. "Interesting place for a toe," she murmured under her breath.

As the five of them sipped on their hot chocolates or, in Gibbs' and Abby's case, coffee, they discussed what they could do the next day.

"I'm quite happy to stay around here," said Abby after a few suggestions had been aired. "We could swim in the lake, or play games like Ziva suggested. Tim and I have to drive back on Monday so it'd be nice to have a relaxing day staying put."

"I'm happy with that," said Gibbs.

"We'll have to go into town as some stage and get food for dinner though," said Jenny.

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" suggested Gibbs.

"Yeah! Pizza!" exclaimed Tony.

Jenny laughed, "We'll see what everyone wants first Tony," she said smiling at him. "And, it's time for you to go to bed Mister," she added looking at her watch.

"No way!" said Tony. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," said Jenny standing up and taking Tony's empty mug. "You've already snuck in an extra half hour."

"Go and hit the shower son," said Gibbs. "And please don't wake Ziva."

"Ok," grumbled Tony standing up.

"Goodnight," he said giving a general wave to Abby and Tim.

"Goodnight Tony," they replied.

"Go on," said Gibbs smacking Tony gently on the bottom. "Mom and I will be up when you've had your shower. Make it a quick one."

As Tony headed upstairs, Abby turned to the group and said, "Anyone up for a quick game of cards?"

"Sounds good," said Jenny. "I'll get some snacks."

She walked into the kitchen followed by Abby and Tim. Gibbs entered a minute later, placing a deck of cards on the table.

"So what're we playing?" he asked.

"500?" asked Abby.

Gibbs nodded, then turned to help Jenny.

"Ooh, chocolate," he said sneaking his hand onto the plate to grab a piece. It was quickly slapped by Jenny who was still trying to break up the block.

"Go and get us some drinks," she suggested when Gibbs tried for a second attempt.

Going to the fridge he pulled out four beers and placed them on the table. Checking his watch, he said to Jenny, "I'm gonna check on Tony. He should be finished by now."

As he turned to head towards the stairs, he was met by Tony in the lounge.

"Hey Bud, all done?" he said putting his arm around Tony.

"Yep," said Tony. "I just came down to get a glass of water."

As he walked into the kitchen he saw the plate of chocolate.

"Hey, is that chocolate?" he asked reaching over for piece.

For the second time that night a hand was smacked reaching for the chocolate, only this time it was Tony's by Gibbs.

"Ouch!" he said, pulling his hand back and rubbing it. "Why can't I have some?"

"Because it's bed time," said Gibbs. "Hurry up and get the water."

As Tony filled his glass, he turned and leaned on the bench drinking slowly.

"What're you playing?" he asked spotting the cards.

"500," said Abby shuffling.

"You could teach me how to play," suggested Tony heading over to the table and taking a seat.

"No she couldn't," growled Gibbs steering Tony out of the chair and back towards the sink. "Now drink up and stop stalling."

Tony took the last mouthful of water and reluctantly put the glass in the sink.

"Goodnight," he called to Abby and Tim and he was lead by Gibbs out of the room.

Jenny followed them out and just before Tony went up the stairs, she put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Night Tony," she said kissing his head. "Sleep well baby."

"Night Mom," he said.

"Here," said Jenny sneaking a piece of chocolate into his hand. "Don't tell Dad."

"He's standing right there Mom," said Tony grinning, popping the chocolate into his mouth.

Winking at Gibbs, Jenny headed back into the kitchen.

When Tony had brushed his teeth, Gibbs following him into his room and waited while Tony climbed the ladder.

"Goodnight Bud," he said softly, brushing the hair away from Tony's eyes and kissing him goodnight. "Sleep well."

"Night Dad," whispered Tony and he rolled over onto his side, as Gibbs pulled up the covers and tucked him in.

Going over to Ziva's bed, Gibbs gently placed her leg back under the covers and tucked her in as well.

As Gibbs exited the room, he left the door open a crack and made sure the hall light was on before joining the others in the kitchen.

"Ok, good game's a quick game," he said rubbing his hands together as he sat opposite Jenny and picked up the hand Abby had dealt him.

He took a swig of the beer and began sorting out the cards. It wasn't long before he became very suspicious of the cards in his hand.

"You guys rigged this didn't you?" he said, noting how he had the perfect hand for 10 No Trumps.

"No why?" asked Abby innocently, not making eye contact.

"Abby?" said Gibbs sternly, staring at the young woman sitting adjacent to him. "You know you can't lie."

Abby burst out laughing. "Oh, how did you know?" she asked. "I thought you'd just think your luck had changed," she added.

"Well maybe if I could call 7 or 8 No Trumps I might not have been so suspicious, but really?" he said, showing his hand to the group. "This is just a little too obvious."

Throwing in their cards, Abby dealt again and they played properly.

After an hour of playing, a plate of chocolate and another beer each, Abby and Tim were declared the winners having just reach 530 with Abby's call of 6 Hearts.

"Well, I'm off to bed," announced Jenny yawning and gathering the empty plate that once held the chocolate.

"Yep," agreed Gibbs. "One win each, good time to quit."

"One each?" questioned Abby. "Tim and I won."

"Ahh, you're forgetting the first game. The one where I won 10 No Trumps. That's worth 520 points," said Gibbs grinning.

"That was a joke round," scoffed Abby.

"You dealt it," said Gibbs. "I'm taking it. Don't deal 'em if you can't take me winning them!"

He grinned as he put his arm around Abby and kissed her temple. "Never cheat a marine Abby," he said. "You'll always lose."

Twenty minutes later, the house was finally quiet with everyone tucked into bed and falling asleep. As Jenny lay with her head resting on Gibbs' chest, the sky was suddenly torn in two with a huge flash of lightning.

Bolting upright, Jenny gasped, "Did you see that?"

"Yep," said Gibbs barely opening his eyes. "Wait for it," he added.

"For wha-," began Jenny, but her question wasn't finished before she just about jumped three foot in the air by the ear-splitting crash of thunder.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"I hope not," said Gibbs dryly, grinning at her.

Laughing at herself, she punched him in the shoulder.

"That scared the hell out of me!" she said.

"Not just you, I'd say," added Gibbs as he heard footsteps down the hall.

Suddenly their bedroom door flew open as two little faces appeared around the frame.

"Come on in," called Gibbs moving over as Tony and Ziva jumped on the bed and wormed their way into the middle.

Snuggling into their parents, both Jenny and Gibbs could feel their children's hearts beating quickly.

"It's ok," said Gibbs. "It's only thunder. It won't hurt you."

"It's scary Daddy," said Ziva, diving under the covers as another flash of lightning lit up the room. Tony soon followed suit and, when the thunder crashed for the second time, shaking the walls of the cottage, neither child could be seen having both disappeared to the bottom of the bed.

"I think we're in for a long night," said Jenny looking at Gibbs.

"Ya think?" he responded sarcastically, before lifting the covers and trying to coax two shaking children to resurface. "So much for a good night's sleep!"


	25. Childhood's End

**AN: I had to laugh when I read some of your reviews as you were obviously thinking along the same lines as I was. So, hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter. It's Abby centric and I really hope I've worded it so that it reflects the way I think Abby would be feeling and doesn't come across as, in Abby's words, hinky.**

**Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Oh and Happy New Year!**

**Post Publication Edit - As a reviewer so rightly pointed out, Abby would use the 'hinky' rather than weird. Therefore I have edited this story to include that unique 'Abby' word.**

Chapter 25 - Childhood's End

As the thunder continued to crash around the cottage and the lightning made the room look like daylight more often than night, Gibbs and Jenny soon realised that sleep was not on the cards for quite some time. Having finally managed to convince both children to crawl back up to the top of the bed, Gibbs and Jenny sandwich the two between them and murmured words of comfort and reassurance. It was not, however, having any effect as yet and with the added bonus of the power going out ten minutes into the storm, neither child was in the mood for comfort nor sleep.

Gibbs figured the storm must be right over head as the crashes of thunder and flashes of lighting were now happening simultaneously which, again, wasn't alleviating any fears. Wondering at how best to calm the children, Gibbs' thought processes were interrupted by a loud bang coming from down the hall. Lifting his head to listen carefully, he thought he could hear something happening in the children's room.

He was just about to extract himself from Ziva's clutches, when he saw a figure standing in the doorway. The next flash of lighting revealed Abby dragging a heavy mattress behind her.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked. Abby always had the tendency to sound younger than she was, but right now, she almost equalled Ziva in her intonation and fear.

"Sure Abbs," said Gibbs gently.

He pulled himself away from Ziva who immediately clutched tighter.

"Honey, I need to help Abby," he said to her softly.

"No Daddy!" she cried gripping his arm. "Stay here."

Realising it was just going to be easier to bring her with him, he lifted Ziva and stood up next to the bed. As another crash of thunder reverberated around the room, he felt two sets of arms claw at him tightly. Abby had rushed forward and was clinging to him just as fervently as Ziva.

"Hey," said Gibbs soothingly, running his hand through Abby's hair. "There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just a storm."

"But it sounds so much louder out here," said Abby, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Well, that's because there isn't the buildings, concrete or tar to absorb the sound," replied Gibbs. "But it's still just a storm."

"I don't care, I don't like it," argued Abby sounding just like a cranky toddler.

Sighing, Gibbs wondered what he should do. Suddenly, hit with an idea, he suggested brightly, "Hey, why don't we all go outside and sit on the porch and watch the storm?"

"Are you friggen serious!" yelled back Abby.

"Abby!" growled Gibbs, not impressed with her language.

Not in the least bit remorseful, Abby continued, "Well that would have to be the most ridiculous idea you've ever had!"

"Think about it Abbs," said Gibbs calmly. "We would be perfectly safe under the veranda and we could watch the lightning light up the lake. I bet it would be beautiful."

"I agree," said Jenny suddenly from behind them, trying to sit up with Tony still clinging to her waist. She looked down at him. "I think you'd love to see it. My Dad and I often used to sit out and watch the lightning during storms. It's ok if we stay undercover," she reassured him.

"I'm not so sure," said Tony hesitantly. "What if lightning hits the veranda?"

"There's enough wood to insulate us, we would be perfectly safe," replied Gibbs turning to face his son.

"Um, well, OK I guess," began Tony still not entirely convinced.

"Good boy," praised Gibbs. "That's very brave of you Tony. It takes a lot of courage to try something new you're not sure about."

Tony gave a half hearted smile and allowed Jenny to take his hand and lead him out of the room.

"So," said Gibbs bouncing Ziva in his arms. "Are you ready to go on a brave new adventure as well?"

"No figgen way!" she yelled. Unsure of how to exactly pronounce the word she had just heard Abby say, she felt it must be important though, because it made her Daddy look shocked at Abby.

"Ziva Gibbs! That is not a word I want to ever hear come out of your mouth again," growled Gibbs lifting Ziva so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Abby said it," replied Ziva a little less sure of herself.

"And Abby was naughty to use it as well. But she is an adult and you are only five years old. So that kind of language is not something I ever want to hear you say again."

"Ok Daddy," said Ziva quietly. "But I don't want to go outside."

Gibbs sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and turned Ziva so that she was facing him.

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully," he began. "You too Abby," he said, holding out his hand and pulling Abby down next to him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Ziva.

"Yes Daddy," she said.

"Do you?" he turned to Abby.

"Of course I do Gibbs," she answered.

"Well, do you honestly think I would ever deliberately put you both in a situation where you could get hurt?"

Both girls looked down but didn't speak.

"I mean, think about it?" said Gibbs rationally. "It's one of my spankable offenses, putting yourself in danger. If I'm so against you doing to yourself, I'm hardly likely to throw you into a dangerous situation myself now am I?"

"I guess not," mumbled Abby twisting her fingers in her lap.

Gibbs lifted Ziva chin and looked at her with raised eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"No Daddy, you wouldn't," she said softly.

"Exactly!" confirmed Gibbs. "So I'm asking you both to trust me now. It may seem a little scary at first, but when you realise it can't hurt you, you may even enjoy watching the storm."

He looked at both girls again.

"Are you ready to trust me?" he asked.

"OK," grumbled Abby, still not overly impressed with the idea.

"OK," agreed Ziva. "But if we get hurt, does that mean we get to give you a spanking Daddy? 'Cause I would be real mad at you if we get hurt sitting out there."

"Sure thing Honey," he said laughing. He stood up again lifting Ziva onto his right hip and putting his left arm around Abby.

"Come on then," he said, kissing Abby on the temple. "Let's go and face those fears!"

The six of them sat on the porch, Tim having joined them when he heard movement in the hall. Jenny and Tony sat snuggling on the swing seat with Tim perched next to them. While Gibbs, who couldn't join Jenny due to Abby not leaving his side, sat on the outdoor sofa with Ziva on his knee and Abby snuggled so close she may as well have been on his lap as well.

"Wow! Did you see that one," exclaimed Tony. Although reluctant at first, he was now actually enjoying the experience. They were very sheltered under the veranda and were only catching a light breeze despite the fact that the wind was howling around the cottage.

"Yeah," acknowledged Tim. "That lit up the other side of the lake."

"This is really cool," said Tony smiling up at Jenny. "Sometimes Dad actually has some good ideas," he added cheekily.

Patting Tony's bottom as he lay against her, Jenny laughed and said, "Yeah, he's not bad for an old guy."

"Hey!" growled Gibbs. "Enough of the old thank you very much!"

He looked over at Jenny trying to look stern, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. Grinning at him, she poked out her tongue and gave him a smug look.

Shaking his head at her antics, he turned back to the two girls in his arms.

"See it's not that bad is it?" he asked, trying to coax some response from either of them.

"I don't like it Daddy," said Ziva as she buried her head even deeper into his pyjama top.

"How would you know?" asked Gibbs, trying to pull her back. "You haven't even opened your eyes yet."

He lifted her up slightly and tried to turn her around. Ziva suddenly began kicking her legs and whining.

"Ziva," began Gibbs gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Daddy would never hurt you, I promise."

She stopped kicking. "You promise?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he said making the action as he spoke.

"Wow, you do mean it," said Ziva her eyes widening in awe. "Ok then, I'll look. But if I don't like it, will you take me inside?"

"Only if you give it a chance. Try watching for about 5 minutes and yes, if you still don't like it, I'll take you inside. OK?" he said.

"OK," she sighed.

Allowing Gibbs to turn her around again, Ziva held onto his right arm which was snaked around her, and squinted through her eyes. Thankfully, the next flash of lightning was beyond the lake and towards the houses on the other side, therefore it didn't feel as daunting as the closer flashes had.

"Did you see that?" exclaimed Gibbs with more enthusiasm than needed. "It lit up all the other side of the lake. I bet the people in the houses over there are watching it too."

"Do you think?" Ziva asked.

"Ah huh," said Gibbs.

As the thunder suddenly crashed, Ziva grabbed onto Gibbs' arm.

"Where's your other arm?" she asked frantically looking down to her left. "I want you to hold me."

"I can hold you just as well with one arm. My other one is around Abby," he explained.

"I want both your arms," Ziva demanded, her five year old emotions not willing to consider another person's needs right now.

"Abby needs that one," replied Gibbs firmly.

Abby pulled Gibbs arm from around her shoulders and placed it on Ziva's lap.

"Here you go Zi," she said quietly.

"Abby," began Gibbs moving his arm again.

"No!" shouted Ziva grabbing his left arm and holding it tight. "Leave your arm there. You're my Daddy."

"Z-" began Gibbs, but he was cut off by Abby saying, "It's OK Gibbs. She's little and needs you. I'm fine."

Gibbs looked carefully at Abby and could see that she was lying. While not trembling like she had been, she was still very frightened and he wanted to try and reassure her. Before he had a chance to insist however, Abby stood up and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to make a drink. Does anyone else want one?" she asked.

"Sounds good Abbs," said Jenny standing up as well. "I'll give you a hand. Luckily the stove is gas hey!"

As Jenny passed Gibbs, she ran her hand down his cheek indicating that she understood how he was feeling but it would be best to leave it for now. He smiled at her. It always amazed him how simple touches could speak so many words and, quite often, different words depending on the situation. Leaving Jenny to follow Abby inside, Gibbs wrapped both arms around Ziva and held her close. He knew Ziva didn't mean to be possessive. But at five, she really didn't understand the dynamics to this family. To her, he was her Daddy and, after everything she had been through with Eli, he wasn't willing to betray her trust in any way.

By 2.00am, the storm had passed over and the now constant rain was beginning to splash under the veranda. Gibbs stood, lifting a sleeping Ziva in his arms and, along with everyone else, made his way into the house. Seeing a faint light from upstairs, they soon realised the power was back on.

"Back to bed?" he suggested looking at everyone.

"Yep," said Tim yawning widely which set everyone off.

As they trudged upstairs, Gibbs noticed that Abby was still very quiet. He really wanted to talk to her but knew that now wasn't the best time. He watched her move ahead and soon heard her dragging the mattress back out of his and Jenny's room. He quickly climbed up a couple more steps to reach Tony, stroking his hand over the boy's head.

"I'm going to put Ziva in our bed," he began quietly. "Do you want to sleep with us, or go back to your own bed?"

"I'll go back to my own bed," said Tony, also yawning. "The storm's over now."

"OK Bud," said Gibbs tousling his hair. "But if you change your mind, you know where we are," he added grinning.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs middle, careful not to bump Ziva.

"Thanks for letting us go outside, Dad," he said looking up. "I really enjoyed it and I don't think I'm scared of storms anymore."

"That's great Tony," said Gibbs smiling down at him. "Now you try and get some sleep and no getting up at the crack of dawn."

"OK," answered Tony and, after giving Jenny a quick hug, he padded down to his room.

As he entered his room, Gibbs laid Ziva onto the bed. Turning to face Jenny he said, "Did Abby say anything to you while you were making the hot chocolates?"

"Not really," said Jenny, taking a seat on the bed. "I guess it's just hard for her. She's kind of had you all to herself for quite a number of years. Even when Ziva came along as an adult she struggled a little bit while Ziva was finding her place but I don't think she ever really felt threatened about her relationship with you. But now that Ziva is a child, I guess the dynamics have changed."

"Yeah," said Gibbs sitting on the bed next to Jenny. "I don't mean for them to be different, but it's almost impossible for things not to change a little. My relationship with Abby hadn't changed, it's just my relationship with Ziva has and I guess that makes Abby feel like things are different with her."

Jenny rubbed his back and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Have a chat with her tomorrow," she suggested. "I think it's important that the two of you talk."

"Yeah, I was planning to," replied Gibbs. He put his arm around Jenny's shoulder and kissed her head tenderly.

Suddenly withdrawing his arm, he looked down at her and said, "Now, what was all this about me being old?"

"Um…." began Jenny. She could see the mischief in his eyes and decided it was best to stand up out of his way. "You're older than me?" she pointed out grinning.

He reached out his arm with lightning speed and dragged her down onto his lap. Using the fingers of one hand to tickle her ribs, he held the other one over her mouth so her squealing wouldn't wake Ziva.

Writhing frantically on his lap, Jenny resorted to pinching him sharply to get him to stop.

"Ow!" he yelped loudly. "That's not playing fair!"

"Oh and you are?" she asked incredulously now that his hand was away from her mouth.

"Shh!" he admonished, grinning at her. "You'll wake Ziva!"

Frowning at him, she grabbed the pillow and whacked him around the head. Ducking out of the way, he scuttled to his side of the bed and quickly climbed in, pulling the covers over both him and Ziva. Peeking out over the edge of the covers, he smirked at her like a little boy.

"You're impossible!" she said shaking her head as she climbed into her side of the bed. "It's a good job I love you!"

'Hah!" he snorted. "I'm just irresistible."

"Yep," she said leaning over Ziva and kissing him on the lips. "You just keep telling yourself that, cowboy."

Looking down at Ziva then back up at Gibbs, she added sighing, "I guess it's separate corners again tonight."

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "But I figured she'd be here in an hour's time anyway, and this way she won't disturb the others."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"We really do need to train her to stay in her own bed though," she said.

"Yeah I know Jen. When we get home, I'll start working on it," replied Gibbs.

He looked over at Jenny as she gave out a long sigh. Frowning, he raised his head and said, "What's up?"

She pointed up to the ceiling.

"You forgot to turn out the light," she said turning her head and looking at him.

"Me!" he said incredulously. "If I remember correctly, you were the last to get into bed."

"Semantics," said answered.

"Huh?" he said.

"Never mind," she sighed. "I'll do it." And, crawling out one more time, Jenny tiptoed to the wall and flicked off the light sending them into a state of total darkness.

****NCIS****

The next morning dawned rainy and humid. As everyone sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast in silence, Gibbs thought about the best way to get Abby on her own for a chat. Her mood hadn't improved over night and she had barely said good morning to him or the others. The problem was, the constant rain was certainly making things difficult to get her on her own.

Coming up with an idea, he stood and put his cereal bowl in the sink, indicating wordlessly to Jenny to follow him into the living room. As he left the kitchen, Jenny stood and, after casually depositing her bowl into the sink as well, followed him out.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger?" she whispered as she met him near the stairs.

"I've thought of a way to talk to Abby today but wanted to run it past you first," he replied quietly.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I was going to go for a walk with her, but the rain's kind of put a stop to that one," he said, giving a cursory look out the window. "So I was thinking I might take her into town for a coffee, but I know Ziva, especially, will want to come. But, if you know why I'm insisting on just going alone with Abby, you can back me up."

"Yeah, sure," Jenny answered. "Actually you can grab a few things for me while you're in there," she added.

"Ever the opportunist," he said laughing, as he kissed her.

Walking back into the kitchen, Gibbs poured another cup of coffee then squeezed Abby on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I have a word with you?" he asked, smiling at her so that she didn't feel too alarmed at his request.

"Um… yeah, sure," she answered, standing up and leaving her half finished bowl on the table.

Gibbs led Abby onto the sofa then took a seat next to her.

"Abbs," he began turning so that he was facing her. "I think we need to talk about last night, so how about you and I go into the town this morning and have a coffee somewhere."

"It's OK Gibbs," began Abby, not looking him in the eye. "It's all good, nothing to talk about."

"Abby, the fact that you can't look me in the eye, tells me that there is definitely something we need to talk about," said Gibbs firmly. "Now, I'm not taking no for an answer. Go and get ready," he said patting her thigh. "We leave in five minutes."

Rolling her eyes and huffing slightly, Abby stood up. Reaching out, Gibbs swatted her on the bottom.

"And don't roll your eyes at me young lady," he said in mock sternness.

He was pleased to see a smile form on Abby's face as she scampered away and up the stairs.

Going into the kitchen, Gibbs saw Jenny leaning over the counter writing something. Walking up behind her, he said softly in her ear, "Do you have that list for me?"

"Yep, just finishing it now," she answered, putting the pen down and handing him the piece of paper.

"Thanks," he said pecking her on the lips and pocketing the note. "I should be back in a couple of hours."

Never one to miss anything, Ziva looked up and said, "Where are you going Daddy?"

"I'm just taking Abby into town for a coffee. Then I'm picking up some groceries for Mommy," he answered casually.

"OK, I'll just get my shoes," she announced climbing down from the table and bringing her bowl to the sink.

"Not this time sweet pea," said Gibbs. "I need to talk to Abby alone, special grown up talk. Boring stuff," he added for good measure.

"But I want to come too," she said whining.

"Well, I was thinking we could all play a game here," suggested Jenny stepping into the conversation. "Maybe we could find something in that cupboard?"

"Can we play Uno?" Ziva asked, distracted by the thought of a game.

"Sure," replied Jenny.

"OK then," said Ziva cheerfully. "I'll go and get it."

"Thanks," mouthed Gibbs as he headed out the kitchen. "Bye boys," he added to Tony and Tim.

"Bye," replied both boys not looking up from their cereal bowls. Both still looked considerably sleep deprived.

Passing Abby on the steps, Ziva said, "We're gonna play Uno while you and Daddy have grown up talk."

"That sounds like fun," said Abby.

"Maybe you can play when you get back?" suggested Ziva.

"Sounds good," replied Abby giving Ziva a quick hug before meeting Gibbs at the door.

As they travelled south, Gibbs and Abby chatted amicably about how work was going and what her latest high score had been while bowling with the nuns. Neither one was quite ready to address the real issue, so Gibbs maintained a light, easy tone for the entirety of the trip. However, once they were settled in a secluded corner of a small café, Gibbs tackled the problem directly.

"So," he began, taking a sip from the mug the waitress had just brought over. "What was going through your head last night?"

"What do you mean?" she asked also taking a sip from the chocolate milkshake in front of her. They were sitting on a two-seater couch nestled in the corner against the wall and a window. In front of them was a small coffee table on which sat an array of condiments and coasters.

"Abs," said Gibbs. "Come on. I know something is bothering you. Spit it out."

She put the milkshake down and began to pick at her fingernails. Shrugging, she finally said, "I don't know."

"Yes you do," coaxed Gibbs.

"You'll think I'm stupid," she said daring to glance up at him.

"Abby, I have never thought of you as stupid. Kind, smart, loving, cheeky, reckless occasionally, but never stupid. Now tell me what's wrong."

He turned his body so that he was facing her, making it easier to give eye contact.

"Sometimes…sometimes I just wish it could have been me that was hit with that dart." The words came out quickly and, after they were said, Abby blushed and continued to look down into her lap.

Gibbs said nothing for a minute. It was what he had suspected. Abby had once mentioned this before and he knew of her need to feel loved and looked after.

"I um...actually kept a bit of that serum before handing it over to Ducky," she confessed, looking sheepishly at him. "And last night, I reckon if I'd had it on me, I probably would have used it."

"Abby," sighed Gibbs. He put his arm around her and drew her close, kissing her on the head. He didn't say anything. He knew the silence would encourage Abby to continue talking.

"When Ziva grabbed your arm, and said 'You're my Daddy,' I felt so jealous. And I know it's stupid to feel that way, but I did. I wanted to scream and say, he's my Daddy too, but I knew that was silly and, well, I guess not entirely true."

Gibbs frowned and shifted slightly, pushing Abby up so that he could make eye contact again.

"What do you mean 'not entirely true?" he asked.

"Well you're not. Not really, not like you are with Tony and Ziva now," she answered looking at him.

"Abby, I will always think of you as my daughter. Always," he added giving her shoulder a little shake. "Right from the very first day I met you, you managed to wheedle your way into my heart and I was caught, hook, line and sinker. From that day, you became my daughter and I have always protected and loved you like a daughter. The same could be said for Tony. Even before this happened, he was like a son to me. You two especially have been my kids for a long time now. Then when Kate, Tim and finally Ziva came along, it was just a natural path for them all to take."

"I know that Gibbs," argued Abby. "But it's not the same now. Tony and Ziva are little and they need you more. And…" she paused to take a deep breath and stop the tears from falling, "And I can't help but be jealous when I see you cuddling Ziva, or picking her up and carrying her places, or when she falls asleep in your lap. Even when you scold her I get jealous," she said laughing.

"Hey I can scold you as much as you like if you want me to," Gibbs said smiling.

She punched him on the arm.

"You know what I mean," she said. "I want to be little like that again. To be able to have you pick me up and cuddle me, carry me to bed, wrap your arms around me so tightly that I can't breathe. I want to feel that love again…"

She broke off, the tears falling freely down her face.

"Ah Abbs," sighed Gibbs kissing her head. "Growing up sucks doesn't it," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"That's why I thought, if I injected some of that serum into me, I'd be little again and could feel all of that once more."

"Abby," said Gibbs pulling her against him. "The problem is, after the first week or so, you wouldn't know any different. The sad thing about all of this, is that Tony and Ziva don't know who they are anymore. They have no idea they were once a Federal Agent or Mossad Officer. They don't remember me as their boss. Therefore the situation is completely different. If you took that serum, well yeah, maybe for the first week, you would understand the changes. But then you would forget everything you've ever known beyond the age you had become. You wouldn't see me as Gibbs, the man you came to know and love as an adult. I would just be Dad, in the same way you saw your own Dad."

He pushed her forward again, turning her slightly so they were facing each other.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" he asked. "Ziva and Tony have no idea who Leroy Jethro Gibbs is, other than the man that they now live with and call Dad. They have no memory of ever working with me. Hell, Ziva doesn't even know that Ari is dead. She thinks he's 15 and living back in Israel. Do you really want that Abby?"

She looked down again, twisting her fingers in her lap. "No, I guess not," she admitted. "I want both worlds. I want to be an adult, but I want to be loved like Ziva is."

"You are loved like Ziva is," said Gibbs firmly. "OK, so I can't carry you around like her, that would certainly turn a few heads-"

She giggled.

"But, in every other way, you are loved just as much. I can't carry you, but I can put my arm around you. I can hold you close, I can protect you and care for you." He demonstrated by holding her against him.

"But you get all the other advantages Ziva doesn't. You get to go home to your own apartment. You get to make your own decisions. You get to eat what you want, when you want. You get to say 'No' if I ask you to do something."

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, OK, maybe not all the time," he added grinning. "But you do get the right to walk away anytime you want. I know you probably never would, but that option is there for you. It's not for Tony and Ziva. They are stuck this way for, god knows how long. And we don't even know what the outcome is going to be. They could end up being in adult bodies but with the mind of a child for the rest of their lives."

"Yeah, I know," she said nodding slightly.

"But Gibbs," she said looking up at him. "Sometimes I wouldn't mind if you…if you…" She looked away.

"If I what, Abbs?" he coaxed gently.

"I don't know how to word it without it sounding hinky or something," she said.

"Just say it Abbs, it's the best way," he advised.

"Well, I like it when you kind of treat me like you do Ziva. Agh! See it does sound hinky," she said pushing away and collapsing against the couch.

"You mean you want me to 'parent' you?" he asked.

Abby blushed but nodded.

"Not in a weird, kinky way. Like I'm not gonna start wearing diapers and demanding you change me or anything," she added laughing awkwardly.

"Er, yeah. Don't think I could handle that one," said Gibbs also blushing slightly.

"But," she continued. "Like the other day on the boat when you swatted me. You didn't need to apologise. I did the wrong thing and you treated me like you would have Ziva and I kind of felt like I really belonged to you and that you were really worried about me."

"Of course I was worried about you. I don't need to swat you for you to realise that. And, I apologised because I realised you were an adult and fully capable of doing what you wanted and I didn't want you to feel humiliated in front of Ziva."

"That's just it Gibbs. I didn't. I felt like your daughter and Ziva even acknowledged me as a sister when she said, 'Daddy spanks hard doesn't he?' I felt like we were really a family."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I want you to spank me all the time either," she clarified grinning up at him.

"Oh good," he replied dryly, smirking also.

"It's OK Abbs," he said sitting back. "I think I understand what you're saying. There are times when it's OK for me to treat you like I might Ziva or Tony. I can openly protect you, tease you, scold you and hug you, just like I might do with them? Yes?"

"Yeah," she said blushing again. "Does that sound hinky?"

"Not at all," he said kissing her. "Trust me, there have been many times when I have felt like scolding you and even, occasionally, spanking you, but I didn't because I felt that it would humiliate you by making you feel like a child. I love our relationship Abby and, when we worked together, it was important to keep it professional, so most times I just sent you a warning glare when you, shall we say, digressed." He smiled at her.

But," he said lifting her chin and looking directly into her eyes. "You are every bit my daughter just as Ziva is. Don't ever forget that."

She nodded.

"And," he added sternly, suddenly becoming very serious. "If I ever get even just a hint of you thinking of injecting yourself with that serum, I will spank you so hard you will regret we ever had this conversation. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Dad" she said grinning at him.

"Good!" he acknowledged. "When we get back to DC, I want you to bring me that bit of serum you have and I will give it to Ducky, OK?"

She nodded.

"Verbal answer Abby," he said automatically.

"Yes," she said. "I promise." And turning herself, she snuggled into his arms and allowed him to hold her, not caring what anyone around them might think.


	26. A Sticky Situation

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Just a quick heads up; this story is nearly finished. However, there will be a third story in this series. I am thoroughly enjoying writing about these characters and don't plan to stop just yet. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 26 - A Sticky Situation

After three rounds of Uno, Jenny, Tim and Tony were definitely ready to see the end of the game. So, when Tim laid down his last card and was announced the winner, Jenny decided to try food as a tactic to distract Ziva.

"So, who would like a snack?" she asked, while casually gathering up the cards.

"Me!" shouted Tony shoving his cards into the middle of the table and leaping from his chair.

"In that cupboard over there," began Jenny pointing to the cupboard over the sink, "there's a share bag of Tiny Teddies. Tim, can you get it down please?"

"Sure," said Tim, relieved at being excused from the game.

"Are we still playing?" asked Ziva as she too handed her left over cards to Jenny.

"I think we've all had enough, Honey," explained Jenny, stacking the cards neatly and grabbing the box to put them away. "Let's have a break and some morning tea, OK?"

"OK," grumbled Ziva, not too impressed with the idea.

As Tim handed Tony and Ziva a packet of Tiny Teddies, he looked longingly into the bag.

"You're welcome to have some too, Tim," said Jenny laughing. "Grown ups can indulge as well."

Tim blushed but was quick to take out a packet for himself before offering the bag to Jenny who also took out a packet. Flicking on the coffee machine, Jenny opened the fridge and took out two pop-top bottles of juice before handing them to Tony and Ziva.

"Tim, do you want a juice or a coffee?" she asked standing with her head in the fridge.

"Coffee thanks," he replied. He took down two mugs from the cupboard, while Jenny grabbed the milk.

As Jenny turned towards the bench, she saw Tony rummaging through the top drawer.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"I need some scissors to open the packet," he replied, sorting through the variety of silverware.

"Second drawer," replied Jenny, putting the milk down. "I saw them the other day."

As Tony opened the second drawer, he realised it was what his family commonly called the 'junk' drawer as it was full of various items including tape, string, batteries, super-glue, pencils-

'Super-glue,' thought Tony to himself as he came across the small tube. 'That's what Tim was saying his friend at work used to stick his fingers to the keyboard.'

Suddenly getting an idea, Tony secretly pocketed the small tube before finally finding the scissors and cutting open his snack bag. Placing the scissors on the table for other people to use, he shut the drawer and sat at the table, contemplating how he could best use the super-glue.

Listening to the rain tap dancing heavily on the roof, Jenny glanced at her watch. It was 11.15am.

"So, what would everyone like to do after we've had a morning tea?" she asked looking around at the three faces before her.

"I'm going to play on the DS for a while," said Tony, staring at his Tiny Teddy before decapitating it with his teeth.

"I think I might read a book," replied Tim.

"What about you Miss Muffet?" asked Jenny when Ziva didn't answer.

Ziva shrugged noncommittally.

"Would you like to do a puzzle with me?" she asked.

Ziva's face light up considerably.

"OK!" she said brightly.

"Well," began Jenny. "After you've finished your snack, why don't you go to the cupboard and pick one out."

Ziva nodded enthusiastically while she dug into her packet and pulled out a teddy.

"This one looks like you Tony," she said giggling as she showed him her cookie. The teddy in question was looking rather grumpy.

"I'm not grumpy," replied Tony taking a second look at the cookie.

"You were before when I hit you with that Draw 4 card," replied Ziva, still giggling as she popped the teddy into her mouth.

Digging into his packet, Tony found the 'sad teddy' and held it up.

"Yeah, well this was you when I won the first two games," he announced.

"Was not!" she replied, poking out her tongue.

"Was too!" he returned just as quickly.

"Children," warned Jenny, interrupting the argument. "How about you both just eat the teddies rather than using them as weapons against each other?"

"Weapons?" enquired Tony. "I'm not using it as a weapon. If I was, I would have to throw it at her like this!" And he drew back his arm and pitched the cookie right at Ziva's face.

It landed squarely on her forehead, provoking Ziva to throw one back using a flick method which meant the teddy hit Tony quite sharply on the cheek.

"Ow! That hurt!" exclaimed Tony.

"Hey!" growled Jenny staring crossly at Ziva.

"He started it!" she whined not wanting to have to take all the blame.

"Well I'm finishing it. The next person to throw food will be in time out," Jenny said, glaring at both children.

Tony and Ziva looked down and stared mutinously into their laps.

Without saying a word, Tim picked out the grumpy teddy from his packet and casually laid it in the middle of the table.

Peeking out of one eye, Tony saw the teddy and a smirk crept across his face. Seeing the smirk, Ziva also looked at the teddy and began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. It wasn't long before all four were laughing together, the argument soon forgotten.

Half an hour later, while Jenny and Ziva were busily bent over the beginnings of a new jigsaw puzzle, Tony sat on Tim's bed carefully applying super-glue to the cover of a DS game he was currently holding. His plan, if achieved successfully, was to leave Tim with the case stuck to his fingers. Although it wasn't as good as a keyboard, Tony felt it would have to do.

Returning the cap carefully to the tube of glue, Tony placed it back in his pocket and gingerly picked up the case. Careful not to touch the glue, he smiled to himself as he headed downstairs.

"Tim," he called when he was halfway down. "Can you read this word for me? I'm not sure what it says."

Looking up from his spot on the couch where he was currently reading his book, Tim watched as Tony made his way towards him.

"Sure," he said as Tony held out the case. "Which word?"

"This one," said Tony, pointing above the extremely small writing on the front of the case.

"Bring it closer, I can't see," said Tim.

Frustrated that Tim wasn't taking the case as planned, Tony stepped closer and held it out in front of Tim.

"What word?" asked Tim again, squinting at the tiny writing.

Taking great care not to touch the case, Tony said, as casually as he could, "The tiny word at the top of the case."

Grabbing Tony's arm and dragging the case closer, Tim put his face right up to the plastic and squinted even harder. Tony, realising that Tim wasn't going to take hold of the case, made a split second decision. As Tim's head leaned closer to the cover, Tony pushed up with his hand and slammed the case onto Tim's forehead, holding it there for a few seconds.

"Tony! What are you doing?" exclaimed Tim, pulling away from Tony's hand. For a few more seconds Tony held fast, pressing the case onto Tim's skin until he felt sure the glue would have bonded. Finally he pulled back.

And there it was. Success!

Tony burst out laughing as he saw the cover remain steadfastly stuck to Tim's head.

"What the?" began Tim as he reached up to touch his head.

"Tony! You didn't!" he exclaimed, as sudden realisation dawned as to what Tony had actually done. "You little…"

But his words were cut off as Tony, still laughing, ran full pelt up the stairs.

Taking off after the boy, Tim chased him up into their room, his path impeded by the plastic box partly covering his eyes. He reached out and tried to grab hold of Tony, only managing to grab the waistband of his jeans. Twisting and writhing, Tony managed to free himself and took off out of his room and towards the stairs again.

"Help me!" Tony screamed as he ran along the hall.

Grabbing hold of the banister, Tony ran as fast as he could down the stairs, jumping two, and sometimes three, steps at a time.

"What is going on?" called Jenny as she raced out of the kitchen, followed by Ziva.

Seeing both boys tearing down the stairs, Jenny stood at the bottom and waited until they reached her.

"What are you running from?" she asked looking at Tony.

"Him," replied Tony pointing towards Tim who was, just now, reaching the bottom.

Looking at Tim in disbelief, Jenny suddenly noticed the plastic game cover sticking to his head.

"What on earth?" she began.

"Timmy, why do have Mario sticking to your head?" asked Ziva reaching up and trying to pull it off.

"Augh!" exclaimed Tim as the box tried to pull away from his skin. Grabbing Ziva's arm, he said quickly, "Don't pull, it's stuck there."

"What? How?" began Jenny. Shaking her head, she looked at both boys.

"Both of you sit, now!" she growled pointing towards the sofa.

Tony, feeling a little less confident than he had a few minutes ago, stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered over to the couch sitting down at one end. Tim followed, choosing to sit at the opposite end to Tony.

"Right Mister," said Jenny looking sternly at Tony. "Explain!"

"Why do you think it's my fault?" he began. Then seeing the glare he was receiving from Jenny, chose to come straight out with it.

"I super-glued Tim's head to the game cover," he said quietly, looking down into his lap.

"You what!" shouted Jenny.

Figuring this was a rhetorical question, Tony didn't repeat himself but continued to looked down contritely, while Tim filled in the details.

"Tony asked me to read a word on the game box," Tim explained. "When I put my head close to read the tiny writing, he slammed it into my head and held it there."

"I was planning on you taking hold of the case so it would stick to your fingers," pointed out Tony, suddenly looking up at Tim. Having just listened to Tim tell the story, he felt it sounded a lot worse than it really was. "You're making it sound like I planned to stick it on your head."

"Well what do you call this then?" yelled Tim pointing to the case dangling from his forehead.

"Well," began Tony. "That was a last minute decision."

Shifting his gaze from the furious Tim, he took a quick glance at his Mom who was looking just as angry.

"So," Jenny began, taking a deep breath. "What you're telling me Tim, is that Tony stuck a plastic game cover to your head using super-glue?"

Tim nodded and the game cover nodded along with him.

Ziva giggled at the sight. When Jenny's steely glare met hers, she quickly covered her mouth and sat on one of the arm chairs to witness the proceedings. This was far more interesting than putting together a jigsaw puzzle.

Looking at Tony, Jenny asked, "Where did you find the super-glue?"

"In the drawer where the scissors were," he answered quietly.

Realising that nobody seemed to be seeing this as the funny joke he'd thought it would be, Tony suddenly understood he was possibly in big trouble and began to worry about the consequences.

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" asked Jenny shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, Tim said the other day that he had a friend at work who used to super-glue his fingers to the keyboard of his computer," said Tony, hoping that everyone would now see it as a joke. "He laughed about it, like it was funny. And I thought it might be fun to do something like that as well. I didn't really mean for it to stick on his head, I was planning on Tim taking the box with his fingers."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Tony fought hard to stop his eyes from filling with tears.

"Ah Tony," said Jenny crouching down in front of him. "What you did was very silly and even dangerous. That glue could have stuck to Tim's eyes and really done some damage. Super-glue is not a toy. It sticks things together very quickly and is supposed to be permanent."

"But Tim said at work they just used this stuff and it came off easily," interrupted Tony. "I don't remember the name."

"Acetone," supplied Jenny.

"Yeah, that's it," said Tony looking up hopefully. "That will get it off."

"The problem Tony," began Jenny, "Is that we don't have any acetone here. Nor do I have any nail polish remover."

"Oh," said Tony, looking down again.

Shaking her head at the young boy in front of her, Jenny said, "Stay there!" as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

Grabbing her cell from the bench, she called Gibbs.

"Hey Hon," he answered. "We're just about finished in the store and we'll be home in about thirty."

"That's great Jethro," said Jenny. "But before you leave the store, can you buy some Acetone please?"

"Acetone?" began Gibbs. "Why on earth do you need that?"

"Long story, just get it please?" she replied not really wanting to go into too much detail.

"Ah, yep, sure," he answered. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"It's fine Jethro. Tony's just managed to find some super-glue," she said staring at the ten year old whose head was still bowed.

"Er, OK?" replied Gibbs trying not to smirk. "We'll be home soon. Can't wait to hear this one!" And with that, he clicked off the call.

Laying the cell on the bench, Jenny made her way back into the living room.

"Is Dad really mad?" asked Tony, looking up tentatively.

"Well I don't think he'll be too impressed when he sees what you did to Tim," she answered, looking sternly at him.

"Not just Tim," he said softly.

"Pardon?" asked Jenny.

"I said, not just Tim," repeated Tony. And, as the three of them watched, Tony slowly drew out his right hand.

"I mustn't have put the cap on properly," he said.

Holding up his right hand, everyone stared in horror as Tony's fingers were stuck together in a contorted position surrounding a very empty looking tube of super-glue.

"Oh Tony," sighed Jenny, while Tim and Ziva burst out laughing.

****NCIS****

When Gibbs and Abby entered the cottage half an hour later, it was to find Jenny, Ziva and Tim all bent over the jigsaw puzzle searching for pieces.

As soon as Tim raised his head in welcome, Gibbs instantly saw the problem.

"You're kidding," he said staring with disbelief at how ridiculous Tim looked.

"Afraid not," replied Jenny standing up and taking the groceries out of Gibbs' arms.

"Daddy, Tony glued Timmy's head to Mario," informed Ziva with glee.

"Yes, I can see that," replied Gibbs dryly.

While Abby took a seat at the table and inspected Tim's head, Jenny steered Gibbs out of kitchen and into the living room.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs quietly, when they were away from listening ears.

"Well apparently Tony and Tim must have had a discussion about how a 'friend' at Tim's work used to super-glue his fingers to his keyboard," explained Jenny. "When Tim laughed it off as a joke, Tony thought it might be a fun thing to try."

"Where did he find the super-glue?" asked Gibbs.

"In the second drawer," replied Jenny. "Someone obviously left it there sometime ago and Tony found it when he was searching for the scissors."

Shaking his head, Gibbs laughed.

"Ah boy!" he began. "If only Tony knew who the 'friend' actually was."

"Yeah," said Jenny, also smiling. "I thought the same thing. But that's not the only problem," added Jenny.

When Gibbs looked at her questioningly, she continued, "Tony put the super-glue in his pocket and has somehow managed to get his fingers glued together along with the tube."

Gibbs snorted trying hard not to laugh too loudly.

"I know," said Jenny, covering her mouth as she too suppressed a laugh. "Talk about karma."

"Where is he?" asked Gibbs, once he'd managed to compose himself.

"Upstairs in his room," answered Jenny. "I sent him up there for a time out so that he could think about what he had done and wait for you."

"Well a little bit longer waiting won't hurt him," replied Gibbs glancing up the stairs. "He would have heard my car pull up. Let's see if we can get this box off Tim's head."

The two of them headed back into the kitchen where Abby was already having great success at removing the plastic cover. With a final dab of acetone, she gently pried the box from Tim's skin.

"There you go Timmy," she said as she wiped any remaining glue from Tim's head. "All done."

"Thanks Abby," replied Tim smiling at her.

Taking the bottle from Abby, Gibbs said, "Well I guess I'd better go and visit out resident practical joker."

As he made his way towards the stairs, Tim suddenly jumped up and followed him.

"Don't be too mad with him Boss," began Tim, as Gibbs stopped to see what Tim wanted. "We had been talking about it and I was laughing it off as a joke. I'm sure he didn't really think about what it could do. He just thought it would be funny."

"Yeah, I know Tim," replied Gibbs patting Tim on the shoulder. "Don't worry." And with that, Gibbs turned and headed up the stairs.

Entering Tony's bedroom, he found the boy sitting on his bed, looking out the window. Hearing Gibbs enter, Tony turned and faced his Dad.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey Bud," replied Gibbs. "I hear you've got yourself into a bit of trouble?"

When Tony didn't answer, Gibbs continued. "Can you get yourself down to Tim's bunk?"

"Yes," replied Tony.

He made his way carefully down the ladder making use of his left hand seeing as his right was stuck together..

As Gibbs sat on Tim's bed, he gestured for Tony to do the same.

"Am I in big trouble?" asked Tony, verbalising what was worrying him the most.

"Well," began Gibbs, opening the bottle of acetone and dabbing it onto some cotton swabs. "That depends."

He took hold of Tony's right hand and began to gently wipe the liquid around the stuck fingers.

"What has today taught you?" Gibbs asked, managing to pry apart one of Tony's fingers.

"Never to use super-glue as a joke and never use it to stick things to people's skin," replied Tony watching carefully while his Dad methodically cleaned around each finger.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

Tony looked up into his Dad's face.

"Because it's a really dumb thing to do," he answered honestly. "And you could hurt someone if you got it in their eyes," he added remembering what Jenny had said.

"Yup!" agreed Gibbs. "It is a dumb thing to do and, yes, you can damage someone's eyes. So, do you think you'll do it again?"

"No Dad," replied Tony earnestly. "I promise."

"Well then," said Gibbs, separating the last finger from the tube of glue and wiping off any remaining glue from the skin. "I guess you're not in trouble."

"Really?" asked Tony in surprise. "I thought for sure I was."

"Tony," began Gibbs, pulling the boy onto his lap now that the glue had been cleaned up. "I know you only meant it as a joke. You weren't being malicious or mean to Tim. And, as a result, you've learned that it's not really a good thing to do."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"So, in my eyes, you've learnt your lesson. Besides, you've already done a timeout for your efforts. I think that's enough for today."

Tony turned slightly and put his arms around Gibbs.

"Thanks Dad. You're the greatest," he said, hugging tightly.

Smiling at the boy in his arms, Gibbs returned the hug.

Pulling away slightly, Gibbs lifted Tony's chin.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Apologise to Tim," replied Tony climbing down from his Dad's knees.

"Good boy," said Gibbs, standing up and kissing Tony's head. "Fingers OK?" he asked.

Tony wiggled his fingers and touched each one to his thumb.

"Yep!" he replied smiling. "Thanks Dad."

"Alright then, off you go and see Tim," said Gibbs sending Tony out with gentle swat to his bottom. "Oh and Tony?"

Tony stopped and turned, looking at his Dad.

"If you ever decide to do something like this again, you will be in trouble. Capiche?" said Gibbs raising his eyebrows at his son.

"Capiche," said Tony grinning, and he turned and headed out into the hall.

Smiling to himself, Gibbs gathered together the bottle of acetone and cotton swabs and followed Tony down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Going straight up to Tim, Tony looked him in the eye and said with genuine sincerity, "I'm really sorry Tim. It was a stupid thing to do and I hope that it didn't damage your skin or anything."

"Thank you Tony," said Tim smiling at the boy. "It's fine and no, it didn't damage any skin."

"Wow, that friend of yours at work must be really annoying if he keeps doing things like that," commented Tony.

Not sure exactly how to respond, Tim simply said, "Er… yeah. Sometimes he could be."

Turning to Gibbs, Tony added, "Did he ever do it to you Dad?"

"Nope," replied Gibbs taking a seat at the table. "He wouldn't have dared."

"Would you have fired him?" asked Tony walking over to Gibbs and leaning into him.

"Nope," said Gibbs again. "I would have smacked him silly on the back of the head."

"Ouch!" said Tony reaching back and gingerly touching his head. "That would've hurt real bad. I hope you never do that to me."

"Nah," said Gibbs smiling at his son and drawing him in for a hug. "If you need a smack, my aim is lower."

"Hey, the rain's stopped," said Jenny suddenly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep, blue skies back in the town when Abby and I were leaving," commented Gibbs. "So hopefully it will be heading our way as well."

"Yay!" said Ziva bouncing on her chair. "Does that mean we can go for a swim? I feel like I'm raining on the inside and it's leaking out of me."

She pulled at her clothes to indicate how hot and sticky she felt.

Laughing at her description, Jenny said, "I think a swim sounds wonderful. Let's have some lunch first and then we'll venture outside."

"Are we still going out for dinner tonight?" asked Tony remembering what they had discussed the previous evening.

"I guess so," replied Gibbs, looking around the table at the general consensus from everyone.

The afternoon was spent playing in among the shallow pools near the edge of the lake and occasionally swimming out to the deeper waters before lazing about on the sand. Although still cloudy, the air was warm and humid and the soft breeze that blew, cooled their damp bodies whenever they ventured out of the water.

By three thirty, Jenny had called Tony and Ziva inside to have a bath and shower before heading out that evening and by five o'clock, the family were settled in two cars ready to go.

On arriving in town, they parked at the top of the main street and went for a wander to find somewhere appropriate to eat.

"Let's have Pizza?" suggested Tony, to nobody's surprise.

"No, let's have Chinese," argued Ziva. "I'm sick of pizza."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of Chinese," retorted Tony.

"I know," said Abby spotting a restaurant across the road. "Let's have Mexican! There's a restaurant just over there."

Everyone looked to where she pointed.

"Sounds good," said Gibbs, taking Ziva's hand and leading her across the road.

As the family were seated by the waiter, Ziva asked, "What's Mexican food like?"

"It's yummy," said Abby. "I think you should try tacos. You'd love them. They're like corn chip shells and you fill them with meat and salad."

"Yummy," said Ziva and Tony together.

When the food arrived, the adults had more fun watching Tony and Ziva trying to fill their tacos and eat them, than they did eating their own meals. In the end, out of sheer frustration, Tony broke up his taco into pieces, dumped meat and salad on top of the layers and, picking up his fork, attacked his meal with gusto.

"Mmmhmm," he said appreciatively, crunching up the corn chips. "This is really good!"

Having watched the success Tony had achieved, Ziva too, broke up her taco and followed suit.

Before long, all plates were empty and they were once again heading out onto the street. The afternoon light was fading fast, especially considering there was heavy cloud cover. Wondering if they were about to experience another downpour, Gibbs made the suggestion of finding an ice-cream parlour for dessert.

"Good choice Dad!" said Tony loudly. "You have the best ideas sometimes."

"Thanks Bud," said Gibbs laughing fondly at his son.

By eight o'clock, the sun had set and the night sky was quickly descending over the little town. Having finished their ice-creams and coffees, the family headed back to their cars and travelled the twenty minutes to home. Just as Gibbs pulled into the driveway, with Tim close behind, the heavens opened and the rain, once again, pelted the ground around them.

Parking under the carport, Gibbs and Jenny made sure Tony and Ziva were well undercover as they made a quick dash to the front door. Not long after, Tim and Abby came running up behind them, already drenched by the short time they had been exposed to the rain.

"Wow, this is really heavy," shouted Tony, as Gibbs unlocked the front door. "I hope we get another storm. Can we watch it again?"

"No!" said Ziva suddenly. "I don't want another storm."

Gibbs ushered everyone inside and closed the front door, muting the sound of the rain enough that they no longer had to yell.

"I don't think we'll have another storm," he said reassuringly to Ziva. "I think it's just a heavy downpour of rain."

"OK you two," said Jenny putting her arms around the two children. "Go upstairs and put your pjs on and then you can come down for a little while before bed."

As Tony and Ziva went upstairs, the adults made their way into the kitchen. Gibbs turned on the coffee machine while Abby took down mugs for everyone and Jenny stretched up for the hot chocolate. Unable to resist, Gibbs reached out his hand and tickled Jenny's exposed side.

"Jethro!" she squealed, dropping the packet of drinking chocolate on the floor. She turned around and punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" she admonished.

"What this?" he said, grabbing her around the waist and proceeding to tickle her even more.

As Jenny squealed and tried to writhe out of his hold, Abby and Tim watched in amusement. Feeling for a chair, Gibbs sat down and pulled Jenny onto his lap, continuing to tickle her in various places. Laughing as she helplessly slapped out at his hands, he eventually grabbed her tightly around the waist and began to nibble at her neck, causing her to squeal even louder.

Having never seen Gibbs show such public affection before, Abby and Tim could only stare opened mouthed as their former boss and current Director, played like teenaged lovers in front of them.

When Tony and Ziva made their way into the kitchen, Tony just rolled his eyes and said with disdain, "Can you two not do that in public please! It's so embarrassing!" While Ziva just giggled and tried to jump on Gibbs' lap as well.

Finally, letting Jenny go with a resounding smack to her backside, Gibbs laughed at the indignant look Jenny gave him, before pulling Ziva onto his lap properly and cuddling her close.

Abby and Tim just looked at each other and smirked.

"What?" asked Gibbs, not missing the look.

"Er…nothing Boss," said Tim, blushing furiously before getting up to help Jenny pour the drinks and hand them out. Abby on the other hand just continued to grin at Gibbs.

"Can I have a cookie please?" asked Tony, as Jenny passed him a hot chocolate.

"You've just had dinner and an ice-cream!" she exclaimed, amazed at where Tony put all the food he was able to consume.

"But I'm still hungry," he whined. "Besides, that was ages ago."

"Ages ago," scoffed Jenny, taking town a packet of cookies. "It was half an hour ago."

She put the packet on the table and Tony grabbed two and began eating quickly.

Watching Tony as he munched on the cookies, Jenny said, "I wonder if you're having a growth spurt."

Shrugging, Tony mumbled around a mouthful of food, "I don't know," before grabbing a third cookie.

"That's enough," said Jenny. "If you're still hungry, get an apple or banana."

Pulling a face, Tony sat back in his chair and finished his third cookie before beginning on his hot chocolate.

The conversation around the table was light and cheerful ranging from what a great weekend they'd had to whether or not they would be having the regular barbecue at Gibbs' house on Sunday.

With Ziva now asleep in his arms, Gibbs stood and lifted her with him. Seeing it was Tony's bedtime as well, he coaxed the boy over and, after saying goodnight to everyone, they made their way upstairs.

Having tucked Ziva in without waking her, Gibbs smiled as Tony returned from the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"All done?" asked Gibbs as Tony climbed the ladder.

"Yep," said Tony. "What about Ziva's teeth?"

"Oh well, one night won't matter," replied Gibbs pulling back the covers so Tony could climb in.

Once Tony was settled, Gibbs reached over and gave him a hug before waiting while Tony lay down again.

"Dad?" began Tony.

"Hmmm?" said Gibbs and he pulled the covers up and stroked Tony's hair off his face.

"Thanks for not getting mad at me today," said Tony quietly. "You know, about the super-glue and everything."

"Well, like I said to you earlier, you weren't being mean and you realised what you did was wrong and why it was wrong. That's all I needed to know," replied Gibbs continuing to play through Tony's hair.

"Senior would have been real mad at me. He probably would have belted me," confessed Tony.

No 'probably' about it thought Gibbs grimly, thinking back to the stories Tony had told him.

"Well you don't need to fear that with me Bud," replied Gibbs smiling at Tony. "If fact, I hope you don't ever feel afraid of me. Even if you do something that does result in a spanking, I understand that you may be frightened about the punishment because spankings hurt, but I hope you won't ever be scared of me."

"That's just it Dad," said Tony leaning up on one elbow. "While I was in time-out, I was feeling pretty scared. But when I thought about it, it wasn't you I was scared of, it was being in trouble and I was sad thinking that I may have hurt Tim."

Gibbs smiled.

"That shows that you're growing up and taking responsibility for your actions," said Gibbs. "I'm very proud of you Tony," he added, gently guiding Tony back down onto the pillow.

"I feel sorry for that guy at Tim's work," Tony said looking intently into Gibbs' eyes. "The one that keeps gluing Tim's fingers to things, I guess he didn't have a great Dad like you when he was young."

Feeling the tears prick at the back of his eyes, Gibbs smiled at Tony. "I don't think he ever had someone who cared enough about him when he was young to help him understand that you don't need to do stupid things to get attention."

"That's really sad Dad. I feel sorry for him," said Tony quietly. "Hey, maybe you could help him by being his Dad too, like you are with Abby and Tim?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't work there anymore," replied Gibbs. "But I'm sure where ever he is, there is somebody there who can help him to learn how to love the person he is and to feel loved by those around him."

"I hope so," said Tony, turning onto his side and nuzzling into his pillow. "Everyone deserves a Dad like you, especially him."

Smiling at the absurdity of the conversation, Gibbs bent down and kissed Tony on the head before whispering, "Goodnight Son, I love you so very much."

"Love you too, Dad," said Tony, yawning widely before closing his eyes. "Night."

As Gibbs flicked off the light and left the room, making sure the door was slightly ajar, he thought about the discussion he had just had with Tony. It was bizarre to think that the man in question was, in fact, the boy in front of him. And, as Gibbs headed down the hall, he was once again struck by the thought of how all of this would affect both Tony and Ziva when they returned to adulthood. He sincerely hoped their second time spent as children would have a positive and lasting effect for the rest of their lives.


	27. Back Where It All Began

**Well folks, this is the final chapter to ****Rekindling The Flame****. Thanks so very much to the people who have 'favourited' or 'followed' this story and, special thanks to the many of you who have taken the time to write a review; especially to those of you who have reviewed regularly. It was your encouragement that often kept me inspired to continue writing and updating regularly.**

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, I will be writing a sequel, in fact I have already started the first drafts. The title is ****Redefining the future**** and will continue the lives of our little family. However, fair warning, there will be some angst coming up for our fearless foursome.**

**To stay informed of when this story is posted, either 'favourite' or 'follow' me as an author or, if you have 'favourited' or 'followed' this story, I will be adding a post script to let you know that the new story is up so you should get a notification.**

**Until then, happy reading and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. xx**

Chapter 27 - Back Where It All Began

Wednesday afternoon saw the Gibbs' family finally pull into the drive of their DC home. As Gibbs switched off the engine, he turned and smiled at Jenny. Placing her hand on his thigh, she leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I had a great time," she said quietly between kisses.

"I'm glad," he mumbled as her lips and tongue danced around his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Tony unfastened his seat belt and opened the car door.

"Are you two going to let us in?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Or shall I take the keys and do it myself."

Pulling apart, Gibbs and Jenny peered into the backseat.

"Killjoy," said Jenny, grinning at Tony.

"Come on," groaned Tony. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too," announced Ziva, as she pulled off her seat belt and opened the door.

As both children sprinted up the path, Jenny and Gibbs smiled at each other. It had been a wonderful break. The final three days of their vacation had been spent lazing around the cottage or occasionally heading into town for a wander around. After saying goodbye to Tim and Abby on the Monday morning, Aiden Halloway had soon become a permanent fixture at the cottage and Tony and Ziva had enjoyed the company. It had been sad to say goodbye to the Halloway's, but Gibbs knew that it wouldn't be the last time they would see them. Both he and Jenny had fallen in love with the region and had vowed to come back on a regular basis.

"Oh well," sighed Gibbs and he ran his hand through Jenny's hair. "Back to reality I guess."

"Yep," she acknowledged with a faint smile. "Pity it couldn't last forever."

"Dad!" yelled a voice from the porch. "Hurry up, I gotta go!"

"Coming Tony," called Gibbs, climbing out of the car. He sprinted up to the porch and opened the door, allowing Tony and Ziva access. Both dashed inside and immediately took to the stairs.

"Ziva," called Gibbs. "Use our bathroom if you're desperate."

"I plan to, Daddy," she yelled not turning around but continuing up the stairs in a kind of awkward, cross legged skip.

Smiling at her, Gibbs turned and headed back out the front door to grab their things from the car. He met Jenny on her way in, arms loaded with various items from the front seat where she had been sitting. After giving her a quick kiss, he continued on, opening the trunk and beginning the tedious task of dragging everything back inside.

On his second trip, he was followed by Tony and Ziva who were looking much relieved after their little bathroom visit.

"OK you two," began Gibbs as he reached the car. He handed them each a plastic bag. "I want that backseat spotless before you come inside. No candy wrappers, tissues, crayons, pencils, paper, nothing extra. Got it!"

"Aye Aye Captain," replied Tony giving a mock salute before going around to his side, opening the door and scrambling in.

"Go on, you too," replied Gibbs as Ziva slouched against the car door sighing, the plastic bag hanging by her side.

"But I don't want to," she whined. "Can't you do it? I'm tired Daddy."

"Nope! You weren't too tired to make the mess, so you can clean it up," replied Gibbs in a no-nonsense tone. Opening the car door, he took Ziva's arm and gently pulled her around to the backseat.

"I'll take out your car seat so you can clean all around it," he said, leaning in and dragging the seat out onto the lawn.

With a loud sigh, Ziva climbed into the back and began to help Tony pick up all the rubbish and toys that had managed to accumulate on the floor over the past eight days. Deciding that the rubbish would go in Tony's bag and the toys in Ziva's, they were soon head down and bottom up as they searched the floor of the car. Smiling at the two, Gibbs moved around to the trunk and pulled out the last remaining things. He made his way back into the house, leaving the two children to clean up their mess.

"Hey, a Lifesaver," said Tony picking off the fluff and popping the candy into his mouth.

"That was mine from when I dropped them," said Ziva, stopping what she was doing to look at Tony.

"Oh well, finders' keepers. It's mine now," he replied, sucking on the candy and trying to push his tongue through the hole.

"Stop poking out your tongue," she whined at him.

"I'm noth," he replied, the tongue position causing him to lisp. "I'm thrying to puth it through the hole."

Annoyed at his cheerfulness while she was plainly tired and cranky, Ziva continued to search around the floor, picking things up and dumping them on the seat as she found them.

"Another Lifesaver!" announced Tony.

Grabbing something from under Jenny's seat in front of her, Ziva said, "I found a Milky Way."

"Yeah?" said Tony enthusiastically. "I'll trade ya?"

"OK," replied Ziva holding out her hand. "Your candy first."

As Tony handed over the small round sweet, Ziva grabbed it and popped it into her mouth. Lifting up her other hand, she dumped the Milky Way into Tony's awaiting palm.

"Ew, yuck!" he exclaimed, as a sticky, melted mess of chocolate and whipped nougat squished over his palm and between his fingers. While a small amount remained contained in the wrapper, most of it had burst free and was now oozing out of the sides. Covered in dirt and fluff, Tony soon realised the candy bar was no longer edible.

"You tricked me," he said, narrowing his eyes at Ziva.

"No I didn't," she responded. "I said I found a Milky Way. I just didn't say what it looked like." And, putting the candy on the end of her tongue, she poked it out at Tony.

Dumping what was left of the squashed and melted chocolate bar in the plastic bag Gibbs had given him, Tony smirked to himself before climbing in closer to Ziva and wiping the chocolate mess that covered his hands and fingers, all over the front of her t-shirt.

"Tony!" she yelled, shocked at his action. "Don't!"

As Tony continued to 'clean' his hands on Ziva, she reached up and grabbed both his hands in hers in an effort to stop him, immediately transferring some of the mess onto her own fingers. Reaching over, she returned the favour by wiping them on Tony's t-shirt and shorts. It wasn't long before both children were scrubbing their hands on each other, covering themselves with chocolate and nougat.

Now giggling, they finally stopped the incessant cleaning of their hands and went back to cleaning the car. It didn't take too long before all the rubbish was in Tony's bag and the toys, pencils and anything else salvageable, was in Ziva's.

Climbing out of the car, they both slammed the doors and headed inside. Running into the kitchen, Tony dumped his bag into the rubbish bin, while Ziva put hers on the table. Looking up, they suddenly realised they were being glared at by both parents.

"What happened to you two?" asked Jenny slowly, distinctly pronouncing each word.

Looking down at their bodies, Tony and Ziva could see the reason for the glares. Plastered against almost every inch of their clothing were chocolate and nougat stains.

"Um…" began Tony looking over at Ziva."Ziva found a Milky Way bar and when she gave it to me, it was kind of squished."

"What, and so you thought you'd wipe it all over your clothes?" asked Gibbs sarcastically.

"No," said Tony blushing and looking down.

"Well what then?" growled Gibbs stepping closer to the two children.

"We kind of got into a little fight over it," began Ziva in a small voice. "And it kind of got all over our clothes."

"And who's 'kind of' going to clean it off the clothes?" asked Jenny, her voice definitely exhibiting an edge of annoyance.

"Um…I guess we are?" answered Tony, hoping it was the right response.

"Too right you are!" confirmed Jenny, still very annoyed. "Now both of you go into the laundry and take off the t-shirts and shorts. You can wash them after you've both had a shower and cleaned the mess on your arms and legs."

Hastening to the laundry, Ziva and Tony made quick work of removing their outer clothes and soon re-emerged in the kitchen wearing only their underwear.

"Is the backseat clean?" asked Gibbs looking down at the two miscreants in front of him.

"Yes," replied Tony and Ziva together.

"I sincerely hope there is no Milky Way squashed into the floor," he said warningly.

"Well, I found it under Mommy's seat and when I grabbed it out, it was already squished out of the wrapper," blurted Ziva quickly in an attempt to try and explain what had happened. "I don't think there was any on the floor but I didn't really check properly," she added, her voice trailing off as her head resumed its bowed position.

"Well, if there's any on the floor you'll be cleaning that as well," growled Gibbs.

"But I didn't squash it there," began Ziva, intent of proving her innocence.

"Ziva," interrupted Gibbs. "You and Tony were the only ones eating Milky Ways. If there's a mess on the floor, then it had to come from either of you."

"But it was under Mommy's seat," argued Ziva. "She might have kicked it under there and squashed it."

"The only way Mommy could have kicked it under her seat," began Gibbs slowly. "Would be if the candy bar was on the floor in front of her. And that wouldn't have happened because Mommy hasn't had any Milky Ways. So, from my investigations, I can only conclude that the Milky Way was dropped on the floor in front of you, and you, madam, stepped on it and accidently kicked it under the seat. Would you agree with my findings?"

Sighing, Ziva let her shoulders sag. "I guess so," she mumbled quietly.

"Thank you," replied Gibbs. "Now both of you do as your Mom has asked and high-tail it upstairs and get cleaned up," he added pointing to the kitchen door.

He suppressed a smirk, as both Tony and Ziva used their hands to cover their now scantily clad bottoms before passing him to make a quick exit from the room.

As the children scampered up the stairs, Gibbs turned and looked at Jenny. Chuckling, he reached out his arms and drew her into a hug.

"Welcome home Hon," he said, laughing into her ear.

Later that afternoon, after Tony and Ziva had made a gallant effort to scrub the chocolate from their clothing, Jenny decided to relieve them of their task and sent them into the kitchen to have some dinner.

As the children sat down at the table, Jenny said, "I'll get the rest of the stains out. But now you know just how hard it is to get chocolate out of clothing, I hope I don't see a repeat of this behaviour?" she added looking sternly at both children.

"No Mom."

"No Mommy."

"Good," she replied.

Handing each child their dinner, the four of them were soon seated at the table ready to eat.

"I'll give Duck a call after dinner and see if he can come around and give you the all clear for work on Monday," said Gibbs as he cut through his steak and put a chunk into his mouth.

"Thanks," said Jenny, taking Ziva's plate and cutting up her meat. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to going back to work. I've kind of missed it."

"Will you miss us, Mommy when you go to work?" asked Ziva loading her fork with meat and potato.

"Of course I will," replied Jenny smiling the little girl. "But I'll still see you at night."

"You're not going back to live at your house?" asked Tony. He had been wondering about this for a couple of days now. When they'd left to go on holiday, his Mom had been sick, but now that she was well again, Tony hoped that it didn't mean she would be living away from them.

"No," replied Jenny, reaching out and stroking Tony's head. "My home is here with you now."

She suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Although," she added, looking over towards Gibbs. "We'll have to talk about what we're going to do with my place. I don't want to sell it. Maybe we could put the excess stuff in storage and rent it out?"

"Yeah, could do," replied Gibbs. "We'll talk about it later, hey."

When the plates had been cleaned and Gibbs had confirmed with Ducky a time to come around, the family sat in the living room and watched some TV.

"Do you realise we went a whole eight days without any TV?" announced Gibbs as the opening music began for one of the children's favourite shows.

"Yeah, and boy did I miss it!" exclaimed Tony, sitting crossed legged on the floor with Ziva next to him. The pair of them were staring intently at the screen.

"You know," said Gibbs, looking over towards Jenny and winking conspiratorially, "I think we should choose one week every month, where we don't watch any tv," he suggested.

As the words sunk into Tony's brain, he suddenly flicked around and looked with horror at his Dad.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Last week was bad enough. At least there we had a lake to swim in!"

Laughing, Gibbs reached forward and tousled Tony's hair. "Don't worry Bud, I won't deprive you of your precious TV."

Tony turned back to the screen, sighing in relief.

"Although, in all seriousness, I do think we should have a few more TV free days," said Gibbs staring at the back of Tony and Ziva's heads.

When neither child chose to respond but continued watching the programme, Gibbs chuckled to himself and relaxed back into the sofa. As Jenny lay next to him, resting her head in his lap, he reached out and rubbed down her side gently.

Letting his hand rest on her hip, he leaned on his elbow and watched as the cartoon family on the screen managed to get themselves into yet another impossible situation.

By nine o'clock, both Tony and Ziva were tucked up in bed. Jenny sat at the table sipping on her coffee while Gibbs took down Ducky's tea pot and filled it with his favourite loose-leaf tea in preparation for the M.E's arrival. Filling the kettle and flicking it on to boil, Gibbs took a seat next to Jenny and picked up his mug. It was first time they had been alone all day and both were enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So," began Gibbs wrapping two hands around his mug. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," said Jenny taking another sip.

When Gibbs didn't respond, she looked him in the eye and said, "Honestly Jethro, I feel really good. The break was exactly what I needed. And now, I'm ready to go back to work."

"OK, so physically you're fine, what about the rest of the stuff?" asked Gibbs putting the mug to his lips and taking a sip.

"The 'rest of the stuff', is fine as well," she answered, laughing at his phrasing.

Putting her hand on Gibbs' shoulder, Jenny opened her mouth to continue speaking, but was stopped by the familiar sound of the front door opening and the cheerful voice of Ducky announcing his arrival.

"Good evening dear friends," called Ducky from the the entry way.

"In here Duck," replied Gibbs, standing up from the table and stepping into the living room. As the kettle began to boil, Jenny quickly filled the teapot and returned the kettle to its stand, before heading into the living room to join Gibbs in greeting their friend.

"Well, hello my dear," began Ducky, walking forward and taking Jenny's hands in his. "I must say, you are looking much better than when we last met."

"Thanks Ducky," said Jenny smiling at the man before her. "Can you convince him of that?" she added nodding her head towards Gibbs.

"I'll do my best, my dear," replied Ducky, letting go of Jenny's hands and directing her to the sofa.

"So," he said, as they both took a seat while Gibbs perched himself on the arm rest. "How was your break?"

"It was wonderful Ducky," replied Jenny. "Just what I needed. And now all I need is for you to give me the all clear and we'll be back in business." She smiled pointedly at the M.E. who just chuckled as he opened his medical bag.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," said Gibbs, standing up and heading into the kitchen. "Tea Duck?"

"Yes, thank you Jethro," replied Ducky, as he took out a variety of instruments, much to Jenny annoyance.

After checking her blood pressure, throat, eyes, ears and chest, Ducky pulled out a syringe and asked Jenny to hold out her arm so he could apply the tourniquet, in preparation to take some blood.

Jenny sat patiently through all of Ducky's ministrations and, when the blood was finally contained in a specimen tube and the tourniquet loosened, she looked up at him questioningly.

"Well?" she said impatiently when Ducky still hadn't spoken.

"Physically, you're fine," announced Ducky, closing his bag and placing it on the floor. "And, if it were only on that basis, I could write you a clearance form right now. However," he paused to look into Jenny's green eyes. "We're not just assessing your physical capacity, are we my dear?"

When Jenny rolled her eyes and flopped back into sofa, Ducky continued, "How are you feeling mentally?"

"You sound just like Jethro," she grumbled, picking at some invisible spec on her jeans. "I'm fine Ducky. I promise."

"How are the nightmares?" he asked.

"None," she answered looking up at him.

When he raised his eyebrows she called out, "Jethro, when was the last time I had a nightmare?"

Walking into the room with Ducky's tea and a fresh mug of coffee for Jenny, Gibbs handed them out before saying, "Well, as far as I've noticed, you haven't had a nightmare since before we left."

Jenny smiled smugly at Ducky.

"But," continued Gibbs, "I don't know for sure whether you've had any or not. You just haven't woken me with any."

"Gee thanks Hon," she replied sarcastically, as Gibbs returned to the kitchen to retrieve his own cup of coffee.

"So?" enquired Ducky.

Expelling a deep sigh, Jenny said, "Look, there was one night when I couldn't sleep. It was the night Susan Halloway was told about her husband. It brought back a few memories and I had trouble sleeping."

She looked at both Gibbs and Ducky.

"But hey, that's perfectly normal. It was a stressful time for everyone and seeing Susan so relieved made me feel upset that I couldn't have the same closure. That's all," she finished, daring either man to question her.

"How did you sleep the next night?" asked Ducky.

"Fine, I think," she replied. "Oh, no, hang on."

She looked up at Gibbs who was sitting on the arm rest behind her. "That was the night of storm," she remembered. Turning to Ducky she added, "None of us slept well that night. But other than that, I've slept fine."

Jenny watched as Ducky painstakingly took a sip of tea of returned the cup to the saucer.

"Well, my dear," he began. "I'm very pleased to hear you talk about how you felt when the Halloway's received their good news. And yes, you're right. Your reactions were perfectly normal for someone who has been in the same or similar situation. The fact that you were able to admit that it affected you, actually goes in your favour. It shows an ability to accept your own feelings and to express them adequately."

Jenny listened patiently while Ducky spoke. As he continued to ramble on about acceptance and 'facing one's deep-seated fears' she began to feel like a subject from a nineteenth century psychology book. It wasn't until she heard the words, "I'm quite happy to sign you off as fit for work," did she refocus and sit up attentively on the sofa.

"That's great Duck," said Jethro from behind her.

"Yes, Ducky," acknowledged Jenny, quickly gathering her thoughts. "That's wonderful, thank you."

"You most welcome my dear," replied Ducky, taking the last mouthful from his cup. Placing it back on the saucer, he held it out to Gibbs and asked, "Could I trouble you for another cup of tea, Jethro?"

"Sure thing Duck," replied Gibbs taking the cup and heading back into the kitchen.

Two cups of tea later and the signed paperwork safely placed in the medical bag, Ducky rose and bid farewell to Gibbs and Jenny.

"Thanks again for coming out tonight," said Gibbs as he opened the front door.

"Not a problem Jethro," replied Ducky, shaking Gibbs' hand.

Reaching out to take Jenny's hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, "I'll see you on Monday, Director."

Smiling, Jenny leaned forward and kissed Ducky gently on the cheek.

"I'll look forward to it," she replied, as she stood back and nestled into Gibbs' frame.

Giving them a final wave, followed by a 'terrah', Ducky set off down the garden path while Gibbs closed the front door, locking it securely.

Turning to Jenny, he put his arms around her neck and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

"Well, Director Shepard," he began. "It looks like you're all set for business on Monday."

"Yep," she replied raising her arms and wrapping them around Gibbs waist.

Bowing his head, Gibbs caught Jenny's lips with his and together they embraced, kissing deeply and forgetting about all the stresses of the day.

As he pulled away, Gibbs said softly. "There's a bottle of Champagne in the fridge. Why don't you open it and we can celebrate your return to health.

"Champagne Jethro?" said Jenny, raising her eyebrows. "Are you planning on getting me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"Definitely!" he replied, kissing her forehead before spinning her around and sending her towards the kitchen with a pinch to her bottom.

As he watched her grin provocatively at him before turning into the kitchen, Gibbs quickly went to one of the bags still sitting on the floor and rummaged around until the found the object he was looking for. Pocketing the small box, he took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, just as Jenny popped the cork. Watching it fly towards the ceiling, Gibbs caught it as it descended to the floor and placed it on the table.

Holding up the glasses, Gibbs smiled as the liquid was poured into each one, filling each glass with thousands of sparkling bubbles. Putting down the bottle, Jenny took the glass that Gibbs offered and, together, they walked into the living room, sitting side by side on the sofa.

Turning his body so that he was facing Jenny, Gibbs held up his glass and said softly, "To good health."

"To good health," repeated Jenny, chinking her glass against Gibbs'.

They each took a sip, staring into each other's eyes, before lowering their glasses and licking their lips seductively.

"Very nice," said Jenny referring to the drink in her hand.

"Hmm, not bad," replied Gibbs.

He gently took Jenny's glass out of her hand and placed both his and hers on the coffee table in front of them. Reaching into his pocket, Gibbs drew out the small velvet box and held it in front of her.

Looking at it suspiciously, Jenny quickly deduced that it was too big for a ring box. Not entirely sure as to whether she was relieved or not, she looked back at Gibbs and waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat.

"I've had these for quite some time, and it was always my intention to give them back to you in this form. I had planned to give them to you on August 19th 2000 but, as you know, that wasn't meant to be."

Furrowing her brow, Jenny thought about that date.

"It would have been our one year anniversary," supplied Gibbs when he could see Jenny struggling to figure it out.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh, one year from that night in Marseilles," she said, smiling at him. "Yeah, that was a memorable night."

"Yes," agreed Gibbs, blushing ever so slightly. "Anyway, I've held on to them ever since. I don't really know why, I guess I always hoped I would be able to give them to you someday."

He held out the box and Jenny took it carefully, holding it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"I was going to wait until August the 19th but, to be honest, I was too impatient," he said laughing slightly.

When Jenny continued to stare at him he said, in his usual gruff manner, "Well, go on, open it!"

Smiling at him, Jenny looked down at the box and, placing her fingers either side of the opening, pulled the velvet sections apart. She gasped when she saw the gift. Lying on a bed of silk, a beautiful silver chain sat perfectly poised. And, sitting at the bottom of the chain, were two very familiar charms.

"Oh Jethro," she exclaimed breathlessly, her eyes instantly filling with tears. "You did find them. And you kept them all these years?"

Feeling his own eyes fill with moisture, Gibbs carefully extracted the chain from the silk and, opening the clasp, he walked behind Jenny to place the delicate chain around her neck. Fastening it securely, he ran his fingers through her hair, before taking his seat in front of her again.

"These," he said pointing to the two little charms, "Are a symbol of our love, Jen. I have kept these safe for nearly seven years, holding them, weeping over them, regretting that I was never able to give them to you. But now, they don't bring me sadness or regrets anymore. They represent our first union, the day when my heart started beating again. And now they only bring me joy and laughter."

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

"I love you Jennifer Shepard with all my heart and soul," he said, gently cupping her face with his hands.

Brushing the tears that were falling freely down her face, Jenny gave him a watery smile.

"Oh Jethro, I love you too, so, so much," she sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek on his shoulder, unable to suppress the tears that fell so easily.

Finally composing herself enough to pull back and look into his eyes, she whispered tenderly, "Thank you."

Leaning in, she captured his lips in hers and, as she reached up between them to grasp the two tiny charms in her fingers, she allowed herself to completely surrender all that she was to this incredibly wonderful man. The only man in the world who would think to keep two tiny tokens from a monopoly game, long ago thought lost, and have them so lovingly placed on a delicate chain so that she could carry them around with her forever.

And, as the kiss deepened into something more, she let her fingers fall away from the tiny dog and ship hanging around her neck, as she wrapped both arms around the man holding her so possessively. Her lover, her life companion and her best friend.

Soul mates reunited.


End file.
